Dulce Mal
by YGarcia
Summary: Ríndete al sexy, al erótico, al dulce, dulce mal. Bella solía ser una buena chica. Hija de un ángel guardián y de un... ángel caído. Ahora su vida depende literalmente de tentar a los demás al pecado pero su alma depende de resistir la tentación. Solo tiene a Stefan, el chico del que tu papá te advertiría. Pero nadie se lo advirtió a Bella.
1. Prologo

_**Sinopsis**_

_Abraza lo prohibido._

_¿Y si hubiera adolescentes cuyas vidas dependieran, literalmente, en ser malas influencias?_

_Esta es la realidad para los hijos e hijas de los Ángeles Caídos._

_La chica sureña compasiva, Bella Swan, nació con el sexto sentido para ver y sentir las emociones de otras personas. Es consciente de la lucha en su interior, una atracción inexplicable hacia el peligro, pero Bella siempre ha tenido la ventaja de su lado angelical para equilibrar la oscuridad de su interior. No es hasta que cumple dieciséis años y conoce al atractivo Stefan Salvatore que descubre su terrible legado y su fuerza de voluntad es puesta a prueba. Él es el chico sobre el que tu papá te advertiría. Si tan sólo alguien le hubiera advertido a Bella._

_Obligada a enfrentarse a su destino, ¿Bella elegirá su halo o sus cuernos?_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

**Convento de nuestra madre María de los Ángeles**

_**Hace dieciséis años… **_

La recién nacida lloró cuando la partera la envolvió en una manta y se la tendió rápidamente a la Hermana Ruth. Incluso encorvada por la edad, la monja más vieja del convento exudaba un aire majestuoso cuando hizo acallar al diminuto bulto, intentando protegerlo de los últimos respiros de su madre.

En la esquina de la sala estéril, un hombre grande con una cabeza suave y rapada y barba estilo perilla permanecía de pie mirando. La oscuridad cayó sobre su rostro cuando la joven partera intentó resucitar a la mujer en la cama.

Sudor corría por las sienes de la partera mientras continuaba las compresiones de pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y habló con un murmullo lleno de pánico.

—¿Dónde está el doctor? ¡Debería estar aquí ahora mismo!

La partera no vio el suave resplandor de niebla que se elevó desde el tórax de la paciente, para a continuación permanecer en el aire por encima de su cuerpo, pero el hombre en la esquina si lo vio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio como otro vapor, incluso más fuerte que el primero, surgía desde la forma inerte de la mujer. Tomaba otra forma: un ser alado de cegadora pureza. La Hermana Ruth se asombró ante tal maravilla, luego pasó al bebé sobre su otro hombro y la acunó para dejarle mostrar su rostro.

El espíritu más grande se agachó y cubrió a la niña con un beso tan suave como la brisa. Se movió junto al hombre en la esquina, quien ahogó un sollozo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Una lágrima escapó antes de que contuviera la emoción.

El espíritu permaneció frente a él por un momento más antes de recoger al espíritu más débil en sus brazos y alejarse flotando como en una espiral de viento.

—Lo siento. No… no sé lo que pasó. —La voz de la partera y sus manos temblaban a la vez que levantaba la sábana para cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer. Se persignó y cerró los ojos.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste —dijo la Hermana Ruth con suavidad—. Era su momento.

El temible y silencioso hombre apartó la mirada de la cama y fijó sus duros ojos sobre la bebé.

La Hermana Ruth dudó antes de mecer a la niña en ángulo para que él la viera. La recién nacida dejó salir un lloriqueo y abrió sus ojos oscuros bien grande. Por el más breve momento, los rasgos de él se suavizaron.

Las miradas de todos fueron intensas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la partera gritó. La policía entró como tromba, llenando el pequeño espacio. La Hermana Ruth retrocedió hasta la pared y estrechó al bebé.

—Querido Dios del Cielo —susurró.

El hombre de la esquina pareció no inmutarse cuando los policías lo rodearon.

—¿Jonathan LaGrey? —preguntó el policía en el frente—. ¿También conocido como John Grey?

—Ese soy yo —respondió con una voz rasposa, y brusca, levantando su rostro con el ceño fruncido en una sonrisa malvada de desafío y peligro.

No luchó cuando se adelantaron con esposas, leyéndole sus derechos.

—Estás bajo arresto por tráfico ilegal de drogas a través del país y en las fronteras internacionales…

Mientras ellos tiraban a Jonathan LaGrey fuera de la habitación, citando su lista de crímenes, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la bebé, dándole una sonrisa tensa e irónica.

—Tan solo di no a las drogas, ¿lo harás niña?

Con eso, fue empujado fuera de la vista, y el llanto de la bebé se elevó otra vez


	2. Mentiras y Lujuria

_El Placer es el cebo del pecado _**-Platón**

* * *

Tiré de la falda y traté de no tirar nerviosamente también de las tiras del top mientras nos parábamos en la fila para el espectáculo. Mis hombros y brazos se sentían desnudos. El traje había sido elegido para mí por la hermana mayor de Matt como un regalo adelantado de mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Y Matt nos consiguió entradas para ver unas cuantas bandas locales tocar, incluyendo su última banda adorada, _Lascivious_. Sólo su nombre era un ataque contra ellos, pero puse una sonrisa en mi cara por el bien de Matt.

Él era mi mejor amigo, después de todo. Mi único amigo.

La gente en la escuela asumía que algo estaba pasando entre Matt y yo, pero estaban equivocados. No me gustaba de esa manera, y no había duda de que yo no le gustaba de esa manera. Conocía sus emociones.

Podía verlas, literalmente. Y sentirlas si me lo permitía.

Matt estaba en su elemento ahora, golpeteando sus dedos contra sus caderas. Irradiaba tal emoción que podía ver alrededor de su cuerpo como un tono amarillo-naranja enceguecedor. Me permití empaparme en su buen humor. Recorrió una mano sobre su cabello rubio grueso y muy corto, luego pellizcó la zona cuadrada de vello bajo su labio inferior. Era fornido y bajo para ser un chico, pero aún así era más alto que yo.

Una canción ruidosa con un golpeteo sonó en el bolsillo de Matt. Él me lanzó una sonrisa tonta y empezó a mover su cabeza adelante y atrás con el ritmo. Oh, no… no el baile loco del trasero.

—Por favor no —rogué.

Matt siguió su baile vibrante con el ringtone, los hombros rebotando y las caderas moviéndose de lado a lado. Las personas a nuestro alrededor se alejaron, sorprendidas, luego empezaron a reír y a animarlo. Presioné mis dedos contra mis labios para esconder una sonrisa de vergüenza. Justo cuando el ringtone estaba a punto de terminar, él dio una pequeña inclinación, se enderezó y contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola? —dijo—. Hombre, todavía estamos en la fila; ¿dónde estás? —Ah, debía ser Jeremy—. ¿Trajiste nuestros CDs? De acuerdo. Genial. Te veo allí.

Empujó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Froté mis brazos desnudos. Había sido un día de primavera hermoso en Atlanta, pero la temperatura del aire había caído cuando el sol desapareció detrás de los edificios altos. Vivíamos una hora al norte en un pequeño pueblo llamado Cartersville. Era extraño estar en la ciudad, especialmente en la noche. Las luces de la calle volvieron a la vida sobre nosotros, y la multitud se volvió más ruidosa con la llegada de la oscuridad.

—No mires ahora —Matt se inclinó para susurrar—, pero el tipo a las tres en punto está echándote un vistazo.

Inmediatamente miré y Matt gruñó. Lo gracioso fue que, el chico de verdad estaba mirándome. Aunque con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Me dio un asentimiento y tuve que suprimir una risita ridículamente femenina cuando volví a darle la espalda. Me ocupé jugando con una hebra de mi cabello rubio claro.

—Deberías hablarle —dijo Matt.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Él está… drogado —susurré.

—No sabes eso.

Pero lo sabía. Los colores de las emociones de alguien se difuminan cuando sus cuerpos están bajo la influencia. Los de ese chico estaban bastante borrosos.

Ver las emociones como colores era una extensión de mi habilidad de sentir los sentimientos de otros, sus auras. Había tenido ese don desde niña. El espectro de color era complicado, como lo eran las emociones, con sombras de un color significando cosas diferentes. Para simplificar, las emociones positivas siempre eran de colores, variando de brillante a pastel. Las emociones negativas eran sombras de negro, con unas cuantas excepciones. La envidia era verde. El orgullo era purpura. Y la lujuria era roja. Esa era una popular.

Los colores me hipnotizaban, la manera en que se movían y cambiaban, algunas veces en sucesión lenta, y algunas veces en rápida. Trataba de no leer a las personas constantemente o mirarlas fijamente; parecía como una invasión a la privacidad. Nadie sabía lo que podía hacer, ni siquiera Matt o mi madre adoptiva, Patti.

La fila para el club se movió lentamente. Ajusté mi falta otra vez y bajé la mirada para evaluar la decencia de su longitud. _Está bien, Bella_. Al menos mi piernas tenían un poco de músculo estos días, en lugar de parecer un par de palillos de dientes. Aunque he sido encasillada con apodos como "Twiggy" y "Palos" mientras crecía, no me obsesioné con mi figura, o la falta de ella. Los sujetadores con relleno fueron un invento útil, y estaba satisfecha con las dos pequeñas hendiduras a mis costados que pasaban como cintura. Correr se había convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo hacía cinco semanas, después de que hubiera leído cómo mi cuerpo es el "templo de mi alma."

Templo saludable: verificado.

Cuando nos movimos unos pasos más, Matt frotó sus palmas.

—Ya sabes —dijo—, probablemente podría conseguirnos bebidas cuando estemos dentro.

—Sin bebidas —contesté inmediatamente, mi corazón acelerando su paso.

—Bien. Lo sé, "No al alcohol, no a las drogas." No a nada. —Me imitó, agitando sus ojos, luego me codeó para mostrarme que simplemente estaba bromeando, como si pudiera ser malo de alguna manera. Pero sabía que yo tenía una aversión anormal a las sustancias. Incluso ahora, su comentario sobre drogas y alcohol me causó una reacción incómoda y casi física; se sintió como un empujón urgente y codicioso. Tomé una espiración profunda para calmarme.

Finalmente hicimos nuestro camino hasta el frente de la fila, donde un bravucón joven puso una pulsera de menor de edad en mí y me dio una mirada evaluativa, sus ojos escaneando mi cabello hasta la cintura antes de levantar la cuerda de terciopelo. La pasé por debajo con Matt a mis talones.

—De verdad, Bella, no dejes que me ponga en medio de todos esos chicos esta noche. —Matt rió detrás de mí, levantando su voz mientras entrábamos en el salón ya lleno, la música latiendo. Sabía que debería haberme agarrado el cabello antes de que viniéramos, pero la hermana de Matt, Vicki, había insistido en que lo dejara suelto. Puse mi cabello sobre mi hombro y lo envolví en una cuerda con mi dedo, mirando alrededor, buscando en la multitud apretadamente junta y haciendo una mueca ligeramente ante el ruido y la explosión de emoción.

—Ellos sólo creen que les gusto porque no me conocen —dije. Matt sacudió la cabeza.

—Odio cuando dices cosas como esa.

—¿Como qué? ¿Qué soy especialmente especial?

Estaba tratando de hacer una broma, usando el término que los sureños usábamos afectuosamente para decírselo a las personas que "no tenían razón", pero la ira explotó gris del pecho de Matt, sorprendiéndome, luego se desvaneció.

—No hables de ti de esa manera. Simplemente eres… tímida.

Era "rara" y ambos lo sabíamos. Pero no me gustaba enojarlo, y se sentía ridículo tener una conversación seria a punta de gritos.

Matt sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró a la pantalla mientras éste vibraba en su mano. Sonrió y me lo entregó. Patti.

—¿Hola? —Puse un dedo en mi otra oreja para poder escuchar.

—Sólo estoy comprobando para saber que llegaste a salvo, cariño. Vaya, ¡de verdad está ruidoso allí!

—¡Sí, así es! —Tuve que gritar—. Todo está bien. Estaré en casa a las once.

Era mi primera vez en algo como esto. Matt le había rogado a Patti por su permiso él solo, y por algún milagro ella aceptó. Pero no estuvo feliz con eso. Todo el día había estado tan nerviosa como un gato en el veterinario.

—Permanece al lado de Matt, y si algún extraño trata de hablarte.

—Lo sé, Patti. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie está tratando de hablarme. —Era difícil tranquilizarla cuando estaba gritando y siendo empujada.

El DJ estaba anunciando que _Lascivious_ estaría en el escenario a las cinco.

—Me tengo que ir —le dije—. La banda está a punto de salir. Estaré bien. ¡Lo prometo!

—Muy bien, cariño. ¿Quizá puedas llamarme de camino a casa? —No era una sugerencia.

—De acuerdo. ¡Te quiero, adiós! —Colgué antes de que empezara a hablar de movimientos de autodefensa o alguna otra cosa loca. Apenas había salido de nuestro apartamento más temprano esa noche a causa de su lista de advertencias. Parte de mí creía que ella podría ser lo suficientemente paranoica para seguirnos al club.

—Vamos. —Agarré la mano de Matt y lo empujé hacia la multitud. Era una mezcla ecléctica, todo desde punks hasta góticos y niños ricos. Nos llevé todo el camino a la esquina frontal del escenario, molestando a un par de personas con mi ligero empuje, pero fui cuidadosa en disculparme. Creía que le debía un asiento de primera fila a Matt después de enojarlo.

El escenario de manera estaba abollado, como cada otra superficie en el edificio. El club era pequeño y cuadrado, pero los techos eran altos. Personas abarrotadas dentro y rompiendo cada código de incendios en Georgia agregaban a la atmosfera.

Nos apretujamos justo cuando el DJ les dijo a todos que "animaran" a _Lascivious_. La banda fue recibida por una horda de gritos, y reconocí la primera canción como una que Matt sonaba para nosotros de camino a la escuela algunas veces. A pesar de mi tendencia usual a ser ultra-reservada, me encontré atrapada en la música, saltando de arriba abajo y cantando a todo pulmón. Matt estaba justo allí conmigo, haciendo lo mismo. No podía creerlo. Esto era divertido. Salté con la multitud, permitiéndome ser atrapada en el regocijo que me rodeaba.

—Hombre —gritó Matt en mi dirección cuando la primera canción terminó—. ¡Ellos. Son. Geniales!

La segunda canción comenzó, era lenta. Me calmé un poco y miré a la banda. El vocalista principal rezumaba orgullo. Su aura purpura oscuro, casi ahogaba su camiseta ajustada y jeans apretados. Su cabello en puntas tenía un estilo de rígida inclinación a un lado. Sostuvo El micrófono como una amante. El ritmo aceleró en un frenesí de golpes de tambor. Mientras llegaban al coro, atrayendo mis ojos a la batería mientras la multitud salvaje empezaba a saltar de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el baterista a la vez. Estaba enfocado en la tarea en cuestión, manteniendo el ritmo perfecto. En vez de un remolino de colores transparentes alrededor de su torso, había una pequeña y concentrada estela de rojo brillante en su esternón. Pero de cualquier forma su aura estaba en blanco. Huh. Eso era raro. Pero antes de que pudiera contemplarlo mucho, mis ojos viajaron a su rostro.

_Wowza_.

Era viciosamente caliente. Como en C-A-L-I-E-N-T-E calientee. Nunca entendí hasta ese momento, por qué las chicas insistían en agregar una "e" de más. Este chico era digno de una "e" de más.

Examiné al baterista; determinada a encontrar una falla.

Cabello castaño. Un interesante corte de cabello: corto alrededor de los lados y atrás, pero largo en lo alto, colgando desordenadamente y ladeado en la frente. Sus ojos eran pequeños y sus cejas poco espesas y… Oh, ¿a quién engañaba? Podría desmenuzarlo, pero incluso el sospechoso sesgo de sus ojos lo hacía más atractivo para mí.

Había una intensidad en la forma que tocaba, como si estuviera desatando su pasión en la música y nada más importara. Estaba sintiéndola, perdido en ella, y era bueno. Una ligera capa de sudor brillaba en sus brazos y rostro, humedeciendo y oscureciendo su cabello en las sienes.

Nunca antes había sentido tal atracción física instantánea. El poder de ello era desapacible. Me daba cuenta cuando los chicos tenían lindos rasgos, seguro, pero normalmente era distraída por sus emociones.

Ahora con la ausencia del aura del baterista, era capaz de mirar los músculos en sus bíceps y antebrazos flexionados mientras golpeaba las baquetas en un torbellino de movimientos preciso. El ritmo era intoxicante, golpeando cada nervio dentro de mí. Todo su cuerpo se movía fluidamente, saltando con la fuerza del pulso, su rostro enfocado y seguro.

Miré otra vez la estela roja en su pecho. No era algo que hubiera visto antes. Dudaba que sintiera lujuria en ese momento, con su total concentración en la música. Era raro. La canción llegó a su fin con un último choque de los platillos; entonces giró las baquetas en sus dedos antes de meterlas bajo su brazo. Matt estaba animando, junto con el resto de la multitud. Me quedé parada ahí en absoluto asombro.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Matt.

—Sí, definitivamente —dije, aún mirando al baterista mientras quitaba los mechones rectos de cabello de sus ojos y miraba hacia abajo a dos chicas gritándole desde la otra esquina del escenario. Les dio la más linda y despreocupada media sonrisa que nunca hubiera visto. Mi corazón trastabilló. Las chicas gritaron y saltaron de arriba abajo, sus mega escotes amenazando con estallar en ese momento de sus camisas de corte bajo. La estela roja del baterista se amplió una ranura, y sentí un desagradable, gruñente, desgarrante sensación en mis entrañas; otra nueva sensación. Quería que alejara la mirada de ellas.

_¿Celosa?_ ¡Santo cielo!

—No es justo, hombre —dijo Matt, siguiendo mi mirada—. Algunos chicos tienen toda la suerte.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente rompí mi trance para mirar a Matt.

—El chico, ¿el baterista? Escucha esto. Es un músico asesino, consigue toneladas de chicas, su papá está cargado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ¡tiene un maldito acento inglés!

Tuve que sonreír ante la mezcla de envidia y admiración.

—¿Cómo se llama? —grité mientras la tercera canción empezaba.

—Stefan Salvatore. Oh, y esa es otra cosa. ¡Un nombre genial! Bastardo.

El nombre Stefan Salvatore sonaba familiar. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había oído de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen? —pregunté, asintiendo hacia la banda.

—Juniors —gritó Matt en mi oído. Okey, estaba impresionada. Solo eran unos años mayores que nosotros y tenían un talento superior. Según Matt, estos chicos eran el próximo gran éxito. Habían grabado un disco en corto tiempo que iba a ser vendido en marcas de Los Ángeles, y habían hecho un tour regional este verano. Matt era todo un fanático.

Una agravada riña estalló tras nosotros. Me giré y vi la redonda cara de Jeremy y una mata de cabello castaño rizado sobre una demasiado grande camisa hawaiana empujando entre la multitud. Era el compañero musical de Matt en _Crime_. Habían escrito algunas canciones juntos, y eran bastante adictos a la música. El problema era que ninguno de los dos podía cantar. Para nada.

—¡Ya casi es hora, J! —Matt y Jeremy hicieron esa cosa de hombres de apretar las manos y golpear pechos juntos en el espacio estrecho, entonces Jeremy y yo asentimos el uno al otro. Estaba sorprendida y un poco asqueada de ver un aleteo de rojo a través de su aura mientras miraba mis piernas, pero pasó rápido mientras volvía su atención de vuelta a Matt.

—Compañero, no vas a creer esto —dijo Jeremy en su espeso acento de Georgia—. Justo estaba hablando con Doug; ya sabes, uno de los gorilas, y ¡puede llevarnos al backstage!

Mi corazón bailó una involuntaria danza por todo mi interior.

—¡De ninguna maldita forma! —dijo Matt—. ¿Dónde están los CD's?

Jeremy tendió dos CD's de sus composiciones y letras. Eran buenas canciones, pero me encogí ante la idea de cosas como ellos siendo llevados a _Lascivious_. La banda probablemente pasaba por esa clase de cosa de fans todo el tiempo. No me gustaba pensar en el arduo trabajo de Matt y Jeremy, tirado a un lado como si fueran compositores desesperados. Pero los dos estaban envueltos en tales auras amarillo feliz que no pude hacer otra cosa excepto serles de apoyo.

Mientras la canción en curso terminaba, miré a Stefan callar los platillos con sus dedos; entonces meter las baquetas bajo su brazo y sacar su cabello húmedo de sus ojos otra vez. Cuando se inclinó hacia abajo para coger una botella de agua, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi respiración se pegó justo donde estaba, en mis pulmones, y las ruidosas voces alrededor de mí se volvieron un estático ruido blanco. La estela de lujuria del baterista palpitó por un glorioso momento, entonces su frente se arrugó y apretó su mirada. Sus ojos buscaron a mí alrededor antes de volver a mi rostro. Rompió el contacto visual y tomó un trago de su agua, lanzándola de regreso al piso a tiempo para la siguiente canción.

El breve encuentro me dejó nerviosa.

—Voy al baño —le dije a Matt, girándome para irme sin esperar respuesta.

Me di cuenta de que la multitud se movía más fácilmente cuando uno se movía lejos del escenario.

El aire en el baño de las chicas estaba atascado con olores de orina y vómito. Solo uno de los tres puestos estaba desatascado, pero no parecía detener a las chicas de usarlos de cualquier forma. Decidí que podía soportarlo. Volví a aplicar mi brillo labial en el espejo y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché a dos chicas que se habían hacinado en uno de los pequeños puestos.

—Quiero a Stefan Salvatore.

—Lo sé, ¿no? Deberías tirarle tu número. Sin embargo yo quiero a Michael. Puede hacerme lo que le hace a ese micrófono. —Se escurrieron fuera del puesto, riendo, y me di cuenta de sus pechos voluptuosos como las que habían estado en frente del escenario. Ambas auras se desvanecieron.

Ajusté mis ganchos de cabello. La hermana de Matt, Vicki, había enrollado mi masa de cabello en finos hilos en desorden bien organizado, el que había arruinado con éxito. Le había dejado pasar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, pero había enloquecido cuando le pedí que cubriera el molesto lunar al final de mi labio superior. _"¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca cubriría tu hermosa marca!"_ ¿Por qué la gente la llamaba así? Un lunar no era hermoso. Era una pequeña y oscura llamadora de atención. Odiaba la forma en que los ojos de todos iban a él cuando hablaban conmigo.

Coloqué la última pinza en su lugar y me moví para que las chicas pudieran lavarse las manos. Ellas compartían el grifo y se quejaban de que no había jabón, luego fueron a acicalarse. Yo las miré, tan a gusto juntas, y me pregunté cómo sería tener una amiga. Estaba a punto de irme cuando algo en su conversación me detuvo.

—El barman dijo que el papá de Stefan es uno de los peces gordos en PP, en la ciudad de Nueva York. —Mi estómago dio un vuelco. PP era para _Publicaciones Pristine_: una popular corporación a nivel mundial, que incluyen revistas pornográficas, videos, y yo sólo podía imaginar qué más.

—De ninguna manera —dijo su amiga.

—Sí. ¡Oye, deberíamos tratar de conseguir un pase entre bastidores! —Consiguió emocionarse tanto que de alguna manera perdió el equilibrio, pisando mi pie y agarrando mi hombro. Extendí la mano para sostenerla.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo, inclinándose contra mí.

Cuando pareció mantener el equilibrio, me alejé de ella.

De la nada había un oscuro pensamiento tirando dentro de mí, una necesidad de abrir la boca y decir algo que yo sabía que no era ni verdad ni agradable.

—He oído que ese tipo Stefan tiene gonorrea.

Y allí estaba, fuera de mi boca. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente miente en algún nivel, a veces a diario. Pero por alguna razón, yo nunca había sido propensa a pequeñas mentiras. No le decía a la gente que estaba "bien" si yo no lo estaba. Nadie nunca me había preguntado si algo hacía que sus traseros se vieran grandes, así que supongo que nunca había sido realmente probada. Todo lo que sabía era, hasta ese momento, nunca había engañado deliberadamente a nadie. La mirada de asombro en sus rostros reflejó la conmoción que sentí en mí misma.

—Qué asco. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó la chica que había llamado la atención sobre él. Yo no pude responder.

—Bueno, eso es repugnante —dijo la otra chica.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Yo realmente no sabía lo que era la gonorrea, excepto que era una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. ¿Qué demonios había de malo en mí? Me estremecí cuando la chica de Stefan llegó y tocó mi cabello.

—Oye, oh mi Dios. Tienes el pelo muy suave. Parece como miel. —Sus colores emocionales eran tan confusos por el alcohol que no pude conseguir una buena lectura, pero se sentía como si fuera sincera. La culpa agrió mi estómago.

—Gracias —dije, sintiéndome terrible. No podía dejar que esa horrible mentira se asentara por ahí así.

—Um, realmente no oí eso de Stefan. —Ambas me miraron con confusión, y tragué, obligándome a seguir—. Él no tiene gonorrea. Quiero decir, no que yo sepa.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —La amiga estaba más sobria, y me estaba mirando con desprecio merecido. La chica borracha todavía se veía confundida. Pensé en arreglarlo como si hubiera estado bromeando, pero eso también sería una mentira, y, ¿quién bromea acerca de las ETS de todos modos?

—No lo sé —dije en voz baja—. Yo sólo... Lo siento. —Retrocedí y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Era una buena cosa, también, porque la última canción de _Lascivious_ estaba terminando y todas las chicas estaban tambaleándose hacia el baño ahora. Ya era hora de cambiar las bandas. Me retorcí las manos y mordí mi labio inferior, en busca de Matt mientras la multitud se apuraba a mí alrededor. Yo quería ir a casa.

—¡Bella! —me saludó Matt, y yo tuve que perseguirlo a través de la multitud hacia la puerta, donde estaba un hombre gigantesco de pie con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud clásica del gorila.

_¡Acabo de mentir!_ Era todo lo que podía pensar. Horribles sentimientos se deslizaban alrededor de la boca de mi estómago.

Jeremy le tendió una tarjeta plastificada, la que el portero miró antes de abrir la puerta.

Agarré el brazo de Matt.

—Espera, Matt, tal vez yo solo debería quedarme aquí.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—De ninguna manera. Patti me mataría si te dejo. Está todo bien. Vamos. —Él me empujó por la puerta.

Hicimos nuestro camino con los miembros del equipo que estaban transportando a toda prisa el equipo del escenario. Música y voces estridentes se derramaban de una habitación al final del pasillo.

—¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto? —le pregunté. ¿Y mi voz realmente estaba toda aguda y temblorosa? Necesitaba gritar.

—Emociónate, Bella. Está bien. Sé agradable —dijo Matt.

Una pared de humo de cigarrillo y gases de alcohol nos golpeó mientras entrábamos en la habitación caliente. Puse las manos en mis caderas y traté de ser discreta mientras revisaba por marcas de sudor en la parte superior de mi camiseta. Cuando vi que pequeñas manchas humedecidas se había formado regresé mis brazos a los costados.

_Sé agradable_, había dicho Matt. Como si eso pudiera pasar.

Sólo tomó unos segundos de exploración de la habitación para encontrarlo, de pie en una esquina trasera con tres bellezas de piernas largas que estaban, obviamente, conscientes de la última moda. Una cinta de aura color rojo se tejía alrededor y entre ellos. Una de las chicas sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete. Como un mago, Stefan sacó una caja de cerillas, abriéndola y encendió una con un pulgar. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Matt le dio a mi mano un tirón, pero me aparté.

—No, ustedes, chicos, vayan por delante. Voy a esperar aquí. —Quería estar cerca de la puerta. Mi estómago no estaba bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy bien. Estaré aquí mismo. Buena suerte, o rómpete una pierna, o algo así.

Mientras Matt y Jeremy se volvían y se dirigían hacia la multitud, mis ojos traidores regresaron a la esquina y se encontraron con otro par de ojos devolviendo la mirada oscuramente.

Dejé caer mi mirada durante tres segundos, y luego levanté los ojos de nuevo, vacilante. El baterista seguía mirándome, ajeno a las tres chicas que trataban de recuperar su atención. Levantó un dedo hacia las chicas y dijo algo que parecía:

—Discúlpenme.

_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estaba él...?_ _Oh, no_. Sí, estaba caminando en este sentido.

Mis nervios se dispararon en alerta máxima. Miré a mí alrededor, pero no había nadie más cerca. Cuando volví a mirar arriba, allí estaba él, de pie justo enfrente de mí. Buen Dios, él era sexy, una palabra que no había existido en mi vocabulario personal hasta ese momento. Este tipo era sexy como si fuera su trabajo o algo así.

Miró fijamente a mis ojos, lo que me sacó fuera de guardia, porque nunca nadie me miraba a los ojos así. Tal vez Patti y Matt, pero no retenían mi mirada como él lo estaba haciendo ahora. Él no apartó la mirada, y me di cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de una manera contundente, casi de enfrentamiento.

Parpadeé. Fue el más extraño saludo que jamás había recibido.

—Yo soy... ¿Bella?

—Exacto. Bella. Qué bonito. —Traté de centrarme en sus palabras y no en su voz lujuriosamente acentuada, lo que hacía que todo sonara bonito. Se inclinó más cerca—. Pero, ¿quién eres tú?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tenía que tener algún tipo de título o posición social para entrar en su presencia?

—¿Acabo de llegar con mi amigo Matt? —Oh, odiaba cuando me ponía nerviosa y empezaba a hablar en preguntas. Señalé en la dirección general de los chicos, pero él no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Comencé a divagar—. Acaban de escribir algunas canciones. Matt y Jeremy. Que ellos querían que tú oyeras. Tu banda, quiero decir. Son realmente... ¿buenos?

Sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose para evaluar mi triste y pobre pecho. Me crucé de brazos. Cuando su mirada se posó en esa peca estúpida encima de mi labio, fui golpeada por el olor de naranjas, limones y algo terroso, como el suelo del bosque. Fue agradable de una manera masculina.

—A… ja. —Él estaba más cerca de mi rostro ahora, gruñendo con esa voz profunda, pero mirándome a los ojos de nuevo—. Muy linda. ¿Y dónde está tu ángel?

_¿Mi qué?_ ¿Era una especie de argot británico para el novio? Yo no sabía cómo responder sin seguir sonando lamentable. Él levantó sus cejas oscuras, esperando.

—Si te refieres a Matt, él está allí hablando con un hombre en un traje. Pero él no es mi novio o mi ángel o lo que sea.

Mi cara enrojeció con calor y apreté mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Yo nunca había conocido a alguien con un acento como el suyo, y me daba vergüenza el efecto que tuvo en mí. Evidentemente era grosero, y sin embargo yo quería que siguiera hablándome. No tenía ningún sentido.

Su postura se suavizó y dio un paso atrás, pareciendo confuso, aunque todavía no podía leer sus emociones. ¿Por qué no mostraba ningún color? No parecía borracho o drogado. Y esa cosa roja... ¿Qué era eso? Era difícil no mirarlo.

Finalmente miró a Matt, que tenía una profunda conversación con el hombre que parecía gerente.

—No es tu novio, ¿eh? —Él estaba sonriendo ahora. Aparté la mirada, negándome a contestar.

—¿Estás segura de que no te gusta? —preguntó Stefan. Lo miré de nuevo.

Su sonrisa era ahora una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí —le aseguré con confianza—. Lo estoy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

No podía decirle muy bien que la única vez que el color de Matt había mostrado leve atracción por mí fue cuando accidentalmente lo enfoqué un día mientras estaba quitándome mi sudadera y mi camiseta se subió demasiado alto. Y aun así, duró sólo unos segundos antes de que nuestra vergüenza apareciera.

—Sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición y dejó escapar una risa fácil.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. He olvidado mis modales. Pensé que eras... alguien más. —Él extendió la mano—. Soy Stefan Salvatore.

Saqué un brazo de mi apretado auto-abrazo para tomar su mano. Cada centímetro de mi piel estalló en piel de gallina, y mi cara ardía repentinamente caliente. Estaba alegre por la iluminación tenue. Yo no era una de esas personas que se ruborizaban rosadas en las mejillas; me sonrojaba carmesí en toda la cara, y mi cuello se volvía manchado. No era lindo. El flujo de sangre siempre me mareaba. Debería haber jalado mi mano entonces, pero él continuó sosteniéndola, y su gran palma y los dedos largos se sentían tan bien.

Él se rió entre dientes profundamente y dejó que su mano se deslizara lejos de la mía hasta que ya no estábamos tocándonos. Se dio cuenta de como mis brazos se cruzaban sobre mi pecho de nuevo, y luego levantó la barbilla y olfateó el aire.

—Ah, huele bien. No hay nada como los perros calientes americanos. Creo que conseguiré uno más tarde.

Bien. Fortuito. Olí.

—Yo no huelo nada —le dije.

—¿En serio? Inclínate algo hacia la puerta. Respira un poco... más profundo.

Hice lo que me dijo. Nada. Decidida, hice algo que era raro para mí: Estiré mi sentido del olfato más lejos.

No había olor de perros calientes en todo el club. Solamente alcohol rancio y agua caliente con blanqueador para los trapeadores. Lo empujé hacia fuera más lejos. Nada en el restaurante de al lado. Más lejos. Mi nariz quemaba y me estaba mareando. Más lejos. Y ahí estaba. Olí el perro caliente más cercano en un vendedor en una calle pequeña casi a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Mi sentido del olfato rápidamente regresó y lo encontré mirándome con expectación. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Él no podía haber olido eso. ¿Por qué iba a fingir?

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de mantener mi cara neutral.

—Hmm. —Sonrió—. Supongo que estaba equivocado, entonces.

Dios, sus ojos eran preciosos, el color de las aguas de luna de miel tropicales rodeados de zafiro oscuro y encerrados por espesas pestañas.

¿Qué...? ¿Aguas de luna de miel? ¡Mantén el control!

Una chica tenuemente perfumada se acercó y se puso entre Stefan y yo, colocando su espalda con firmeza en mi cara. Tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Estamos solitarios por ahí. —Sus manos se movieron sobre su pecho y hasta descansar sobre sus hombros. Rojo saltó de ella cuando lo tocó, y él llevó la mano para apretar su cadera huesuda. Me di la vuelta, sin escuchar su respuesta en voz baja, que pareció calmarla. Ella me dio una mirada de hielo antes de caminar de vuelta a la esquina.

—Tal vez te veré, Bella. Voy a asegurarme de darle a las canciones de tu novio Matt una escuchada. —Y con eso se fue.

—Él no es mi... —Escupí en su espalda en retirada.

Había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado antes, cuando busqué una falla en Stefan. No estaba en su rostro, estaba en su personalidad. La confianza era buena, pero el exceso de confianza no lo era. Miré a mi alrededor, sintiéndome estúpida y sola.

Gracias a Dios que tuve que estar sola durante sólo un rato antes de que Matt volviera sintiéndose muy feliz. Dejé que su emoción me empapara.

—¿De qué estaban hablando Stefan Salvatore y tú? —me preguntó Matt—. ¡Hombre, parecía que iban a rasgar sus ropas el uno al otro! —Jadeé y golpeé su brazo, pero él no se inmutó.

—No lo hacíamos. —Mis ojos se precipitaron hacia Stefan por una fracción de segundo, y aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para haber oído, el guiño que me envió trajo otro rubor a mi piel.

—¿Y? —dijo Matt—. ¿Me vas a decir o no? ¿Qué estaba diciéndote?

¿Qué en el mundo podría decirle a Matt que no lo dejaría tan profundamente confuso como me sentía? Miré a Stefan de nuevo y lo atrapé mirándome durante un segundo antes de voltear su espalda hacia nosotros.

—Nada, en realidad. —Me evadí—. Fue extraño. Te lo diré más tarde. Tengo que llamar a Patti y decirle que estamos en camino, entonces quiero saber de ti. ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Supongo que Jeremy se queda?

La táctica de distracción fácilmente me ayudó a salir del problema mientras salíamos del club. Matt siempre conducía. Después de que llamé a Patti, él me dio detalle de toda la conversación con el encargado de negocios de _Lascivious_. Diseccionamos cada palabra con todo sentido de esperanza, llegando a la conclusión de que el representante de la banda quedó muy impresionado con el talento y la ambición de Matt y Jeremy, y que definitivamente conseguirían el estatus de estrella de rock a finales de año. Por lo general era divertido soñar en grande con Matt, pero aunque le seguí el juego, esta noche mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Usar mis sentidos extendidos para encontrar ese estúpido olor a perro caliente había puesto mis pensamientos en un revoltijo. A kilómetro y medio de mi casa permití que mis ojos buscaran y, luego, que permanecieran en una casa oscura y abandonada mientras la pasábamos.

Me quedé mirando las ventanas tapiadas de negro chamuscado, y el techo medio derrumbado devorado por las llamas hace mucho tiempo. Si me permito recordar, probablemente podría todavía olerlo y saborear como una bocanada de ceniza...

_Me desperté a las dos de la mañana una semana antes de mi noveno cumpleaños con el fuerte olor a humo quemando mi nariz. Nuestra casa estaba en llamas. Me agaché como me habían enseñado y me arrastré a través de la oscuridad al cuarto de Patti, sintiendo que podía hiperventilar. _

—_Despierta —le dije—. ¡Hay humo!_

_Patti saltó de su cama en estado de pánico, corriendo hacia el pasillo. Y entonces ella solo se quedó allí mientras yo tosía y me atragantaba. Corrió a través de cada habitación, e incluso salió a la calle para echar un vistazo a los complejos cercanos. _

—_No hay fuego en los apartamentos, cariño. Debe haber sido un mal sueño. Sube en la cama conmigo esta noche, y yo me ocuparé de ti. _

_Había sido un mal sueño, pero no de la manera en que ella quería decir. Para la familia a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, cuya casa ardiendo podía oler como si fuera la nuestra, había sido una pesadilla de la vida real. Había sido una noche larga y dolorosa para mí, también: la noche en que mis cinco sentidos empezaron a mejorar. _

—Soñando con Stefan Salvatore, ¿eh?

Miré hacia arriba. Estábamos estacionados en frente de mi edificio.

—No —murmuré—. Yo no estaba pensando en él.

Matt se echó a reír y yo golpeé su gran brazo una vez más.

Suspiré, imaginando cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que tenía la nariz de un súper sabueso y ojos como binoculares. Él estaba totalmente bien con mi forma de ser excéntrica, pero no sabía el alcance de la misma.

—Gracias por llevarme esta noche —le dije—. Me divertí.

—¿En serio? ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Así que, ¿te recojo para ir a la escuela el lunes?

—Sí, te veo entonces.

Salí y me dirigí escaleras arriba, sintiendo resentimiento hacia ese chico Stefan por hacerme abrir mi memoria a cosas que estaban mejor tapiadas.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore. Link en mi perfil.**_


	3. Síndrome de Buena Chica

_****__**Declaimer:** _Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

_**Síndrome de buena chica**_

Patti estaba friendo huevos en nuestro pequeño apartamento cuando llegué de correr el lunes a la mañana. Me incliné sobre la encimera para mirar. Usó su muñeca para empujar un rizo rubio rojizo de su rostro. Cuando la hebra volvió a caer, extendí mi mano y la envolví detrás de su oreja. Una emoción traslúcida y pálida de color amarillo se arremolinó en su pecho, flotando cálidamente hacia mí.

Volteó el huevo, chasqueando la lengua cuando se le rompió la yema. Al verla en la cocina, deseé que fuera mi verdadera madre para poder haber heredado su genética. Me habría encantado compartir sus gruesos rizos y suave voluptuosidad.

Obviamente me había esperado despierta hasta que llegué a casa el sábado a la noche, entonces me acosó para contarle los detalles, fingiendo estar emocionada cuando en realidad estaba rebosante de ansiedad. Le conté la versión apta para todo el público, dejando fuera los trozos sobre mentir a las personas y tener encuentros extraños con un chico. Se había mordido el labio cuando habló e inspeccionó mi rostro, pero luego aceptó mi historia y se relajó.

Patti me pasó un plato y me ahuyentó agitando la espátula. Me senté en nuestra mesa redonda, empujando a un lado las facturas impagas y las pruebas de fotos de sus trabajos de fotografía independientes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—_El Distpach_ me contrató para sacar fotos a una conferencia de prensa con el gobernador esta mañana. Debería estar en casa cerca de las cuatro.

Notando la hora, me devoré el desayuno y corrí para prepararme.

Quince minutos más tarde besé a Patti, preparándome para salir por la puerta, pero ella me ahuecó la mejilla con una mano suave para detenerme.

—Te quiero, dulce niña. —Amor rosa suave sobrevolaba su cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero —dije. Ella me palmeó la mejilla y me fui.

Matt siempre me recogía para ir a la escuela exactamente a las 7:10. Él era puntual. Me gustaba eso.

—¿Lista? —dijo cuando me subí al coche. Sus ojos todavía estaban hinchados por acabar de rodar fuera de la cama.

—Buenos días, sol —dije. Requirió dos fuertes tirones en la puerta chirriante para que finalmente se cerrara. Retorcí mi cabello húmedo y lo dejé colgando sobre mi hombro. Se secaría lacio y lo tiraría hacia atrás.

Por lo general manejábamos a la escuela en silencio, porque Matt no es una persona madrugadora, pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que me llevó a casa el sábado a la noche.

—Siempre me he preguntado cuál era tu tipo, pero nunca imaginé que sería ¡un rockero experto!

_Aquí vamos_. Había estado esperando que estuviera demasiado dormido para esta conversación.

—No es mi tipo. Si tuviera un tipo sería… agradable. No un impetuoso y egocéntrico promiscuo.

—¿Lo llamaste promiscuo? —Matt rió—. Vaya, eso es como, el peor lenguaje que te haya escuchado usar en mi vida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza, y él se rió con más fuerza todavía.

—Oh, oye, tengo un chiste. ¿Cómo llamas a alguien que sale con músicos?

Levantó sus cejas y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo?

—¡Baterista! —Sacudí la cabeza mientras él se partía de la risa por su propia broma durante otro minuto antes de acosarme nuevamente sobre Stefan—. Muy bien, ¿así que le hablaste de mis Cds, hubo algo de confusión cultural por su jerga, y luego hablaron de hot dogs? Eso no puede ser todo. Parecían realmente intensos.

—Se debe a que él era intenso, a pesar de que no estábamos hablando sobre nada en particular. Me puso nerviosa.

—Pensaste que era ardiente, ¿no?

Miré fijamente por la ventana a las casas y árboles que pasábamos. Ya casi estábamos en la escuela.

—¡Lo sabía! —Golpeó el volante, disfrutando de cada segundo de mi malestar—. Es tan raro. Bella Swan se ha enamorado.

—Bien, sí. Es ardiente. Pero no importa, porque hay algo en él que no me gusta. Es… espeluznante.

—Lo que quieres decir es que no es un amable vecino. No contraigas el síndrome de chica buena.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya sabes. Cuando una chica buena se enamora de un chico malo y espera que el chico se enamore y mágicamente cambie su modo de ser. Pero quien termina cambiando es la chica. Como Jessica Stanley, ¿recuerdas?

¡Jessica Stanley! ¡De ahí es de donde escuché el nombre de Stefan antes! Ella fue una junior de nuestra escuela.

Aparcamos en nuestro lugar habitual en la Preparatoria Cass.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —dijo Matt. Tenía el ojo puesto en una chica llamada Lauren, la que estaba bajando de su coche a tres lugares del nuestro.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Caminé hacia la escuela mientras él se retrasaba diciéndole hola a la chica.

Jessica Stanley estuvo en mi mente todo el día.

Me senté con Matt en el almuerzo, pero mis ojos seguían yendo hacia Jessica, sentada con su mismo grupo de amigos, pero de alguna manera era una paria ahora. Se sentaba en el extremo, manteniéndose ensimismada mientras los otros jugaban y coqueteaban.

Ser huraña y estar fuera de moda nunca había sido un problema para Jessica Stanley. Era un año mayor que yo, hermosa y verdaderamente una persona agradable. Su color primario solía ser el amarillo sol de felicidad. Al principio de este año escolar había sido porrista y presidente del club de drama. En otoño escuché que estaba saliendo con un sujeto de una banda de preparatoria en Atlanta.

_Stefan Salvatore_

Entonces sus colores empezaron a cambiar. De amarillo a rojo. De rojo a gris. De gris a negro. Ella estaba llena de ira, luego aversión propia y más recientemente depresión. Rumores volaron sobre fotos de Jaime tomadas en el celular de su novio, y luego con el tiempo la ruptura. Pronto fue echada de las porristas por fallar en el nivel. Luego llegaron historias de ella divirtiéndose, moviéndose de un chico a otro, pero nunca siendo feliz. Por primera vez ella no obtuvo el papel protagónico en la obra de invierno.

Mi corazón se contrajo cuando la miré nuevamente, sentada al final de la larga mesa del almuerzo. Todavía vestía a la moda y se tomaba su tiempo en arreglarse el cabello, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que era bienvenida para sentarse con los otros. Pero su sonrisa y su sol amarillo se habían esfumado, reemplazado por un gris neblinoso opaco.

La campana sonó y la vi salir de la cafetería.

No, no quería ver a Stefan otra vez. Estaba segura de eso ahora.

Atravesé los concurridos pasillos, apenas corriéndome ante las embestidas emocionales de algunas de las personas que me rodeaban. Había sido difícil adaptarse a una escuela grande luego de pasar los primeros ocho años en una pequeña escuela privada, pero ahora me acostumbré.

Casi estábamos en final del año escolar, dos semanas más. El calor de Georgia se acercaba, trayendo consigo las remeras sin mangas y las chancletas, así como los pantalones cortos y las faldas que no ocultaban secretos. Yo evitaba mostrar demasiada piel, en parte se debía a mi propia modestia, y en parte porque me sentía mal por los chicos. A diferencia de otras chicas, yo veía de primera mano cuando la mayor parte de los chicos la estaban pasando mal concentrándose en algo que no fuera cómo sus hormonas los dominan.

Matt me desordenó el cabello cuando lo pasé en el pasillo, sin nunca dejar de hablar con otro de los chicos de la clase de banda. Sonreí, volviendo a alisarme el cabello.

Me deslicé en clase de español e inmediatamente empecé el trabajo de clase escrito en la pizarra. Una vez terminado, miré a hurtadillas hacia Edward Cullen, quien se sentaba junto a mí. Estaba echando una cabezada por encima de las conjugaciones verbales inacabadas.

Edward era un luchador estatal, un bombón con grandes ojos verdes y un rostro de bebé. Siempre había sido amable conmigo, incluso flirteaba conmigo, pero no lo tomaba en serio, viendo cómo flirteaba con muchas chicas.

La clase terminó temprano y nos dijeron nuestro proyecto final.

—Um, ¿Señora Martínez? —Levanté mi mano y ella asintió—. ¿Va a recoger la tarea?

Un gemido colectivo se elevó desde los estudiantes, y el chico junto a Edward murmuró:

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —Me hundí en mi asiento, mortificada por mi metedura de pata.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo la Señora Martínez—. Gracias, Bella.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena todo el tiempo? —susurró Edward.

Levanté mis ojos y atrapé su expresión burlona. No tenía la tarea que pasar cuando la profesora se acercó.

Mi cara seguía caliente para cuando terminó de recoger las hojas de la tarea. Alice, quien se sentaba frente a mí, se dio la vuelta y me miró con simpatía. Ella fue una de los pocos estudiantes que hicieron la tarea.

Nadie trabajó en sus proyectos luego de eso. Bueno, yo sí, siendo tan seguidora compulsiva de las reglas como era. La clase estalló en un parloteo emocionado de tiempo libre, y la Señora Martínez se volvió a su computadora, ignorándonos. Incluso los profesores ya estaban dispuestos a dar por finalizado el año.

Abrí mi libro.

Alice se agachó para poner sus cosas en el bolso y vio mis sandalias.

—¡Lindos zapatos! —me dijo—. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

_Oh_, cómo deseaba sentirme bien sobre mentir. Mantuve mis ojos sobre el libro cuando respondí:

—Gracias. Um, creo que son de una venta de garaje o un mercado de pulgas o algo así.

—Oh. —Alice los miró otra vez con una apreciación más breve, y compartimos una sonrisa amable. Tenía cabello oscuro corto y una nariz griega con un ligero arco en ella. Cuando me pilló mirando su nariz me sentí aturdida por la onda negra de odio propio que salió de ella antes de que se diera la vuelta para enfrentar a sus amigas. Claro, el rasgo que más odiaba de sí misma era el que yo pensaba que la hacía ver naturalmente seductora de una manera que yo nunca podría soñar.

Edward se giró en su escritorio hacia mí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer el viernes, pequeña?

—Nada —respondí.

—¿Huh? —Su mirada de confusión me hizo sonreír.

—Nada —dije otra vez—. Ya sabes. ¿Significa "nada" en "español"?

—Oh. Sí. Ya veo, debes tener la impresión de que prestó atención aquí o algo así. De todas maneras, ¿vas a avenir a una fiesta? Los padres de Emmett tienen una casa del lago.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—Vaya, que bien. Pero no lo sé. —Apoyé mi codo en el escritorio y fingí estudiar el graffiti grabado en la madera.

—Matt está invitado también. Vamos, nunca nos divertimos juntos. —Probablemente me hubiera sentido muy incómoda si hubiera sido otro que no fuera Scout quien me dio esa mirada soñadora. Miré sus emociones. Feliz. Esperanzado. Ligeramente lujurioso. No pude evitar sentirme halagada por su invitación y aparente interés.

—Supongo que puedo hablarlo con Matt —dije, dejando de lado el hecho de que era a Patti a quien tendría que convencer—. Pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, como una fiesta-fiesta. —Ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos luego de decir tan lamentable cosa, pero no quería que tuviera falsas expectativas.

—Sí, ya sé —dijo—. ¿A qué se debe?

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? No tenía una opinión reprobadora hacia mis compañeros por beber y divertirse. Sabía que se trataba de una rebelión adolescente y auto-exploración. Pero siempre había una promesa de excitación peligrosa que yo deseaba fuertemente. Irónicamente, era ese deseo lo que me repelía.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.

—Algo así —admití—. No me gusta el hecho de que podría hacerme hacer algo que normalmente no haría.

—Esa es la diversión que tiene. Te hace ser más abierto y libre.

_Abierto_ y _libre_. Me pregunté si así era como Mike Newton se había sentido cuando se desmayó en el césped de una fiesta el año pasado y los otros chicos borrachos pensaron que sería divertido pararse a su alrededor y orinar sobre él. O la cosa más terrible que ocurrió durante las vacaciones de Navidad, de la cual nadie hablaba en Cass, la chica sénior que estaba drogada y se fue con el coche fuera de la ruta, matando a su mejor amiga que iba en el asiento del pasajero. ¿Se había estado sintiendo ella viva?

Cada vez que la veía caminando en los pasillos en una nube negra de remordimiento, quería ponerme a llorar por ella.

—Supongo que tan solo soy aburrida —balbuceé.

Estaba lista para terminar la conversación. Alcé la vista al reloj, agradecida de ver que la campana estaba a punto de sonar.

—Confía en mí, Bella. —Edward se acercó—. Una bebida, o un golpe de X, y lo que menos sentirás será aburrimiento.

Todo dentro de mí se tensó. X. _Éxtasis_. La palabra rebotó en mi cabeza como una pelota de goma, fuera de control e imposible de atrapar. El fondo oscuro que había en mí se revolvió con ansia y mi respiración se aceleró. No me gustaba reconocer esa oscuridad. Se elevaba ante cualquier mención de drogas o alcohol. Y para ser honesta, fue eso lo que me atrajo a Matt el año pasado. Vi algo parecido en él, aunque no exactamente lo mismo.

Una hebra oscura corría debajo de la superficie de sus emociones. Siempre estaba allí, amenazando, en especial ante la mención del alcohol. No sabía lo que significaba, pero quería que nosotros estuviéramos en ellos juntos. Pensé que podría ser capaz de ayudarlo, o protegerlo. Un pensamiento gracioso, considerando que él era un tipo musculoso.

Miré a Edward, quien me sonreía. No una sonrisa siniestra, sino una sonrisa quiero-experimentar-algo-contigo.

Alice debe haber escuchado nuestra conversación silenciosa, porque se dio la vuelta y nos dio una sonrisa conspiradora.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, Bella? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, quizás.

—¡Tienes que ir! Va a ser de locos. Todos van a estar allí.

Bajé la mirada y tracé las ranuras de la madera en el escritorio con la goma de borrar. ¿Podría conseguir cambiar de tema con facilidad?

—Entonces, voy a cumplir dieciséis el miércoles. Voy a recibir mi permiso de conducir.

—¡Estoy tan celosa! —dijo Alice, golpeando mi escritorio—. ¡Ya pasaron tres meses desde que cumplí dieciséis, y papá sigue sin dejarme sacar el mío! Estoy segura de que me odia. ¿Te darán un coche?

—Uh, no. —Ni siquiera cerca.

Todos se pusieron de pie y agarraron sus cosas cuando la campana sonó, y la tensión que había mantenido un fuerte asimiento en mi cuello se relajó finalmente relajando sus viciosos dedos y liberándome.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	4. Sorpresa: Dulce Dieciseis

_****____**Declaimer:** ____Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Sorpresa: dulces dieciséis**_

No me sentí mayor cuando desperté la mañana del miércoles. Patti estaba fuera en nuestro pequeño balcón con su café y su periódico. Ella lo abrió con atención, y su cara se iluminó cuando me vio.

Algo neblinoso flotaba a su lado como un fantasma. Presioné mis dedos contra mis ojos, pero cuando los quité eso todavía estaba ahí. Era casi del mismo tamaño que ella, tal vez más larga, como una difusa sombra blanca. ¿Había desarrollado otra visión? _Por favor, no_. Había aprendido a temer la adquisición de nuevas habilidades, como el impactante horror de humo de una milla de distancia, cada una venía con alguna fresca desventaja.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Patti, parada y dándome un gran abrazo, luego ahuecando mi cara y mirando a mis ojos—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Um… —mis ojos se deslizaban a la cosa-nube, que se movía a su alrededor, nunca cambiando su apariencia general.

—¿Qué está mal? —Miró abajo hacia su hombro, hacia donde estaba mi mirada, y limpió a lo largo de su brazo, justo junto a la nube—. Por favor no me digas que tengo caspa. —Corrió una mano a través de sus ondas, llevando su cabello hacia un lado para darle una mirada.

—No, tú no. Nada está mal. Lo siento. Todavía estoy cansada, sólo ando en las nubes.

Ella me abrazó de nuevo, besando mi cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña niña tenga dieciséis! Hay una carta de Nana en la mesa. Déjame ir a hacer tu chocolate caliente. —La cosa sombra flotó junto a ella, siguiéndola al apartamento como si estuvieran enlazadas.

Me senté en una silla de plástico, sintiendo inquietud, mientras Patti me hacia mi cacao. La mayoría de las mañanas eran relajantes, tomando bebidas calientes en el balcón, pero no hoy. La combinación de aire húmedo de la mañana y la extraña visión me hacían sentir claustrofóbica.

No podía creer que estaba viendo algo más. Nada extraño me había pasado por más de dos años. Pensé que se había terminado. Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi frente en la mesa. ¿Nunca terminaría?

Me senté derecha cuando entró Patti, poniendo mi cacao frente a mí se sentó en otra silla de plástico con su café. Le di otro vistazo a la nube cuando ella no estaba mirando.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien? —preguntó.

_Tiempo de actuar normal_. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Sí. Así que hay una fiesta la próxima semana por el fin del año escolar. Me estaba preguntando si tal vez pudiera ir con Matt, si eso está bien —pensé en Scott y deseé que ella me dijera que sí.

Patti olisqueó y torció la nariz.

—¿Los padres de esta persona estarán ahí? —preguntó ella en un tono firme.

¿Lo estarían?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, necesito hablar con ellos primero. Si es sólo una pequeña reunión con supervisión paterna, entonces lo consideraré.

_Rayos_. Patti hacía parecer como si fuera propensa a tener un mal comportamiento o algo así. ¡Yo! La pequeña señorita buena-buena de la escuela. No entendía por qué no podía confiar en mí. Debí haber estado haciendo pucheros, porque dejó el periódico y me dio una palmadita de consuelo en el brazo.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a conseguir tu licencia después de la escuela hoy, cariño?

—Sí —respondí. Porque eso era lo que una adolescente normal hacía. Y me gustaría aparentar normalidad aunque mataba.

—Bien. Y luego cena en La Tia's

—¡Sí! —dije, mi estado de ánimo mejoró. La comida mexicana era nuestra favorita. Íbamos al pequeño y barato restaurante en cada cumpleaños, y cada vez que Patti tenía un inesperado bonus, lo que no era muy seguido. Periódicos y otras agencias la contrataban esporádicamente, por lo que su ingreso no había sido constante. Habíamos tenido problemas durante los años en que asistí a la escuela privada, a pesar de cada ayuda financiera parcial. Puse mi pie firme después de octavo grado, insistiendo en la escuela pública cuando encontré un montón de avisos tardíos escondidos entre dos libros de cocina.

—Suena bien para mí. Te recogeré después de la escuela. Odio correr, pero tengo que terminar unas cosas esta mañana, ¡puesto que seremos chicas ocupadas esta tarde! —Besó mi mejilla con un gran sonido—. ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy segura. Te amo —dije.

—Te amo también. —La vi irse adentro con la nube siguiéndola cerca por atrás.

Las aves estaban comunicándose una con la otra en un árbol cercano, y el aire olía como césped húmedo. Agudicé mí oído a las aves, probando mi habilidad. Me concentré, enviándola en una invisible, delgada como la línea de un lápiz, entonces burbujeando a su alrededor. Las aves sonaban como si estuvieran posadas sobre mi hombro.

La agudización de mi sentido del olfato y del gusto vinieron juntas la noche del incendio, dejando un sabor a muerte en mi boca. Había sido como estar encerrada en una pequeña, cerrada habitación sin salida al exterior, con una parrilla humeante con barbacoa. No tenía manera de saber que podía controlarlo al principio. Pensé que estaba muriendo o volviéndome loca.

Cada año o algo así, la pesadilla regresaba mientras un nuevo sentido florecía. Mi cabeza quería explotar cuando mí audición se hacía mayor. Cientos de voces y sonidos en un radio de casi dos kilómetros gritaban como televisiones a todo volumen sin control. No podía oír mis propios gritos.

* * *

Mi visión mejorada, el quinto y final sentido, dio la bienvenida a mi pre-adolescencia. Al menos podía cerrar mis ojos con este sentido.

Dominar cada sentido había tomado mayor práctica, sin mencionar las migrañas, vómitos, y sangrados de nariz. Ser capaz de oír y ver y oler todo dentro del radio de dos kilómetros fue una mayor sobrecarga sensorial. Y,por desgracia, la salud perfecta no me hizo inmune al dolor.

Había ido al doctor sólo para revisiones anuales. Más allá de las migrañas, nunca me había enfermado. Cortadas y rapaduras y moretones sanaban en cuestión de horas, algunas veces menos. Sin embargo, no era como en la televisión, Sonde el Súper héroe cerraba la herida por sí mismo en segundos ante sus propios ojos. Podía verlo suceder en el curso de unas horas, como una flor abriéndose ante el sol de la mañana, pero ¿quién tenía tiempo para eso?

Me perdí un montón de días escolares durante esos días. La única ventaja de no tener amigos antes de noveno grado era que no tenía que explicarle a nadie. Al menos tenía a Patti. Ella me había fomentado como un niño, adoptándome tan pronto como los estados de California y Georgia lo permitieron. Era lo suficientemente grande para llamarla "Pat-Pat" en ese punto.

No podía esconder los efectos físicos secundarios de todo por lo que pasaba, pero Patti me crió a través de ello sin preguntas. Ella cepillaba mi largo cabello con cuidado cuando mi sentido del tacto se desarrolló; se sentía como si cada enredo podía destrozar mi cuero cabelludo para siempre. Dolía mover mis brazos por la piel y músculos sensibles.

Cuando una plaga de migrañas vino y pude retener los alimentos, Patti, de alguna manera puso sus manos en una seria prescripción de analgésicos que supuestamente noquearían a un hombre maduro y haría que se durmiera durante horas. Después de la primera, tuve una sensación de alivio como por veinte minutos, luego el dolor abrasador se abrió paso de nuevo. Patti estaba horrorizada cuando se enteró que había tomado seis en una tarde. Las advertencias en la etiqueta decían que no debían tomarse más de dos por día. Después de que se las llevara. Las busqué por las casa con una ciega obsesión toda la semana, pero nunca las encontré.

Cada sentido físico se hizo más fácil de controlar mientras lograba enfocarme. Eventualmente fui capaz de usar mis niveles sensoriales normales todo el tiempo a menos que escogiera fortalecerlos, lo que debió haber sido divertido si hubiera tenido con quien compartirlo. Sólo que no lo había.

Las pequeñas nubes estaban por todos lados, siguiendo gente. Cada persona tenía una. Las miré fijamente todo el día, lo que estoy segura, me hizo ver incluso más extraña de lo usual.

Vi a la de Matt moverse a su alrededor mientras cambiaba de libros en mi casillero.

—¿Qué pasa chica cumpleañera? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Tengo una bolita de papel en mi, o algo?

—No, nada. Lo siento —forcé a mis ojos ir a su cara—. Iré por mi licencia hoy.

—Dulce. Lo bueno que el coche de Patti tiene caja de cambios. Eso significa que también puedes manejar el mío.

—Qué bueno —acordé. El coche de Matt era un cacharro. Hacía que el viejo Sedan de Patti luciera como nuevo.

Cerré mi casillero y nos movimos por la multitud hacia nuestras clases.

Cuando Matt no estaba mirando, discretamente estiré la mano para tocar la nube blanca frente a mí, y mi mano la atravesó. Me volví hacia Matt.

—¿Quieres ir a esa fiesta de final de año el próximo viernes? —pregunté.

Golpeó los nudillos con el presidente del club de drama que iba en dirección opuesta. Una chica del equipo de baile abrió su casillero cerrado y le dio a Matt una mirada coqueta mientras pasábamos. Él miró fijamente sobre su hombro a ella antes de regresar a nuestra conversación.

—¿La que es con Emmett? ¿Realmente quieres ir?

—Sí, creo —dije—. Si Patti me deja.

Estábamos ahora en mi clase. Matt metió sus pulgares bajo las cintas de su mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Escucha —él dudó—. Sólo… cuídate de Edward, ¿bien?

_¿Huh? _

—Espera un segundo —dije—. ¿Cómo puedes emocionarte por alguien como Stefan Salvatore, pero me adviertes sobre alguien como Edward Cullen?

Matt miró hacia abajo y rascó el suelo con la punta de su tenis, haciéndolo rechinar.

—Tú no lo escuchas en los casilleros de Educación Física cuando está con los chicos.

—Oh —medité eso—. ¿Él dice cosas acerca de mí?

—No, no de ti. ¿Crees que lo dejaría hacer eso? —alejó sus ojos de mí—. Mira, no importa. Sólo olvida que dije algo.

Me pregunté si Matt estaba celoso de Scott, no por mí, sino en general. Edward era popular, pero otra vez, también lo era Matt en una manera diferente. Nunca sentí celos de Matt acerca de algo. Su color ahora era sólo un leve marrón grisáceo de la preocupación.

—Seré cuidadosa —prometí—. Y tú estarás ahí también. Y apuesto que Lauren irá…

—Bien, bien —dijo—. Iremos

Él me dejó, corriendo por el pasillo hacia su clase antes de la campana de tardanza. Su blanca nube haciendo su camino cerca detrás de él.

Me deslicé hacia mi clase a tiempo, parpadeando hacia la sala llena de brumas flotantes alrededor de mis compañeros. Eso iba a tomar algo para acostumbrarse. Era Historia Mundial, y fuimos asignados a hacer trabajo en grupos. Tenía esta clase con Gene, así que decidí tomar ventaja del leve caos de escritorios moviéndose y gente arrastrando los pies.

—Hola, ¿Emmett? —susurré.

Él miró hacia arriba y me dio un asentimiento. Él era bajo y musculoso, como Edward, de lucha libre, aunque Emmett estaba en una categoría de peso ligero.

—Mi madre, um… ella como que quiere hablar con tu madre acerca de la fiesta. Para asegurarse de que todo será supervisado y todo eso —traté de no temblar. Sus cejas fueron hacia arriba por un segundo.

—Sí, te escuché chica —arrancó una esquina de su papel—. Haz que llame a este número el día antes de la fiesta. Sólo dile que mi mamá trabaja locas horas, así que ese será el mejor día para encontrarla. ¿Bien?

Me sentía mareada cuando le di las gracias, deslizando el papel en el bolsillo y dirigiéndome a mi grupo.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	5. Fiesta en el Lago

_______**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Fiesta en el lago**_

El viernes siguiente era nuestro último día de escuela, y hacia un calor pegajoso. El atardecer trajo un poco de alivio al bochornoso calor, el aire acondicionado en el auto de Matt dejaba salir aire tibio incluso en la posición más fría. Mis pies estaban puestos en el polvoriento salpicadero mientras íbamos a la casa del lago de Emmett. Nos abanicaba a ambos con una vieja caja de papas fritas del suelo que aun olía a grasa.

Nunca había ido a una casa en el lago, aunque había estado en el lago muchas veces para picnics de la iglesia, o tardes con Patti. Siempre disfrutaba la serenidad del tortuoso camino rodeado de arboles.

Giramos en un camino de grava con baches y avanzamos hacia las luces de los otros autos y una hermosa y grande cabaña de madera. Se estaba oscureciendo ahora mientras estacionábamos y salíamos. Grillos, sapos y cigarras nos daban serenata desde todas direcciones en el húmedo y cálido aire.

La casa estaba brillantemente iluminada, pero no nuestro camino, así que extendí mi visión para esta segura de que no tropezaba con rocas o ramas caídas en el camino. Junto con ser capaz de ver lejos podía ajustar mi sensibilidad a la luz. Me gustaba pensar en eso como _"visión nocturna". _La luna estaba en etapa creciente y no sería lo suficientemente brillante para que los ojos normales pudieran ver, pero funcionaba para mí. Nuestros pasos crujían en la grava mientras caminábamos.

—Échale una mirada a este lugar —dijo Matt boquiabierto.

—Lo sé. Es enorme. —La casa tenía tres enormes niveles con pórticos envolventes y techos abovedados. Parecía una pensión.

Puse mi visión de vuelta al llegar hacia el pórtico bordeado de luces. Voces y risa se mezclaban con la fuerte música hip-hop dentro. Cuando Gene abrió la puerta, el cambio de volumen nos golpeo fuerte.

—¡De ninguna forma! ¡Miren todos quién está aquí! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Matt? —Ellos golpearon sus manos en un apretón, luego Emmett me miró—. ¡Bella Swan en la casa! —Él se inclinó y nos abrazamos, dándome una fuerte bocanada de alcohol en su aliento. Debería haber estado metiendo bebidas cuando sus padres no estaban mirando.

Caminamos a través de la habitación, chocando con hombros con el creciente gentío. Matt era saludado por todos los que se le cruzaban. La sala de estar de Emmett había sido convertida en un salón de baile oscurecido, el equipo de música a todo volumen. El comedor estaba lleno de chicos de pie y animando, jugando alguna clase de juego. Matt y yo nos detuvimos.

Chicas y chicos estaban alrededor de una mesa en frente de cada uno, poniendo sus vasos de plástico en el borde de la mesa y tratando repetidamente de pasar los vasos con una mano. Era una carrera. El vaso de Kristen Miller finalmente aterrizo volteado y ella elevó los brazos en victoria. Las chicas saltaban gritando mientras los chicos se quejaban y negaban con la cabeza.

—Se ve divertido —le dije a Matt mientras mirábamos desde la puerta.

—Es un juego para beber —explicó él—. Dar vuelta el vaso. Tienes que beber lo que sea esté en el vaso antes de darle vuelta. No es justo estar sobrio.

—Oh.

Nos movimos hacia la gigantesca cocina, donde el altísimo techo abovedado se cernía sobre los accesorios de acero inoxidable y la baldosa de terracota. La totalidad del mesón central de granito de la masiva cocina estaba cubierto de vasos de plástico de brillantes colores, juegos, bebidas, latas de cerveza, y botellas de alcohol. Mi estómago se apretó. ¿Sus padres estaban permitiendo que menores de edad bebieran descaradamente?

Un grupo de gente estaba de pie en frente de la enorme ventana mirando el agua. Emmett se giró del grupo y se acercó.

—¿Qué están tomado? —Apunto con el pulgar hacia el mesón.

—Nada para mí, gracias —dije. Sentí la duda de Matt. Sé fuerte no lo necesitas, lo urgí silenciosamente. Él me miró a los ojos y suspiró antes de responder.

—Nah, nada por ahora amigo.

—¿Seguro? —Emmett nos miró incrédulo—. Mi hermana recién cumplió veintiuno, así que todos pusimos el dinero y le dijimos que comprara en la tienda y se quedara con el cambio.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté mirando alrededor.

—Bahamas.

—¿Bahamas? —no pude mantener la conmoción fuera de mi voz.

—Sí, era el celular de mi hermana al que tu mamá llamó. Ella puede poner la voz de padres sin problemas. No puedo creer que ustedes no estén bebiendo. Mejor consíganse uno antes de que se acabe.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y él se alejó, deslizándose en los calcetines hacia el vestíbulo ahora un enjambre de personas. Estaba estupefacta.

—Patti cree que sus padres están aquí —murmuré. Matt se rascó el rastrojó de pelo de su cabeza.

—Er, ¿en serio? ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó él reluctante.

No le respondí. No me quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable al quedarme.

—Démosle una hora —me comprometí—. ¿Está bien?

—Trato. Una hora. —Matt aún estaba pasando sus manos por la cabeza.

Luego las frotó juntas, una nerviosa veta gris cortando su aura amarilla.

—Podría tomarme solo un trago —dijo, sonando esperanzado—. Tú nos puedes llevar a casa.

—Tú —dije, apuntando con un juguetón dedo a du pecho—, eres el alma de la fiesta. Otra gente tiene que beber para ser como tú eres cuando estás completamente sobrio.

Él tiró del pelo de su mentón, pensando.

—No sé que hay en ti, Swan, pero no puedo negarte nada, no importa cuán fuerte lo quiero. Es de verdad molesto.

Sonreí, porque podía ver que él estaba sintiendo una alegría de un amarillo pálido sin trazas de molestia. Tras de Matt, el completamente liso cabello rubio de Lauren y sus elegantes gafas de montura metálica entraron en el campo de visión. Ella estaba en el grupo de baile y tenía una figura de reloj de arena.

—Estoy espiando a la chica que te gusta —susurré.

—Genial —susurró de vuelta.

—Anda y habla con ella. Voy afuera a mirar. —Le di un apretón a su enorme bícep y me dirigí a la puerta trasera. Supe del momento en que Matt hizo contacto con Lauren, porque su enorme manada de amigas se pusieron a chillar ante su sonoro saludo.

Nadie estaba fuera en la terraza. Caminé hasta el borde y puse las manos en la baranda de madera. Estaba oscuro ahora. Grillos y ranas parecían competir por cuál era el más bullicioso. Luciérnagas aparecían en todas direcciones. Había un camino de piedras suavemente iluminado que llevaba a un muelle y una casa de botes. Voces distantes y sombras que se movían me decían que había invitados de la fiesta ahí también. El agua brillaba en la luz de luna. Aire tibio se posaba pesado en mi piel, pero yo estaba cómoda.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, y un lío de música y voces se filtró antes de que se cerrara de nuevo.

—Ahí estas.

Me giré hacia la voz.

—Hola Edward —dije. _Y hola, mariposas_.

Desde que él me había invitado a la fiesta había estado en mi mente. Se acercó y ser paró junto a mí con un vaso rojo. Olía pastoso y agrio.

—Cerveza —dijo—. ¿Quieres un sorbo?

—No gracias —me sentía tímida. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo vació en varios tragos, luego se giró a un costado y eructó. Agradable.

—Disculpa —dijo, poniendo el vaso en la saliente—. Entonces. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?

—Solo mirándolo todo. Es hermoso.

—Si —dijo él—, tu cabello se ve bonito.

—Gracias —tenía una tira en la parte superior empujada hacia atrás con horquillas, y el resto colgaba en mi espalda.

—¿Recuerdas la clase de astrología del Sr. Bunker el año pasado en Ciencias de la Tierra? —pregunté, mirando al brillante cielo, fascinada por la magnitud de la creación.

—Uhh, no —Edward se rió a carcajadas.

—Bien, mira justo ahí —apuntó—. Es la Osa Mayor. Esa parte como cuadrado es el cuerpo y esas estrellas la cola1. ¿Lo ves? —Edward se deslizó más cerca mientras yo trazaba la forma con un dedo estirado.

—¿Dónde? Oh, ¡hey, la veo! Genial.

Nos quedamos callados y me di cuenta de que éste era un ambiente bastante romántico, si tan solo yo no fuera tan nerviosa e incapaz de mirar en su dirección.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo él—. ¿Has visto el sótano? —Negué con la cabeza—. Es genial. Te conseguiré algo de beber y luego podemos verlo.

—Edward… —no quería tener que decirlo. De nuevo. Sería casi más simple solo tomarme algo de modo que la gente me dejara tranquila respecto a eso.

—Que hay de algo sin alcohol —ofreció él—. ¿Bebida? ¿Jugo?

Yo tenía sed.

—Seguro, gracias. Lo que sea está bien.

Él me tomó de la mano mientras me guiaba dentro. Se sentía raro, pero agradable. Había incluso más gente ahora, y muchos de sus colores desvanecidos o ausentes por el consumo de alcohol. Las nubes estaban aún ahí con cada persona, no afectadas como las auras. Aún cuando las sombras blancas eran traslucidas, era muchísimo para asimilar con tanta gente hacinada.

El aire estaba pesado y caliente, a pesar de los altos cielos. Mientras nos internábamos, aun tomados de la mano, reconocí a los atletas de la escuela mientras gritaban: —¿Qué hay de nuevo Edward? —Y " ¡Eddie!" se dieron golpes de nudillos al pasar, me miraban, luego asentían como entendiendo a Edward, dándole pulgares arriba o choca esos cinco. Yo pretendí no notarlo.

Estaba atrapada entre sentirme avergonzada, nerviosa, y, Dios me perdone, excitada mientras nos íbamos hacia la escalera del sótano. Me pregunté si esta fiesta era una _"cita"_ para nosotros. Quizás obtendría mi primer beso. Mis piernas temblaban y apreté su mano más fuerte.

Una hora. Le daría a esta fiesta una hora, luego tenía que hacerle honor a Patti. Bien, quizá quince minutos habían pasado desde que había hecho ese trato, pero no contaría esos. Sesenta minutos comenzando ahora.

—Ve por delante —gritó Edward cerca de mi oído—. Nos puedes encontrar un lugar para sentarnos y bajaré pronto con nuestras bebidas.

Mis rodillas temblaron todo el camino hacia abajo. Me detuve al final en la entrada. La enorme sala de recreación a espacio abierto era el sueño de todo chico. Una gigante televisión pantalla plana estaba montada en la pared, rodeada de un sofá afelpado en forma de una enorme L. Había una mesa de pool, una mesa de futbolito, juegos tragamonedas, y un área lateral con una enorme mesa de póker y un bar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de momentos memorables de los deportes en la universidad.

Mientras escrudiñaba a la gente en la habitación, dos cosas fueron rápidamente aparentes. Primero, la mitad de la habitación con sillones estaba en estos momentos siendo usada como centro de besuqueos. Y segundo, la otra mitad de la habitación estaba llena de chicos mayores que yo no reconocí fumando lo que instintivamente reconocí como mariguana, aunque era mi primera vez oliendo él agri-dulce humo. La esencia se apoderó de mí con un ansia que casi me puso de rodillas. En pánico, tomé las escaleras de dos escalones a la vez.

En lo alto, me concentré en calmar mi respiración mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Edward estaba en el mesón hablando con una de sus amigas, Kristin Miller. Algo sobre su conversación en susurros me hizo detenerme y estirar mi audición hacia ellos.

—¿Ella no sabe? —preguntó Kristin.

—No aun, así que mantiene la boca cerrada —dijo Edward. Kristin rio. Era una evidente chismosa.

—Se va a enojar tanto contigo.

—Nah —dijo él—. Seguramente me va a agradecer por esto.

Me quedé donde estaba, volviendo mi audición a la normalidad y preguntándome de qué estaban hablando. ¿Quizá su ex novia estaba aquí y se enojaría porque él me estaba hablando? ¿Pero por qué él habría dicho que ella estaría agradecida?

Capte un vistazo de la borrosa cabeza de Matt mientras él se movía hacia mí. Estaba contenta de verlo. Él me dio un abrazo de oso, levantándome del suelo un segundo antes de ponerme de vuelta.

—Nunca creerás esto —él estaba casi sin aliento—. ¡Recién estaba conversando con este chico que fue al recital de _Lascivious_ esta noche, y él dijo que la banda venia!

_¡¿Dijo qué?!_ Mi corazón dio un gran golpe en mi pecho. Casi me había olvidado sobre el baterista con la extraña estrella. O podía ser que había bloqueado el encuentro en mi memoria.

—¿Vienen acá? —pregunté—. ¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es la mejor fiesta de la vida! Hay gente aquí de, digamos, todos lados ¡Todos saben de ella!

—Aún así, no pondría mis esperanzas tan alto —me pregunté si estaba diciendo eso en su beneficio o más en el mío.

Edward se estaba moviendo hacia el sótano con nuestros refrescos sostenidos alto en el aire. Lo llamé, saltando y moviendo mis brazos hasta que me reconoció. Su frente se arrugó mientras miraba desde Matt hacia mí. Se movió hacia nosotros y me paso un vaso.

—Gracias —dije. Matt y Edward asintieron el uno al otro.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Matt bastante frio.

—No mucho. ¿Tú?

—Relajándome. Relajándome. —Un pesado silencio siguió. Nunca había notado que los sentimientos entre Matt y Edward eran tan cálidos y velludos como un gato calvo. Pero, nunca había estado alrededor de ellos de esta forma. Sus auras rodeadas de irritación gris irregular. Scott tomó un gran sorbo y miró hacia mi jugo rojo anaranjado.

—Así que, ¿qué están bebiendo chicos? —preguntó Matt, mirando mi copa.

—Cerveza para mí. Y mezclé algunos jugos para Bella. Nada de alcohol. —Edward se dio la vuelta hacia mí—. ¿Estás lista para bajar? —Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Oh —dije—. Um, en realidad volví aquí porque la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados y había algunos chicos sospechosos fumando.

Su rostro se descompuso.

—¡Matt!—Nos giramos hacia la voz trinando de Lauren, quien se estaba apresurando hacia nosotros y saltó en los brazos de Matt.

—¡Vaya, oye! —Rió él.

—¡Creo que la banda de la que hablabas acaba de llegar! —le dijo ella.

—¡Ha! —Matt soltó a Lauren y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, haciendo un pequeño baile desafiante con la lengua hacia fuera—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, odiosa?

Mi corazón se aceleró y dio una voltereta cuando los dos se agarraron de las manos y se fueron. No quería ver a Stefan Salvatore nuevamente, ¿o sí? No. además, por primera vez un chico estaba mostrando interés en mí, y yo también estaba interesada. No quería preocuparme por un chico grosero arruinara las cosas.

De repente me sentí sedienta, así que tome un enorme trago de jugo. Yum. Agrio, pero dulce… y algo más. Tome otro trago. ¿Qué era? Olí el líquido. No había ningún olor abrasador a alcohol.

Tomé otro largo trago, luego resoplé, incluso sabiendo que había algo en esa bebida, pero no podía —no, no lo haría— detenerme. Esperé que el pánico se elevara, pero en vez de eso me sentí relajada. Esa fiesta no era la mitad de mala después de todo, incluso si el chico más pasivo-agresivo, descortés, y sexy de Georgia acababa de aparecer. Ni siquiera tenía que hablar con él.

—¿De qué banda estaba hablando? —preguntó Edward.

—_Lascivious_. Son la favorita de Matt.

—Hmph. Nunca los escuché.

Kristen Miller y Alice de la clase de español se dirigieron hacia nosotros susurrando y riéndose, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la bebida.

Tenían el cabello corto marrón y cortes de pelo parecidos, que subían sus cuellos y se inclinaban hacia abajo en el frente hasta sus barbillas. Sin embargo el cabello de Alice era más oscuro, casi negro, y tenía algunas mechas gruesas de color rojo. Alice era la más borracha, sus colores borrosos. Colgó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y dejó escapar un chillido tonto y feliz, arrastrando las palabras.

—Chica, ¿!puedo decir que eres la cosa más fantástica jamás vista?! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí!

Normalmente le preguntaría si se estaba burlando de mí, pero me estaba sintiendo muy ligera y animada en ese momento, así que me encontré siguiéndole la corriente, incluso disfrutándolo.

—¡Gracias! —grité—. Y me encantan tus mechas, por cierto.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Vas a ser mi mejor amiga esta noche. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Kristen puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Espera! —dijo Edward—. Termina tu bebida para que no se derrame en el piso.

Excelente idea. Terminé cada gota del delicioso jugo y le tendí la copa vacía a Edward.

—¡Vamos! ¡Amo esta canción! —Alice tiró de mi brazo, y dejé que me llevara.

—¡Ven! —le grité a Edward por encima de mi hombro. Él y Kristen nos siguieron. Los cuatro zigzagueamos entre las personas hacia la pista de baile, donde la música resonaba, las ventanas temblando con los sonidos graves.

Mis inhibiciones cayeron como ladrillos de mí. Cuando Alice gritó:

—¡Vaaaya! —Alcé mis brazos e hice lo mismo. Mi cabeza estaba tan ofuscada por dentro. Había perdido mi habilidad de sentir los colores de las otras personas, y eso era tan liberador. Las nubes seguían allí, pero se habían vuelto como extensiones de las personas, en mi mente. Nada podía molestarme en ese momento. No me importaba si veía a Stefan Salvatore justo en ese momento. Incluso si podía hacerme desdichada.

Alice y yo bailamos. Fue una absoluta y completa felicidad. Todo el mundo estaba siendo agradable, sin importarles cuando los golpeaba. La calidez de la cercanía de los cuerpos era maravillosa. Podía sentir cada roce de mis propias extremidades contra los otros mientras dejaba que mis caderas se movieran y cerraba los ojos.

Escuché débilmente a Kristen hablando junto a mí.

—¿Ella no lo puede estar sintiendo todavía?

—¡Cierra la boca! —dijo entre dientes la voz de Edward.

Alice levantó la copa hacia su boca, pero alguien se cayó sobre ella, golpeando la copa y mandándola al suelo.

—¡Aw, mierda! —dijo ella, y ambas reímos, cayendo unos sobre otros. Mi risa no estaba bien. Era más suave y baja de lo normal, y estuve repentinamente demasiado tranquila para poder soltar una Buena carcajada. Noté lo suave que era el cabello corto de Alice. Lo froté entre mis dedos.

—¡Lo estás sintiendo, chica! —dijo.

—¿Qué había en mi bebida? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Algo de X triturado. No te enojes conmigo. ¡Eres tan afortunada! Lo habría hecho esta noche yo también, pero mi papa no me da dinero.

No estaba enojada. Tolo lo contrario. Edward había tenido razón. Quise agradecerle. Lancé hacia atrás mi cabeza, sumergida en la sensación. El hecho de que estuviera drogada era lo importante. Era como un viejo amigo perdido que me había encontrado y envuelto en una acogedora manta. Quise que durara por siempre.

Había una sensación persistente en mi mente, pero la ignoré. Pronto ya no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera el hecho de que mi boca se sentía como si hubiera estado tapada con un calcetín.

—¡Tengo la boca seca! —grité—. Y mis dientes están castañeando.

—Vamos. Vayamos por algo de agua y chicle. Eso ayudará. ¡Y necesito otra maldita bebita, también!

Una vez más Alice me sacó a través de la multitud de la mano. Sentí como si estuviera caminando sobre una nube blanda y todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Nos dirigimos a empujones hacia la cocina, donde se giró y me gritó:

—¡Santo chico sexy! ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Lo viste?

—¿A quién? —Me di la vuelta.

—En el salón. ¡Ho-la! ¡Cuando lo pasamos te estaba mirando!

Mire en la dirección de la sala, pero había demasiadas personas.

—No lo sé. No vi. —Me encogí de hombros—. Estoy feliz que seamos amigas.

—¡Aww! Eres tan dulce. No puedo creer que no hayamos salido antes. —Alice deslizó un pedazo de goma de mascar en mi boca. La mastiqué como loca, mi mandíbula corriendo con mente propia mientras ella se preparaba una bebida, salpicando cosas en la encimera.

Alguien me palmeó el hombro. Mis movimientos fueron lentos cuando me di la vuelta, y me tomó un instantes procesar su rostro.

—¡Matt! —Llevé mis brazos hacia sus hombros, mirándolo y dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy muy bien. —Intenté hablar con normalidad, pero la voz entrecortada que salía era completamente desconocida. Froté pequeños círculos en sus hombros con mis palmas—. Eres el mejor amigo, Matt. Te quiero.

—¡¿Estás borracha?!

Uh-oh. Estaba decepcionado. No, no, no. todo estaba tan bien. Tan perfecto. Necesitaba que Matt estuviera contento también.

—Ella está rodando —dijo Alice, tirando algunos cacahuates en su boca con las manos arregladas.

Me miró con ojos enromes y entonces bajó mis brazos y se apartó un paso de mí.

—¿Qué demonios, Bella?

—Matt, por favor. No te enojes conmigo. —Extendí mi brazo para agarrarlo pero él esquivó mis brazos

—Eres una hipócrita, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó, su rostro tenso. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo fijamente como un cervatillo a un foco de luz. Matt nunca, nunca me había gritado.

—Como sea, hombre, olvídalo. —Pasó entre Alice y yo, agarrando una botella medio llena de un líquido claro antes de desaparecer entre el movimiento y el ruido que nos rodeaba. Me sentí agradecida cuando Edward subió y llenó el espacio vacío que Matt había dejado atrás. No quería huecos esta noche.

—¡Te perdiste a Matt siendo un completo aguafiestas! —Le dijo Alice—. ¿Y sabías que Bella y yo somos totalmente mejores amigas ahora?

Edward me miró vacilante, pero cuando le sonreí deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él. Las palabras de Matt ya se habían filtrado a través de mí y se habían ido. No había espacio en el paraíso para nada tan feo como la ira.

—Oye tú. —La voz de Edward fue toda melosa y mantecosa en mi odio—. Lo siento, Alice, pero voy a tener que robarte a tu nueva mejor amiga.

—Más vale que se comporten. —Guiñó un ojo.

Me di la vuelta hacia ella y nos abrazamos como si nunca nos fuéramos a ver otra vez, y entonces Scott estaba llevándonos a través de los fiesteros, hacia arriba a una escalera curva de Madera, por el pasillo, y dentro de una habitación.

La repentina quietud fue shock para mis oídos cuando cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Scott nos llevó a lo que parecía una cama de invitados. Se sentó, así que yo también. Se recostó sobre sus codos, así que y también lo hice. Cuando giró su cuerpo para inclinarse sobre mí, dejé caer mis codos y me recosté, completamente quieta.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

—Todo se siente tan suave. —Mis dedos acariciaron los costados de mis pantalones vaqueros. Incluso la normal aspereza del drill de algodón se sentía como seda bajo mis dedos.

—Cuando estoy elevado por el E —dijo—, siempre pienso que todos deberían estar desnudos. Al igual que Adán y Eva.

Eso tenía un perfecto sentido para mí en ese momento, y parecía gracioso.

—Completamente al natural y feliz —dije, y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

—¿Sabes cuándo empezaste a gustarme? —preguntó—. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado luego del combate estatal, cuando yo tenía, um, la oreja deformada?

Me había olvidado de eso. Había estado tan avergonzado por la oreja extremadamente hinchada por los combates de boxeo en al competición estatal. Su novia incluso se había disgustado tanto que lo botó.

—Siempre fuiste dulce —dijo—. No me miraste como todos los demás. —Apoyó su brazo a lo largo de mi vientre y acarició mi cintura—. Sabes, Bella, no te tomaría mucho para que seas más, no lo sé, popular o lo que sea. Te he visto jugar voleibol y softbol en el gimnasio. Eres buena. Podrías decidirte a hacer deportes y quizás usar ropa diferente o algo. Quiero decir, eres bonita, pero podrías ser, um, ardiente. ¿Sabes?

Me quedé quieta por un segundo. Parte de mi cerebro contempló sentirse ofendido, pero fue rechazado por una pesada manta de tranquilidad en mi torrente sanguíneo.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero aunque tuviera el dinero, no me importan esas cosas. Quiero gustarles a las personas por lo que soy. ¿No es eso lo que tú también quieres?

Levanté mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero él la agarró y la sostuvo.

—¿Has besado a muchos chicos?

—Nunca he besado a alguien —admití.

—¿Ni siquiera Matt?

—De ninguna manera. Es como mi hermano. —Intenté pensar ahora en Matt. ¿Qué había estado mal con él antes? Me sentí triste, pero no recordé por qué.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto? —pregunté—. ¿Esta sensación?

—Como cuatro horas. Luego toma como dos horas para descender.

¿Descender? Sonaba terrible. Me pregunté si podía hablar con Scott para que me diera más.

—Bella.

—¿Huh? —Intenté enfocarme en él.

—Quiero darte tu primer beso.

—Bien —susurré.

Antes de que él incluso tuviera la oportunidad de inclinarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar el volumen ensordecedor de la fiesta. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama y me encontré mirando fijamente las profundidades verdes de los ojos de Stefan Salvatore.

—¿Qué de…? —empezó Edward.

—Ah, aquí estás, cariño. Vamos, entonces.

Stefan me estaba mirando. Y me hacía señas para que fuera hacia él. Me quedé abrumada por la sorpresa.

—¿Puedes caminar, o tendré que llevarte? —preguntó Stefan.

Edward levantó sus cejas.

—¿Qué estás hacienda, man?

—Tengo que hablar con Bella. —Pero Stefan ni siquiera miró a Edward cuando lo dijo. Edward y yo nos dimos la vuelta hacia el otro. Nunca cruzó por mi mente no ir con Stefan. Él era la parte más impresionante de mi sueño despierta.

—Volveré —dije, poniéndome de pie.

—No contaría con eso, en realidad —dijo Stefan, acercándose para tomar mi mano y empujarme fuera del cuarto. Estaba meditando cuántas personas me habían llevado del brazo esta noche cuando Scott gritó:

—¡Amigo! —Y Stefan cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de nosotros.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	6. Igualmente

_****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Igualmente**_

Stefan mantenía un firme agarre sobre mi mano. Me concentré en donde nuestros cuerpos se conectaban, maravillada ante cómo mi mano entraba dentro de la suya. No recordaba dejar la casa o caminar por el muelle, pero cuando nos detuvimos procesé el hecho de que estábamos fuera del cobertizo para botes. Stefan golpeó la puerta con el costado del puño.

—Todos afuera —les dijo con autoridad.

—Llegamos primero —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Vete a la mierda. —El tono de Stefan era espeluznantemente calmo.

Las seis figuras nos rozaron al pasar con débiles protestas y volvieron a la fiesta. Cuando se fueron, esperé que Stefan entrara al cobertizo, pero en su lugar fue hasta el final del muelle y se sentó. Lo seguí, sentándome en el borde con los pies colgando, sin alcanzar completamente el agua. Observé su camiseta marrón con un dragón dorado en stencil por un hombro y sobre el pecho. Era lo suficientemente ajustada para acentuar el musculoso cuerpo debajo. Cuando miré su rostro me sacudió ver con cuanta intensidad me miraba. Una brisa rozó mi piel como una pluma.

Mis dientes castañetearon, pero no sabía si era por el X o el aire frío.

—¿Quién _eres_? —me preguntó una vez más.

—No sé cómo quieres que responda eso.

Un destello repentino a través de mi cuerpo agrietó el agradable estado de ensueño. Jadeé.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Allí estaba de nuevo, pero más largo esta vez.

La realidad estaba filtrándose una vez más. Estaba comenzando a sentirme insegura y ansiosa.

—Creo… se siente como si estuviera comenzando a gastarse. ¡Pero él dijo cuatro horas! —No podía sentarme ahí. Me puse de pie, sintiéndome aterrorizada. Temblaba por dentro. Stefan también se puso de pie, levantando mi mentón para mirarlo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enferma? —preguntó, sosteniendo mis ojos con los suyos.

—¿Enferma…? —No podía pensar.

—Gripe. Amigdalitis. ¿Algo? —Ahora tenía mi atención.

Otro espasmo me sacó de mi estado de ensueño mientras me doblaba sobre las manos y las rodillas.

—Quizás esta pequeña y dulce asistencia te ayudará. —Ofreció una pequeña píldora blanca. _¡Sí!_ Intenté tomarla, pero él fue más rápido.

—Primero responde mis preguntas. ¿Alguna enfermedad en tu vida?

—No.

—¿Cuán atrás puedes recordar?

La pregunta detuvo mi temblor. Nos miramos con fuerza. Él no podía saber eso. Era mi secreto más importante.

Se acercó, justo como en la noche en que nos habíamos conocido, y bajó la voz.

—Responde la pregunta.

Miré su boca, sus apuestos labios, y por un segundo me olvidé de la píldora. Aclaré mi garganta.

—De acuerdo —susurré—. Hasta el principio. Mi nacimiento, e incluso antes que eso. ¿Feliz?

Asintió, con el rostro serio. No podía creer que hubiera admitido eso en voz alta, y él no había reaccionado como si fuera extraño en lo más mínimo.

Miré la mano junto a su costado apretada en un puño, sosteniendo dentro mi escape de la realidad.

—Ahora para la parte importante —dijo—. ¿Quién es tu padre?

—No-no lo sé. Fui adoptada.

—Mentira. Debes tener una idea. —Levantó el brazo, y su mano flotó sobre el agua.

—¡Hubo un hombre! Lo recuerdo del día en que nací. Jonathan LaGrey. Siempre he asumido que él es mi padre, pero nunca siquiera he hablado él. ¡Por favor! No sé nada de él. Está en prisión. —Miré su mano mientras la bajaba hasta que estuvo segura a un costado.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, mirándome ahora de forma diferente—. Debería haberlo averiguado por tu comportamiento esta noche.

Mis pensamientos no eran lo suficientemente coherentes para preocuparme por lo que decía. Ahora estaba temblando, desesperada por la necesidad. Tenía que quedarme en mi mundo de escape. No podía volver.

—Mi píldora —rogué.

—¿Te refieres a esta? —La sostuvo en alto y mis ojos se agrandaron—. Lo lamento, amor, sólo una aspirina. —Y para mi horror la lanzó con indiferencia al lago, y con un ligero sonido se hundió.

—¡No! —grité. Él me detuvo tomándome por la parte superior de los brazos con sus fuertes manos.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo te dio la droga?

—¿Qué? No lo sé, quizá treinta, no, ¿cuarenta minutos?

—Debería salir completamente de tu sistema muy pronto. Estarás bien. Sólo siéntate aquí e intenta calmarte.

Me soltó los brazos y me senté, descansando la frente contra mis rodillas y moviéndome hacia atrás y adelante, peleando contra temblores menores.

Fue cruel al engañarme con esa píldora. No había querido algo con tantas ganas desde aquellas píldoras para el dolor años atrás. El viento sopló contra mi piel una vez más y oí pequeñas olas golpear contra la orilla rocosa. Después de dos minutos, la espesa niebla en mi cabeza comenzó a levantarse y fui atormentada por la fealdad de la claridad.

No debería haber venido a esta estúpida fiesta. Debería haberme ido al segundo en que descubrí que los padres de Gene no estaban allí. No podía creer que Scott pensara que estaba bien darme Éxtasis. ¿Por qué lo había amado y había deseado más, como algún tipo de demonio? _Ugh_, ¡casi tengo mi primer beso mientras estaba drogada!

Levanté la mirada y vi a Stefan de nuevo sentado en el borde del muelle, mirando el agua, y me di cuenta de lo que sus preguntas significaban. Sabía algo de mí. Me acerqué a él, temerosa de que fuera a huir si lo presionaba mucho por algo de información.

—¿Por qué tuvo que venir e irse tan rápido? —pregunté.

—Nuestros cuerpos pelean contra cualquier cosa externa. _—¿Nuestros cuerpos?—._ Gérmenes, cáncer, enfermedad, todo. Las drogas y el alcohol se van rápido. Apenas valen la pena el esfuerzo. Intenté fumar. Pasé días expulsando alquitrán negro.

—Qué atractivo —dije.

—Precisamente. No puedo permitirme no verme atractivo. —Rió sin diversión.

—Así que… —Estaba desesperada por no espantarlo—. ¿Eres como yo?

—Sí, y no, parece.

En ese momento noté algo. Lo habría hecho antes si no hubiera estado fuera de mí por el X.

—¿Por qué no tienes una de esas cosas con nubes alrededor? —le pregunté.

Se volvió y me miró con incredulidad.

—¿"Cosas esas con nubes"? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¡Sí, lo sabes!

Él comenzó a ponerse de pie y yo hice lo mismo de un salto. Miró hacia la casa, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tus sentidos han regresado? —preguntó.

Sabía que se refería a mis sentidos especiales, y me maravillé ante cuán normal lo hacía parecer.

—Eso creo.

—Hay una pelea en la casa. Creo que será mejor que oigas.

Me puse de pie y estiré mi audición. Estaba más lenta de lo normal y me tomó más esfuerzo, pero finalmente entró a la casa. Gritos. Caos. Puñetazos y refriegas. Rotura de vidrios, chicas gritando, gente gritando sus nombres para intentar separarlos.

—¡Oh mi Dios, Edward y Matt! —Partí tan rápido como me lo permitían las piernas por el tambaleante muelle. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme lo suficiente para activar mi visión nocturna, pero de alguna forma no tropecé y ni me caí. Abrí la puerta de repente y me abrí camino a codazos.

Tres enormes jugadores de fútbol estaban arrastrando a Matt al porche. Golpeaba y gritaba obscenidades que nunca había oído de él. Me detuve en la puerta y miré alrededor. La ventana de la habitación frontal estaba rota. Las chicas lloraban. Edward estaba de pie en el cuarto del frente, donde la música y el baile se habían detenido y todos estaban mirando. Sostenía su nariz, la cual sangraba, al igual que su brazo. Su camisa estaba rota desde el cuello hasta la cintura y estaba salpicada de sangre. Debía estar un poco más sobrio, porque vi con mi sexto sentido cómo se sentía ahora. Miedo oscuro y crispado.

Emmett avanzó a tropezones hacia el espacio abierto. No llevaba su camisa, y por el cabello enredado de su novia, habían estado ocupados en la central de besos.

—¡Aw, hombre, mis padres van a matarme!

—Algo salió mal en la fiesta —susurró alguien en la multitud.

—Emmett —dijo Edward, sonando chillón y nasal—. ¡Matt se volvió loco! Salió de la nada y me dio un puñetazo terrible. ¡Me lanzó por la ventana! Creo que me rompió la nariz.

—Maldición. —Emmett apoyó las manos en su cabeza y la sacudió de un lado al otro.

Matt comenzó una nueva ronda de pelea afuera, pateando y gritando. Los tres grandotes ajustaron sus asideros y le gritaron para que se calmara y se quedara quieto. Atravesé corriendo la puerta y los escalones del porche hacia él.

—¿Matt? —Me miró con los ojos de un hombre salvaje que no conocía. Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo ardiente. Mostró los dientes y jadeó a través de ellos. Dos tipos sostenían sus brazos, y otro estaba de pie detrás de él, sosteniéndolo alrededor del pecho. Matt me miró hasta que su respiración se calmó y su mirada feroz se suavizó hasta llegar a un sollozo lastimoso.

—Él te drogó. Bella. Drogó.

Sabía a qué se refería. Asentí hacia los jugadores de fútbol.

—Está bien, chicos, gracias. Ahora voy a llevarlo a casa. —Cuando lo dejaron ir, tropezó tres pasos hacia atrás y cayó a un arbusto. Eso iba a doler en la mañana. Corrí hacia él.

—Ven, te ayudaré hasta el auto —dijo el tipo más grande. Creo que su nombre era Frederick, un nuevo graduado. Los otros dos volvieron a la casa. Tomó a Matt por debajo de un brazo y lo levantó, mientras yo lo sostenía del otro. Frederick había sido un gran defensor, así que no sentí nada del peso de Matt. Hicimos nuestro camino en la oscuridad mientras en la fiesta la música volvía a sonar.

Miré hacia la casa y encendí mi visión extra, buscando por alguna señal de Stefan Salvatore. Nada. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. Lo que era más importante, ¿por qué éramos así? _¿Qué éramos?_ Nosotros. Oh, mi Dios. La sola idea de que hubiera alguien más como yo enviaba un enloquecido rayo de energía a través de mi cuerpo. Tenía que verlo de nuevo. Tan pronto como fuera posible.

Cuando llegamos al auto, busqué las llaves de Matt y su celular en el bolsillo, llevé el asiento del pasajero hacia atrás, y di un paso al costado mientras Frederick lo depositaba dentro. Le agradecí y volvió a la fiesta. Matt se había desmayado. La idea de volver y buscar a Stefan cruzó mi mente pero, ¿qué pasaba si Matt despertaba? Además, no quería lidiar con todo el drama en el aire.

En su lugar, empujé mi audición hacia el muelle y oí. Estaba en silencio. Enfoqué mi audición alrededor de la casa, arrugando el rostro ante el fuerte ataque, y dije al aire:

—No terminé contigo, Stefan Salvatore.

De alguna parte de la cocina una solitaria voz con acento contestó:

—Igualmente.

A pesar de la tibieza de la noche, tuve un escalofrío.

Después de subir al auto y ajustar el asiento del conductor, llamé a Vicki desde el teléfono Matt. Ella respondió desde su propia fiesta. Se había graduado el año anterior, pero todavía vivía con su familia, yendo y viniendo de la universidad. Cuando se enteró de la actual incapacidad de su hermanito para entrar caminando a su casa, maldijo y dijo que nos encontraría allí. Quizá podríamos hacerlo entrar sin despertar a sus padres.

Qué desastre.

Estaba nerviosa conduciendo por el tortuoso camino que atravesaba el oscuro bosque, incluso con mi visión nocturna. Continuamente veía los ojos de pequeños animales que reflejaban las luces del auto, a veces cruzando el camino y haciéndome frenar de golpe.

No fue hasta que estuvimos fuera del bosque y en la ruta principal que finalmente me permití pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que Edward había hecho, más me disgustaba. Y estaba indignada conmigo misma por disfrutarlo. Eventualmente tendría que lidiar con Edward. Odiaba la confrontación, pero no podía permitirle que se saliera con la suya. Al menos el año escolar había terminado y no tendría que enfrentarme a ninguna de esas personas por un par de meses.

Pero todo mi enojo hacia Edward y la vergüenza ante mi propio comportamiento fueron opacados por la conversación con Stefan. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo. No podía creerlo. Realmente era como yo. ¿Lo cual era qué, exactamente? _Él_ sabía, por supuesto. Desearía haber hablado más tiempo con él. Me preguntaba cómo podría localizarlo.

Supongo que podría poner mi teléfono en una pieza de mi ropa interior y lanzárselo al escenario en el próximo show. La idea casi me hace reír. Probablemente echaría un vistazo a las bragas de algodón blanco y las tiraría a la basura.

Matt se movió. Intentó decir algo, pero salió como un gran sonido arrastrado.

—¿Qué, Matt? —Usé mi voz calmante.

—¡Voy a descomponerme!

_¡Oh!_ Saqué el auto del camino y me incliné sobre Matt para abrir la puerta, la cual se atascó, como siempre. La abrí justo a tiempo.

Tuvimos que detenernos una vez más después de eso. Pobre Matt. Froté su espalda mientras él cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba contra ella. No había mucho más que yo pudiera hacer. Comenzó a lloriquear mientras entrábamos en su vecindario.

—Está bien —dije.

—No, no lo está. No quiero ser como el abuelo Len. —Su quejido se volvió un gemido dolorido.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué quieres decir?

No dijo otra cosa coherente después de eso. Vicki estaba de pie junto al cordón con los brazos cruzados, molesta. Odiaría ser Matt mañana, por más razones que una. Vicki era una goth de pura cepa y no aceptaba porquerías.

Ella y yo lo dejamos sobre su cama sin despertar a sus padres, y luego Vicki me llevó a casa.

—¿Qué lo poseyó para emborracharse tanto? —me preguntó.

—La fiesta fue un poco apabullante.

—Espera, ¿fue la que se hizo en el lago? Incluso yo oí sobre esa fiesta esta noche. Debe haber sido una locura.

—Lo fue.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos pocos minutos.

—¿Quién es el abuelo Len? —pregunté.

—¿Uh? Oh, ¿él lo mencionó? Sí, es el papá de nuestra mamá. Era un terrible borracho. Si Mamá lo cuenta, sin embargo, era el tipo más agradable cuando estaba sobrio. Ella estaba loca por él. Todos lo estaban. Entonces él bebía y era como si tuviera un gemelo malvado. Lastimó a mucha gente. Peleó contra sus demonios internos y eventualmente perdió.


	7. De Los Días Oscuros

_****__****______**Declaimer:** ________Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**De los días oscuros**

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente en el balcón ya estaba húmedo y caliente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi cacao. No había brisa, y el olor a estiércol de vaca emanaba de un potrero cercano. Patti salió con su café y lo olió, arrugando la nariz. Abrió su periódico y yo abrí mi libro. No podía concentrarme. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en la fiesta de anoche.

No me gustaba pensar en el día de mi nacimiento, en parte porque no era natural ser capaz de recordar tan atrás, y en parte porque no podía encontrarle sentido al mismo. No sabía cómo debería hacerme sentir, y no quería sentir algo equivocado, si eso fuera siquiera posible. Pero ahora que Stefan había elegido esa costra, estaba sangrando y necesitaba ser atendida.

Llamé a la época anterior a mi nacimiento los _"días oscuros"._ No porque fueran malos, sino porque estando en el útero estaba a oscuras. Era como ser mecida por la noche en una hamaca tibia. Lo que más recordaba era el sonido de la voz de mi madre. Ella estaba cantando la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de escuchar los sonidos gorjeantes. Cuando pensé en probar mis extremidades, empujé hacia afuera al encuentro firme de la resistencia suave que me rodeaba, me hacia volver hacia atrás y reír, rebotar. La voz de Jonathan LaGrey había estado allí durante mis días oscuros, también, retumbando grave y brusca.

Nacer fue desconcertante, demasiado brillante y demasiado frío, pero lo peor de todo fue la sensación de haber perdido algún tipo de conocimiento que había sido un lugar común durante mis días oscuros.

No podía ver bien con mi visión infantil nublada, pero recuerdo el impacto de los ojos del hombre cuando ese día me miraron con fijeza. Estaban llenos con algunos de los conocimientos de los que ahora yo carecía.

_Tan solo di no a las drogas, ¿lo harás niña? _

Nunca supe si el mensaje del hombre rudo que me había dado había sido en serio o sarcástico. Nunca lo había visto de nuevo.

Todavía podía recordar a la monja, una mujer anciana y arrugada que emitía una paz lavanda pura. Y Patti, de pie junto a mí con su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro el día en que vino a buscarme. Estuvo a punto de explotar de amor cuando me pusieron en sus manos extendidas, como si yo fuera un regalo frágil.

Esa fue la única parte de la memoria que entendí, y por lo tanto podría apreciar libremente: el momento en que conocí a Patti.

Ahora la miraba al pasar la página del periódico y tarareaba para sí misma. Un tren pasó por la colina a través de la dispersión de los árboles de pino.

—Conocí a alguien que es como yo —le dije. El tren sopló su silbato.

El periódico se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo en un crujido de papel. Estaba sorprendida por la nube negra de tormenta de emoción que se elevó a su alrededor.

—¿Patti? —susurré.

—¿Quién era? —El pánico en su voz me asustó. Se agarró al borde de la mesa de plástico como para mantener el equilibrio.

—Re-realmente no lo sé —tartamudeé—, pero ayer por la noche hablé un poco con él.

—¡Aléjate de él! —Para dar énfasis me señaló y se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

Sonó el teléfono en el apartamento mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra. Sonó de nuevo.

—Contesta el teléfono —dijo—. Tengo que pensar.

Me puse de pie de golpe y corrí, respondiendo a la tercera llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hey —dijo una voz débil y rasposa.

—¿Matt? ¡Suenas terrible! —Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y miré a Patti. Estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, sin soltar el borde de la mesa, su postura rígida.

—Me siento muy mal —dijo—. ¿Cuánto me odias?

—No seas loco, Matt. Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un camión Mack. No me acuerdo de todo, pero lo que sí recuerdo me hace sentir como un idiota.

—Tuvimos suerte de que Vicki ayudó —le dije.

—Bah. He pagado por eso. Me hizo levantar a las siete para prepararle el desayuno antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Y no estoy hablando de un tazón de cereal. ¡Estoy hablando de huevos y tocino, todo! Ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie.

Contuve una risa cuando me lo imaginé.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —le pregunté.

—Me enojé contigo porque pensé que te habías emborrachado, así que empecé tragando una botella de ginebra. Ugh. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello o me enfermaré. Entonces todo el mundo se acercaba a mí y me preguntaban si me enteré que Edward te puso una droga, y perdí el control. Sólo recuerdo pedazos después de eso, en su mayoría abriéndome camino por el lugar tratando de encontrarlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que atropellé a unas cuantas personas. Oh, hombre, no puedo creer que me perdiera tanto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más hice? —Miré y vi a Patti ahora de pie, mirando hacia los árboles con los brazos sobre el pecho. Mantuve mi voz baja—. Hubo un incidente menor relacionado contigo, Edward, y una ventana.

—Oh, no. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Están todos bien? ¿La ventana se rompió?

—Sí, se rompió, pero todo el mundo está bien Edward tenía algunos cortes y posiblemente su nariz estaba rota, pero creo que la mayoría era su ego herido. ¿No te duelen los nudillos?

—Me duele todo. Aw, hombre. Ahí van mis ahorros de verano. Tengo que llamar a Emmett y conseguir arreglar la ventana antes de que sus padres vuelvan. Pero, ¿era incluso cierto sobre las drogas? Definitivamente no estabas actuando bien cuando te vi.

Hice una pausa. Otro momento en el que hubiera preferido mentir.

—Había éxtasis en mi bebida, y estaba bajo sus efectos cuando me viste, pero los efectos completos no permanecieron conmigo, por alguna razón.

Dejó escapar un sonido largo, enojado como un estruendo.

—Oye, Matt. Por ahora quiero dejarte descansar. Por favor. Gracias por defenderme, pero no quiero que vayas tras él. Me encargaré de enfrentarlo cuando sea el momento adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien —murmuró para aplacarme. No había sonado creíble.

—Gracias —le dije de todos modos.

—Hey, espera un minuto —dijo—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo y Stefan? Estaba buscándote cuando escuché por primera vez el rumor, pero alguien dijo que te fuiste con él.

Mi estómago se tambaleó y miré otra vez hacia Patti. Estaba seriamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Le susurré:

—Nada pasó entre nosotros. Estuvimos hablando en el muelle. Que se acordaba de mí.

—¿Hablar de qué? Apenas puedo oírte. ¿Está Patti a tu lado o algo así?

—Sí, lo siento. No sé. Hablamos de drogas, y nuestros padres. Intentar tener una conversación con él es realmente difícil.

—Son dos polos apuestos, pero podría ser bueno para ti. Te hace falta un poco de diversión.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dije, olvidando estar en silencio por un segundo—. No es así. No puedo explicarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Me siento… intrigada —confesé.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Sonó contento—. Eso es un comienzo.

Un comienzo de qué, no lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.


	8. Identidad

_____****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Identidad**

Patti estaba actuando de manera tan rara que me encerré en mi habitación con mi libro. Leería unas cuantas frases, luego pensaría en lo de anoche, volvería a leer más, luego me preguntaría qué pasaba con Patti.

Por lo general no es una acosadora, pero por más de una hora estuvo yendo y viniendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —le grité finalmente.

Apareció luciendo un avergonzado y nervioso gris en torno a ella. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Me crucé de piernas para darle espacio y mi completa atención.

—Bella. —Carraspeó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de humedad y bordeados de rojo—. El día que te recogí en el orfanato… no, déjame volver más atrás. Esto va a sonar extraño.

¡Sabía algo acerca de mí! Agarré su antebrazo, ávida de información.

—Toda mi vida ha sido extraña, Patti. Si sabes algo, por favor, dímelo. No hay nada que puedas decir que me asuste, o…

Dejó escapar un resoplido por su nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo lo que voy a decirte te asustará. Cariño, he estado asustada por diecisiete años.

No respondí. Solté su brazo. La mirada en su rostro y el temor gris oscuro rodeándola hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza.

—Siempre has sido una persona spiritual, Bella, pero me pregunto cuánto ves en realidad, cuánto crees.

—¿Te refieres a Dios? Creo…

—Lo sé. Pero qué hay de… ¿Otros espíritus? —preguntó.

—¿Como fantasmas?

—No. Me refiero a ángeles.

Mi cuello y cuero cabelludo hormiguearon.

—Seguro —dije lentamente—. Sé que las escrituras hablan de ángeles allá arriba, cantando, trompetas y todo eso.

—También habla de ángeles bajando aquí a la tierra. Y demonios, también.

—Bi-en. Sé que esas cosas pasaron hace tiempo, o lo que sea, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con nosotras?

—Sabes que estuve casada —dijo ella. Asentí, confundida sobre a dónde llevaba esto. Patti se puso de pie y caminó por el suelo a medida que hablaba—. Por tres años estuve intentando concebir. Él finalmente fue al médico y descubrió que él no era el problema. Ese fue el principio del fin para nosotros. Rogué porque mi cuerpo fuese arreglado y fuéramos bendecidos con un bebé, pero los meses pasaron y nunca quedé embarazada. Entonces una noche tuve un sueño. En realidad, le dije a mi esposo que era un sueño, pero yo sabía que fue real.

Se quedó quieta mirándome. Asentí otra vez, deseando que tan solo lo dijera, sea lo que sea.

—Un ángel vino a mí, Bella. Me dijo que había un bebé esperándome en el convento en Los Ángeles.

Un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal. Se acercó y se sentó, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla como para mantenerme allí, como si fuera a escapar de ella. Habló más rápido ahora.

—Desperté a la mañana siguiente y le conté a mi marido sobre ello, pero él dijo que me había vuelto loca. Y, de alguna manera, así era. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ir por ti sin importar qué. Compré un boleto para mí y le rogué que fuera conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Para cuando llegué a casa contigo, él se había ido. Se volvió a casar un año después. Pero te tenía a ti y eso era todo lo que me importaba. ¿Me crees hasta ahora?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Pero aun así, mi cerebro estaba disparando negaciones rápidamente contra las irracionales ideas. Tomé sus manos en las mías, esperando calmarla.

—Antes de que me dejaran llevarte, una de las monjas que dirigía el orfanato habló conmigo. Su nombre era Hermana Ruth. Era la persona más anciana que he conocido, al menos cien años en ese momento. Me dijo que me había estado esperando y que podía sentir que yo era la persona indicada para criarte.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —susurré.

Ella se detuvo, estudiando mi rostro.

—Criarte requeriría de mucho cuidado, porque eres más que humana, Bella.

Siempre había sabido que yo era diferente, así que, ¿por qué sonó como una completa locura?

—¿Entonces qué soy? —pregunté con aprensión.

—Tus padres eran ángeles.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa, pero me detuve cuando Patti no esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tu madre era un ángel de luz, y tu padre era…

—¿Era qué?

—Un demonio.

Tuve que obligarme a respirar.

—No es posible —susurré—. No lo crees en realidad, ¿verdad?

—Cada cosa que la Hermana Ruth me advirtió se ha hecho realidad. Me dijiste cuando tenías tres años que recordabas haber nacido. Y luego todas las otras cosas que pasaron una por una, igual que ella dijo que pasarían.

—¿Supiste _todo_ eso? —Estaba sorprendida. No era de extrañar que Patti nunca hiciera preguntas. Siempre había pensado que era extraño que no me llevara al médico para revisiones cuando empecé con las migrañas debido al desarrollo de los sentidos, dado su nivel de congoja hacia mí. Pensé que quizás no confiaba en los médicos con su niña especial.

—Lamento nunca habértelo contado. —Patti ahora levantó la mirada—. Nunca se sintió el momento oportuno.

Intenté darle sentido a todo eso en mi mente. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica. ¿Pero no había estado intentando por años llegar a unas razones lógicas para ser capaz de hacer las cosas que hacía?

—Quizás ella era una anciana demente con poderes psíquicos o algo así —razoné.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas las cosas sobrenaturales que puedes hacer? Ella dijo que cuando fueras mayor serías capaz de ver a los ángeles de la guarda, también.

Pensé en eso y fui golpeada con un cegador momento de comprensión.

—¡Las nubes blancas!

—¿Puedes verlos?

Me enderecé y miré la nube de Patti. Parecía estar apoyando su mano borrosa sobre su hombro. No podía notar algún rasgo. Era solo un borrón nebuloso. ¿Podía ser realmente un ángel? Extendí la mano y miré cómo la mano nubosa revoloteaba desde su hombro y la apoyaba en mi palma. No pude sentirlo, pero me sentí abrumada por la tremenda paz y comprensión antes de retirarla.

—¿Lo ves, Bella? —dijo Patti, mirándome con intensidad—. Todo es verdad. No hay nadie en la tierra como tú. Hay otros parecidos, pero sólo son la mitad de lo que tú eres. Esto es importante, Bella. Enfócate en mí. —Todavía estaba mirando fijamente a su ángel guardián, pero me obligué a mirarla a los ojos.

—Los otros como tú son todos hijos de demonios, Bella, demonios y humanos. Criados por los mismos demonios, eso quiere decir que este muchacho que conociste…

_¿Dónde está tu ángel?_ Las palabras de Stefan regresaron a mí.

—Es mitad demonio —susurré.

Todo vino a la vez, golpeándome con fuerza en el pecho y deslizándose a través de mí como una inundación de agua fría.

—Debería habértelo dicho antes. —Las palabras de Patti ahora llegaron, pero me sorprendí llorando con ella—. He sido egoísta. Sabía que una vez que te lo dijera no habría vuelta atrás. Las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Y hay tan pocos mitad demonios en la tierra. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que encontraras uno?

—No estoy enojada contigo —dije. No podía enfocarme en ninguna emoción en particular cuando tanto estaba siendo disparando en mi interior—. No lo entiendo. ¿Demonios y ángeles? ¿En serio? Quiero decir_, ¡vamos!_ Eso es… es…

Caminó hacia mi armario y recogió mi Biblia. Tomé un pañuelo de mi mesita de noche y se lo entregué a Patti. Patti se secó los ojos y lloriqueó, luego se aclaró la garganta. Se sentó y abrió el libro en su regazo. Pasándomelo, señaló el Génesis, capítulo seis, verso cuatro. Lo leí en voz alta.

—Los Nephilim estaban en la tierra aquellos días, y también después, cuando los hijos de Dios fueron hacia las hijas del hombre y tuvieron hijos junto a ellas. Fueron héroes de la antigüedad, hombres de renombre.

Alcé la mirada hacia ella, esperando que me explicara.

—He investigado mucho en el transcurso de los años —dijo—. Los hijos de Dios son los ángeles. Las hijas del hombre son simplemente mujeres humanas. Un Nephilim es el hijo de un ángel celestial o un demonio. Los demonios son simplemente ángeles caídos. Tú eres un Nephilim.

La palabra parecía familiar.

—Pensé que los Nephilim eran gigantes. Como Goliat.

—Significa gigante, pero sabes cómo es la Biblia. —Dio una sonrisa llorosa—. Es difícil decir lo que deberías tomar literalmente y lo que es solo metafórico. Es más fácil para las personas pensar en ellos como una raza de personas verdaderamente gigantes que llegaron y se han ido, o como alguna mutación genética. La Escritura está llena de referencias a ángeles y demonios, pero incluso los creyentes tienden a pensar en ellos como fábulas y fantasía. Es difícil envolver nuestras mentes alrededor de tantas cosas que no podemos ver.

—Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden los ángeles o los demonios tener hijos? Son espíritus, ¿no?

—Tienen que poseer a alguien.

_¡Eek!_ Posesiones demoníacas. Esto estaba empeorando cada vez más.

—Le hice a la Hermana Ruth muchas preguntas, y ella intentó explicar la jerarquía angelical. Hay ángeles mensajeros, como el que vino a mí. Los ángeles guardianes son los más enriquecedores de almas, escogidos por su obediencia. No interfieren en la vida humana a menos que estén enviados por el poder divino para hacerlo. Si es el momento de morir para alguien, los ángeles guardianes pueden realizar milagros o prevenir desastres. De lo contrario todo lo que pueden hacer es intentar calmar nuestro dolor. Es realmente muy hermoso pensar en ello. —Sus ojos miraron melancólicamente, y me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello durante años—. Tenía tantas preguntas para la Hermana Ruth, pero no hubo tiempo. Me dio un mensaje para ti.

Las manos de Patti temblaron cuando tomó la Biblia y la cerró.

—Dijo que tendrías que ir a verla tan pronto como fueras lo bastante madura, lo cual ya eres.

—Bien, sí. Definitivamente. —Tenía que encontrarme con esta Hermana Ruth—. ¿Dijo la razón?

—No me la diría. Tiene conocimiento que solo compartirá contigo, y sería muy peligroso escribirlo. También dijo que tienes… —Aquí ella cerró sus ojos y pareció luchar—… que ver a tu padre.

Me tomaba tiempo enojarme, pero pensar en mi "padre" me hizo rabiar.

—No quiero verlo.

—Lo sé. Le dije que estaba en contra. El pensamiento de que estés en la presencia de un demonio me pone enferma. Pero te diré lo que me dijo. Cree que tus padres estaban enamorados. Y todos los ángeles son capaces de una completa gama de emociones, incluso los caídos. Así que si él pudo amar a tu madre, un ángel de luz, ¿no podría amarte también a ti?

Pensé en su rostro el día de mi nacimiento cuando vio morir a mi madre y su espíritu ascendió. Sí, él la había amado. Y sus ojos no habían mostrado ninguna maldad cuando me miraron ese día. Pero aun así. Todos estos años sin una sola palabra…

—¿Cómo sabía la monja todo esto?

—Dijo que ella es única en la tierra, como tú, solo que diferente a ti y a los demás, aunque no explicó cómo. La Hermana Ruth definitivamente era especial. Tenía una presencia pacífica, como tú. Lamento no tener más información, Anna. Fue mucho qué procesar en ese día.

—Está bien, Patti.

Parte de mi cerebro, la parte realista, no quería creer una sola palabra de lo que me dijo, pero la otra mitad, la parte espiritual, sabía sin duda alguna que era la verdad. Mi corazón por lo general dirigía el camino. Pero era consciente de saber que cuando asumiera todo, estaría aterrorizada.

—¿Dijo algo más sobre mi naturaleza?

—No eres malvada, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. —Agarró mi mano y la puso en su regazo, sosteniéndola entre las suyas—. Tu habilidad para sentir las emociones de las personas proviene de tu madre. Todos los ángeles guardianes pueden ver y sentir las emociones humanas, de tu padre tendrás una tendencia hacia un pecado en particular, pero ella no supo saber decirme cuál.

Oh, estaba bastante segura de que yo ya lo sabía. _Hola, drogas y alcohol. _

—Pero no malvado —dije, para que constara.

—No cariño, no malvado. Un alma malvada rechaza la bondad y el amor naturalmente incrustado en nosotros al ser hechos a semejanza de nuestro Creador. Tendrás que luchar con más fuerza que el humano promedio contra las tentaciones, pero puedes hacerlo. Básicamente eres una chica normal, pero lo sientes todo con más fuerza, todo lo bueno y lo malo. —Se detuvo, bajando la vista a mi mano en su regazo y la acarició—. ¿Me perdonas, Bella? —preguntó—. ¿Por no habértelo dicho pronto? Siempre pensé que eso haría las cosas más difíciles para ti si las sabías, pero ahora no sé si hice lo correcto.

—Te perdono. No estoy enojada. —Me incliné hacia delante y la abracé. Nos estrechamos mutuamente, todas sus acciones durante toda mi vida llegaron en perspectiva: la extrema protección para mantener mi inocencia y mantenerme oculta, la crianza sin hacer preguntas. La apreté con más fuerza, dándome cuenta de todo lo que había dado para criarme. Ella se echó hacia atrás ahora.

—Esta es la razón por la que siempre te alenté a llamarme Patti en vez de mamá. Sé que suena tonto, pero no quería quitarle ese título a tu verdadera madre cuando sabía que ella estaría observándote desde arriba. A todos los efectos, Bella, eres una hija para mí, y no podría amarte más.

Limpié una lágrima de debajo de mi ojo, y susurre:

—Lo sé.

—Así que, tengo un plan. —Alisó una mano sobre mi cabello suelto, volviéndolo a acomodar una vez más—. No tengo dinero ahorrado luego de ayudar a Nana con las cuentas del médico, pero si empiezo a ahorrar ahora, deberíamos tener lo suficiente para hacer un viaje a California al final del verano. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Fantástico. Pero quiero conseguir un trabajo, también.

—Hecho. Es una cita, entonces. —Sentí una ola de entusiasmo cuando nos estrechamos las manos—. Ahora que te he dicho todo lo que sé, por qué no me cuentas sobre esos súper poderes que tienes. —Ambas sonreímos, emocionadas por ser finalmente capaces de hablar al respecto—. Oh, espera. Una cosa, antes de que empieces. Necesito que me hagas una promesa. —Su rostro se endureció. Un humo gris claro de nerviosismo se mezcló con el verde pastel de esperanza en su aura.

—Bien.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada del chico que conociste.

Abrí la boca y dudé. Su ángel guardián, tan nuboso como parecía, pareció mirarme, esperando.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo Patti—. No es seguro. Hay cosas de las que no puedo protegerte, así que tienes que tomar decisiones inteligentes para protegerte.

—Pero…

—No. —Me cortó rápidamente—. No estoy segura de qué pasa con tu padre, pero puedes estar malditamente segura de que los otros demonios son malvados. Pura maldad y real. Y este chico fue criado por uno de ellos. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que lo prometas.

Tragué saliva con fuerza.

—Lo prometo.


	9. Consecuencias

_______****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Consecuencias**

No podía dejar de pensar en Stefan Salvatore.

Me preguntaba qué implicaba exactamente ser el hijo de un demonio. Uno sin el equilibrio de un lado ángel. Él había sido útil y amable conmigo la noche de la fiesta, a su propia manera brutal.

El conocimiento de eso sólo estaba alimentando la ardiente necesidad dentro de mí por saber más. Tenía tantas preguntas. La paciencia es una virtud con la que nunca había tenido un problema hasta ahora. Tenía que mantenerme ocupada. Conseguir un trabajo era lo primero en mi lista de prioridades.

Fui al Paula's Dairy Bar a las afueras de nuestro barrio, caminando a poca distancia, y fui contratada en el acto. Las únicas reglas de la propietaria: _Sonreír. ¡Y no dar mi helado gratis!_ Sí, señora. Podía manejar ambas cosas.

Trabajé y traté de mantener mi mente ocupada. Corrí todos los días, a veces dos veces, leí un montón de libros, y pasé mucho tiempo investigando en Internet acerca de los ángeles y los demonios. No tenía ni idea de si todo lo que había leído era cierto o si todo era sólo folklore.

Pasó un mes, y ahora tenía un par de cientos de dólares ahorrados. Estábamos cada vez más cerca. Pero ninguna cantidad de mantenerme ocupada podría hacerme dejar de pensar en él. Estaba tan cerca. Estaba segura de que tenía por lo menos algunas de las respuestas a mis preguntas. Pero había hecho una promesa.

Patti estaba siendo ella misma con su cautela habitual, pero si Stefan intentaba hacerme daño, tendría que hacerlo, ¿no? Ella lo estaba imaginando como algo terrible, pero si lo conociera, vería que no es más que sólo un niño especial, como yo. Me quedé tocando el teléfono con mi dedo, debatiéndome, y luego lo agarré y marqué.

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—Hola, Matt.

—¡Oye, princesa de las paletas de hielo! Reina de los conos con florituras.

—Lindas alteraciones.

—Muchas gracias. Lo intento. Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—En realidad, me preguntaba si, uhm...

—¿Siiiii? —dijo. Me mordí el interior de mi labio.

—¿Está Lascivo tocando en algún momento cercano? —solté.

Completo silencio.

—¿Matt? ¿Hola?

—Lo siento, sólo me desmayé por un segundo.

—Muy gracioso.

—Quieres ver a Stefan —bromeó.

Exhalé en el receptor.

—Sí. Lo hago. Quiero hablar con él. Esto va a sonar realmente aleatorio, pero creo que nuestros padres puedan conocerse.

—¿En serio? Eso es al azar. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo algunas de las cosas que dijo cuando hablé con él, y algunas cosas que he encontrado de otras personas desde entonces. De todos modos, ¿estarán tocando pronto?

—Ellos han estado tocando en sedes en todo el estado y algunas en Alabama. Déjame llamar a algunas personas y te llamo.

—Gracias.

Colgué y caminé por el apartamento, enderezando las cosas aquí y allá, tratando de pasar el tiempo. No tenía ninguna tarea a desarrollar. Patti y yo siempre hacíamos todo lo que necesitábamos hacer en ese momento. Saqué un plumero y me abrí paso por la casa, sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que toqué con él. Cuando sonó el teléfono, se me cayó el plumero en un estante y salí corriendo.

—¿Hola?

—Oye. No están tocando por aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero conozco su horario de práctica. —Las tendencias de acecho de banda de Matt venían muy bien—. Practican en casa de Stefan. Jeremy dice que hay todo este dulce sistema en el sótano para la banda. De acuerdo con Jeremy, Stefan siempre tiene la casa para sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —Mi estómago cayó al pensar en su demoníaco padre.

—Su papá trabaja en la ciudad de Nueva York. Él viaja en su propio jet privado. Una locura, ¿no? No sé lo difícil que será conseguirlo en la práctica de la banda, pero puedo llevarte, sólo para ver.

Eso sonaba horriblemente incómodo, pero era todo lo que tenía para trabajar.

—Está bien —le dije.

* * *

Había gente vertiéndose fuera de las puertas delanteras. Matt había conseguido pasarnos a través de la puerta privada de los Salvatore diciéndole al hombre en el altavoz que éramos amigos de Stefan. A juzgar por el número de autos mucha gente vino a ver la práctica. Parecía como si hubieran tenido un mini-concierto o una fiesta. Matt detuvo su auto en el lado de la calzada circular llena de vehículos. Había una fuente en el centro del círculo, directamente en frente de una enorme casa de piedra gris, con cientos de rosas y enredaderas bordeando los arcos de las gigantes puertas y ventanas. Era lo más parecido a un castillo que había visto en su vida, sólo que no había príncipe azul a la espera en el interior.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Matt.

—Tal vez sería mejor si hablo con él a solas.

—Eso está bien. Hay una tienda de instrumentos aquí que he estado esperando para ver de todos modos. Llámame cuando estés lista para que te recoja.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Salí del auto y me acerqué a la puerta, pasando a gente que se estaba yendo. Cuando levanté mi mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió. El cantante de Lascivo, Michael, estaba allí en ajustados jeans negros con una chica elegante bajo el brazo.

—La práctica ha terminado —dijo él, pasando junto a mí.

—Sólo necesito hablar con Stefan —le dije.

Se encogió de hombros, alejándose.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo sobre su hombro—. Está abajo. Probablemente ocupado por ahora.

Entré en el vestíbulo abierto lleno de una gran escalera de dura y brillante madera. Me sentí como una intrusa mientras seguía el sonido de las voces a través de un comedor con elaboradas cubiertos de porcelana, con una puerta abierta con alfombradas escaleras que llevaban abajo. Dos chicas en minifalda subieron los escalones, una de ellas pisoteando y maldiciendo mientras avanzaba. Los sonidos de percusión comenzaron en el sótano, siguiendo a las chicas hacia arriba.

—Si estás aquí para ver a Stefan —dijo la enojada—, no te molestes. —Ella empujó más allá de mí y siguió una diatriba contra él mientras se alejaban—. Nunca lo llamaré de nuevo.

—Lo que sea —dijo su amiga—. Lo llamarás está noche.

Me detuve, pensando dar la vuelta y salir de la casa. La explosión de cada golpe de tambor subiendo del sótano a juego con el ensordecedor latido de mi corazón en mis oídos. Me obligué a avanzar, y luego bajé los escalones uno a la vez. Me detuve en la parte inferior y examiné un sótano puesto para avergonzar. Era más grande que mi apartamento. Entré en la enorme habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Parte de la sala de la derecha parecía una sala de cine en miniatura, con tres filas de asientos de cuero como de estadio y una pantalla gigante. Justo en frente de mí en el medio había una zona de bar tiki con mesas altas y taburetes sacados de una escena hawaiana. Al extremo izquierdo había dos sillones largos frente a un escenario con altavoces, micrófonos y baterías en el centro. Los tambores se estaban utilizándose actualmente. Y muy bien utilizados, por cierto.

Él tenía los auriculares puestos. Las líneas rectas de su rostro eran severas con concentración mientras sus brazos se flexionaban debajo de su camiseta rojo brillante con cada discordante estruendo de las baquetas. El ritmo que creaba era impecable. Estaba asombrada por su capacidad de pensar lo suficiente por delante de los sonidos con el fin de colocar cada barra en el exacto y correcto lugar, todo en el momento adecuado. Mientras movía la pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo el pedal de forma sincronizada Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para mantener mis ojos arriba. Estaba abrumada por la belleza de ello. Nunca había sentido tanto anhelo. Yo quería... envolverlo, envolverlo hacia arriba. Hacerlo mío.

Era un temerario y vergonzoso deseo.

Con un estallido final, el golpeteo de los platillos fue el único sonido. Él se quitó los auriculares y los dejó a su lado, poniéndose de pie para mirarme.

—Bueno, si es la pequeña huerfanita Bellie.

Fue detrás de la barra y tomó una botella de agua de una gran nevera. Se bebió la mitad de un solo trago, mientras yo me quedaba de pie inmóvil, luego la dejó caer en la barra y sacó un objeto de plata de sus jeans. Con un rápido giro de su muñeca, se abrió una cuchilla. Mi corazón martilleó. Me vio mirarlo, retorciendo el cuchillo entre sus dedos. ¿Quién juega con cuchillos?

En unos simples pasos, cerró la distancia entre nosotros y estaba frente a mí, muy cerca, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. Al parecer me encontraba divertida, por alguna razón. Pero luego hizo una mueca cruel, y su mano vacía se apoyó en la pared sobre mi hombro. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Su mirada me tenía congelada en el lugar. Era muy consciente del cuchillo a mi lado, sostenido en su mano. Venir aquí fue un error garrafal.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—Sólo quiero hablar. —Intenté mantener un tono calmado—. No tienes que intentar asustarme.

Mantuvo el rostro serio, y un tono de voz seductoramente bajo.

—Difícilmente puede haber espacio para el miedo cuando estás tan malditamente excitada.

Su audacia me sorprendió. Su mirada bajó a mi cuerpo, pero nunca se movió.

—Ah, hay furia ahora —dijo fríamente—. Y un poco de vergüenza.

Estaba leyéndome, ¡leyendo mis colores! Y yo no podía ver los suyos. Me sentía desnuda ante él, vulnerable. Me concentré en el motivo por el que había ido allí.

—Ahora sé lo que somos. —Deseé que no me temblara la voz.

—Felicidades. —Me miró un segundo más, saboreando su poder, sin duda, y luego se alejó, arrojando el cuchillo en la dirección aproximada del tablero de dardos y clavándolo en el centro. Sin perder el tiempo, se dejó caer en un sofá blanco con grandes almohadones. Se recostó, apoyando sus grandes botas negras en los almohadones blancos con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Me miró como desafiándome a hablar.

No tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. Ya no sabía por qué había venido. ¿Acaso simplemente quería irrumpir y decirle _"¡Ja! ¡Lo sé todo!"_ y luego exigir que me diera información? Alzó un poco la cabeza con una mueca y su mirada perdió el enfoque, como si estuviera escuchando algo muy lejano. Saltó del sofá y corrió hacia mí. Intenté retroceder, pero me tomó por los hombros, apretando con fuerza sus labios en mi oreja.

—¡Mi padre está aquí!

El miedo me paralizó.

Un demonio. Había un verdadero demonio aquí y ahora. No había considerado esta posibilidad. Creí que estaría en Nueva York. Quería correr, pero Stefan me empujó hacia el sofá y me empujó contra los almohadones. Desgarró mi blusa, y yo tomé aire para gritar.

Stefan apretó fuertemente un dedo en mis labios para callarme, luego tomó una manta del brazo del sofá y me la arrojó. Se quitó su propia camiseta sobre su cabeza y me indicó que lo imitara. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero el miedo me hizo hacerle caso, quitándome la camisa y cubriéndome el pecho con la manta.

Stefan se inclinó sobre mí. _Oh mi Dios_. ¡Un semi demonio semi desnudo estaba enterrando su cara en mi cuello! Su caliente y suave hombro presionaba el mío. El placer se abrió paso entre la confusión y el miedo. Sentí el calor de su boca en mi hombro, y agarré el almohadón con mis manos para impedir que se posaran donde querían posarse, lo que era sobre él.

Cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió de un golpe, grité involuntariamente. Stefan se apartó un poco, pero se quedó frente a mí, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Padre. —Lo saludó en un tono respetuoso.

Miré bajo el brazo de Stefan al hombre alto de pie en un traje negro con corbata azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Stefan, estaba más corto, y peinado hacia atrás suavemente. El apuesto hombre demonio sonrió mientras nos veía. Incluso parecía que avanzaba para poder verme mejor. Levanté la manta que se había resbalado mostrando mi sostén.

—Mis disculpas, hijo. No sabía que tenías compañía. —Mientras se acercaba para verme de cerca podría haber jurado que sus ojos se volvían rojos por un instante. Su voz enfrió el cuarto—. Nunca imaginé que te atreverías a entretener a Nephilim femeninas.

—Normalmente no lo hago. —Stefan se puso de pie y se alejó de mí—. Ella me atrapó aburrido y solo después de la práctica.

Su padre olfateó y se frotó la nariz, como si hubiera un olor desagradable en el aire.

—Vendrán para el té. Ambos.

Se volvió y subió las escaleras. Stefan cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Me apresuré a volver a ponerme la camisa, pasando mis temblorosos brazos por las mangas, y me horrorizó ver que dos botones se habían caído al piso. La mantuve cerrada con ambas manos. Stefan tomó su camiseta roja del piso y me la pasó. Me di la vuelta e intercambiamos camisetas. La suya me quedaba gigantesca, pero era mejor que estar expuesta. Intenté ignorar que olía como un sueño: a madera y cítricos y a hombre.

Seguí a Stefan escaleras arriba, intentando convencerme de que tomar el té con un demonio y su hijo encantador de cuchillos no era nada para asustarse.

Salimos a un comedor formal, donde el padre de Stefan estaba sentado en una silla con apoyabrazos y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en el sofá más cercano a él. Stefan se inclinó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Su padre lo miró y rió en voz baja.

—Mira a mi chico ahí de pie —me dijo—. Tan de las cavernas. Hijo, ponte una camisa y acompáñanos.

Stefan se fue cuando una mujer apareció con una bandeja con un delicado juego de té. Sirvió tres tazas, y luego miró al señor Salvatore para su aprobación. Él le sonrió levemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y luego él asintió para despedirla con una palmada en el trasero antes de volver su atención hacia mí. _¡Agh!_

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi garganta estaba muy seca para responder en el primer intento, por lo que tragué y volví a intentar.

—Bella.

—Bella, me llamo Pharzuph, pero entre los humanos me dicen Guissepe Salvatore. No creo haber visto un símbolo tan inusual en mi vida. —Miró mi pecho con demasiado interés, y tuve que contenerme de cruzarme de brazos. Stefan volvió usando una camisa negra y se sentó en el sofá, manteniendo una clara distancia entre nosotros dos.

—¿Reconozco el color de Belial? —preguntó Pharzuph. No me gustaba cómo hablaba, como si estuviera intentando seducirme.

—¿D… disculpe? —pregunté.

—Belial es el nombre de ángel oscuro de tu padre —explicó Stefan.

—Seguramente ella sabe eso –—bufó Pharzuph. Pero mientras me miraba tenía esa misma mirada de confusión que Stefan tuvo la noche que nos conocimos.

Tosí y volví a tragar, manteniendo mi respiración calmada para intentar tranquilizar mi aura. Quería beber un poco de té para humedecer mi garganta, pero no quería derramarlo.

—Me acabo de enterar que soy una Nephilim. Stefan me explicaba algunas cosas.

Mi voz salió más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Tuve cuidado de mencionar solamente lo que había aprendido de Stefan. No quise hablar de la Hermana Ruth o Patti.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

—Por coincidencia —respondió Stefan en mi lugar—. Estaba en uno de mis conciertos.

—Asumo que Belial no te ha enseñado lo que significa pertenecer a la raza de los Neph, ¿entonces?

—No. no nos hemos conocido. —Me removí, todavía sin poder creer que estuviera sentada aquí explicándome a un demonio que parecía tan normal.

—¿Supongo que no sabe de tu existencia? Me atrevo a decir que no habría descuidado tu entrenamiento de lo contrario. —Pharzuph parecía relajado, incluso sin expresión, pero su tono era frío y calculador.

No respondí, optando por un encogimiento de hombros. Hacerme la tonta se sentía como la mejor opción.

—Puedo asegurarte que le informaré al instante. Pero mientras tanto, no puedes permanecer desatendida. Stefan te enseñará cómo funciona todo. Primero es lo primero, destilas inocencia. Sí, eso es correcto. Puedo olerla, tu virginidad. —Lo dijo como si fuera una mala palabra, y mi rostro se ruborizó—. Como fruta demasiado madura. Por no mencionar de tus emociones colgando alrededor de tu persona para que todos lo vean. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se golpeó la rodilla con una risa de asombro ante mi respuesta.

—¡Una Neph de dieciséis años virgen! ¿Cómo vas a ser una mala influencia para los seres humanos si no te comportas mal? ¿Asumo que formas parte de tomar sustancias con tus amigos?

—Sí. —Seguramente podría salvarme si exageraba la verdad a un demonio.

Intenté procesar todo lo que había dicho. ¿Malas influencias en los humanos? Oh, chico. ¿Y qué me había llamado. ¿Neph? Ah, una abreviatura para Nephilim.

—No debes participar lo suficiente o no tendrías tu virtud. Ve por mi bolso, Stefan.

¿Su bolso? Eso sonaba como una enormidad de asquerosidades. Pharzuph levantó su té y lo sorbió hasta que Stefan regresó. Pharzuph empujó a un lado la bandeja del té y abrió la pequeña bolsa, sacando viales de polvos y líquidos, bolsitas de plástico con varias plantas secas, tubos plateados, jeringas, y otra parafernalia de drogas que hizo que mi piel se arrastrase con repulsión y necesidad. _Por favor, por favor no me pidas que haga algo de esto. _

—¿Cuál te atrae más? —me preguntó.

Calmada. Es difícil escoger. Mi mano se deslizó a uno de los frascos de polvo y lo señalé.

—Cocaína. Muy bien. —Se recostó y tomó su té nuevamente, mirándome.

Me permití respirar cuando el teléfono de Pharzuph sonó. Lo sacó, mirando la pantalla, y apretó un botón para silenciarlo.

—Debo regresar al trabajo. Bella, ¿confío que no te importa pasar tiempo con mi hijo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Stefan se ocupará de ti. Te tendrá perfeccionando tus habilidades en nada de tiempo. No toma mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Aprende lo que necesites aprender, y ponte a trabajar. —Volvió su atención hacia Stefan ahora—. Estoy esperando compañía esta noche y vas a unirte a nosotros. Marissa va a traer a una de sus sobrinas.

—Sí, padre —contestó, sus ojos apartándome de mí.

Pharzuph se puso de pie y estaba marcando cuando abandonó la habitación. Stefan empacó su bolso negro.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Lookout Point? —me preguntó Stefan. Hizo un exagerado asentimiento, como si debiera acompañarlo. Intenté sonar natural, aunque parecía como si hubiera sobrevivido a una pequeña serie de ataques cardíacos.

—No —dije.

—Bueno, entonces, ahí es a dónde iremos.

Salimos juntos en su brillante Hummer negra, la cual se sentía muy llamativa. Era tan larga como mi habitación. ¿Qué chico necesitaba una Hummer toda para sí solo? Cuando empezó a conducir, señaló el odómetro y levantó cinco dedos. ¿Ocho kilómetros? Entonces puso un dedo sobre sus labios. ¿Su padre podía escuchar en un radio de ocho kilómetros? Me di la vuelta lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo a la bolsa negra que había lanzado en el asiento trasero cuando subimos. Stefan me observó mirando.

—Te encantará la vista de Lookout Point.

—Fantástico —dije, dándome la vuelta para mirar la carretera de adelante.

Era un notorio lugar para perder la virginidad. Estuve agradecida cuando pasamos el desvío al Lookout Point y pude respirar con un poco más de facilidad.

—Es seguro ahora —dijo—. ¿Tu amigo Matt te trajo?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estaba escuchando cuando apareciste, por supuesto. Tuve que hacer que todos se fueran. —Sonó molesto. Recordé lo molesta que estaba la chica cuando había sido echada.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedes prestarme tu celular para llamarlo?

Me entregó un artilugio de alta tecnología que al di vueltas en todas direcciones antes de que lo tomara de mis manos y tocara la pantalla táctil para mostrar el teclado del teléfono. Marqué el número de Matt.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Matt. Solo quería dejarte saber que, um, Stefan va a llevarme a casa.

—¡Ahoyo! —No me atreví a reírme, pero vi que Stefan sonreía por el rabillo de mi ojo—. Suena bien, chica llámame más tarde.

No pude averiguar cómo colgar, así que se lo pasé a Stefan.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó—. ¿Aquí en Atlanta?

—No. Cartersville. Está como a cincuenta kilómetros. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Él esperaría que me tarde un rato.

Mi estómago todavía estaba revuelto tras el encuentro con Pharzuph, por no mencionar las propias acciones perplejas de Stefan hacia mí. Había sido frío y confrontativo cuando llegué. Y luego su padre apareció y él fue… ¿Qué? ¿Protector? No tenía sentido. Incluso ahora, me estaba llevando a casa en vez de llevarme a algún lugar aislado e introducirme a la temida bolsa negra, entre otras cosas.

—¿Quién es Marissa? —pregunté, sorprendida por mi propia impertinencia.

—Nadie —espetó. Su rostro se endureció y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Estaba enojado?

—Eres la persona más desconcertante que he conocido —balbuceé.

—_¡¿Yo?!_ Los Neph no se aparecen sin ser invitados a los conciertos de la banda y a sus casas a menos que estén buscando problemas.

_¿Se sintió amenazado por mí?_ El pensamiento fue tan absurdo que me reí por la ironía.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era una Neph hasta después de la fiesta —dije.

—Me di cuenta de eso ahora.

—Solo que, tenías razón. Soy como tú, pero… también no lo soy. —Me detuve.

—Estoy escuchando —pidió.

Había dicho mucho. Era una locura querer contarle sobre mí. Había algo en él que me hacía querer abandonar todas las precauciones. Pero él estaba en el bolsillo de su padre, y no debería arriesgarme.

—No importa —dije.

—No. puedes decírmelo ahora.

—¿Cómo sé que no volverás y se lo dirás a él?

—No le diré nada si puedo evitarlo. Quizá no lo notes, pero intenté protegerte allí atrás. Pensé que podía distraerlo y hacerle pensar que estaba trabajando, quizá nos dejaría en paz y no vería lo que eras.

—Me di cuenta. —Mi voz se suavizó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No estoy seguro. —Él me miró, pero apartó los ojos de nuevo, estudiando la carretera—. Supongo que quería averiguar por mí mismo. No lo esperaba en casa hasta tarde esta noche. No está por lo general en casa durante la semana, pero supongo que Marissa lo llamó. Me tomaste por sorpresa cuando apareciste. No estaba escuchando, y ese no es mi estilo.

Aunque no podía ver sus colores, le creía. Aun así, no me gustaba la inseguridad de no saber a ciencia cierta.

—¿Por qué no puedo ver tus emociones? —le pregunté.

Stefan dejó escapar una simple risa, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Porque no quiero que lo hagas.

_¿Podía ocultar sus colores a propósito? _

—¿Es algo que me puedes enseñar?

—Supongo. Aunque, llevaría tiempo para aprender.

Más tiempo con Stefan no sería tan malo. Entonces recordé: eso era exactamente lo que su padre quería.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago, ya sabes, hacer todas las cosas que tu padre me dijo que hiciera? Porque no voy a hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —Sonaba divertido—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque, bueno, las drogas… ya viste lo que me hacen. No habría ninguna moderación. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No lo haré. Y definitivamente no voy a empujar a otras personas. Y en cuanto a que tenga... ya sabes...

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Mi pecho se calentó y éste se extendió a través de mi rostro y extremidades.

—¿Estás demasiado avergonzada para decirlo? _Sexo_. Adelante, dale una oportunidad. _Sexosexosexo_.

—Por favor, sólo responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?

—Los dos podríamos ser castigados. Si te niegas a ser "entrenada", entonces tendrás que tener un perfil bajo. No vengas a mi casa de nuevo, y no hagas nada que pueda llamar su atención. Los Neph son la menor preocupación de los demonios en nuestro mundo. Serás olvidada y pasada por alto en cuestión de días. Pero si se entera de que todavía sigues siendo virgen, estás por tu cuenta. Le diré que lo intenté y no quisiste. Y deberías saber que si te persigue, y sigues negándote rotundamente a hacer lo que te dicen...

Asentí para que él continuara, pendiente de sus palabras.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—¿Qué crees? Estás muerta.

Mi estómago cayó. Patti había sabido que este tipo de peligro estaba allí cuando me hizo prometer que me mantuviera alejado de él. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan imprudente? ¡Había caminado a la guarida de un demonio! ¿Qué pasa si Pharzuph me comprobaba y descubría que todavía era una sobria virgen?

—No entiendo por qué es un problema que sea virgen, o por qué tienes que ser el que...

—¿Prefieres a otro? —Hablaba en serio, pero había matices de diversión que me molestaban.

—No, quiero decir, no es eso. Si se trata de nosotros dos, ¿cómo se supone que eso es una mala influencia para los seres humanos?

—Sería parte de tu entrenamiento para hacerte completa en tu naturaleza pecaminosa, para que puedas atraer a más humanos. No creo que valga la pena arriesgarte a permanecer virgen. Entiendo que tengas miedo de convertirte en adicta a las drogas, pero ¿cuál es tu razonamiento detrás de no tener relaciones sexuales?

Caray, ¿podría esta conversación hacerse más personal? Me retorcí un poco en el asiento.

—Quiero esperar hasta que me case —admití, cruzando y descruzando las piernas de nuevo.

Él se rió de eso. Ruidosamente. Lo fulminé con una mirada.

—Lo siento. Es que la idea de un Neph siendo tan puro, casarse, y tener una vida humana normal es... —Dejó de reír cuando me miró—. No es posible.

Esto no puede estar pasando. En el curso de una hora mi vida había sido alterada drásticamente. Mi futuro entero sería para siempre sesgado y sombreado.

—Incluso la mayoría de los humanos ya no esperan hasta el matrimonio. —Me miró a través del cabello encrespado marrón que colgaba en sus ojos—. Mira. No es momento de preocuparse todavía. ¿Por qué no me dices este gran secreto tuyo?

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. No estaba del todo a salvo con Stefan. Ya lo sabía. Así que, ¿por qué no tenía miedo de él? Su padre era un pedazo terrible y repugnante de trabajo, pero Stefan era una historia diferente. Quería confiar en él. Quería que él confiara en mí.

—Mi madre era un ángel —solté—. Un ángel de la guarda.

_Ya está_. Rogué por no vivir para lamentarlo.

Apartó la vista de la carretera para estudiar mi cara.

—Pero a los ángeles de luz no se les permite poseer a los humanos.

—Supongo que ella rompió las reglas —le dije.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo caer de vuelta a través de sus cejas.

—Eso es algo inaudito. Definitivamente algo que no deberías decir a nadie más. _Guau_.

Stefan se echó a reír entonces.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté.

—Tú. Eres una contradicción andante. Cuernos y un halo. No lo creo.

Le di un inexpresivo _"ja, ja"_ a su burla. Reunirnos con su padre había robado mi sentido del humor.

—¿Hay un montón de otras personas como nosotros? —pregunté—. ¿Nephilim?

—En realidad no. Hace más de cien años. Solían ser miles, pero eso es una historia para otro día. —Me quedé maravillada al pensar en otros por ahí que habían pasado su infancia desarrollando poderes inusuales, como yo.

Stefan desaceleró en la salida de Cartersville y ambos nos callamos cuando indiqué las direcciones. Entró en mi vecindario y estacionó afuera del edificio de apartamentos. Levantó la vista hacia él con escepticismo y apagó el motor. No estaba preparada para salir todavía.

—¿Qué quiere decir ser Nephilim? —pregunté—. ¿Cuánto nos parecemos a nuestros padres?

Inclinó su asiento hacia atrás unos centímetros y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza.

—Sentimos un tirón en la dirección de sus naturalezas pecaminosas. Estamos visto como sus propiedades, sus peones. Los Nephilim trabajan para promover la causa demoníaca, promover el pecado entre nuestros compañeros.

Lo dijo con toda naturalidad, como si no tuviera alguna opinión o sentimiento acerca de esta atrocidad.

—Eso es tan enfermo.

Él me ignoró.

—Los demonios tienen trabajos específicos. Mi padre es el Duque de la Lujuria. Tu padre, Belial, es el Duque de Abuso de Sustancias.

Sus palabras me golpearon, dejando tras de sí una picadura. A pesar de que había tenido una sensación acerca de mi naturaleza, todavía me hacía enfermar escucharlo. ¿Y el hijo de la Lujuria? Acababa de subir algunas muescas en la escala de peligro.

—No puedo creer esto. Es tan malo.

Continuó ignorándome, arrugando los ojos como había hecho en su casa.

—¿Cuál de estos lugares es el tuyo?

Miré a nuestro apartamento y señalé.

—¿No has oído eso? ¿O es que nunca escuchas? Hay una mujer gritando allí.

—¡Patti! —dije. Tiré de mi cinturón de seguridad, salté de su auto, y corrí hacia el edificio, dejando a Stefan sin una despedida.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	10. Ir o no Ir

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Ir o no ir**

Subí corriendo las escaleras de concreto hacia nuestro apretado espacio de vivienda, sin siquiera molestarme en cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. ¿La habrían capturado los demonios? Patti estaba sentada en el sofá, y se volvió cuando me oyó entrar. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Fui directo hacia ella, agachándome a sus pies y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—Los frenos del auto se echaron a perder hoy. Lo siento, cariño. Tendré que usar todo el dinero que había comenzado a ahorrar para nuestro viaje. —Soltó otro sollozo, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

¿Eso era todo? Oh, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Con mi visión periférica vi un movimiento en el corredor y recordé que no había cerrado la puerta, pero cuando me puse de pie para cerrarla, Stefan estaba de pie en la entrada, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello. Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, _mierda_! ¡No esperaba que me siguiera! Me moví para cerrar la puerta antes de que Patti lo notara, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya lo estaba mirando. Luego me miró a mí.

—¿Bella? —Patti y yo nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos antes de que ella dijera—. Es él, ¿verdad?

—Patti… Lo siento.

Ella miró a Stefan como si esperara que él hiciera algo amenazador, pero él sólo cambió su posición de un pie al otro. Lucía como si pudiera girar y huir. Patti se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, bien podrías entrar —dijo con actitud. Él lo hizo y ella cerró la puerta, luego puso las manos en las caderas y lo estudió.

Él parecía casi tan nervioso frente a Patti como yo había estado frente a su padre. Lo hacía verse más joven. ¿Qué pensaría él que ella lo forzaría a hacer… cantar himnos con nosotras? Lo absurdo de todo, además de la consciencia de que yo estaba en graves problemas, hizo que las esquinas de mis labios se elevaran, una reacción nerviosa. Patti entrecerró los ojos en dirección a mí y yo apreté los labios. El silencio se extendió y me vi en la necesidad de llenarlo.

—Patti, éste es Stefan. Stefan, Patti.

Se observaron con incertidumbre, y luego para mi sorpresa ella extendió la mano y él la estrechó.

—Debes ser un joven bastante especial para que Bella está dispuesta a romper una promesa para verte.

Él me miró, y yo bajé la mirada.

Patti volvió su escrutinio sobre mí. Tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro mientras me miraba.

Recordé la camisa roja de Kaidan que colgaba de mi cuerpo y mis orejas se calentaron. Comencé a balbucear una excusa.

—¡Oh, esto! —dije—. No es nada. Mi camisa se rompió accidentalmente, así que Stefan me prestó una de las suyas. Sé que luce mal, pero es la verdad… lo prometo. —Mi corazón se hundió cuando me di cuenta de que mis promesas nunca más tendrían el peso que habían tenido una vez. Patti se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas por un segundo? —le pregunté.

—Puedes sentarte —le dijo ella a Stefan, la voz apretada—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —Por supuesto que su hospitalidad sureña saldría a relucir, incluso en un momento como éste.

—No, gracias, señora. —Stefan se sentó en medio del sofá. Lucía fuera de lugar en nuestra sala de estar. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras nosotras nos volvíamos hacia el pasillo, señalando mi oreja y sacudiendo la cabeza. Le convenía no escuchar. Sí, claro.

Fuimos al cuarto de Patti, y antes de que la puerta tuviera una oportunidad de cerrarse, mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Patti, _por favor, por favor_¸ perdóname. Me siento horrible por dentro. Nunca antes he sido deshonesta contigo, y estoy tan molesta conmigo misma en este momento. Quiero decir, yo sólo… sabía que él podía responder mis preguntas, y sabía que no me haría daño. Pero no sabía cómo hacerte creer en eso.

Evité mirar a su ángel guardián, sintiéndome ya lo suficientemente culpable. Quería decirle a Patti que ella había tenido razón. Nunca debería haberlo buscado. La información que había aprendido de él sólo me enfermaba, y ahora estaba en serio peligro. Pero no podía decirle eso. Nunca. Se volvería loca.

El aura de Patti iba constantemente del amor rosa pastel a un nerviosismo gris claro, quedándose finalmente en el rosa. Mis lágrimas se derramaron, y Patti me abrazó. La envolví con los brazos, necesitando absorber cada onza de amor y suavidad que ella ofrecía.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Bella, pero no puedes perder la cabeza. No puedes perder lo que eres aquí. —Se apartó y puso un dedo sobre mi corazón—. Porque eso es lo que es importante.

Me limpié los ojos con la manga de la camisa de Stefan.

—No quiero que te preocupes por el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije—. Todo sucede por una razón, ¿verdad? Sólo repara tu auto. Haremos ese viaje tan pronto como podamos.

Ella asintió e hizo una pausa, pensando.

—Parte de la razón por la que estoy tan disgustada en este momento es porque cuando me mandaron a casa desde la tienda, lo primero que hice fue buscar el número del convento. He tenido un mal presentimiento, y odio decirlo, pero tenía razón. La Hermana Ruth sigue entrando y saliendo del estado de consciencia. Por el amor de Dios, ¡la mujer tiene que tener cerca de ciento veinte años ahora!

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Tenemos que encontrar una manera de llevarte ahí pronto. Contactaré a cada periódico y revista que conozco y rogaré por trabajo extra. Si no es este verano, entonces puede que tengas que perder unas clases en otoño.

—Veré si yo también puedo conseguir unas horas extras en la tienda de helados. Haremos que funcione. Llegaremos a tiempo.

¿Y si no era así? ¿Qué sucedería si la Hermana Ruth se llevaba la información que tenía sobre mí a la tumba?

—Sabes… —dije, dándome cuenta de algo—. Podríamos contactar a mi padre y pedirle dinero.

—No. —El rostro de Patti se puso rígido por un segundo—. Encontraremos una manera. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y susurró—. ¿Confías en este chico?

—Confío en que probablemente esté escuchando esta conversación en este momento.

—Seguramente es capaz de ser un caballero y no haría tal cosa —dijo ella con falsa dulzura. Sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a él, no a mí. Y me pregunté cómo le iría a Stefan si una madre lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Todavía no lo conozco muy bien, pero mi instinto y mi corazón me dicen que confíe en él.

—Eso es bueno. Tu instinto y tu corazón son muy precisos. Sin embargo, es terriblemente apuesto. Eso puede confundir las cosas a veces. —Ella mantuvo una expresión seria.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es apuesto, supongo. Sé que tengo que tener cuidado.

Ella pareció satisfecha de que no me desmayara cuando hablaba de él.

—Bueno, no lo dejemos esperando allí por siempre.

Cuando regresamos a la sala de estar él estaba de pie, mirando a la pared de fotografías. Nunca en mi vida había tenido una causa para sentirme avergonzada del acogedor lugar al que llamaba hogar. Pero mientras lo miraba en ese momento, después de estar en la prístina y lujosa casa de Stefan, todo aquí parecía viejo y pintoresco. Las fotografías artísticas en blanco y negro de Patti describiendo mi infancia que se alineaban en las paredes eran humillantes. Él señaló y sonrió maliciosamente a una foto mía a los seis años, donde me faltaban los dientes delanteros.

Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo y me senté en el sofá. Patti fue a la cocina y trajo algunos vasos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? Tenemos té dulce, y… —Revisó el refrigerador—. Bueno, eso es todo aparte de agua.

—Té estaría bien, gracias —respondió Stefan.

Me satisfizo que él aceptara la oferta. Patti se enojaba cuando la gente rechazaba su hospitalidad.

Stefan se sentó cuidadosamente junto a mí en el viejo sofá hecho jirones. Recordé cuando él estaba desparramado en el elegante sillón en su casa con las botas arriba, y encontré irónico que mostrara más respeto a nuestra deslucida casa.

Patti nos dio nuestras bebidas y él bebió un gran sorbo, sonriendo educadamente.

—Gracias. Nunca había bebido té frío hasta que vine a Estados Unidos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Patti—. Sí, noté tu acento. ¿Inglaterra?

—Mayormente, sí. —Tomó otro sorbo—. No es mi intención entrometerme pero, ¿oí que mencionaron que unos problemas con el auto están interfiriendo con un viaje que planearon?

—Estamos ahorrando para un viaje a California —dijo Patti. Estaba en guardia. Él probablemente no se daba cuenta, pero yo sí. Ella siempre cruzaba las piernas y se apoyaba en el asiento cuando estaba cómoda. En este momento estaba sentada derecha y hablaba con más formalidad de lo usual.

—Para que pueda conocer a mi padre —agregué.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con interés.

—Amo los viajes en carretera. ¿Por qué no me dejan que las lleve?

No podría haberme sorprendido más si me hubiera golpeado en el rostro. Patti y yo nos miramos incrédulas.

—He hecho más dinero con la banda del que sé cómo gastar, honestamente. Y tengo un vehículo. O podríamos rentar un auto si lo prefieren. A mi cargo.

—Esa es una oferta muy generosa. —Patti eligió sus palabras con cuidado—. Pero, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?

El verde mar y el torbellino gris de emociones que Patti emitía eran las mismas que yo sentía: agradecimiento, sorpresa, nerviosismo, escepticismo. Deseé que Stefan no pudiera leernos.

—Yo…

Viendo a Stefan sin palabras, me sentí algo mal por él. Él siempre decía las cosas correctas, pero yo sabía cómo era estar bajo la aguda mirada de Patti. A ella no le impresionaban el encanto o el ingenio. La impresionaba la honestidad genuina. Esperaba que él pudiera sentir eso.

—No lo sé —dijo él finalmente, resoplando la respuesta como si fuera lo último en el mundo que quisiera admitir—. Normalmente no me ofrecería a ayudar a alguien más.

—¿A menos que hubiera algún provecho para ti? —La pregunta de Patti no estuvo adornada con sarcasmo o acusación, pero yo abrí la boca, preparada a distender la situación. Me detuve cuando vi que los dos estaban teniendo una intensa y silenciosa conversación con sus ojos.

—Sí. —Fue franca honestidad de parte de Stefan, teñido con algo más. ¿Sorpresa?

—No puedo irme ahora mismo —dijo Patti—. Tengo los desfiles del jubileo y la feria estatal que cubrir. Si rechazo el trabajo, no seguirán ofreciéndolo. —Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio y miró hacia afuera con las manos en las caderas. Podía notar que estaba considerando algo por la manera en que el dedo del pie rápidamente golpeteaba la alfombra pisoteada—. Quizás ustedes dos deberían ir inmediatamente.

_¿Qué?_ ¡Hablaba en serio! Stefan estaba sentado allí como la imagen de la inocencia, pero yo sabía cómo era capaz de comportarse. En ese momento decidí que cualquiera fueran sus verdaderos motivos, no importaban. Confiaba en mí misma.

—Sé que es una oferta extraña —le habló Stefan a Patti—. Lo admitiré; me siento intrigado por Bella. —Era la misma palabra que yo había usado para describir mis sentimientos hacia él a Matt, y ese hecho calentó todo mi cuerpo—. Conozco a otros Nephilim, pero Bella es… diferente.

—Ella _es_ diferente —dijo Patti—. Es importante que vaya tan pronto como sea posible, o yo nunca consideraría esto. Tiene que ser mantenida a salvo. No la quiero cerca de tu padre o de alguien como él.

—Yo tampoco la quiero cerca de mi padre —dijo él con sinceridad.

Realmente estaba entusiasmado con todo el asunto de la honestidad, y Patti se lo estaba tragando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó.

—Diecisiete.

—¿No tienes que tener dieciocho para alquilar habitaciones de hotel? —Luego de preguntarlo ella cerró los ojos, como si la idea de nosotros dos en un cuarto de hotel le diera dolor de cabeza. Stefan siguió adelante.

—Estoy emancipado como adulto legal, ya que mi padre viaja a menudo. Tengo los papeles. Pero no tenemos que compartir una habitación.

Patti se paseó.

—Aun así no se siente correcto —dijo ella—. Y dejar que pagues…

—No me importa. Lo juro —dijo Stefan—. No estarás en deuda conmigo.

—Sin embargo, son sólo chicos. No tienen ninguna manera de protegerse.

—Bueno, yo sí tengo algunos medios para protegernos —dijo Stefan—. Además de nuestros sentidos, quiero decir.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No un arma, espero.

—No, pero soy bastante bueno con un cuchillo.

Sentí un escalofrío ante el recuerdo.

Patti se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio? —lo desafió—. ¿Te importa demostrarlo?

_Oh, Dios_. ¿Qué tenía en mente? A mí no me importaría otra demostración.

Stefan se puso de pie y arrancó una uva del racimo sobre la encimera. Se la entregó a Patti y luego regresó y se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá de donde yo estaba.

—Sólo lanza la uva a través de la habitación hacia Bella—dijo Stefan, colocando la mano cerca de su bolsillo.

Sucedió tan rápido. En el momento en que el brazo de Patti se movió, Stefan sacó y abrió el cuchillo. Vi venir la uva y abrí las manos, pero en el aire hubo un sonido sibilante y un golpe sordo. Patti y yo saltamos por la sorpresa. Luego giramos la cabeza y miramos fijamente la pared, donde la uva estaba empalada en el extremo de la hoja de plata.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Patti, impresionada.

—Cuando concentro mis sentidos, todo parece ir a cámara lenta, mientras que mis reflejos se aceleran.

Se puso de pie y sacó el cuchillo de la pared, atrapando a la uva abierta con la mano.

—Puedo arreglarlo —dijo, rozando con sus dedos la marca en la pared.

—No, no. Yo me ocuparé. —Patti se puso de pie y le sacó la uva, tirándola a la basura. —No se vayan a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito pensar. Sólo necesito un momento.

—De acuerdo —dije. Ella volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Stefan se sentó junto a mí una vez más—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto realmente? —le pregunté.

—Por las mismas razones que dije. —Sonaba incrédulo de que se lo preguntara.

Comencé a morderme las uñas. La oferta de Stefan no había sido solamente llevarme a _mí_; había dicho que nos llevaría a ambas. Eso parecía significativo. Mis sentimientos mezclados hacía él estaban empañando mi juicio. Pero Patti era buena para juzgar el carácter. Su decisión me probaría de una vez por todas si debía confiar en Stefan. Si ella se negaba, sabría en ese momento que había algo poco fiable en él. Chupé el lado interior de mi dedo meñique, donde me había hecho sangrar.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo.

—Mm-hm.

—Estás nerviosa a menudo —señaló.

—Sip. Ansiedad. Toda mi vida.

—Ya veo. ¿Estás nerviosa por si ella dirá sí o no?

Hice una pausa.

—Ambos.

Él asintió una vez más, como si tuviera perfecto sentido.

—¿Qué es una insignia? —pregunté—. Tu padre dijo que la mía era inusual.

Stefan señaló el destello rojo de su propio pecho.

—La tuya no es de un color sólido como el de todos los demás. Es ámbar, como el color de la cerveza, pero tiene un remolino de blanco a través de ella.

—Fantástico —susurré, volviendo a morder mí uña. No podía creer que yo también tuviera una de esas cosas. Y por supuesto la mía tenía que ser extraña. No podía verla en el espejo; como los colores del aura, las insignias no se reflejaban.

Patti volvió después de diez minutos y se sentó en el sillón reclinable frente a nosotros.

—¿Preferirían volver a hablar en privado? —preguntó Stefan.

—Eso probablemente sería lo mejor. —Patti la hizo un gesto hacia el balcón—. ¿Te importaría?

—Para nada. —Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta corrediza hacia el balcón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le di otra mirada de no escuches. Él me dio una sonrisa sin compromiso y se volvió.

Le di mi atención a Patti.

—No voy a mentir, cariño —comenzó—. Dejarte ir me aterroriza. No has tomado las mejores decisiones últimamente. Te he refugiado y protegido, y eso te ha hecho ingenua de tantas maneras… no sólo acerca de los demonios, sino también de los humanos. Hay gente que se aprovechará de tu naturaleza dulce. Confío en ti, pero vas a enfrentarte a muchas decisiones difíciles. Es esencial que tomes las decisiones correctas. Dicho todo esto, no creo que Stefan vaya a ser alguien que intente aprovecharse de ti. Voy a dejarte esto a ti, Anna. Si no te sientes cómoda, entonces no quiero que vayas. Podemos ir juntas dentro de un par de meses. Es tu decisión.

Se sentó en la mecedora de madera de mis días de infancia, y puso las palmas contra sus mejillas, observándome, rodeada de un aura gris claro de nerviosismo.

Mi decisión. Me sentía aturdida. Estar atrapada en un auto con Stefan por días, pasar la noche con él… era lo que más y menos quería en este mundo. No podía evitar pensar que había algo decente en su interior, sólo esperando salir. Patti también debió haberlo visto.

Estaba intrigada. Podríamos conocernos. Cuando menos, era una manera de ver a mi padre y a la Hermana Ruth, más temprano que tarde.

Así que eso era todo. Había tomado mi decisión. Me puse de pie y golpeé la puerta de vidrio, haciéndole señas a Stefan para que entrara.

Nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá frente a Patti.

—Voy a dejar que Bella decida —explicó ella.

_Como si él no lo supiera_. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí.

—Iré —les dije.

Patti se giró hacia Stefan entonces con la ferocidad de una madre.

—Sé que solamente soy una mujer humana, pero que Dios me ayude, si algo le sucede mientras está contigo…

—Le aseguro que estará en buenas manos.

—Mm-hm, esa es la parte que me preocupa. —Señaló las manos de él—. Manos alejadas, señor.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron, y también lo hicieron los míos.

—¡Patti! —dije.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, feroz y seria. Ambos retrocedimos una fracción.

—Tráemela de vuelta a salvo, con su virtud intacta.

Cerré los ojos. _Alguien máteme ahora._

—Sí, señora —respondió Stefan.

No pude hablar o moverme debido a la vergüenza que enrojecía mi rostro.

—Y gracias por hacer esto —agregó Patti.

Avanzó, se sentó junto a Stefan, y lo abrazó. ¡A ella le agradaba! Él vaciló por un segundo antes de devolver el gesto poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Era una de las imágenes más extrañas que había presenciado jamás; un abrazo entre dos personas que no parecían pertenecer al mismo universo, según mi opinión. Cuando Patti se apartó, su rostro estaba calmado.

—Entonces nos iremos a la mañana, ¿sí? —Stefan levantó una perezosa ceja hacia mí y yo me estremecí, comenzando a sudar frío mientras asentía en acuerdo.

¿Qué había hecho?


	11. Sentido del Tacto

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Sentido del Tacto**

Y así fue que a las seis en punto de la mañana siguiente estaba volando por la I-20 hacia el oeste en el asiento del pasajero de la enorme camioneta de Stefan Salvatore, dirigiéndonos hacia California. Si conducíamos todo el día durante tres días, podíamos llegar a tiempo para las horas de visitas de este sábado en la prisión.

No había dormido bien. Patti había estado inquieta toda la noche, dándome la clara sensación de que quería cancelar todo el asunto. Y luego Stefan apareció, calmándola con la promesa de que él no tenía cuernos o una cola.

Me alejé del espejo lateral para no ver las bolsas bajo mis ojos. Pensé en tratar de dormir, pero no sabía si sería capaz de relajarme lo suficiente.

En su lugar pensé en Matt y nuestra conversación anoche. Él había estado emocionado y a la vez preocupado ante la idea de que Stefan y yo cruzáramos juntos el país. Iba y venía, atrapado entre su deslumbrada admiración por el baterista de _Lascivious_ y su lealtad hacia mí como amigo. Tuve que callar a Stefan cuando comenzó a cantar _"Bella y Stefan sentados en un árbol." _

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó Stefan.

—Um, sólo estoy pensando en cuando hablé con Matt anoche.

—¿Tu novio?

Sacudí la cabeza, sin permitir que me hiciera enojar.

—Me enseñó un chiste para ti. ¿Cómo sabes si un baterista está en tu puerta? —No esperé su respuesta—. La velocidad del golpe aumenta y él no sabe cuándo debe entrar.

—Pfff. Qué chico divertido.

El teléfono de Stefan sonó.

—Creo que es tu mamá, er, quiero decir, Patti. —Me entregó el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dije. Apenas habíamos viajado por una hora y ella ya estaba llamando. No era bueno.

—Oh, Bella. ¡Gracias a Dios! —Mi corazón dio un gran latido dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Creo que deberías regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué? —Contuve la respiración y presioné una mano contra el pecho.

—Ésta fue una mala idea. Por favor, simplemente da la vuelta… —Estaba comenzando a divagar en esa manera nerviosa suya. Exhalé.

—Patti, me asustaste muchísimo. Creí que algo había sucedido. Mira, todo está…

—¡No! ¡No me digas que todo está bien! —Miré a Stefan, que estaba mordiéndose el labio. Me llevé una palma a la frente—. No puedo creer que te permitiera ir —dijo Patti—Lo siento tanto. Soy la peor madre del mundo. Simplemente regresa a casa. Me pondré en contacto con tu padre y le pediré dinero…

Cuando comenzó a llorar, moví mi cuerpo hacia la ventana y me incliné hacia adelante, intentando pensar en una manera de calmarla. Mantuve mi voz moderada y suave.

—Por favor no me pidas que regrese a casa, Patti. Hiciste lo correcto. Necesito conocer a la Hermana Ruth y a mi padre. Es hora. Te llamaré cada hora, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Ella estaba llorando completamente ahora. Mi corazón se apretó al escuchar su dolor, y mis ojos quemaron.

—Eres la mejor madre del mundo —le aseguré—. Por favor confía en mí en esto. Tomamos la decisión correcta.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

—Si algo, y quiero decir si algo te sucede —dijo—. Será mejor que me llames de inmediato. No me importa qué tenga que hacer para conseguir el dinero, pero una de nosotras estará en un vuelo inmediato hacia la otra. ¿Me oyes?

―Sí, señora.

Cuando la incómoda conversión terminó, no pude mirar a Stefan mientras le regresaba el teléfono. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y observé los kilómetros pasar a través de las ventanas tintadas, odiando la idea de que Patti estuviera sentada en casa provocándose una úlcera.

Estábamos acercándonos a una señal: bienvenido a Alabama.

—¡Oh, sí! —dije sin pensar.

—¿Qué? ―Él me miró divertido y mi alegría se desinfló, desilusionada.

—La frontera del estado. Nunca he estado fuera de Georgia.

—¿Nunca? ¿Has estado en un estado toda tu vida?

Asentí.

—Bueno, excepto por las primeras semanas de mi vida.

—Eso es increíble.

Alabama se parecía mucho a Georgia, pensé con decepción.

A partir de las diez de la mañana, el teléfono de Stefan sonó por lo menos cada quince minutos con mensajes de texto. Leyó cada uno de ellos, apoyando una mano sobre la parte superior del volante. Los mensajes lo hicieron sonreír, reír o fruncir el ceño, pero nunca respondió ni uno. Y cuando su teléfono sonaba, miraba quién estaba llamando, pero nunca respondía. Después de cerca del décimo mensaje y llamada, yo quería tirar la cosa por la ventana.

—¿Te gustaría que condujera para que puedas manejar tu vida social? —pregunté. Había salido mucho más impertinente de lo que había querido, pero él no prestó atención a mi tono, todavía mirando su mensaje más reciente.

—No, no, estoy bien.

—Será mejor que no tengamos un accidente porque estás ocupado mandando mensajes eróticos y conduciendo —dije. Él estalló en risas.

—Tengo mis sentidos auditivos en alerta… el auto frente a nosotros está a dos y tres cuartos de auto de distancia, y el de atrás está a cuatrocientos metros. Junto a él, está pasando un auto compacto. El motor suena extranjero, probablemente un Honda. Nos estará pasando en aproximadamente doce segundos. Tiene neumáticos con calidad de carrera, bandas de rodadura extra-gruesas. _Mandando mensajes eróticos… _

Se rió de nuevo. Doce segundos después un Civic pasó velozmente, con neumáticos anchos. Fanfarrón.

Él señaló las señales de cada estado al que entrábamos: primero Mississippi, luego Tennessee, donde leímos todas las señales para cosas de Elvis y Stefan hizo una horrible imitación. Sonrió cuando me burlé de él, una verdadera sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran de la manera más linda. La imagen hizo que se me contrajera el corazón.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino hasta Arkansas, donde nos detuvimos. El tanque de gasolina necesitaba ser rellenado, con lo que Stefan llamaba nafta. Me entregó su teléfono para que pudiera hablar con Patti. Mantuve la conversación animada y breve mientras caminaba por el asfalto, estirando las piernas. Para mi alivio, no volvió a llorar, y corté justo cuando Stefan terminaba.

—Cuatro estados nuevos en un día —dijo cuando volvimos a subir al auto—. Estamos cubriendo mucho terreno.

—Sí —concordé—. Hazme saber si necesitas que conduzca.

—Estoy bien por ahora. Sin embargo, puedes sacar de algo de esa comida.

Patti había empacado un refrigerador con toda clase de cosas: bebidas, cuatro clases de sándwiches, muffins y brownies caseros, y fruta fresca en recipientes de plástico. Había estado ocupada anoche. Comimos mientras conducíamos. Stefan no podía encontrar una estación de radio que le gustara, así que conectó su propio reproductor de música y subió el volumen. El bajo hacía vibrar mi asiento, pero no me molestaba la música alta. Era agradable, porque siempre tenía que mantener el volumen bajo en nuestro apartamento. Además, con la música tan alta no nos preocupábamos por intentar hablar. A medida que las horas pasaban, cualquier resto de incomodidad entre nosotros se alivió.

A mitad de camino a través de Arkansas alcanzamos la peor tormenta eléctrica que había experimentado jamás. El cielo estaba negro con nubes, y la lluvia caía sobre el auto como guijarros. Rayos iluminaban el aire como un tenebroso momento de sol en un sueño retorcido, y luego los truenos sacudían la tierra mientras éramos presionados de vuelta hacia la oscuridad.

Admití para mí misma que probablemente estaría asustada si estuviera con alguien más, pero con Stefan me sentía segura. Era una falsa sensación de seguridad, porque ni siquiera él podría salvarnos de un tornado. Pero Stefan usó sus sentidos extras para ver y oír, mientras los otros autos tenían que detenerse al lado de la carretera. La tormenta pareció seguir por horas.

Cruzamos Little Rock y la tormenta se convirtió en una lluvia continua sin truenos, y luego en una llovizna débil. El clima se sentía espeluznantemente calmado después de la tormenta, y medio esperé que un tornado saltara frente a nosotros y nos barriera. Lo que vi en su lugar me quitó la respiración.

—¡Mira! —Señalé el arcoíris brillante que se extendía a través del ancho cielo. Había visto muchos pequeños arcoíris en casa, bloqueados por arboles, pero el arco entero de éste era visible.

—Hmmm. —Lo oí decir, dándole al arcoíris una mirada momentánea.

Yo estaba mucho más impresionada por todo en este viaje que Stefan.

—¿Tu padre sabe que estás en este viaje conmigo? —pregunté.

—No. Hablamos por un minuto antes de que se fuera esta mañana. Sabe que me voy de viaje con una virgen particularmente obstinada, pero eso es todo lo que le dije. Me felicitó por mis valientes esfuerzos, aunque cree que es demasiado tiempo para estar con una chica. Espera que esté bien desflorada para el final de nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Bueno, estará bien decepcionado entonces —murmuré, y él sonrió.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, queriendo decir algo que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Te divertiste con la sobrina de Marissa anoche?

Funcionó.

—No. —Su tono fue duro.

Lo dejé así, pero me pregunté cuál era la historia allí.

Para cuando la llovizna se detuvo completamente, estaba oscuro afuera, y estábamos comiendo otra vez. Stefan casi había limpiado el contenido del refrigerador. Patti tenía suerte de no tener un adolescente que alimentar; nunca podría permitírselo.

—Probablemente deberíamos detenernos pronto —dijo. Asentí en acuerdo—. Supongo que deberíamos tomar habitaciones separadas —agregó.

Mi estómago se sacudió. No iba a permitir que nada sucediera con Stefan. Parecía dispendioso hacerlo pagar por habitaciones separadas sólo para satisfacer mi mojigata modestia y la actitud sobreprotectora de Patti.

—Podemos compartir una habitación siempre que ésta tenga dos camas separadas —me comprometí—. Y no se lo mencionaremos a Patti a menos que pregunte.

—Muy justo.

Tomó la salida hacia Webber Falls y encontró el único motel del pueblo, la Posada Armadura Brillante, que era de todo menos brillante. No que me importara, pero Stefan parecía aprensivo.

—Parece poco confiable.

—Estará bien —le aseguré, aunque imaginé que compartiríamos la habitación con varias familias de insectos.

Mientras él se registraba, me quedé en el auto y llamé a Patti para decirle dónde estábamos. Quiso saber todos los detalles sobre Stefan. Le prometí que estaba siendo amable. Le conté sobre el arcoíris, sobre el apetito de Stefan, lo que pensó que era gracioso. Él volvió al auto con una tarjeta plástica.

—Muy bien, te llamaré mañana, Patti.

—Muy bien entonces, cariño. Ten una buena noche. Te amo.

—También te amo. Adiós.

Colgué, habiendo aprendido lo básico sobre su teléfono, y se lo devolví. Se detuvo frente a mí.

—¿Siempre dicen eso? —preguntó.

—¿Decir qué?

—¿Que… _se aman_?

—Oh. Sí, siempre lo decimos.

Él asintió pensativamente, y sacó nuestros bolsos del asiento trasero. Se me ocurrió tristemente que Stefan podría nunca haberle dicho esas palabras a nadie, ni escucharlas de nadie en su vida, excepto quizá chicas.

Caminamos juntos, mirando los números de las habitaciones mientras las pasábamos.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación dejamos caer nuestras cosas, nos quitamos los zapatos, y caímos sobre nuestras camas. Stefan tomó la cama al lado de la ventana, y yo estaba contra la pared, con el baño al otro lado. Miré alrededor de la habitación. No había cucarachas escabulléndose por ahí.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo nos habíamos dado vuelta, yaciendo de lado para quedar cara a cara frente al espacio entre nosotros. Yo estaba apoyada sobre mi codo viéndolo jugar con uno de sus cuchillos. Me estremecí cuando lo giró sobre su palma, luego lo movió rápidamente entre sus dedos y lo giró sobre los nudillos.

—Me pongo nerviosa cuando haces eso —dije.

—Puedo decirlo. No me he cortado desde que era niño, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Has estado jugando con cuchillos desde que eras niño?

—Cuando tenía siete llegué a casa de la escuela después de mi primera pelea… el hermano de una chica que había besado en el parque. Mi padre me dio una navaja de resorte y me dijo que aprendiera a protegerme, porque vendrían muchas peleas más.

—¿Quería que usaras un arma en peleas en la escuela? ¿Contra otros niños?

—No, no. Era sólo preparación para defenderme cuando creciera, como ahora.

—¿Él fue quien te enseñó a usarlo?

—No. Me enseñé yo mismo con práctica. Mi padre no usa un arma. No una física, de todos modos. Usa su influencia para salirse de situaciones, y tiene otros espíritus demoníacos que le cuidan la espalda.

—¿Alguna vez has necesitado usarlo?

—Unas pocas veces. —Su tono era ligero, como si no fuera gran cosa—. Sólo heridas superficiales. No hay necesitad de matar a alguien. Ése no es mi pecado.

Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la navaja. Tiempo de cambiar de tema.

—¿Te asustaste cuando tus sentidos empezaron a enloquecer? —pregunté.

Él su puso de espaldas y descansó la cabeza en las manos, cruzando los tobillos.

—¿Asustado? No, pero yo sabía que estaba viniendo. Supongo que tú no. —Sacudí la cabeza y él continuó—. Mi padre fue casi inexistente durante mis primeros cinco años, pero volvió a casa durante una semana antes de que cumpliera seis para explicarme _"los extraordinarios cambios que me apartarían de la humanidad" _—imitó la seria voz de su padre—. Me enseñó cómo controlar cada sentido y usarlos a mi favor sobre los humanos. Aprendí rápido. Quería… complacerlo.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

Hizo una mueca hacia el techo.

—Si lo hice, nunca me lo dijo. Pero cuando cumplí trece comenzó a quedarse más en casa, interesándose en mi participación en su trabajo. Creí que significaba que estaba orgulloso. Me sentía útil.

—Entonces, antes de que él volviera, ¿tuviste una niñera o alguien que te criara? —Imaginé una Mary Poppins cantándole y mostrándole amabilidad.

—Tuve muchas niñeras, pero todas estaban preocupadas con pensamientos de mi padre. Él se aseguró de ello. Ninguna de ellas se quedó por más de un año, seis meses en promedio. Cuando empezaban a volverse demasiado dominantes, eran reemplazadas. Él se aburre con facilidad.

Ésa era la dulzura que él había tenido. Sentí una ira familiar ante la idea del padre de Stefan: la misma ira que sentía hacia mi padre. Stefan me miró.

—Realmente deberías intentar controlar tus emociones.

No podía acostumbrarme al hecho de que alguien pudiera ver mis colores.

El teléfono de Stefan sonó de nuevo. Le lancé una mirada llena de odio y él sonrió al ver mi expresión.

—¿Te gustaría que lo apagara? —preguntó.

—Sí, por favor. De lo contrario, estará sonando toda la noche.

—Muy bien —dijo, apagándolo con un sonido de timbre y poniéndolo en la mesita de noche—. ¿Cuál es tu sentido favorito, pequeña Bells?

Bells. Me había puesto un apodo. Eso no debería haberme entibiado de esa manera, pero lo hizo.

Me concentré en su pregunta. Mis sentidos nunca habían sido algo que yo considerara agradable, ciertamente no merecedores de una clasificación por favoritismo. Era difícil ver más allá de la dolorosa carga que habían sido al principio.

—El olfato puede ser realmente bueno —dije—. Hasta que hueles un zorrillo o algo así. Um... la vista es útil, llegar a leer las señales desde tan lejos y todo eso.

Él me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Nunca los usas, ¿verdad?

—No muy a menudo —confesé—. Me gusta fingir que soy normal.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros, intimidada por su confianza.

—No mencionaste tu sentido del tacto —dijo.

—Uf, no. Pero déjame adivinar… ése es tu favorito.

Él se bajó de la cama con movimientos gráciles y vino a sentarse junto a mí. Me incorporé torpemente, pero él puso una mano en mi brazo.

—No, quédate acostada. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Lo miré con recelo y él se rió.

—Cálmate, cariño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada que comprometa tu virtud y que haga que Patti me persiga. Ahora cierra los ojos.

Resoplé un poco, pero tenía curiosidad. Quizá podría mostrarme algo útil. Puse mis dudas a un lado, recostándome y cerrando los ojos, pero me mantuve lista para moverme si era necesario.

—Ahora, quiero que te relajes y te concentres en tu sentido del tacto. Seré un buen chico. Te lo prometo.

Sólo un ejercicio para generar confianza, ¿verdad? Oh, ¿qué demonios? Inhalé profundamente para calmarme y saqué mi sentido físico desde dentro de mí. Cuero cabelludo. Cuello. Hombros. Vientre. Espalda. Caderas. Muslos. Pantorrillas. Tobillos. Dedos de los pies. Todos hormigueando.

Sentí las pequeñas hendiduras de hilo entrecruzadas en la tela de mi camisa de algodón y shorts de jean. El edredón del motel era irritante con miles de espinas de poliéster. Cabellos sueltos de mi cola de caballo cosquilleaban mis sienes y el cuello. Y entonces, ¡oh! Inhalé con fuerza, pero me las arreglé para mantener los ojos cerrados mientras la tibia punta de un dedo presionaba contra la palma de mi mano. Me concentré en eso.

—¡Puedo sentir tu huella digital! —susurré.

Él no respondió. Levantó la punta del dedo de mi palma, y un segundo después mi pie estuvo en sus manos, palpitando con sensibilidad. Sus dedos movieron cada dedo entre ellos con la perfecta cantidad de presión para que no me hicieran cosquillas, pasando a la almohadilla de mi pie, arco y talón, todos los músculos descuidados que cantaban ante la divina atención. Se movió hacia arriba y mis tobillos se deleitaron bajo sus manos esculpidas.

Un repentino pánico se apoderó de mí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de pasar a las pantorrillas. ¡No me había afeitado!

—Espera —dije, a medio sentar—. No mis piernas. Están... —Estaba demasiado avergonzada para terminar.

—Son encantadoras. —Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos estaban sonriendo.

—No, por favor. —Jalé mis rodillas protectoramente hacia mi pecho y murmuré—. No tuve tiempo para afeitarme esa mañana. —Ahora él rio.

Era un sonido maravilloso, tan rico.

—De acuerdo, bien, sin piernas. Pero te lo estás perdiendo. No he terminado contigo. Rueda sobre tu estómago y relájate de nuevo. —Obedecí, dejando que mis brazos yacieran fláccidos a mis costados y cerrando los ojos. De alguna manera parecía un poco más seguro estar sobre mi estómago.

—Mmm. —Gimió él, sin haberme siquiera tocado aún.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, amortiguada por la esponjosa almohada.

—Oh, nada. Es sólo que tienes un pequeño y agradable…

Me puse de lado rápidamente, mirándolo con dureza. Él levantó las manos.

—¡Lo lamento! Un chico no puede dejar de notarlo. En verdad, el mejor comportamiento, comenzando ahora.

Mentalmente taché ese último pensamiento acerca de estar más segura sobre mi estómago mientras rodaba sobre este, tomándome más tiempo para relajarme esta vez. Cuando habló, su voz profunda era un rumor suave.

—Necesito que confíes en mí y que te mantengas relajada. Sólo voy a levantar tu camisa un poco para poder llegar a tu espalda. —Me estremecí ante el tirón de mi camisa hacia arriba y el aire fresco rozando mi piel desnuda. Pero no era nada comparado con el escalofrío que experimenté cuando los diez calientes dedos encontraron la parte baja de mi espalda, trabajando en lentos círculos sobre mi piel. Los levantó de manera que apenas me tocaban. Cada folículo de vello en mi cuerpo estaba erizado. Todos los pensamientos acerca de protestar desaparecieron. Y justo cuando pensé que no podría soportar los roces de su delicado toque por un segundo más, sus palmas presionaron sobre los músculos de mi espalda, los fuertes dedos pulgares haciendo círculos hacia afuera desde la espina dorsal hasta la cintura. Ahogué un gemido de placer.

De acuerdo, quizás él tenía razón sobre que el sentido del tacto era digno de favoritismo.

Con un movimiento experto, sus furtivas manos subieron a la parte trasera de mi camisa, más allá del incómodo cierre del sujetador que se clavaba en mi piel, los dedos trazando mis omóplatos. Los músculos tensos se contrajeron ligeramente, luego se volvieron gelatina bajo su contacto. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre mis hombros, estirando mi camisa. Una de sus manos salió para apartar mi cola de caballo. Y luego ahí estaba la mejor sensación hasta el momento: sus labios en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Me estaba besando. En el cuello. _Debería detenerlo_, pensé, pero la suavidad de su boca era tan... Oh. Podía sentir la belleza de cada pliegue de sus labios mientras se apoyaban contra los poros de mi piel. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran nuestros corazones latiendo y nuestra respiración. ¿Por qué él tenía que oler tan bien? ¿Sería tan malo besarlo? ¿Sólo un pequeño beso? No podía pensar con claridad.

Intenté recuperar el control de mi respiración mientras su boca caliente se abría y movía bajo mi oreja. Incliné la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. _¡Malo!_ Cada papila gustativa en su lengua dio su propio, suave masaje. Los labios ahora estaban en mi mandíbula, y yo podía oler la tierra, la salmuera y la dulzura de su piel. En ese momento, me engañé creyendo que tenía el control; que un rápido beso no sería nada del otro mundo. Me volví hacia él, llevando mis brazos sobre sus hombros, moviendo los dedos por el cabello en su nuca, y tirando de su cara los últimos centímetros hacia mis labios que lo esperaban.

Besar era mucho más dichoso e íntimo de lo que me había atrevido a imaginar. Sus mejillas y mentón eran ásperos, pero nuestros labios eran suaves juntos, cuidadosos y lentos. Sentí su hambre cuando sus labios se movieron un poco más duro, lo que averigüé que yo quería. Su mano fue a mi cintura, delineando la cadera. Podría haberlo besado toda la noche. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. La punta de mi lengua ondeaba contra las suaves crestas de la suya en una sensación juguetona y tentadora. Estaba tan contenta con este beso. Pero no era suficiente para él.

Su mano se arrastró debajo de mi camisa, contra mi vientre y costillas, aterrizando en la pequeña curva de mi sujetador. Con un ligero apretón de su mano, el hechizo se rompió y yo separé mi boca de la suya. Mi tambaleé en mi sentido del tacto con un apretado tirón.

Mis manos fueron de su cabello a su pecho, alejándolo y sentándome. Cuando Stefan me miró, la lujuria ardía en sus ojos como una isla en una tumultuosa tormenta. Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, pero sostuve mis brazos contra su pecho. Su destello rojo estaba latiendo y girando justo frente a mí, tan grande como nunca la había visto.

—Me prometiste que te comportarías —le recordé, sin aliento.

—_Tú me besaste_, Bella —gruñó. Su voz se había vuelto muy profunda.

—Bueno, pero tú empezaste por besar mi cuello.

—Es verdad. No había planeado eso. —Su voz sensual, junto con esos ojos ardientes, me dijeron que tenía que alejarme de él. Me corrí hasta el final de la cama, de donde salté y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro, tirando de la banda para el cabello floja y acomodándolo en una cola de caballo apretada. Traté de no pensar en el sabor de sus labios. Había tenido mi primer beso, y nunca sería la misma.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó.

—Porque estabas pasando a otras cosas.

Él se rascó la barbilla y mejilla.

—Hmm, me moví demasiado rápido. Error de novato.

Me crucé de brazos una vez más, observándolo especular internamente como un entrenador esbozando una jugada que había salido mal. Increíble. Luego me enfocó en su punto de mira una vez más.

—Pero veo que todavía me quieres.

Le di mi mirada más malvada, pero era difícil mirarlo. ¡Dios, era tan apuesto! Y todo un galán. El beso no significaba nada para él.

—Oh —dijo con fingida tristeza—. Ahí va. ¿Molesta, en su lugar? Bueno, algo así. Parece que no puedes reunir una buena cantidad de furia…

—¡Basta!

—Lo siento, ¿estaba diciéndolo en voz alta?

—Yo también puedo leer a la gente, sabes. Bueno, no a ti, ¡pero al menos tengo la decencia de intentar no notarlo, para darles algún tipo de intimidad emocional!

—Sí, qué decente de tu parte. —No se había movido de su lánguida posición en mi cama.

Me incliné hacia delante, tomando una almohada y lanzándosela.

—¿Pelea de almohadas? —Él levantó una ceja.

—Sal de mi cama. Por favor. Estoy lista para ir a dormir.

Él se puso de pie e hizo un gran gesto con el brazo hacia la cama. Me arrastré hacia ella, metiéndome debajo de las mantas ásperas y dándole la espalda. En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo todavía vestía mi ropa, pero no iba a levantarme. Podía sentir sus ojos en la espalda.

—Pero pensé que podríamos desnudarnos, al igual que Adán y Eva, tan natural...

Jadeé. ¡Había olvidado todo acerca de ésa parte de mi conversación con Edward! Completa humillación. Me acurruqué en una bola aún más apretada.

—Oh, vamos. Todavía no me has agradecido siquiera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, aún sin mirar.

—Por evitar que besaras a ese perdedor. Realmente no te gustaba, ¿verdad?

Mis mejillas ardieron, y me alegró darle le espalda. Mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Así que eso es todo, ¿entonces? —preguntó. Lo ignoré—. Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría.

Eso hizo que me sintiera lo suficientemente curiosa para volverme hacia él.

—¿Cómo se sentiría qué? —pregunté.

—El rechazo. —Parecía estar en medio de una revelación.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué nunca una chica te dijo que no?

—Ninguna.

Bueno, eso explicaba mucho.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunté—. ¿Nunca te has detenido o has dicho que no a una chica?

Él se echó a reír como si yo hubiera dicho algo ridículo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Por muchas razones —dije—. No importa, sólo vete a dormir. Tenemos un largo día mañana. —Le volví la espalda, golpeando la gruesa almohada y apoyando la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí rechacé a una, pero ella no cuenta —dijo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque era Neph.

La incomodidad me carcomía.

—¿Ésta debe ser la parte en la que tomo una ducha fría? —preguntó.

—Buena idea.

Cuando él estuvo en el baño con el agua corriendo, salté de la cama y me puse el pijama. Luego regresé rápidamente a la cama y me repetí a mí misma, _No pienses en el beso. No pienses en el beso_. Imposible.

Me quedé muy quieta con los ojos cerrados cuando él regresó a la habitación. Un vapor con olor a limpio pasó sobre mí. Escuché mientras él rebuscaba por la habitación durante unos minutos, y luego oí la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse. Me senté en la cama y vi a Stefan en la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunté, justo cuando él cerraba la puerta.

Él levantó la vista.

—Tengo que trabajar.

¿Por qué me sentía tan aturdida, y también un poco ofendida?

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? ¿O quieres hacerlo? —lo desafié.

—¿Por qué eso debería importar, Bella? —preguntó secamente—. Ahora me voy. —Hizo un movimiento para cerrar la puerta.

—¿Dónde irás? —exclamé.

—Visitaré a la chica de la recepción, como ella sugirió. ¿A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión...? —Sus ojos tenían una promesa de seducción, y yo sacudí la cabeza.

No había cambiado de opinión. Nada más sucedería en esta habitación. Bajé la mirada al irritante edredón.

—No lo creí. —Le oí murmurar. Luego apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé allí intentando no imaginar cómo lucía la chica de la recepción, y cómo los labios de él pronto estarían sobre los de ella. Gruñí de frustración ante mi propia estupidez, y me recosté sobre el otro costado.

Deseé poder conciliar el sueño y dejar este episodio detrás, pero sin importar qué intentara no pude ponerme cómoda. Consideré encender la televisión, pero yo no quería que Stefan supiera que mi traidor corazón estaba esperándolo.

Unas agonizantes dos horas más tarde, él regresó y me quedé muy quieta, fingiendo dormir. Fue directo al baño a lavarse. Unos minutos más tarde, se metió a la cama y se hizo el silencio.

—¿Bella? —Su voz era baja. Por supuesto que sabía que yo estaba despierta. No le respondí, pero él no se dejó intimidar—. ¿Al menos disfrutaste tu primer beso?

Quería decirle que se callara, pero el estallido de ira disminuyó.

—Sólo ve a dormir, Stefan.

Me mordí la parte interna del labio, confundida. ¿Por qué no podía mantenerme enojada con él? Pensar en lo que él había estado haciendo me llenaba de una variedad de emociones terribles, pero la ira no era una de ellas. No tenía derecho a estar enojada. Había sido estúpido asumir que no trabajaría mientras estábamos juntos en este viaje.

Estaba aliviada de tenerlo de vuelta en la habitación. Él suspiró, y después de un tiempo estuvo claro que no iba a decir nada más. La tensión se disolvió.

Esa noche di vueltas y vueltas, repitiendo mi primer beso al menos mil celestiales veces.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	12. Un Temor Saludable

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Un temor saludable**

Ninguno de nosotros había pensado en poner la alarma, pero la luz del sol que entraba por las cortinas delgadas funcionaba bien. Me estiré y pateé lejos las sábanas enredadas, girándome para ver si Stefan estaba despierto. Sus ojos parpadeaban abiertos, también. Bostezó, haciéndome bostezar también. Pude haber usado un poco más de horas para dormir, pero esto tendría que bastar por ahora.

Stefan se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Cada músculo delgado se notaba bajo su piel bronceada. Yo tenía un decente bronceado en verano, pero nada como él. Me hacía preguntarme acerca de su herencia, que podría haber sido cualquier cosa desde Italia, hasta América del Sur. Probablemente él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados lo miré descaradamente. Sus hombros redondeados y sus antebrazos estaban apretados. Su torso entero era un espectáculo digno de ver, un pecho tonificado inclinado hacia sus abdomen con una leve onda, pero él no estaba hecho de manera en podría hacer a una chica consciente de sus imperfecciones. Su cintura en una "v" a sus caderas, donde se reunía con la manta del hotel.

Rompí la mirada cuando él se movió. Por el rabillo de mi ojo lo vi tirar las mantas a un lado con facilidad y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama junto a la ventana. Se puso de pie, de espaldas a mí, y levantó sus brazos para una estirada gloriosa. Cuando miré de nuevo, mis ojos se posaron en su trasero desnudo.

¡Querido Dios!

Grité y enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Le oí preguntar— ¿Viste una cucaracha?

—¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?! —No me atrevía a levantar mi cara roja.

—Huh. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó— Siempre duermo en cueros. No entiendo cómo puedes soportar toda esa ropa.

—Increíble —dije. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño.

* * *

Habíamos estado en la carretera por casi doscientos kilómetros y aún no habíamos hablado. Stefan rebuscó a través de las estaciones de radio locales. Cuando oímos_, "I´m bringing sexy back…"_ él soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió su cabeza antes de cambiar la estación otra vez y dejándola en una angustiosa cantante de rock.

Miré fuera de la ventana a los bordes de un I-40 alineada en un cepillo verde. Pasamos por ranchos y granjas, algunas modernas, algunas inclinadas y abandonadas. Debimos haber visto todas las razas de ganado conocidas por el camino.

—¿Hambrienta? —preguntó Stefan. Me encogí de hombros, luego asentí.

Él entró en un aparcamiento casi vacío de un restaurante de panqueques. En el interior, nos sentamos en una cabina con cojines agrietados. Una camarera de aspecto cansado, no más grande que nosotros, se acercó. Un calor de alegría de levantó para saludarnos.

—¿Qué puedo traerles de beber? —preguntó, antipática.

—Café —dijo Stefan.

Ella me miró a mí.

—Chocolate caliente, por favor.

Ella se alejó para traer nuestras bebidas.

—Ella está embarazada —susurré.

Él la miró y sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo parece —dijo.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba nada. Algunas veces no se le notaba a la gente hasta mediados de sus embarazos. Una chica en la escuela lo escondió de todos hasta su sexto mes.

—Puedo sentir al bebé, ¿tú no?

—No.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero él parecía un poco molesto de que yo podía hacer algo que él no podía. Ambos la miramos detrás mientras llenaba las tazas. Ella misma no estaba contenta, envuelta en gris.

Trajo nuestras bebidas y tomó nuestras órdenes. Traté de sonreírle, pero ella evitó mi mirada.

Stefan tomó su café negro. Quité la crema batida de mi chocolate con una cuchara y me la comí toda antes de hablar. Ya estaba temiendo lo que tenía que decir.

—Stefan… ¿Crees que podrías tratar de ser un caballero, al menos mientras estemos viajando juntos, y tal vez usar shorts en la cama?

—Ahh… ya veo —se sentó hacia atrás—. La visión de mi culo te dio un buen susto, ¿no es así?

—Lo digo en serio —dije.

Él tomó un trago de su café.

—Para que conste, no soy un caballero, pero haré una excepción esta vez. No más dormir desnudo mientras estemos viajando juntos. ¿Satisfecha? Ahora puedes parar con el mal de ojo. Mira… ahí viene nuestra comida.

Mi estómago gruñó a la vista de los panqueques con una grande cucharada de mantequilla derritiéndose encima. Pero era la comida de Stefan la que hizo sobresalir mi mirada. Panqueques, huevos revueltos, salchichas, tocino, jamón, sémola, y ¡tostadas! Tomó tres platos para dar cabida a todo. Él me sonrió y se sumergió en ello.

Estaba muerta de hambre. Comimos cada pedazo, y entonces nos recostamos sobre los asientos de la cabina, sintiéndonos atontados por la sobrecarga de alimentos.

Stefan se incorporó bruscamente y una mirada de tristeza pasó por su rostro. Hizo un gesto hacia mí para que me inclinara sobre la cabina, así que me deslicé hacia abajo. La mirada de miedo en sus ojos me recordaban cuando su padre había venido.

—Aquí vienen los problemas —susurró. Comencé a girar mi cabeza, pero él siseó—. ¡No mires!

—¿Dónde? —pregunté. Estaba mirándolo. Él inclinó la cabeza en dirección de la camarera detrás del mostrador cercano.

—Cubre tu insignia —susurró—. Miré alrededor y miré por la carta de postres, sosteniéndolo frente a mí.

Esperé un segundo, entonces moví mis ojos hacia la camarera. Estaba vertiendo agua en la cafetera. Le temblaba la mano mientras servía. Luego se detuvo para apoyarse en el mostrador. Su brumoso gris se oscureció, y su barbilla tembló. Lo que más me impresionó más fue su nube blanca, su ángel guardián, era errático, saltando alrededor agitado. Yo los había visto hacer eso antes en alguna ocasión, pero no entendía por qué. Después de un momento, se calmó.

El cocinero detrás de la ventana le preguntó a la camarera algo acerca de una orden y ella respondió.

—Se ha ido —susurró Stefan con alivio.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —pregunté.

—El espíritu demoniaco. ¿No pudiste verlo?

—No vi nada —miré alrededor, presionándome más en la cabina.

—Todo Neph tiene la habilidad para verlos. No debes estar dispuesta.

Nuestra camarera se acercó con impaciencia disimulada.

—¿Algo más?

—No gracias —dije—. Todo estuvo bien.

Ella puso la cuenta en la mesa y se alejó con nuestros platos sin otra palabra. Stefan cavó por su cartera en el bolsillo trasero y dejó uno de veinte en la parte superior de la cuenta.

—¿Crees que está molesta con nosotros? —pregunté. A pesar de que podía ver las emociones, no tenía manera de ver la fuente de ello.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Está frustrada porque no puede comprender por qué está sintiendo una oleada de emoción oscura de la nada. Es lo más probable que trate de culpar a algo, usualmente otra persona, falta de sueño, hormonas, algo, otra cosa menos lidiar con la emoción. Y así comienza el ciclo.

—Así que estás diciendo —me incliné hacia él para susurras a través de la mesa—, ¿que nuestra camarera acaba de ser visitada por un demonio?

Él asintió, acomodando la sal, la pimienta, el azúcar, y los condimentos en una fila ordenada.

Pensé acerca de nuestra cuenta e hice los cálculos en mi cabeza. Ella estaba obteniendo alrededor de cinco dólares de propina. Algo me dijo que sus problemas comenzaban con el dinero. Busqué un billete diez dólares de los ahorros que guardaba en mi bolsillo y lo coloqué sobre los veinte de Stefan.

—Sabes que no puedes comprar la felicidad —me dijo. Era tan endiabladamente guapo que me estremecí y aclaré mi garganta. Miré de vuelta a nuestra camarera, a la que parecía que estaba abrazando su ángel guardián.

—¿Los ángeles de la guarda siempre están con ellos? —pregunté, todavía viendo.

—Sip. Están con sus humanos cuando visitan el baño… incluso cuando están teniendo sexo.

Cerré y mis ojos y negué.

—Tenías que ir ahí.

—Tú preguntaste. Y no te preocupes. Son demasiado puros y obedientes para ser voyeuristas.

Se sentía una falta de respeto, hablar de los ángeles de esa manera. Traté de pensar en otra pregunta.

—Así, ¿los demonios que visitan a la gente son en forma de espíritus?

—Eso es correcto. Lo bueno es que este es un largo viaje. Tengo demasiado que enseñarte.

Se puso de pie, así que lo seguí, mientras la camarera se acercaba. Vio los dos billetes en la mesa.

—Traeré su cambio —dijo.

—No, es tuyo —ronroneó Stefan. Él la miró demasiado y los colores de ella fueron del verde pálido de gratitud a una ráfaga de rojo.

—Sí, ¡gracias otra vez! —dije, más fuerte de lo que quería—. ¡Ten un grandioso día!

Le di un golpe al tobillo de Stefan con mi pie mientras él se movía. Él caminaba hacia una hermosa mañana Shawnee, Oklahoma, mientras nuestros pies crujían contra los trozos sueltos del pavimento.

—Este será un largo viaje si les das a las chicas una mirada de dormitorio cada vez que nos detenemos —traté de mantener un tono ligero.

—¿Ojos de dormitorio? —preguntó. Estábamos subiendo a su coche ahora. Se sentó en asiento del conductor y se giró hacia mí. Su cabello cayendo sobre su frente, ondulándose al final de sus cejas. No había rudeza en su rostro, todo era bordes cuadrados. Pero eran esos ojos verdes que lo hicieron por mí.

—Como si no supieras lo que haces —dije.

—Estoy trabajando.

Hmph. Bueno.

—Esa pobre chica estaba teniendo un día suficientemente malo como para que llenaras su cabeza con ideas también. —Saqué el cinturón de seguridad con más fuerza de la necesaria y él puso en marcha el coche.

—Creo que es perfectamente capaz de tener ideas por su cuenta. Uno podría pensar que estás celosa, hablando así, pero puedo ver que no lo estás. Es extraño. ¿En realidad estás preocupada por ella?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

—Ni siquiera la conoces —señaló.

—Es posible sentir compasión por extraños.

—Ella se embarazó por su cuenta fuera del matrimonio —dijo—. Hizo su propia decisión.

—No conocemos las circunstancias.

El siguió los señalamientos de vuelta a la I-40 oeste, y pude sentir que la discusión había terminado.

—¿Por qué dijiste que soy incapaz de ver demonios? —pregunté.

—Me atrevo a decir que no te has abierto a la maldad. Tienes que estar dispuesta para realmente verlo y aceptarlo por lo que es.

—No quiero estar abierta a la maldad. Ni siquiera me gusta ver las noticias. Sé que está ahí, pero los detalles me lastiman demasiado, sentir a toda esa gente sufriendo.

Él me dio una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "sentir su sufrimiento"?

—No siempre soy buena bloqueando sus emociones, especialmente si es un gran grupo de gente con un montón de emociones oscuras. Trato de alejarlo, pero a veces todavía se queda dentro, y me lastima.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad puedes sentir las emociones que emiten? ¿No sólo verlas?

—Sí —dije—. ¿Tú no?

—¡No! Sólo puedo ver sus colores. Sentirlos debe ser un atributo de tu madre.

—Oh. —Ni siquiera sabía qué decir a eso.

—Espera —dijo, la amenaza de una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Eso quiere decir que sientes la lujuria cada vez que alguien cercano a ti la siente?

—No, pervertido. No es así, es más como un anhelo insatisfecho por algo. Es incómodo.

—Hmm. Muy mal. Bueno, sin ofender —dijo—, pero necesitas endurecerte un poco. Podría beneficiarte ver demonios y saber lo que están haciendo.

Él tenía razón. Sabía que tenía que lidiar con ello, pero justo ahora estaba enfocada en obtener información.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que los espíritus demoniacos hacen? —pregunté.

—Ellos susurran no-tan-buenas cosas a los oídos humanos. —Él conducía con sólo una mano. La otra se envolvió en un lapicero entre sus dedos sin mucha atención en ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Conoces la pequeña voz en tu cabeza? —preguntó—. ¿La que a los humanos les gusta llamar su "conciencia"? —Asentí—. Son en realidad los mensajes que la gente está recibiendo de sus ángeles de la guarda. Verás, los espíritus demoniacos susurran pensamientos a la mente de una persona, y los pensamientos de demonio pelean con los propios sentimientos del humano, junto con los mensajes que sus ángeles de la guarda tratan de inculcar. El viejo cliché acerca del demonio sobre un hombro y un ángel en el otro no está tan lejos. Un demonio puede susurrarle a una chica que no es atractiva y que no merece amor. Entonces él se va. Su trabajo está hecho. Se mueve a su siguiente víctima. El ángel de la víctima susurra que ella es hermosa y que vale la pena, blah, blah, blah. ¿Qué crees que escogerá creer?

Era tan injusto. Continué con mis preguntas.

—¿Qué tan seguido visitan a la gente los demonios?

—Depende de la necesidad. Una vez al mes. Una vez al año. Varía de persona en persona.

—¿Por qué se les permite hacer esto? —No podía evitar sentirme traicionada en nombre de la humanidad. Fui sacudida por el dejo amargo en la respuesta de Stefan.

—Quizá porque el Creador no es tan bueno y cariñoso como ustedes quieren creer.

—¿Estás enojado con Él?— no estaba segura de por qué me sorprendía.

—Nunca me ha hecho ningún favor. Estaba maldito desde el día de mi concepción, y tú probablemente también, con o sin tu parte de ángel.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él pasó una mano a través de su cabello y mirando dura y fijamente el camino.

—Quiero decir que no hay oportunidad de redención para los Neph. Es la primera lección que aprendemos en el entrenamiento. Nos vamos al infierno, justo como nuestros padres.

Espera. ¿Qué? Él tenía que estar equivocado.

—No puedo ver como eso sea posible —dije—. Quizá tu padre no quería que tuvieras ideas mayores que ser el niño prodigio de la lujuria.

—Veremos —dijo—. Pregúntale a tu propio padre cuando lo conozcas.

Traté de concentrarme en el paisaje y no en los confusos sentimientos dentro de mí. No podía forzarme a estar emocionada por cruzar la línea del estado de Texas. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de ser condenada al infierno. No podía ser verdad. Descubriría la verdad, aunque deseaba que no fuera desde el demonio que me había dado la vida.

Me apoyé en la ventana, perdiendo el interés en la plana extensión de terreno en cada dirección, y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran.

Un suave codazo en mi hombro me hizo entreabrir mis agotados ojos y miré alrededor. Me senté y alisé mi cabello mientras mi visión se ajustaba. Estábamos en medio de la nada. Kilómetros de plana nada.

—Disculpa por despertarte, pero tengo que parar por gasolina.

Conseguimos gas en una pequeña tienda de campo, junto con emparedados, manzanas, bebidas, y rocky-roas fudge hecho por la esposa del dueño.

Stefan había sido cautivado por el profundo acento tejano del dueño. Él le hizo un número ridículo de preguntas solo para mantenerlo hablando.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen ustedes jovencitos? Tenemos unos mapas por ahí donde están las manzanas.

Me reí en voz alta mientras él masacraba el hermoso hablar lento y cansino del hombre.

—¡Él no dijo "por ahí"!

—Siempre quise decir eso. Amo a los americanos. Tú tienes un agradable pequeño acento, aunque ni de cerca tan magnífico como el de él.

—¿Lo tengo?

Él asintió.

A parte del ocasional "ustedes", no pensaba que sonaba sureña, pero supongo que es difícil de darse cuenta por ti misma.

—Cuéntame de los lugares donde has vivido. —Me giré en mi asiento hacia él y desempaqué el primero de sus dos emparedados, doblando una servilleta en el extremo inferior y pasándoselo.

—Gracias. —Él le dio una mordida enorme y comenzó a hablar después de tragar—. Nací en Londres. Mi madre también murió cuando me dio a luz, como todas las madres de los Nephilim. —Él tomó otro bocado mientras yo ponderaba eso.

—Crecí moviéndome entre las islas británicas: Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escocia, Gales. Pasé cortos periodos de tiempo en Francia, Italia, y África del sur. Esta es mi primera vez en los Estados Unidos. Estaba decepcionado de Atlanta al comienzo, quería vivir en Nueva York, pero me he acostumbrado.

Todo respecto a Stefan era emocionante y exótico. Esta era mi primera vez viajando lejos de casa, y él ya había visto tanto. Comí mi manzana, contenta de que estuviera fresca y no blanda.

—¿Cuál fue tu lugar favorito? —pregunté.

—Nunca he estado bastante apegado a ningún lugar. Supongo que tendría que ser… aquí.

Me detuve en medio del proceso de masticar y examiné su rostro. Él no me estaba mirando. Estaba apretando su mandíbula, tenso. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o me estaba molestando? Tragué mi bocado.

—¿La península de Texas? —pregunté.

—No. —Él pareció escoger cada palabra con deliberado cuidado—. Quiero decir aquí en este coche. Contigo.

Cubierta en escalofríos, alejé mi mirada de él y miré fijamente hacia el camino delante de mí, dejando que la mano con la manzana cayera a mi regazo.

Él se aclaró la garganta e intentó explicarse.

—Nunca había conversado de esta forma con alguien, no desde que comencé a trabajar, ni siquiera con las únicas cuatro personas en este mundo que llamo amigos. Tú tienes a Patti, e incluso ese novio tuyo. Así que esto ha sido con un alivio. Casi… agradable. —Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

_Oh Dios mío._ ¿Acaso tuvimos un momento? Procedí con precaución, esperando no arruinarlo.

—Ha sido agradable para mí también —dije—. Nunca le he contado a Matt, nada. Él no tiene idea. Tú eres el único con el que he hablado respecto a eso, excepto Patti, pero no es lo mismo. Ella aprendió lo básico de la monja del convento donde nací.

—Naciste en un convento —declaró.

—Sí.

—Naturalmente.

—De todos modos —continué—, no hablé con Patti sobre ninguno de los cambios en mí o las cosas que podía hacer cuando estaba creciendo. Así que entiendo la soledad.

—Aun así —dijo—. El amor de ella hacia ti…

Y ahí estaba.

Yo había crecido con amor, y nada más. Stefan había crecido con todo el conocimiento de quién era, y todas las cosas materiales del mundo, pero sin amor.

—¿Qué hay de todas las chicas con las que has salido? —Sabía que me estaba entrometiendo—. Estoy segura que debería haber más de alguna que te amó, y ¿quizás algunas que tú podrías haber amado?

—Ninguna chica me ha amado. Tienes que conocer a alguien para amarlo. Todas han sido solo enamoramientos. Querían tenerme. Esa es la naturaleza de la lujuria.

Mis entrañas se retorcieron con la culpa mientras reconocía el sentimiento que él describía. Y justo cuando temía que él lo notara, el rostro de Jessica Stanley apareció en mi mente. Ella habría sido capaz de amarlo, teniendo la oportunidad. Aunque no quería pensar en ella, sentí un tirón en esa dirección.

—Hay una chica en mi escuela con la cual estuviste el año pasado. Supongo que fue cuando recién te moviste acá. Ella era muy agradable. ¿Jessica Stanley?

Él asintió reconociéndola, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el camino. No continué. Estaba asustada de que había empujado mi suerte demasiado lejos, y el tópico me ponía nerviosa de todos modos.

—Mira, así son las cosas —dijo Stefan—. Todas saben desde el comienzo que no estoy interesada en una relación. Nunca les miento. No lo necesito. La verdad duele más que una mentira. Jessica pensó que ella podía cambiarme. Fue una idea tonta.

Parecía como que él quería que yo creyera que él se había endurecido, pero no lo hice. Había visto quiebres, vistazos de algo más suave escondiéndose bajo eso. Así que fui a buscarlo.

—¿Alguna vez te sientes culpable por eso, o triste porque sufren? —me apresuré antes de que respondiera—. Por favor, no quiero que lo entiendas como que estoy juzgando. Sólo trato de entenderte.

Su agarre se intensificó en el volante, volviendo sus nudillos blancos.

—Y si digo que no, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay si no tengo compasión por los que he herido, no, mejor que eso, los que han permitido ser heridos, que han buscado el dolor?

Mantuve las manos en mi regazo y miré fijamente a la manzana a medio comer volviéndose marrón en el borde.

—Entonces me sentiría muy mal por ti —dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una manera triste de vivir y… me preocupo por ti.

—No digas eso. —Su tono estaba al límite, casi enojado—. No deberías decir eso, sobre preocuparse. Apenas me conoces.

—Y tú apenas me conoces a mí, y aquí estamos. Ofreciste traerme a este viaje. Has respondido mi millonésima pregunta. No me has forzado a hacer nada, y no me has expuesto a tu padre. Estoy contenta de estar contigo aquí.

Ahí. Lo había dicho. Buscamos los ojos del otro por un momento antes de que él se girara de nuevo al camino y su agarre en el volante se aflojó. Mi pulso volvió al ritmo normal.

—Una vez que consigo que una chica esté conmigo, es una cosa de solo una vez —comenzó—. Una que otra vez, podemos enredarnos dos veces, tres máximo. Pero no trato de pensar en ellas como individuos. Es puramente físico. No hago promesas de llamar. No doy mi número de teléfono, lo consiguen de otra gente. Vienen a ver la presentación de la banda o se presentan en una fiesta donde estoy y me dan regalos, estoy seguro que lo puedes imaginar.

Deseaba no poder hacerlo.

—Pero la tercera vez que vi a Jessica, ella me dio algo diferente a todas las demás. Ella me hizo un CD. Podía ver que le había dedicado tiempo. Dijo que cada canción tenía un solo de batería fantástico o un riff de batería único. Era una colección excelente. Nos vimos durante tres semanas, bastante seguido. Pero entonces ella dijo que me amaba, tuve que romperlo. Al final necesitaba que me odiara. Así que dejé mi teléfono en la prueba de la banda con una foto de ella que me había mandado.

Él me dio una rápida mirada de desafío, y luego sus ojos estaban en el camino de nuevo. Supongo que necesitaba escuchar todo eso. Tenía el interior hecho nudos.

—¿Te estabas enamorando de ella? —pregunté.

Él gimió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por Cristo, Bella. —Me estremecí—. Cierto. Olvidé que viajaba con una santa. —Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de continuar—. No. No estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca he estado enamorado de nadie. Solo estaba respondiendo tu pregunta de que si me siento mal o no respecto a herir a alguien. La respuesta es sí. Me sentí mal por ella. Dios, no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo.

Me recliné en el asiento y miré fijamente por la ventana al último pedazo de Texas mientras el sol desaparecía, deseando que Stefan no notara cómo limpiaba la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro por él.

—No me tengas compasión, Bella, y no pienses bien de mí por esa pequeña revelación. No te seas tonta y te convenzas que no he disfrutado el trabajo que he hecho, porque sí lo he hecho. Debes saber con quién estas tratando.

Era tiempo de averiguar más de la persona con la que estaba tratando.

—¿Alguna vez has drogado alguna chica o puesto algo en su bebida? — pregunté, aun mirando fijamente a Texas.

—No. Eso es para lo que no se tienen confianza.

—¿Alguna vez te has aprovechado de alguna chica que ha perdido el conocimiento?

—No. ¿Cuál es el punto si no puede recordar?

—¿Y forzado a alguna chica a hacer algo que no quiere?

—No. ¿Estás entrenando para ser sicóloga?

—No dudo que hayas disfrutado físicamente de lo que haces, Stefan. Si quieres que sepa con quién estoy tratando, responde esto: ¿te da placer el herir a la gente?

Vi su pecho levantarse y hundirse con un suspiro silencioso. Él habló libre de sentimientos, bordeando la impaciencia.

—No siento nada por ellos. Ignoro su dolor. No lo dejo entrar en mis pensamientos. No me da placer o dolor el verlos sufrir, con la única excepción de la que hablamos. ¿Es eso suficiente apertura emocional para ti?

Tendría que leer entre líneas cuando tenía que ver con Stefan. Para conocerlo, tendría que saber por qué él ignoraba el dolor de ellos, y qué pasaría si él dejara ese sufrimiento entrar en sus pensamientos. Si sentía placer en herir a otros, él disfrutaría en su dolor, no lo desviaría.

—¿Por qué estás intentando con tanta fuerza el hacerme pensar que eres una mala persona? —pregunté.

—Porque sería mejor para ti tener un sano temor hacia mí de modo que no puedas decir que no fuiste advertida. No soy como los chicos de tu escuela. Piensa en la atracción que sientes hacia las drogas. Así me siento respecto al sexo.

_Oh_.

—¿Comienzas a comprenderlo ya? Déjame ser aún más claro. —Su voz bajó mientras me guiaba a través de su trabajo—. Puedo entender a alguien en solo cinco minutos de conversación para saber qué tendría que decir o hacer para atraerlas a la cama. Eso te incluye, aunque admito que estaba fuera de juego anoche. Con alguna gente basta con simple adulación y atención. Con otras toma más tiempo y energía. Hago lo que se necesite para quitarles la ropa, y luego intento hacerlo de modo que nunca estén con otra persona sin pensar en mí. Sé secretos del cuerpo humano que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe de ellos mismos. Y cuando me voy, sé que están arruinadas cuando comienzan a suplicarme que me quede.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba asustada ahora. Él movió sus ojos alrededor de mi aura.

—Ya era hora —dijo.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore_**


	13. La Colonia de Stefan

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**La colonia de Stefan**

Mantuvimos nuestros pensamientos para nosotros mismos mientras entrabamos a Nuevo México. El cambio abrupto en el paisaje llenó mi mente con alivio. Las llanuras de Texas se habían convertido en extensiones de suaves colinas y montañas pequeñas, irregulares, con arbustos. El sudoeste asomándose. Me sorprendió lo mucho que podía ver.

Stefan desaceleró cuando el sol caía bajo en el cielo. Aparcamos en un lugar de comida rápida y salí a estirar las piernas. La ausencia de humedad hacía que el aire delgado se sintiera en mis pulmones. Yo estaba acostumbrada a atragantarme con la humedad.

Pedimos comida y nos la comimos en silencio, sentados frente a la pared de cristal que daba a la playa de estacionamiento. La puesta de sol provocó una túnica de color rosa oscuro y naranja extendiéndose por el paisaje.

—Bonito país el que vemos. Muy diverso.

—Es magnífico —estuve de acuerdo, empujando la otra mitad de mi sándwich de pollo hacia él. Lo terminó mientras mordisqueaba la última de las patatas fritas.

—Vamos a seguir un par de horas más y luego pasaremos la noche —dijo—. Voy a esperar para llenar el tanque hasta la mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y limpiado toda la basura para estar lista para irnos. El pensamiento de otras noches juntos me ponía nerviosa.

A medida que subimos en el coche y continuaba por la I-40, la belleza del viejo oeste me animó. La mirada de Stefan rozó sobre mí cuando me volví hacia él, tirando de mis pies desnudos debajo de mí.

—Hay alguien más que necesito ver en Los Ángeles, además de mi padre.

Él asintió con la cabeza para que yo continuara. Le conté la historia del ángel que visito a Patti, y cómo llegó a ser mi madre adoptiva. Entonces le dije que la monja, la Hermana Ruth, había pedido que viniera a hablar con ella en persona.

—Simplemente no puedo imaginar lo que tiene que decirme que no podía decirle a Patti.

—Huh. No he oído nada acerca de los ángeles bajando y hablar directamente a los seres humanos en la historia reciente tampoco.

—Estoy preocupada de que no va a vivir mucho más tiempo —le dije—. Creo que esa es la única razón por la que Patti me dejó ir contigo a este viaje.

—Vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Eso esperaba.

—Quiero saber todo lo que sabes acerca de los demonios —le dije.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó: la materia de manera casual.

—Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de los siete pecados capitales: ira, la pereza, la gula, la envidia, la codicia, la lujuria y la soberbia. La soberbia se dice que es el pecado del cual surgen todos los demás. Así que aquí está cómo funciona su clasificación en la tierra: hay un demonio en forma humana asignado a cada uno de los siete pecados capitales, salvo la pereza y la gula, aquellos se han combinado en un demonio, ya que a menudo van de la mano. Hay seis pecados adicionales también: la mentira, el asesinato, el maltrato u odio, el robo, el adulterio, y la sustancia. Eso hace doce ángeles oscuros en cuerpos humanos. Se les conoce como los Duques, y ellos son los jefes del mal en la tierra.

—¿Nuestros padres son dos de los doce Duques?

—Eso es correcto.

Era extraño escuchar hablar a Stefan. Su acento adquiría un tono pícaro cuando estaba excitado o enojado, pero luego había momentos, como ahora, que sonaba como un alumno refinado dando un informe oral. Me di cuenta de que podía transformarse para adaptarse a su público. Stefan podría desempeñar el papel de un chico malo arenoso o un caballero educado según fuera necesario. Pero, ¿quién era en realidad? Llegué de nuevo a frotar mi cuello, que había empezado a picarme.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un duque y los otros demonios, como el del restaurante hoy?

—En forma de espíritu son los mismos, pero los Duques son los demonios únicos autorizados a poseer cuerpos humanos. Cada Duque goza de una legión de demonios que atormentan la tierra. Los murmuradores se llaman los Legionarios. A veces sólo se refieren a ellos como espíritus. Entre los duques y los Legionarios, hay seiscientos sesenta y seis demonios en la tierra.

Un escalofrío punzante de incredulidad me recorrió.

Hice los cálculos.

—Así que, doce Duques, seiscientos cincuenta y cuatro murmuradores, o Legionarios... ¿dónde entra la figura Nephilim?

—Estamos a sólo un subproducto. No contamos como seres humanos, pero tampoco calificamos como parte de los Legionarios o demonios. Trabajamos para nuestros padres y mantenemos la boca cerrada. Eso es todo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, sintiendo mareo mientras continuaba.

—Antes había más Duques. En un tiempo había uno para cada uno de los Diez Mandamientos, además de los que cubrían los siete pecados capitales, pero muchos de ellos se convirtieron en antiguos. Ellos cambiaban según era necesario. La mentira y el adulterio son sólo dos de los Diez Mandamientos que todavía están presentes. Los Duques se especializan en cada curso de la vida basado en el estado de la sociedad que este en ese momento. Mi padre se especializa actualmente en la pornografía.

Sostuve una botella de agua en mi regazo, obligando de nuevo las náuseas que trepaban por salir.

—He oído que tu padre tenía una buena racha con el alcohol el siglo pasado —continuó—. Pero en esta era es la droga. Los Demonios sienten un tirón en la dirección de su especialidad, y su descendencia siente una idea de él también. Por ser mujer, es probable que tengas sentidos adicionales, como ser capaz de decir cuándo otros tienen naturalezas adictivas, ¿me equivoco?

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando en cómo lo vi en Matt.

—Pero ¿qué significado tiene ser mujer en eso?

—No estoy seguro, pero las mujeres Neph siempre parecen ser más sensibles a las cosas. Intuición femenina o lo que sea. Las Hijas pasadas de mi padre eran capaces de sentir a las vírgenes y la fertilidad, como hace mi padre, pero yo no puedo.

—Eso es interesante. Bien, ¿qué más?

—Sip. Vamos a ver. Supongo que tú debes imaginar que las posiciones de los duques son muy codiciadas entre los demonios. Todos quieren una oportunidad en forma humana. Incluso ha habido guerras entre los espíritus oscuros. Lucifer mismo preferiría estar en la tierra, pero está destinado al infierno, junto con su brazo derecho y la mano izquierda de guerreros, Belcebú y Ammadeus.

—¿No pueden irse? —le pregunté, lo que mandó una oleada de alivio a la superficie.

—No, no pueden. Lucifer vive vicariamente a través de los Duques y los legionarios.

—¿Por qué hay tan pocos demonios en la tierra? Podía enviar a todos ellos si quisiera, ¿no?

—Supongo que puede, pero todo se ejecuta como una especie de operación clandestina, lo cual es irónico, ya que todo el mundo en el cielo debe saber lo que los oscuros están haciendo. Pero Lucifer parece querer permanecer bajo el radar, por así decirlo.

—Tiene miedo —pensé en voz alta.

—La cosa es que —dijo Stefan, ignorando mi comentario—, los Legionarios no puede hacer a los humanos nada. Ellos no pueden quitar el libre albedrío de una persona. Ellos ponen ideas en la cabeza. Periodo. Pero los seres humanos son egoístas por naturaleza. La mitad del tiempo los demonios sólo les dicen lo que quieren oír, animando a sus instintos egoístas.

Estas eran las cosas desagradables para oír. Stefan pasó rápido a través de esto, y me dio los hechos rectos como si citara de un libro de texto demoniaco.

—¿Los Duques susurran a la gente? Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hacen en realidad?

—No, no pueden susurrar en forma humana, pero tienen ciertas habilidades verbales de la persuasión. El tejido de los Duques en la sociedad, aterriza en posiciones de influencia sobre los líderes centrales eléctricas y la sociedad.

—¿No tratan de convertirse en los líderes? —le pregunté.

—Nunca. Recuerda que el objetivo de su trabajo es conseguir que los seres humanos se abran paso hasta la cima y rompan su propia alma en pedazos, en el proceso.

La forma en que hablaba acerca de los humanos me hizo sentir triste. Era imposible no pensar en las personas que estaban siendo manipuladas. El dolor del corazón. El hecho de que mi padre tuvo una mano dura en este juego del mal.

Stefan frunció el ceño y me dijo:

—Te has convertido en una llave.

Pasé mis manos sobre mis mejillas húmedas_. ¡Ugh!_ Me hizo un gesto de disgusto con la mano.

—Siempre lloro cuando estoy emocional, que es más o menos todo el tiempo. Sólo ignórame y sigue adelante, por favor.

Suspiró y pasó un camión con remolque, y luego tomó un trago de agua antes de continuar.

—De acuerdo, así que los Duques están ubicados estratégicamente alrededor del planeta y se mueven de acuerdo sea necesario. Se reúnen una vez al año para ver dónde cada demonio hará el mayor daño, excepto aquellos que están encerrados, como tu padre. Hay tres Duques aquí en los Estados Unidos en este momento: mi padre, tu padre, y Melchom, el Duque de la Envidia. Cada Duque tiene una visita trimestral del demonio mensajero personal de Lucifer, Azael. Ellos le dan un reporte de su trabajo y del estado de la humanidad, el cual le es entregado a Lucifer. Oigo que está satisfecho con cómo las cosas están yendo hoy en día.

—Pero los hombres también son buenos —discutí—. Estoy segura de que mucha gente es resistente.

—Supongo, pero incluso los devotos tienen debilidades. Los demonios tienen que tomar diferentes medidas con diferentes culturas, porque algunas aceptan más el pecado, mientras que otras son más estrictas. Es un tema de semántica y presentación. Se les ocurren medios ingeniosos de promover el dolor y la apatía, al estilo de los esquemas de marketing. Buscan placer. Comer, beber, y ser felices. _Carpe diem_.

—Vive cada día —susurré.

El hotel fuera de Albuquerque era una mejora de aquel de la primera noche. Stefan encendió su reproductor de música, ubicándolo sobre la mesa de noche entre nuestras camas. Estaba comenzando a pensar en su lista de reproducción como la banda sonora de nuestro viaje.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y decidí llamar a Patti. Me sorprendí cuando tuve que encender el teléfono de Stefan. Debió haberlo apagado en algún momento durante el viaje. Ahora que lo pensaba, el día de hoy había sido más pacífico sin oír el constante pitido.

Patti sonó aliviada de oír mi voz. Me pregunté qué cosas terribles se había imaginado todo el día. Stefan bajó el volumen de la música y salió al balcón mientras hablábamos.

—Estaré en el jubileo todo el día mañana y el sábado —dijo—. ¿Qué tal si te llamo tan pronto como llegue a casa estas dos noches que vienen, probablemente alrededor de las once en punto… supongo que serían las ocho en punto en tiempo de la Costa Oeste?

—De acuerdo, me aseguraré de tener el teléfono conmigo, entonces.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está Stefan? ¿Todavía se está comportando?

Me enrosqué en la cama y sentí una sensación de cosquilleo en mi estómago cuando pensé en él.

—Sí —respondí—. Por favor no te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos conociéndonos. Está enseñándome mucho.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Me alegra, pero aun así. Sólo se cuidadosa de no bajar la guardia.

Patti me dio el número de teléfono del convento, y acordamos que yo la llamaría cuando llegáramos a California para ver si la Hermana Ruth estaba lo suficientemente estable para un visitante.

Colgamos después de intercambiar divertidos sonidos de besos y de reír. Fui a la máquina expendedora en el corredor y traje dos botellas de agua. De vuelta en la habitación subí el volumen de la música. Fui a la puerta del balcón y miré a Stefan desde atrás, mientras las aguas enfriaban mis manos.

Me imaginé poniendo los brazos alrededor de él y apoyando mi mejilla contra el medio de su espalda, pero él no era mío para que lo tocara así. El beso de anoche había sido un golpe de suerte. Ya parecía como si hubiera sucedido hace mucho tiempo. No podía permitirme perderme de esa manera de nuevo, especialmente ahora que había sido oficialmente "advertida".

Me paré junto a él y presioné una botella de agua junto a su antebrazo.

—Gracias —dijo, tomándola. Nos apoyamos contra la baranda, mirando los somnolientos edificios y respirando aire cálido y seco. Nuestros brazos se rozaron y pude oler su colonia dulce y selvática. Inhalé una respiración embriagadora y decidí retroceder una vez más adentro. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, quizá correr un poco.

Volví a entrar y tomé mis ropas para correr, luego me cambié en el cuarto de baño. Abrí la puerta del baño, deteniéndome cuando vi la bolsa de artículos de tocador de Stefan en el lavabo. Me vi dominada por la curiosidad por su colonia o loción para después de afeitar, porque nunca la había olido antes en nadie. Sintiéndome traviesa, metí un dedo en la bolsa y espié. No había una botella de colonia. Sólo una navaja, espuma de afeitar, cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, y desodorante. Tomé el desodorante, saqué la tapa, y lo olí. No, no era eso.

El sonido de la profunda risa ahogada cerca de la puerta me hizo gritar y dejar caer el desodorante al lavabo con un estruendo. Llevé una mano con fuerza al pecho y tomé el borde del lavabo con la otra. Él rio con fuerza ahora.

—De acuerdo, eso debe haber lucido realmente mal —le hablé a su reflejo en el espejo, luego me moví con torpeza para levantar el desodorante. Le puse la tapa y lo dejé caer en la bolsa—. Pero estaba intentando descubrir qué colonia usas.

Mi rostro estaba en llamas cuando Stefan entró en el pequeño baño y se apoyó contra la mesada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Me alejé. Él parecía entretenido por mi apuro.

—No he estado usando ninguna colonia.

—Oh. —Aclaré mi garganta—. Bien, no vi ninguna, así que pensé que podía ser tu desodorante, pero tampoco es eso. Quizá sea tu detergente para la ropa o algo. Sólo olvidémonos de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que hueles, exactamente? —Su voz tomó un matiz ronco, y se sintió como si estuviera ocupando mucho espacio. No pude obligarme a mirarlo. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo aquí. Retrocedí, golpeando la bañera con el talón mientras intentaba ponerle palabras al olor.

—No lo sé. Es como cítricos y el bosque o algo… hojas y savia. No puedo explicarlo.

Sus ojos se hundieron en los míos mientras él llevaba esa sexy sonrisa registrada suya, los brazos aún cruzados.

—¿Cítricos? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo limones?

—Mayormente naranjas. Y un poco de lima, también.

Él asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para sacar el cabello de sus ojos. Luego su sonrisa desapareció y su insignia latió.

—Lo que hueles son mis feromonas, Bella.

Una risa pequeña y nerviosa salió de mi garganta.

—Oh, de acuerdo, entonces. Bueno… —Miré el pequeño espacio que estaba disponible para pasar por la puerta. Hice un movimiento incómodo hacia allí, pero él movió el cuerpo y retrocedí una vez más.

—La gente usualmente no puede oler las feromonas —me dijo—. Debes estar usando tus sentidos extras sin darte cuenta. He oído de Nephs que pierden el control de sus sentidos con ciertas emociones. Miedo, sorpresa… lujuria.

Froté mis brazos con las manos, queriendo solamente desviar la conversación fuera de la zona de peligro.

—Sí, y me cuesta controlar el aroma a veces —balbuceé—. Incluso se aleja de mí cuando duermo de vez en cuando. Me despierto pensando en los rollos de canela de Patti y termina viniendo del departamento de alguien más. Luego sólo estoy atascada con el cereal. De todas formas…

—¿Te gustaría conocer tu propio aroma? —me preguntó.

El corazón se hinchó en mi pecho y se volvió a apretar hasta ser pequeño. Toda esta cosa del aroma era demasiado sensual para ser discutida en este pequeño espacio. En cualquier segundo mi cuerpo traidor estaría emitiendo algunas de esas feromonas y habría rojo en mi aura.

—Uh, no realmente —dije, manteniendo mis ojos desviados—. Creo que probablemente debería irme.

Él no hizo intento alguno de apartarse de la puerta.

—Hueles a peras con tonos de fresa.

—Wow, de acuerdo. —Aclaré la garganta, todavía negándome a hacer contacto visual. Tenía que salir de allí—. Creo que yo sólo… —Señalé la puerta y comencé a pasar junto a él, haciendo lo mejor que podía para no rozarlo. Finalmente dio un paso atrás y puso las manos a los costados para mostrar que no iba a tocarme. Me libré de los confines del baño y respiré profundamente.

Zapatillas. Necesitaba conseguir mis zapatillas. Busqué en mis cosas en el piso y las encontré, metiendo mis pies y atando los cordones. Por supuesto que Stefan Salvatore sabía cómo olían las fresas. Probablemente había tomado un curso de flores durante el entrenamiento de lujuria.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

En mi vista periférica lo vi de pie en la puerta del baño. No encontré su mirada, temerosa de que fuera tan tormentosa como estaba de nuestro beso.

Me puse de pie y miré el reloj. Eran las nueve.

—Sí, voy a correr.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Dejé salir una exhalación decidida y lo miré ahora.

—Sólo si haces algo por mí. —Él levantó las cejas en respuesta—. Enséñame a esconder mis colores.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore_**


	14. Ocultar las Emociones

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Ocultar las Emociones**

El silencio entre nosotros mientras corríamos era cómodo. No pasó mucho tiempo para ajustar nuestros pasos e igualarlos entre sí. Pasamos junto a un centro comercial cercano y nos dirigimos hacia las colinas. Aparte del auto en movimiento ocasional, nos quedamos solos.

Nos encontramos con un grupo de rocas subimos lo más alto que pudimos. En la parte superior, Stefan se echó hacia atrás, con las manos detrás de su cuello. Me quedé sentada con las piernas cruzadas, junto a él. Miré al cielo sin obstáculos, jugueteando con mis zapatos.

Stefan estaba tan tranquilo que pensé que se había quedado dormido. Volteé hacia abajo y lo encontré mirando a las estrellas. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen, y la otra estaba a su lado, cerca de mí. Era una mano fuerte, con largos dedos, nudillos masculinos, y las uñas cortas. Poseída por un instinto básico, deslicé mi mano en la suya. Por un segundo horrible esperaba que se alejara de mí, pero no lo hizo. Siguió mirando hacia arriba, aunque su respiración pareció detenerse. Deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos. No se sentía nada cuando Patti y yo nos agarrábamos de la mano o cuando Scott me agarró la mano y me condujo a través de la fiesta. Este sentido íntimo, pero dulce. Tanto para mi temor saludable.

Algo se escurrió por debajo de nosotros en la tierra, tal vez un lagarto. Me gustan lagartos. O podría haber sido un escorpión o una serpiente. Esas posibilidades me hicieron temblar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

—No, sólo pensaba en reptiles venenosos.

Él rió entre dientes. Yo esperaba que tuviera un cuchillo con él, por si acaso. Me pregunté cómo nuestros cuerpos reaccionarían al veneno.

—¿De verdad me vas a enseñar a ocultar mis emociones? —le pregunté.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

—Está bien. —Cuando se incorporó, a regañadientes separó los dedos y quitó su atención de eso.

—Dijiste que puedes bloquear las emociones que sientes por los cercanos a ti —dijo Stefan—. ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Yo como que lo ignoro cuando se trata de mí y me obligo a no pensar en ello.

—Esto podría ser similar. Imagina cada emoción como algo físico en tu mente, un objeto de tu elección, y luego imagínate físicamente empujándolo o tirando lejos una manta por encima. Cualquier cosa que funcione para ti. O, como has dicho, ignóralo, pretender que no está ahí. Sé el jefe de tu mente. Vamos a concentrarnos en una emoción positiva en primer lugar. Piensa en Patti... Bueno, puedo ver tu amor por ella. Empieza con eso.

Me imaginé mi amor por ella como algo físico, una almohada mullida. La había compactado en una luz rosa claro y la pateé con un pie imaginario tan duro como pude. Stefan pasó los ojos por encima de mí y su boca hacia atrás con una expresión impresionado.

—¿Se desvanece? —le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y me quedé muy sorprendida. ¡Tal vez yo podría hacer esto! Era diferente a bloquear las emociones de los demás, porque tenía que concentrarme más. Desviar algo desde el exterior era más fácil que capturar lo que estaba dentro de mí y manejarlo.

—Eso fue rápido. Eres buena. Ahora algo un poco más desagradable. Algo que te hace enojar y sentir triste.

Pensé en mi padre y las palabras que dijo el día de mi nacimiento. Me di cuenta ahora que tiene que haber sido sarcasmo puro. No podía haber significado para mí que me mantuviera alejada de las drogas, se supone que es mi trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no había intentado hacerme trabajar todos estos años?

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, no te hace enojar. Prueba con esto. Piensa en la persona que te drogó y trató de aprovecharse de ti. Piensa en todas las chicas con las que probablemente tuvo éxito.

—¿Crees que se lo ha hecho a otras chicas?

—Las personas que se comportan de esa manera suelen ser reincidentes.

Mi estómago se apretó. ¿Qué pasa si Stefan no hubiera estado allí esa noche? ¿Cuánto Edward había tomado las cosas? ¿Todo el camino? Pensé en las víctimas de violación, la forma en que a menudo se sentía culpable. Yo sabía que me hubiera culpado.

—Bien —murmuró Stefan —. Ahora.

La ira surgió dentro de mí y yo lo canalicé en una pelota de béisbol en espiral. La hice girar y bateé la emoción lejos. Fue un jonrón. Y se sentía bien.

La ira hacia Edward todavía estaba en algún lugar dentro de mí. Yo no estaba haciendo mis emociones desaparecer. Ellas simplemente estaban ocultas por la parte de mi cerebro que les mostraba.

Me pasé una hora practicando cómo Stefan me llevó a través de las emociones: alegría, tristeza, miedo, ansiedad.

—Esto es casi demasiado fácil para ti, ¿no? —dijo Stefan, inclinándose un poco más cerca—. Estoy muy impresionado. —Él rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y mi corazón dio una serie rápida de golpes.

Ignorarlo. Desviarlo. _Oh, mierda, esto es más difícil que los sentimientos de otros._

—Ya sabes, para que conste, Bella, no voy a pensar menos de ti si tú cambias de opinión acerca de hacer las cosas que mi padre espera.

Me quedé inmóvil mientras su mano se fue alrededor de mi tobillo y hasta la pantorrilla, ahora afeitada, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos dieron una tentadora caricia contra la parte posterior de la rodilla. Sus ojos me miraban mientras hablaba, y mi respiración se hizo rápida y superficial.

—Es sólo tú y yo aquí en este momento, Bella. Sentí que regresaba a la vida cuando nos besamos, y sé que tienes miedo de eso. Miedo a dar rienda suelta a ese otro lado de ti misma. Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte. Lo puedo manejar.

Un estremecimiento me atravesó. Por un momento, mis pensamientos estaban demasiado distraídos para comprender la sensación en mi mente.

Su mano caliente se abrió camino hasta la parte posterior de la pierna y me agarró por la muñeca. Me obligué a tomar incluso las respiraciones y envolver mis manos mentales en torno a esta lujuria por él. Se inclinó más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento contra mi cara y yo sabía que podía sentir el mío.

La mirada que Stefan me dio fue expectante, más que seductora. No dejaba de robar miradas a mi pecho. Su mano estaba todavía en la parte posterior del muslo, un pulgar acariciando la piel sensible allí.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé el sentido contrario a lujuria y el deseo, la compacté en un balón de fútbol de rojo y negro y lo pateé en la red. ¡Gol!

—No —le dije a Stefan.

Él apartó la mano y se echó hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, tuve que jugar sucio. Algunas personas trabajan mejor bajo presión. Ahora, si no te importa, yo probablemente debería marcharme.

Saltó de la roca, aterrizando sobre sus pies, y me observó mientras caminaba alrededor de las rocas gigantes y suciedad, pateando piedras y haciendo una serie de estiramientos de brazos y el cuello. Cinco minutos más tarde regresó a mí. Su voz era tranquila.

—Vamos —dijo él, extendiendo su mano.

Y como le dejé que me ayudara, yo sabía a ciencia cierta que a pesar de que sólo había estado montando un espectáculo para probar mi nueva habilidad, si yo hubiera dicho que sí, no habría dudado en llevarme para arriba con él. Me quedé en silencio todo el camino hasta el hotel.

Después de la carrera y la lección, me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, pasando los canales locales de la televisión mientras Stefan se duchaba. Cuando salió, su pelo estaba oscurecido por el agua, y él estaba sin camisa. Sus pantalones cortos holgados, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus boxers. Fue una buena oportunidad para practicar esconder mis emociones. Las empujé y obligué a mis ojos abiertos a volver a la pantalla de TV.

Se inclinó y sacó una camiseta _Henley_ de su bolsa. Una vez que se vistió, pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, entonces. Voy a, _um_, estaré fuera por un rato.

¿Él iba a salir otra vez? oculté mis emociones, pero estaba segura de que el dolor era evidente en mi rostro por la forma en que miraba lejos de mí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Apagué el televisor y lo miré.

—No te vayas. —Deseé poder arrebatar las palabras en el aire y meterlas de nuevo en mi boca.

—Tengo que trabajar, Bella. Ya sea allí o aquí.

Él me miró con desafío, y yo estaba atrapada en el interior de esa mirada tormentosa de nuevo.

—No cambiaría tomar una noche libre.

—¿Es así? —Alzó la voz ahora, y apretó los puños—. ¿Dice la muñequita que nunca ha tenido que trabajar un día en su vida?

Debería haber cerrado mi boca, pero por supuesto que no podía.

—No es como si los demonios están monitoreando tu comportamiento —le dije.

Cerró los ojos y sostuvo el dedo índice hacia mí.

—No me empujes, Bella. Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando. —Había un trasfondo latente en su voz, como parecía que luchaba con un torrente de emociones. Seguí adelante, sintiéndome temeraria cuando alcé mi voz.

—¡Se puede tener una noche sin sexo! No puedes simplemente...

Un astillado accidente me hizo gritar y saltar hacia atrás en la cama. Con sólo deslizar un brazo enojado, Stefan había enviado una lámpara de cristal volando de la cómoda, donde se golpeó contra la pared. Me señaló con los ojos llameantes.

—Tú. No lo hagas. ¡Entendido!

Contuve la respiración y no me moví. Nunca había visto a nadie tan loco, sobre todo no contra mí.

—No esperé hasta este momento. —Su voz era ronca cuando pasó junto a mi cama y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me senté allí durante unos minutos, sorprendida por cómo mis palabras tenían el poder de tocar un nervio en él. La lámpara estaba más allá de la reparación en el suelo. Bajé y recogí los pedazos más pequeños con manos temblorosas, tirándolos a la basura. El temperamento de Stefan sólo le costó una lámpara rota realmente fea. Esperaba conseguir un golpe en la puerta del personal del hotel acerca de la conmoción, pero nadie vino nunca. Cuando lo limpie todo hasta que me senté en la cama andando por las nubes, pensando en todo durante un tiempo antes de decidirme ir a la cama.

Las sábanas eran suaves sobre mi cuerpo cansado. Un agotamiento repentino me golpeo mientras respiré hondo y solté el aire. No quería pensar en el trabajo de Stefan. Dije una oración en silencio, mirando hacia el techo.

* * *

Stefan me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras nos preparamos y cogíamos nuestras maletas. Bajamos para tomar ventaja del desayuno continental del hotel.

Era extraño ver a Stefan Salvatore hacer algo tan ordinario como dejar caer un bagel en una tostadora. Todo parecía más substancial alrededor de él. Me atrapó mirándolo.

Llevé mi plato a la mesa, deseando que no fuera tan perspicaz todo el tiempo. Dos chicas de nuestra edad susurraban y se daban un codazo entre sí hacia Stefan en la estación de pan. Vestían camisetas sin mangas y micro-pantaloncillos sobre trajes de baño.

Tomé un queso danés y estiré mi audición en lo más mínimo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que una de las chicas miraba hacia mí, luego empujó a la otra chica con la cadera, haciéndola chocar contra Stefan.

—Uups, lo siento —dijo ella. La insistente rió.

—No hay problema. —Su voz era seductora, pero aún llevaba ojos somnolientos. Se centró en el queso crema.

—¿Es tu novia la de ahí?

_Oh-oh,_ pensé. Podía sentirlos mirando hacia mí, y presté mucha más atención al melón en mi tenedor.

—Ah, sólo una amiga, en realidad.

_Uff_.

—¿Te quedas aquí en el hotel esta noche? —preguntó.

_Qué atrevido de su parte._

—No, nos vamos enseguida.

—Mi prima piensa que eres ardiente...

—¡Oh, santo cielos, cállate! Así que...

Bien, volvamos a la audición normal para mí, gracias.

Después de unos minutos, Stefan se sentó frente a mí. Se quedó mirando a mi pecho y levantó las cejas en señal de desaprobación. _¡Maldición!_ Me olvidé de mis colores. Mantener la emoción oculta era un trabajo duro y constante.

—Nunca un momento aburrido —dije, después de conseguir el control. El retorcijón en mi estómago hizo que mis palabras sonaran mezquinas. Su boca se alzó mientras mordía un gran bocado de la rosquilla, la cual estaba quemada.

—Eres linda cuando estás celosa. —Se metió el bocado en la boca.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y los entrecerré entonces.

—Además —dijo—, sólo son un par de bobas.

Miré a las chicas ahora sentadas en una gran reunión de los miembros de su familia, jóvenes y viejos, en completa alegría. Habían sido tan descaradas con un completo desconocido, aprovechando el día.

—Bella... —Stefan vaciló, y levanté mi mirada a la suya—. Er, no soy muy bueno en toda la cosa de pedir disculpa. —Movió trozos de pan quemado alrededor de su plato.

—Oh —dije—. Bueno. Está bien. Sólo fue un accidente.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza, arrastrando el final de la palabra—. La gente no pierde sin querer los estribos y rompen cosas. Fue una decisión consciente.

—Bueno, ya lo superé. Vamos a olvidarnos de ello.

Me miró parpadeando, pareciendo sorprendido por mi fácil perdón. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y tomé un sorbo de mi jugo. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y me observó.

—¿Cómo está tu jugo de naranja, Bells? ¿Cuenta con un toque de limón?

El vaso se detuvo en mis labios mientras procesaba su insinuación, y me tomó un segundo en asegurarme de que mi turbación permaneciera escondida en mi interior. Dejé la bebida deslizarse sobre mi lengua un momento antes de tragar y contestar.

—En realidad está un poco ácido —dije, y él se rió.

—Es una lástima. —Tomó una pera verde de su plato y la mordió, lamiendo el jugo que goteaba hacia abajo por su pulgar. Mis mejillas se calentaron a medida que dejaba mi vaso en la mesa.

—Bien, ahora estás siendo crudo —le dije.

Sonrió con satisfacción perezosa.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno. —Tomó otro bocado y sacudí la cabeza. El muchacho tenía un gran efecto en mí, pero parte del factor conmocionante estaba empezando a desaparecer, y me encontré estando menos ofendida por su naturaleza incorregible.

Terminamos de comer y Stefan sacó un mapa en su teléfono.

—Vamos a estar en la carretera cerca de diez horas de hoy. La Institución Correccional Federal está a las afueras de Los Ángeles, Patti dijo que las horas de visita de mañana son desde las diez hasta la una.

Una oleada de náuseas me hizo inclinarme hacia delante y apoyar la frente sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes, cariño.

Sus palabras me trajeron consuelo, y levanté la cabeza.

—¿Crees que tal vez pueda conducir un poco hoy? —pregunté—. Podría ayudarme a liberar mi mente.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las sostuvo en frente de mí.

—Puedes tener el primer turno.

Pasamos un montón de reservas de nativos americanos en Nuevo México. Muchas de ellas estaban iluminadas con luces de neón de casinos. A medida que nos sumergimos en un valle poco profundo, una reserva circular unida apareció a la vista. Lo más turístico de todo fue un tipi de colores brillantes en frente de una pequeña tienda.

—¿Te importa si nos detenemos? —pregunté.

Stefan levantó la vista del juego que estaba jugando en su teléfono.

—No, en absoluto.

Entré en el polvoriento estacionamiento. El sol era brillante y caliente mientras bajaba del auto. Ahuequé mi mano sobre mis ojos para protegerlos. El calor seco hacía que mi piel se sintiera marchita y sedienta, como la tierra reseca y agrietada en la que caminábamos. El exterior de la tienda era una genuina pieza de arquitectura de adobe, pardo rosado, con esquinas y bordes redondeados. Una mujer con un aura amarilla suave se sentaba junto a la entrada, tejiendo en un telar tradicional.

En el interior, nos paramos en una gran sala que olía a tierra dulce y cedro. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con mantas tejidas a mano con intrincados diseños y patrones. Mesas alrededor de la sala mostraban joyería colorida. En la esquina había un enfriador de bebidas antiguo que debe haber tenido cincuenta años.

Una pareja se sentaba en una mesa pequeña al lado. Un anciano y una mujer de un color de piel que combinaba con el rico color de la tierra, ambos con largo pelo negro y gris retirado de sus caras. Nos saludaron con simpáticos asentimientos y sonrisas.

Fui a su mesa y los observé trabajar por un momento. Ella estaba ensartando pequeñas cuentas en una pulsera a mano, creando un elaborado diseño. Él estaba tallando un trozo de madera. Podía distinguir las patas traseras de un caballo. Increíble. Hacían que el arte se viera fácil en sus manos experimentadas.

Caminé alrededor de la tienda. Cientos de animales de madera de todos los tamaños nos miraban de vuelta desde las paredes. Lobos y coyotes parecían ser los más populares. Stefan examinó un águila con sus alas extendidas.

—Increíble detalle —dijo. Su apreciación me alegró, ya que él no mostraba mucha admiración por los seres humanos, en general.

Pasé mis dedos sobre una áspera manta de tiro mientras me movía por la habitación, y entonces vi una mesa llena de joyería turquesa y ámbar. Me acerqué y toqué varias de las piedras lisas.

Un collar delicado y exquisito atrapó mi atención, hecho de plata con un amuleto turquesa naturalmente en la forma de un corazón deforme. Era una de las cosas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Miré la etiqueta de precio y me resistí. Me habría costado todo el dinero que había traído. Estaba segura de que valía todo eso, pero aún así. Lo puse de nuevo abajo.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Stefan. No lo había oído acercarse.

—Sí. Todo es hermoso, ¿no es así?

—¿Puedo... darte algo?

Una oleada de calor fluyó a mi cara por la sorpresa de su oferta. Mantuve mis ojos sobre la mesa.

—Oh. No. No necesito nada, pero gracias.

Estaba parado tan cerca que mi hombro tocaba su pecho y tenía miedo de que pudiera escuchar mi corazón galopando.

—Supongo que sería mejor que volviéramos al camino.

—Sí.

Me volví hacia la pareja amable y les di las gracias. Ambos asintieron a su manera tranquila. Stefan señaló el enfriador de bebidas mientras nos íbamos.

—Nos conseguiré bebidas así no tenemos que parar de nuevo por un rato—dijo, entregándome las llaves.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras caminaba de vuelta afuera, ahuecando mis manos sobre mis ojos. Difícilmente podía ver, estaba tan brillante. No habíamos estado en la tienda por mucho tiempo, pero el interior del vehículo ya estaba ardiendo con el calor. Encendí el motor y el aire acondicionado. Mientras estaba sentada en el auto caliente con el aire arremetiendo, vi a la mujer tejiendo afuera y me pregunté cuántos demonios susurrantes estaban involucrados en el atropello de las culturas Nativas Americanas a lo largo de la historia.

La zancada de las piernas bronceadas de Stefan en sus holgados pantalones cortos de patinador me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Subió y puso las bebidas frías en los portavasos.

—Nuevo México es mi estado favorito —declaré mientras entrabamos en la I-40.

—Estoy esperando para verlo todo antes de decidir. Y por cierto, tu forma de conducir no es tan mala. Esperaba estar aterrorizado.

—¿Por qué?

—Me imaginaba a una pequeña ángel tímida y demasiado cautelosa, pero tienes un pie de plomo impresionante7.

_Ups._

—Tu auto se mueve tan silenciosamente —dije—, que no me doy cuenta de lo rápido que voy. Encenderé el regulador de velocidad a partir de ahora.

—No te preocupes. Mantendré un oído pendiente por policías —me dijo.

—¿Estaremos pasando el Gran Cañón? —pregunté—. Siempre he querido verlo.

Stefan sacó el mapa y lo estudió.

—Está un poco fuera del camino, más de una hora. Pero, ¿qué tal esto? Podemos ir en el camino de vuelta, ya que no tendremos una crisis de tiempo.

No sabía si era el aire del desierto o qué, pero me sentía a gusto. Todavía tenía miles de preguntas para Stefan, pero no estaba de humor para otra conversación pesada todavía. Me gustaba hablar con él. Todavía nos estábamos guardando, y no era ni de cerca tan despreocupado como hablar con Matt, pero estaba empezando imaginar mantener a Stefan en mi vida como un amigo después de este viaje. El tiempo nos ayudaría a olvidar el beso. Mi flechazo por él se desvanecería. Si pudiera dejar de analizar cada toque y cada mirada, entonces tal vez podría funcionar. Me prometí en ese momento: No más celos. No más coqueteo. No más lujurioso deseo por el elusivo Stefan Salvatore.


	15. Risa

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Risa**

ARIZONA estaba competiendo con Nuevo México para ganar el título de estado favorito, con las vistas más impresionantes de las montañas color rojo. En un momento dado, el camino parecía estar tallado directamente a través de una grieta entre dos altas montañas. Laderas de mucha pendiente nos rodeaban por ambos lados, y las señales de aviso nos advertían de los desprendimientos de rocas, como si no hubiera un lugar al que escapar. Miré por la ventana con asombro mientras conducía.

Había una cosa que tenía que hacer mientras estábamos en el suroeste.

—¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? —le pregunté.

—No hay muchos alimentos que no me gusten.

Debí haber adivinado. Estaba segura de que podría encontrar un lugar perfecto para comer cuando nos detuviéramos en un pueblo cerca de Flagstaff esa tarde. Evité los restaurantes de cadena concurridos hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando: un cuchitril pintoresco como el que frecuentaba a la vuelta de la casa de Patti.

—Interesante elección —dijo Stefan.

—Confía en mí.

Mi boca se hizo agua con los aromas de chiles y maíz frito en el interior. Una pared estaba pintada con un mural de una bailarina con una colorida falda que fluía a su alrededor. La música de mariachi estaba tañida por encima.

Una camarera nos llevó a una cabina privada con respaldos altos y un arco de ladrillo en el extremo. Un chico trajo una tortilla caliente y un tazón de salsa.

Cerré los ojos para una rápida bendición y los abrí para encontrar a Stefan mirándome, con una patata cargada de salsa en la mano.

—¿Haces eso en cada comida?

—Sí. —Tomé otro trozo y lo sumergí—. Y todas las noches antes de dormir.

Llevamos nuestros pedazos al mismo tiempo, y un segundo más tarde ambos alcanzamos nuestras aguas con hielo, los ojos desorbitaos.

—Picante —dije, casi chupando el vaso.

Stefan se rió y se limpió la frente con la servilleta. Debería haber sabido que no habría cosas suaves aquí.

Un camarero se acercó y le dimos nuestros pedidos.

—No te vi rezar por la noche —dijo Stefan después de que el hombre se fue.

—No es necesario ponerme de rodillas o decirlo en voz alta. Sólo lo digo en mi cabeza mientras me acuesto.

Él estaba pensativo mientras comía la tortilla. Nuestra comida llegó súper rápido. Las fajitas de Stefan crepitaban y emitían un olor humeante de comino y cebolla dulce. No hablamos ni una palabra hasta que hubimos terminado, excepto cuando Stefan dijo:

—¿Puedo? —Y ensartó la mitad de mi enchilada de carne mechada. Cuando terminó, Stefan tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa en señal de rendición.

—Me comprometo a confiar en tus decisiones a partir de ahora —dijo, estirando y dándole palmaditas a su estómago.

Le entregué las llaves.

* * *

Teníamos una gran vista de una cordillera coronada de nieve a lo lejos mientras pasábamos por Flagstaff. Había árboles de nuevo ahora, los pinos gigantes se extendían hacia arriba.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo en la señal de California, y empecé la cuenta atrás del kilometraje hasta Los Ángeles. Stefan debió notar que mi rodilla rebotaba sin control, porque trató de distraerme de mis pensamientos.

—No me has preguntado nada en años —dijo.

—Vamos a ver. Bien. Demonología Básica 101. ¿Cómo puede un demonio entrar en un cuerpo?

—Bueno, es difícil que dos almas sanas posean un cuerpo a la vez. El alma humana no puede simplemente ser empujada fuera del camino. Estoy seguro que has visto películas sobre exorcismos.

—Oí hablar de ellas, pero nunca vi ninguna.

—Esas historias son ejemplos de posesiones que salieron mal, por lo general algún espíritu Susurrador insatisfecho que quiere crear problemas. El alma del demonio y la humana luchan por el cuerpo y el cuerpo se desgasta. Puede ser sangriento. La mayoría de las veces termina en muerte.

Qué manera tan horrible de morir.

—Los demonios y los ángeles tienen libre albedrío, pero las normas todavía se aplican. Los demonios tienen prohibido dañar físicamente a los seres humanos, y eso incluye las posesiones. ¿Me estás siguiendo? —Asentí, y él continuó—. Los Duques pasan mucho tiempo en los hospitales y salas de emergencia mientras buscan un nuevo cuerpo en forma de espíritu.

»Cuando la gente está a punto de morir y pierde la voluntad de vivir, las almas están apenas sujetas a sus cuerpos, como un diente flojo. Los Duques pueden sólo pellizcar el alma humana y liberarla sin protestas; a continuación, entran en el cuerpo antes de que muera y lo sanan con sus poderes. Ellos curan más rápido que nosotros. Podrían compartir cuerpos cuando las almas humanas son débiles, pero dificulta sus capacidades dentro del cuerpo, por lo que prefieren ser los únicos habitantes.

—¿Cómo deciden a quién elegirán? —le pregunté.

—Ahí es donde puede ser difícil. Buscan jóvenes o de mediana edad con perfiles bajos, con preferencia alguien que no está rodeado de una gran familia cariñosa. Es demasiado esfuerzo si hay humanos que los buscaran cuando desaparece la persona. Algunos Duques quieren cuerpos atractivos, algunos quieren parecer más rudos. Puede tomar un tiempo encontrar a la persona perfecta, pero el tiempo no les importa. Además, los Duques disfrutan de tener la oportunidad de susurrar a los seres humanos cuando están buscándolos y esperándolos. Un hospital es perfecto para trabajar, porque las emociones ya son muy altas.

—Eso es repugnante —murmuré.

—En cuanto a esperanza de vida —continuó—. Los seres humanos normales pueden vivir por encima de ciento veinte años en estos días, pero su esperanza de vida es más baja debido a cuestiones relacionadas con la salud. Los Duques y los Neph no tienen esos problemas, por lo que nuestros cuerpos pueden hacer mucho. No somos inmunes al envejecimiento, sin embargo. Un cuerpo se desgasta, no importa cuán saludable sea. Los Duques descartan sus cuerpos antes de llegar a ese punto. Luego pasan al siguiente cuerpo, y construyen una nueva identidad falsa.

—¿Qué sucede cuanto dejan los cuerpos?—. Me imaginé zombis.

—Si no hay otra alma habitándolo, el cuerpo asemeja la muerte por un paro cardiaco.

—Ah. Me he estado preguntando acerca de las almas Nephilim. ¿Son nuestras almas mitad demonio?

La boca de Stefan se alzó.

—Las preguntas que me haces me recuerdan a cuando yo era un niño. Le pregunté lo mismo a mi padre.

Traté de imaginarme a un curioso y joven Stefan mirando al demonio en su vida, desesperado por su atención. Me hubiera gustado conocer a ese niño.

—No —respondió—, nuestras almas no son mitad humano ni demonio. Nosotros tenemos almas Neph únicas, pero como hijos de Ángeles Oscuros nuestras almas están marcadas con manchas demoníacas.

No me gustaba como sonaba eso.

—Creo que en tu caso tiene un parche de ángel bloqueado por ahí, también —agregó.

Divertido.

—Hay algo más acerca de lo que estoy confundida —dije—. Si tuviera un hijo algún día, ¿el parto me mataría?

—Sí, lo haría. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en concebir?

Le di a su brazo un pequeño golpe y sonrió, pero se puso serio de nuevo antes de responder.

—No estoy seguro de por qué, pero nadie sobrevive.

Pensé en mi madre cantando, y en su amor por mí dentro de ella. Debió haber sabido que no iba a vivir para abrazarme, y sin embargo ella irradiaba alegría pura.

—¿Fuiste capaz de sentir los sentimiento de tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de ti? —le pregunté.

—Sí, supongo que era porque estábamos compartiendo una fuente de vida. Podía sentir incluso momentos de afecto dirigidos hacia mí, incluso breves destellos de amor, pero sobre todo se desesperaba. No hay duda de que ella sufría por la obsesión con mi padre, pero él la veía sólo como un recipiente para su uso. Ella fue escogida por su belleza, y por las características físicas de su familia que la complementaban. Cuando era muy pequeño, le pregunté a él qué le había pasado a ella y dijo: "_Tú_ _la mataste, la_ _avergonzaste también. Ella era agradable a la vista"._

Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por su pelo, bloqueándome la visión de su cara, así que no pude ver ningún tipo de emoción que pudiera haber estado allí. Tuve una imagen violenta de patear al padre de Stefan en sus preciadas partes de la lujuria. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo.

—Mi padre ha tenido un niño en cada vida, todos entrenados en la música y los modales, y muy educados.

Afirmó los hechos sin ningún tipo de interés.

—¿Algunos de ellos continua con vida?

—No.

—Es posible que tengas parientes por ahí. ¡Tal vez yo también!

—No, no tenemos. No te emociones. No existen descendientes.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

—Los detalles no son importantes.

—Son importantes para mí.

—Por favor, Bells, ahora no. Te lo voy a contar todo después, pero no ahora. No estoy de humor para tus lágrimas. Ha sido un buen día.

No quería ser protegida a través de la ignorancia. Odié la idea de que pensara que lloraría, y odié incluso más el hecho de que probablemente él tuviera razón. Stefan señaló hacia afuera de la ventanilla a un cartel. Estábamos entrando a California.

Respiré profundamente. Mañana iría a prisión y conocería a otro de los Duques de Lucifer. A mi propio padre.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Si me preparaba, entonces no dolería increíblemente. Podía negarse a verme. Podía verme, pero ser odioso y grosero y decirme que no volviera nunca más. Sin importar qué, yo me encontraría bien. No lo necesitaba, me dije. Necesitaba conseguir información de su parte, sí. Pero tenía a Patti para darme amor.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? —pregunté.

Me lo entregó, y saqué el papel con el número del convento. Una mujer respondió a la tercera llamada.

—Convento de Nuestra Madre María, la Hermana Emily al habla.

—Hola, Hermana Emily, mi nombre es Bella Swan…

—Ah, sí. La Hermana Ruth ha estado esperándote, y haga lo que haga, no transmitirá un mensaje de ningún tipo. Insiste en verte.

La esperanza burbujeó dentro de mí.

—Por eso estoy llamando. En este momento estoy en California. Quiero ir a verla de inmediato.

—Desafortunadamente la Hermana Ruth ha estado en estado de coma durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Esta no es la primera vez. Ha salido antes, así que esperamos que lo haga nuevamente.

—¿Creen que pueda ir y sentarme a su lado?

—Querida, contamos con alguien sentado al lado de ella todo el día. ¿Por qué no me das un número de teléfono donde pueda localizarte?, y te dejaré saber el momento en que ella… es decir, si está bien para verte.

—Sí, por favor —dije—. Por favor, llámeme en cuanto que despierte; no me importa si es en mitad de la noche.

Cerré los ojos tras colgar. _Por favor, no dejes que muera todavía_.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre algo —dijo Stefan.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sientes las influencias del pecado, o tan solo tienes un gran autocontrol? Porque incluso cuando te he visto sentir emociones oscuras, es muy breve.

Pensé en ello.

—Claro que siento la tentación, pero soy realmente consciente de ello, así que puedo reprimir la mayoría de los impulsos antes de que tengan tiempo de presentarse. Las reglas están destinadas a protegernos, así que las sigo. Algo podría sentirse bien en el momento, pero las consecuencias dan miedo. —Me detuve—. Eso suena patético, ¿no?

—Solo es… fascinante, eso es todo. ¿Entonces nunca te has abierto al pecado?

—Desobedecí a Patti cuando me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti.

—Cierto. Recuerdo esa vez. Así que solo una, ¿entonces?

—Hubo otra vez… —Pensé sobre las dos chicas en el baño y me detuve, palideciendo.

—¿Sí? Sigue —instó.

Él miraba la carretera, pero la emoción subrayó su tono. Me froté las palmas humedecidas en mis pantalones cortos.

—La noche que nos conocimos, algo como… bueno, solté de plano una mentira. A propósito.

Pensé que él estaba intentando no sonreír.

—¿A mí? —preguntó.

—No. Sobre ti.

Ahora él soltó una sonrisa devastadora, arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos. Mi rostro estaba en llamas.

—Continúa. Por favor.

—Había unas chicas en el baño hablando sobre ti, y por alguna razón, no sé por qué, me molestó, y les dije… _queteníasunaenfermedaddetrasmisiónsexual_.

Me cubrí el rostro, avergonzada, y él se echó a reír. Pensé que podría salirse de la carretera.

Bueno, era en cierta forma gracioso de una manera irónica, porque de todos modos él no podía enfermar, incluso si se contagiara. Me encontré empezando a reír también, sobre todo aliviada de que él no se hubiera ofendido.

—¡Me preguntaba si alguna vez ibas a decírmelo! —dijo entre arrebatos de risa.

_¡Duh! _¡Claro que él estaba escuchando! Mis risitas aumentaron, y se sintió tan bien que seguimos hasta que estuvimos partiéndonos de la risa. Era un buen tipo de risa: del tipo que limpia el alma, hace doler los músculos, y perder el control de ti misma.

Unos minutos más tarde empezamos a recobrar el aliento, sólo para estallar en otra ronda de risas.

—¿Me perdonas, entonces? —pregunté cuando finalmente nos calmamos y me limpié los ojos.

—Sí, sí. Se han dicho cosas peores sobre mí.

Pasamos un aviso publicitario de ginebra. Me hizo pensar en Matt.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que los Duques tienen el poder de persuadir a las personas? —pregunté—. ¿Nosotros también tenemos esos poderes?

—Podemos influenciarlos —dijo—. Y no, no son solo los Duques. ¿Por qué?

—Hubo unas cuantas veces cuando me pareció que mentalmente persuadí a Matt de que no bebiera, pero supongo que no.

—No. Los Duques tienes la habilidad de poner un impulso en una persona con una orden dicha en voz alta o incluso silenciosamente. Pero al igual que los Susurradores, no pueden forzarlo. La influencia no funciona si el humano es realmente fuerte y firme contra lo que el Duque le dice que haga. Funciona mejor si la persona está inclinada a ir en esa dirección, pero están como tambaleándose en el borde de una decisión.

Miramos la carretera en este punto. Miré la mano de Stefan sobre el volante, y solo por diversión dije en mi mente, _da un golpecito al volante con tu dedo._

Golpe, golpe. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo hizo! Lo intenté nuevamente, y esta vez cuando golpeteó el volante me reí. Él ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Estás seguro de que es imposible para un Nephilim tener influencia?

—Nunca he escuchado de alguno que lo tenga excepto un Duque, y créeme, lo he intentado. No funciona.

Por veinte minutos Stefan periódicamente se carcajeaba entre dientes y luego sacudía la cabeza. Yo seguí sonriendo, también.

Ahora estábamos a menos de dos horas de distancia.

—Sé que pronto llegaremos, pero tengo que ir al baño —dije.

—Oh, bien. Parada al baño. —Tomó la siguiente salida y ambos entramos en un autoservicio. Cuando salí vi la espalda de Stefan mientras se dirigía a las puertas de salida. Tuve el repentino impulso de intentar mi poder de influencia otra vez.

_¡Date la vuelta! _Ordené a su espalda. Y para mi absoluta incredulidad, se dio la vuelta a mitad de camino y puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta para abrirla. Se detuvo por un breve momento, y entonces se giró y me miró con una expresión incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos. Me lancé deprisa al pasillo de los dulces y me agaché riendo.

—Oooh, no es tan gracioso —lo escuché decir mientras la campanilla de la salida resonaba.

No pude mantenerme de pie mientras me dirigía de regreso al coche, agarrándome los costados y partiéndome de la risa, sin importar la fuerza con la que intentara mantener una cara seria. Me fulminó con la mirada falsamente y sacudió la cabeza cuando subí.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —exigió.

—No lo sé. Sólo lo dije, te di una orden silenciosa y deseé que sucediera. No estabas realmente pensando en ello, así que supongo que lo seguiste.

Siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo. Quizás eres más poderosa porque tienes dos padres ángeles. Es completamente injusto.

—Ja, ja —bromeé.

En nuestro camino hacia la interestatal pasamos una larga fila de tiendas y comercios, y un enorme salón de tatuajes.

—Tuve un tatuaje una vez —dijo Stefan—. El año pasado, justo antes de que dejáramos Inglaterra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "una vez"?

—¡Por la mañana la maldita cosa se había ido! —Su voz sonaba indignada—. Las sábanas quedaron negras por la tinta. Me pasé horas en eso para hacerlo, ¡y mi cuerpo simplemente lo expulsó!

Y una vez más estábamos ambos partiéndonos de risa, compartiendo las mejores bromas del mundo. Estuvimos doblados, incapaces de respirar, y yo accidentalmente resoplé. Stefan me señaló y se rió con más fuerza, agarrándose el estómago.

—¿De qué era tu tatuaje? —Conseguí sacar las palabras.

—Tenías que preguntar. Era un par de alas negras de aspecto mortal sobre mis hombros.

Stefan y yo empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas otra vez, los músculos doliendo debido al esfuerzo.

No teníamos manera de saber que sería nuestro último motivo de risa en mucho tiempo.


	16. La Gran Purga

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**La Gran Purga**

RECORRIMOS las colinas secas y los valles del sur de California, pasando por vecindarios de casas con tejas rojas en los tejados, y con césped recortado. Por la noche estábamos en las fueras de Los Ángeles. Continué revisando el teléfono de Stefan por llamadas del convento, pero no había nada.

—Todavía es temprano —dijo Stefan—. Conduzcamos por L.A. o por Hollywood. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Hollywood! —No estaba al día en los cotilleos sobre celebridades, pero sonaba emocionante, y no estaba lista aún para tranquilizarme.

Nos estábamos enfocando en el camino cuando me di cuenta de unas letras en una montaña pequeña.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Stef, mira! ¡El letrero de Hollywood! —Brinqué en mi asiento y apunté a las letras mayúsculas gigantes color blanco que estaban de pie en la ladera de la montaña. Su cabeza se inclinó, mirándome.

—Me llamaste Stef.

—Lo siento —dije.

—No, está bien. Así es como me llaman mis amigos.

—¿Tus amigos? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo más parecido que tengo a amigos. Cuatro Neph. Dos que conozco desde la infancia, aunque no estoy particularmente apegado a alguno de ellos. Es más como que estamos todos juntos.

—¿Los conoceré?

—No lo sé. No les voy a hablar sobre ti, porque creo que necesitas pasar desapercibida. Pero eso no significa que ellos no sepan de ti. Los Duques y los demonios son peores que un montón de viejas cotilleando. — Esa era una imagen graciosa.

—¿Cómo son tus amigos?

—Bueno, está Klaus, el hijo del Duque de la Envidia. Él vive aquí en una de las playas. Él nació en Filipinas. Su trabajo es el mejor, porque todo lo que tiene que hacer es poner en sus manos las últimas cosas materiales y tener citas con las mujeres más hermosas. Me he preguntado si siente atracción por el pecado. Él es totalmente apacible. Sólo lo he visto celoso una vez, y se puso feo.

—¿De qué estaba celoso?

—La chica que le gustaba estaba charlando con otro tipo. En todo caso, él es un buscador de las emociones. Le gustan todos los deportes extremos. Viaja por el mundo para surfear. Tiene un balance locamente bueno. Y luego están las gemelas, Elena y Katerina. —Su voz se volvió un poco agria mientras hablaba de ellas—. Hijas del Duque del Adulterio, Astaroth. Son bailarinas. Pasé buena parte de mi infancia con ellas, compartiendo tutores y otras cosas. Ellas todavía viven en Londres. Elena puede ser alegre, pero Katerina no ha sido agradable desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Esperan que ellas rompan matrimonios? —pregunté.

—Apenas cumplieron dieciocho, así que ahora si lo esperan. Pero antes trabajaban con otras parejas adolescentes, haciendo que ellos se engañaran. Los Neph deben evitar cometer pecados con los adultos y mantenerse alejados de cualquier foco de atención porque todavía somos menores de edad y debemos evitar cualquier escándalo que pueda afectar a la reputación de nuestros padres entre los humanos. —Él hizo una pausa, mirando al carril y moviendo mechones de cabello de sus ojos. Su rostro y su tono eran severos cuando continuó—: El padre de las gemelas, Astaroth, tuvo una hija en su vida pasada quien fue atrapada teniendo un _affair _con un político cuando ella tenía quince años. Astaroth tenía un interés superficial en la política en ese tiempo, y hubo un enorme alboroto. Sus acciones afectaron su posición de influencia, así que planeó su muerte para que se viera como un suicidio. Luego él dejó su cuerpo y empezó la vida que lleva ahora. Todos pensaron que su corazón se rindió por el estrés.

—¿Él la mató? —No debí estar sorprendida.

Stefan me dio una risa seca de desdén.

—Más bien la mandó a asesinar. No quería hacerlo por sí mismo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, imaginando el miedo que las gemelas deberían encarar.

—Ambas, Elena y Katerina tienen talento especial como tú… la cosa femenina —dijo Stefan.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es el de ellas?

—Ellas pueden ver las uniones entre la gente cuando los sentimientos son mutuos. Atracción, amor romántico, compromiso. Su padre también ve las uniones. Así es como saben adónde ir.

—Guau. Poder femenino, sólo que de una manera inquietante. Bien, esos son tres de tus amigos. ¿Quién es el último?

—Luka. —Dijo el nombre con un ligero fruncido de ceño y un tono cercano a la irritación—. Su padre es Alocer, el Duque de la Ira.

Temblé con la mención de la Ira.

—¿Es malo? —pregunté.

Otra vez, estaba la risa seca y el tono extraño.

—No. Él es prácticamente un monje célibe.

—Y, ¿dónde vive? En Kopano —dije.

—Él nació en África, pero ahora está en la Universidad, aquí en Estados Unidos. La ubicación de Luk es alto secreto. Ninguno de los demonios sabe sobre él a excepción de su padre, pero Luka tiene suerte de estar vivo. Hace unos años él se volvió hacia Dios y estaba dispuesto a morir antes que hacer el trabajo de su padre. Pero cuando se lo dijo a Alocer, él le permitió vivir.

—¿Por qué?

—Alocer ama a Luk, o al menos lo respeta. Eso es inaudito entre nosotros.

Estudié el rostro de Stefan. Había algo nostálgico en su voz. ¿Celos?

—Luka es un misterio —empezó—. Aquí está la salida.

Terminamos en la franja de Hollywood. Estaba emocionada de ver palmeras por todas partes, algunas cortas y bajas, algunas altas con troncos delgados que se estiraban a lo alto. Pero mi emoción desapareció cuando vi las emociones generales de la gente amontonada por todas partes. Había turistas felices pasando justo como nosotros, pero los pecados principales estaban presentes en abundancia, presionándome. Podía sentir la adicción en mucha gente por lo que encontré agarrando la manija de la puerta. Tragué con fuerza, dispuesta a que los miedos me dejaran.

Una mujer atractiva pasó, manteniendo su cabeza agachada, y desde este ángulo podía ver que su rostro no estaba bien… no era natural. Su piel estaba tirante, sus labios estaban demasiado llenos, y sus pómulos resaltaban filosos. Ella estaba oscura de auto-desprecio. Me pregunté cuántas cirugías plásticas llevaría. Estaba claro que debajo de todos esos cambios, ella había sido una mujer hermosa desde el principio.

Casi todos los oídos tenían un móvil pegado. Había muchos vagabundos y prostitutas. Apenas pude ver el Teatro Chino o a las estrellas en las aceras. Todo lo que podía ver eran las almas y las emociones.

—¿Es demasiado para ti estar aquí? —me preguntó Stefan.

—Es difícil —dije—. Pero no porque sea Hollywood. Incluso en Atlanta algunas veces es difícil.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo rojo. Sacudí la cabeza y me las arreglé para darle una ligera sonrisa al hombre que pasó junto a mi ventana con un folleto que ofrecía recorridos por las casas de las celebridades. Cuando él se alejó me encontré con los ojos de una vagabunda que se sentaba en algunos periódicos grises que coincidían con su aura gris de desesperación. Abrí mi pequeña cartera y saqué dos billetes.

—Estás desperdiciando tu dinero —me advirtió Stefan.

—Tal vez. Tal vez no.

Ella vino a la ventana, arrastrando una pierna, cuando la bajé y le di el dinero.

—Dios te bendiga —dijo ella. Sus ojos reflejaban un aura de color verde pálido de la gratitud. Ella no estaba drogada o borracha, o tenía alguna adicción corriendo a través de ella. Me pregunté qué circunstancias horribles la forzaron a vivir en la calle.

—Espera —dije. Abrí mi cartera y saqué todos mis ahorros, presionándolos contra su palma. Su labio temblaba mientras lo llevaba a su pecho. Nuestros ojos se quedaron prendados hasta que la luz quedó verde y nos alejamos conduciendo.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que dependería financieramente de Stefan el resto del viaje- _de todas maneras no es que él me permitiera pagar algo_.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Eso fue presuntuoso de mi parte. Pero ella…

—¿Por qué demonios pides disculpas? —Sus ojos eran suaves, y me tomaron por sorpresa. Miré hacia abajo, sintiéndome mal. El tráfico nos detenía y nos dejaba ir en el carril. Stefan miraba la calle, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Legionario —dijo. Mi atención se giró bruscamente hacia donde él estaba señalando—. Susurrando a ese hombre de traje azul. Si viene en esta dirección voy a pedirte que te ocultes. Mantente lista para moverte.

Asentí y me agaché en el asiento. Todavía no podía ver ningún demonio, pero observé al hombre, caminando y hablando en su móvil mientras su ángel guardián se apresuraba a su alrededor. Cerró el teléfono y dejó de caminar. Pareció vacilar en una decisión, mirando en torno para ver si alguien estaba mirando, luego regresó y, con una ráfaga de determinación, caminó de vuelta a una mujer parada junto a la farola, con un vestido de cuero negro y un abrigo de piel sintética. Una prostituta. Ella bajó su cigarrillo y lo aplastó bajo sus pies. Sus colores fueron de un gris claro nervioso cuando él se acercaba, cambiando a un suave azul de alivio cuando le pasó el dinero a su palma. A medida que se alejaban caminando, alrededor del hombre brilló una nube sucia de culpa y aprehensión salpicada con excitación amarilla-anaranjada.

—Mi padre estaría satisfecho al ver el éxito de uno de sus Susurradores —dijo Stefan con desdén—. No debería haberte traído aquí.

Aparté bruscamente mis ojos ahora, y a cambio miré la mano de Stefan sobre el volante, y sus largas piernas sobre los pedales. Esto me mantuvo ocupada hasta que salimos de la ciudad, de vuelta en la carretera, donde pude mirar las luces de la ciudad. Stefan me entregó su celular, ya que Patti llamaría pronto.

Hablé con ella por un rato mientras íbamos a registrarnos a otro hotel.

—Suenas triste, cariño —dijo Patti.

—Acabamos de ir a la avenida Hollywood. Había mucho sufrimiento. Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Hoy fue un buen día.

Le conté sobre la reserva de Nativos Americanos y el restaurant mexicano. Le encantó cada detalle. Me alegró escuchar que la tensión se iba de su voz.

—Sé fuerte mañana, Bella. Todo saldrá bien. Tan solo lo sé.

—Te echo de menos —le dije—. Ojala pudiera tener uno de tus abrazos ahora mismo.

—También te extraño, Bella. Ten un abrazo. —Hizo un sonido _mmnnn_, como si estuviera apretando, y me reí—. ¿Hablaremos a la misma hora mañana?

—Sí —dije—. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, amor.

* * *

Yacimos en nuestras camas, decidiendo qué hacer. No estábamos cansados, a pesar de que ambos nos habíamos puesto los pijamas. Me había sorprendido cuando Stefan se cambió, pero no lo mencioné.

—Podemos ir a nadar —sugirió.

—No puedo —dije—. No traje un traje de baño. _A propósito._

Me senté contra la torre de almohadas de mi cama. Quise mantenerlo hablando tanto tiempo como fuera posible, en caso de que planeara salir.

—Stefan, ¿qué le sucedió a todos los Nephilim? ¿Por qué somos tan pocos?

Se acercó y sentó en mi cama, una distancia respetuosa. Se frotó el rostro, como si estuviera cansado, entonces empezó.

—Muy bien. —Suspiró—. Hace más de un siglo había miles de Neph y sus descendientes sobre la tierra. La línea de descendencia tenía plenos poderes, como nosotros. Empezó a hacerse difícil para los Duques seguirles el rastro y controlarlos. Unos cuantos Neph estaban usando sus habilidades para escalar al poder entre los humanos, tomando posiciones en la cima del liderazgo, iniciando guerras, cometiendo genocidios, llamando demasiado la atención en general. Los Duques querían que los Neph fueran como ellos, influyendo a los humanos para causar caos, pero sin tomar papeles protagonistas. Así que decidieron la Gran Purga. Todos los Neph fueron cazados y asesinados, ya hubieran desafiado a los Duques o no. Con el trascurso de unos cuantos años todos habían desaparecido.

El rostro de Stefan estaba sombrío, y arrojé lejos las emociones depresivas.

—Es como si los Neph fueran incluso menos que los humanos a sus ojos — dije.

—Desde la purga, han tomado medidas para asegurarse de que no haya demasiada población de Neph otra vez. El Duque del Orgullo, Rahab, trató de insistir que los Duques no se reprodujeran, pero lo derrotaron en ese punto. En su lugar, se aseguraron de que los Neph no tuvieran hijos.

—¿Quieres decir…? —Me cubrí la boca, sintiéndome muy enferma—. ¿Los esterilizaron? —Él asintió, haciendo un gesto de tijeras con dos dedos. Lo señalé, como una pregunta.

—Sí, yo también —dijo, con voz suave—. Todos nosotros tuvimos el procedimiento.

—Salvo yo —dije, y entonces me sentí pálida, imaginando lo que me haría mi padre.

—Lo peor es la rapidez con que las píldoras del dolor son quemadas por nuestro sistema. Pero es mejor de esta manera. Dejar embarazada a alguien es matarla.

—Eso lo entendí. Pero es su razonamiento lo que me vuelve loca, ¡es el hecho de quitar la elección a todos!

—Es lo que hay. —No tuve duda alguna de que ese había sido el lema de los Neph por miles de años. Stefan apoyó su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos, bajando la mirada con ojos caídos.

Había tenido razón en pensar que yo lloraría. El pensamiento de semejante crueldad. La completa falta de amor y respeto por la vida. Me puse de pie y fui a asomarme por la ventana, intentando esconder mis lágrimas de Stefan.

—Sabía que esto solo te molestaría —dijo él.

—¡Claro que me molesta! ¿A ti no te molesta? —Me di la vuelta hacia él ahora, y levantó una mirada solemne hacia mí. Sí, estaba claro en las profundidades azules de sus ojos que también le molestaba.

—No es útil perder el tiempo pensando en cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas.

¿No había nada que pudiera hacerse? ¿No podíamos pelear de alguna manera? Tanto como quería creer que podíamos hacerlo, la idea de destruir a los Duques se sintió monumentalmente desesperada.

Caminé de regreso a la cama, donde yacía Stefan, y me senté contra el cabecero con mis rodillas dobladas hacia mi pecho. Empujé mis pies fríos bajo las sábanas.

Stefan se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó a mí. Demasiado cerca. Estaba demasiado ocupada ocultando mi nerviosismo para mirarlo.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó.

—Umm…

—¿Sobre mañana? —especificó.

—Oh. —Ahora que él lo había mencionado… —Sí.

—Lo harás bien. Te dejaré y volveré por ti en el momento en que me llames.

Tomó mi mano suavemente en la suya. Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

Lo observé mientras pasaba la yema de su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la uña de mi pulgar. Sabía que si ahora alzaba la mirada él me besaría. Quería que me besara. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar mi cara. Pero se sentía mal que quisiera besar a alguien que no era mi novio. El pensamiento de Stefan como el novio de alguien era risible. Probablemente pensaba que _novio _y _esposo _eran malas palabras.

Luego de haberme negado a mirarlo por suficiente tiempo, levantó mi mano, la llevó a sus labios y besó mi pulgar. Apoyé mi mejilla sobre mi rodilla y cerré los ojos. La dulzura de su gesto era demasiado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de luchar y girar mi rostro hacia el suyo, se puso de pie.

—Descansa un poco —dijo, soltando mi mano.

Me hundí entre las sábanas e intenté reanudar una respiración normal. Lo escuché meterse en su cama y quedarse quieto.

—¿Stefan?

—¿Sí?

—No intento juzgarte. Solo soy curiosa. Um… —Torcí la manta entre mis dedos—.¿Vas a salir esta noche?

La pausa fue larga y pesada antes de que dijera:

—No creo que lo haga.

_¡Sí! _Frené cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento esperanzador sobre lo que significaba, pero no podía negar la velocidad del colibrí volando en mi interior.

—¿Bells? —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—No me molestará si tienes que, ya sabes, rezar apropiadamente, de la manera que lo haces.

—Oh. Bien, gracias. —Me había pillado desprevenida, pero sentí ganas de compartir mi momento privado con él.

Me sentí cohibida al principio así que entrelacé mis dedos frente a mí y cerré los ojos, pero cuando empecé, la paz se apoderó de mí. Pensé en todo lo que había visto ese día, y lo que enfrentaría mañana. Pedí fuerza de corazón para enfrentar a mi padre terrenal.

Rogué que los Nephilim pudieran encontrar una razón para tener esperanza. Y el último deseo de mi corazón fue para que Stefan experimentara amor en su vida, tanto dar como recibir.

Una vez que terminé, alcancé el interruptor de la lámpara y vi su apuesto rostro sobre la almohada, mirándome. Calidez atravesó mis extremidades.

—Buenas noches —susurré, y apagué la luz.


	17. El Cielo de Luto

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**El Cielo de Luto**

DESPERTÉ al asomar los primeros rayos del sol y me quedé escuchando la respiración estable de Stefan mientras dormía. Me alegraba que finalmente este día hubiera llegado. Quería acabar con ello de una vez.

Me arrastré hasta el baño y tomé una ducha, luego me vestí con el mejor atuendo que había traído —pantalones cortos caqui y una camisa amarilla con botones—, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas por debajo. Traté de pensar en cosas positivas y pacíficas mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.

En la habitación, Stefan yacía de espaldas, con sus manos apoyadas en la cima de su estómago. No parecía completamente despierto todavía.

—Pedí algo al servicio de habitaciones para desayunar. —En su estado soñoliento, su voz era incluso más profunda de lo normal.

—Gracias —le dije.

Observó mientras me sentaba en una silla y cepillaba mi pelo mojado, enganchando ligeros enredos mientras lo hacía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa sobre el día para sentirme cohibida. Él no apartó sus ojos de mí en todo el tiempo que me hice una trenza francesa.

Nuestro desayuno llegó y tomé dos mordiscos de un gofre. Los nervios habían disparado mi apetito, pero me obligué a tomar la mitad de un vaso de zumo de manzana.

Stefan miró por la ventana a nuestra vista de la sucia cuidad. Fui y me paré a su lado.

—Te has vuelto desaliñado —le dije, extendiendo la mano para pasarla por la barba de su mandíbula.

Cogió mi mano y la apretó contra su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió de nuevo me sobresalté con la mirada devastadora y desesperada que me dio. Y con la misma rapidez, estaba dejando caer mi mano y girando de nuevo hacia la ventana, cruzando sus brazos. Tragué, confundida. Empecé a alejarme pero entonces él habló.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Sacó su mano de su bolsillo, y cuando la abrió, en su palma estaba el collar pequeño y hermoso de turquesas que yo había admirado en Nuevo México. Lo miré con incredulidad.

—Te vi mirándolo y pensé que te gustaba.

_Oh, no, las lágrimas no. Por favor, lágrimas no_. Con un parpadeo alejé las estúpidas cosas, pensando en lo mucho que no quería limpiar el rímel de mi cara.

—¿Te he molestado? —preguntó.

—¡No! No estoy molesta. Sólo estoy sorprendida. No puedo creer… quiero decir, me _encanta_. Nadie nunca me ha dado algo como esto. —Limpié fuerte bajo mis ojos y luego abroché el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Él maldijo en voz baja y bruscamente se apartó el pelo de los ojos, mirando a otro lado.

—Esto fue un error.

—No. —Agarré su brazo—. No lo fue.

—No saques conclusiones de esto, Bella. Sería un error idealizarme.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Fue un lindo gesto. Eso es todo. —Traté de tranquilizarlo, aunque yo misma no estaba segura.

Trataría con este torrente de emociones más tarde. En este momento tenía a un demonio que conocer.

* * *

Nos sentamos en el estacionamiento de la Institución Correccional Federal del Sur de California. Otros visitantes estaban sentados en sus coches, también, o rondando por la entrada. No habíamos hablado a menos de cinco millas de la prisión, en caso de que mi padre estuviera escuchando. Me aferré a mi estómago, el cual se contrajo y gruñó.

Él me dio una amonestación suave.

—Deberías haber comido más.

—No podía.

Miré el reloj; ya era hora.

Las puertas de los autos se abrieron y cerraron de golpe alrededor de nosotros. Las puertas de visitantes estaban abiertas.

—Estás lista —dijo Stefan.

* * *

Tomó un rato pasar a través de la seguridad. Tenían que buscar el fax que Patti había enviado dándome permiso para visitar como una menor de edad. Ella había tenido importantes problemas para hacer que esto pasara. El guardia que tomó mi nombre comenzó a interesarse cuando le dije que era la hija de Jonathan LaGrey.

—La primera visitante que Johnny LaGrey ha tenido en diecisiete años — afirmó.

_No probablemente_, pensé, previendo un flujo constante de visitantes espíritus demonios burlándose de las medidas de seguridad de la prisión.

El guardia me dio un resumen de las reglas. Abrazos y tomarse de las manos estaban bien con moderación, pero los guardias estarían vigilando para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada a mi padre. No tenía que preocuparse, abrazos y apretones de mano no estaban en mi agenda.

Explicó que notificarían a mi padre que tenía un visitante, pero que tenía el derecho de negarse a verme.

Los otros visitantes y yo fuimos conducidos a una habitación del tamaño de una pequeña cafetería y nos dijeron que nos sentáramos y esperáramos en nuestros lugares asignados. Mesas coincidentes se alineaban en la habitación, rodeada de guardias. Me senté en una silla tan tambaleante como mi estómago. La habitación se llenó de murmullos de conversación de adultos y las voces agudas de los niños. El ambiente general era sombrío, con auras grises como las más prevalentes.

Sonidos de puertas de metal pesadas abriéndose y cadenas repicando me hicieron entrar en pánico. Me preocupaba que pudiera ponerme enferma. Los presos entraron en fila india, las manos esposadas delante de ellos, con los pies encadenados arrastrándose, vistiendo monos color naranja. La gente estiraba el cuello para ver.

Lo reconocí en seguida, la cabeza afeitada lisa. Mi pulso latía en mis oídos. Su corta barba castaña del día de mi nacimiento se había convertido en una barba larga y puntiaguda con un poco de gris. Su insignia brillaba de un color amarillo profundo y oscuro. Y entonces vi sus ojos y los recordé del día de mi nacimiento —pequeños y marrones claro- curvados hacia abajo en las esquinas, al igual que los míos.

Nuestros ojos a juego se encontraron y se quedaron bloqueados mientras un guardia lo dirigía hacia mí. Vi preocupación y esperanza en sus ojos, no la maldad que había temido. Mientras se acercaba, se esfumó cada pizca de ira que había estado albergando en mí.

Se paró delante de mí ahora, al otro lado de la mesa, y me encontré parándome, también. Nuestros ojos se llenaron de humedad. Tal vez era a él que necesitaba agradecerle por la maldición de la hiperfunción de mis glándulas lacrimales.

El guardia abrió las esposas de mi padre, manteniendo sus tobillos con grilletes, y nos estiramos el uno al otro a través de la mesa. Sus manos eran cálidas y ásperas. Las mías estaban frías de los nervios, pero ahora se descongelarían.

—Toma asiento, LaGrey —dijo el guardia, y nos sentamos, nunca mirando lejos el uno del otro. El guardia nos dejó.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo. Su voz era tan áspera y ronca como recordaba—. Escribí tantas cartas a través de los años —continuó—, pero no era seguro enviártelas. Y… quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal.

—Nunca hubo ninguna posibilidad de eso —dije tan suavemente como pude.

Él asintió y se sorbió la nariz. Parecía un hombre duro —un hombre siniestro.

—Probablemente tienes razón sobre eso. Esperaba que aprendieras de esa monja cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

—¿La Hermana Ruth? —pregunté—. No la conozco todavía. Ella habló con mi madre adoptiva.

—¿Te han tratado bien, la gente que te crió?

Estaba sorprendida por su franqueza conmigo, su evidente sensibilidad.

—Sí. Sólo una mujer. Patti. Y ella es lo más cercano a un ángel que puedan ser los humanos. Nunca he estado sin amor.

Se relajó, bajando sus hombros, pero sus ojos todavía se llenaron de humedad.

—Eso es bueno. Eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Qué le dijo a ella la Hermana Ruth?

—Dijo que mi madre y tú estaban enamorados.

Él sonrió a medias, y por un momento su cara era de ensueño, una lejana mirada pasando sobre ella.

—Tengo mucho que decirte, y ese es un bueno lugar para empezar —dijo—. Cuando yo era un ángel en el cielo. Si deseas escucharlo.

—Quiero oírlo todo.

Todavía estábamos cogidos de las manos, y no había oportunidad de que ninguno de nosotros estuviera soltándose. Sus pulgares ásperos frotaban los picos suaves de mis nudillos. No sentamos con nuestros pechos apoyados en la mesa, las cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro, manteniendo nuestra conversación lo más silenciosa posible. Escuché mientras empezaba.

—Antes de que existiera la Tierra, estaban los ángeles en el cielo, miles de millones de nosotros. Estábamos contentos. Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros. Los ángeles no tienen género. Así que nuestras relaciones en el cielo no estaban nubladas por lo físico. Era una comunidad de amigos, lo cual puede no sonar convincente para un humano, pero era bueno. Era correcto.

Su rostro se suavizó, con reverencia, mientras recordaba. No podía creer que estaba sentada allí teniendo una conversación civilizada con mi padre. Lo observé, maravillada, mientras continuaba con su historia.

—A pesar de que los ángeles podíamos sentir toda la gama de emociones, nunca hubo ninguna necesidad de sentir oscuridad por más de un minuto o dos, y luego lo dejábamos ir y seguíamos adelante. Todo el mundo tenía un rol, y todos éramos utilizados para lo mejor de nuestras capacidades. Nos sentíamos seguros e importantes.

—Cuando conocí a Mariantha, nuestras personalidades conectaron de inmediato. —Hizo una pausa, tímido ante la mención de este ángel, Mariantha. Su expresión tierna era tan contradictoria con su apariencia exterior endurecida.

—Mariantha es tu madre, Bella —explicó.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Asentí y mordí mi labio, saboreando cada detalle.

—Me sentí atraído por ella. Y digo "ella", pero recuerda, no teníamos género en la esfera celestial. Nuestros sentimientos eran estrictamente emocionales. Puse excusas para verla una y otra vez. Nuestras almas se complementaban entre sí hasta el punto que, con el tiempo, no podíamos soportar estar separados. Durante ese tiempo había un ángel en la más alta jerarquía que tenía el tipo de carisma que rápidamente lo convirtió en una celebridad en los cielos.

—Lucifer —susurré.

—Sip. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Tenía el tipo de personalidad que atrae a los demás. Quería escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decir. Mariantha dijo que él le daba un mal presentimiento. Ella no creía que un solo ángel necesitara sobresalir tan brillantemente. Fue la única cosa en la que alguna vez estuvimos en desacuerdo.

Su rostro y su tono estaban impregnados de melancolía mientras miraba hacia abajo a nuestras manos.

—Empecé a ir a las reuniones para oír hablar a Lucifer. Él era, y es, el maestro del engaño. Glorificaba la obra de Dios y la obra del reino, y luego colaba un comentario de doble intención para dejarnos pensando. Con el tiempo, las diminutas semillas de duda empezaron a crecer, y también lo hizo el número de ángeles que se reunían para escuchar. Lucifer usaba verdades a medias mezcladas con mentiras, y nosotros caímos por ello. Yo estaba impactado el día que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos sobre todo habían cambiado. No le dije nada a Mariantha. —Susurró esa última línea con remordimiento. El terror me llenó, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía la historia.

—Lucifer consiguió un gran número de seguidores. Sabía que había tenido éxito deformando nuestros pensamientos, y estaba listo para ir con toda su fuerza. Nos dijo con total convicción que Dios estaba creando secretamente una nueva raza y todo un nuevo reino sólo para estos humanos. Lucifer dijo que el Creador estaba obsesionado como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Planeaba usarnos a los ángeles como no más que esclavos de la nueva raza: los humanos. Los humanos tendrían lujos y libertades y experiencias que a los ángeles nunca se les permitirían. Los ángeles seríamos usados, y pisoteados, y olvidados. Yo estaba cabreado. Lo siento, cariño. Disculpa mi lenguaje.

Contuve una sonrisa. Cuán lindo que este demonio gigante estuviera disculpándose por una ligera maldición.

—Yo era un tonto. —Negó con su cabeza, recordando—. Realmente creía que Dios era falible. Pensé que había enloquecido. Y no estaba solo. Una tercera parte de los ángeles del cielo se puso detrás de Lucifer. Una multitud enfurecida de ángeles. ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado?

Dejó ir mi mano por un breve momento para alisar su pelo facial, pensando.

—En ese punto tuve que decirle todo a Mariantha. Ella me rogó que no luchara, pero yo sabía que cuando todo hubiera terminado ella vería la verdad, me perdonaría y entendería. Así que me fui y me uní a la guerra. Sabes lo que pasó después de que perdimos, ¿no?

Tragué saliva.

—Fuiste arrojado a los abismos del infierno.

Él asintió, viéndose dolorosamente triste.

—No fue hasta que me encontré a mí mismo allí abajo que me di cuenta del engaño de Lucifer. Otros se dieron cuenta también, pero lo apoyaban más aún, ciegamente. Me lo guardé para mí porque sabía que sería peligroso hablar en contra de él. Mi naturaleza silenciosa me ganó respeto. Pensaron que me sentía melancólico y vengativo, pero en realidad me estaba odiando por lo que le hice a Mariantha. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se detuvo para levantar la mirada al techo. Su corazón aún sentía dolor después de tanto tiempo. Le acaricié las manos, animándole a continuar.

—Así que, el tiempo pasó y escuchábamos historias sobre la tierra y la creación de la humanidad. Lucifer envió espías. Se convirtió en más audaz y atrevido, enviando a ángeles rebeldes para convertir a los humanos contra el Creador.

Su cabeza de repente se alzó bruscamente y miró por encima de mi hombro. Un extraño susurro sibilante salió desde el fondo de la garganta de mi padre, y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo brillante. Retiré mis manos. Cuando volvió a mirarme parecía completamente normal.

—Lo siento —dijo, distraído—. Se supone que no trabajan en mi territorio.

No pude responder. Todo el episodio, de una duración de no más de dos segundos, había sido la cosa más aterradora que jamás había visto. ¿Era eso un silbido inhumano en algún tipo de lenguaje demoníaco? Miré a mí alrededor, pero nadie más lo había notado.

—No fue mi intención asustarte. Esta no es exactamente una conversación para sus oídos, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dije—. Simplemente no lo entendía al principio, porque no los puedo ver.

—¿En serio? —Su frente se arrugó cuando sus cejas se unieron con gesto de preocupación—. Eso podría ser un problema.

Me toqué el collar, todavía temblando.

—Puede ser que esté equivocada —dije—. Pero a mí me parece que realmente respetas a Dios. No entiendo cómo puede ser, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta tu… línea de trabajo.

Bajé la mirada, esperando que no se sintiera ofendido.

—Es irónico, ¿eh? —Su boca se extendió en una sonrisa satírica—. Me merezco el infierno. Me dejé llevar por el mal camino con demasiada facilidad.

Sus antebrazos estaban aún sobre la mesa, sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Deslicé mis manos hacia las suyas de nuevo, y se las apreté.

—Subí peldaños de la escalera en el infierno por razones egoístas. Escuché que a cada ser humano le fue asignado un ángel de la guarda, y me obsesioné con la posibilidad de ver a Mariantha nuevo. Algo sobre mi actitud triste y el trabajo duro debe haber impresionado a Lucifer, porque me encontré atado a la tierra en el 1700, con el trabajo llevar a los seres humanos a una adicción eventual.

Sentí un atisbo de vergüenza al pensar en las drogas, y aunque tuve la precaución de mantener los colores ocultos, mi rostro era más difícil de controlar.

—Me temo que tuve demasiado éxito —susurró—. Sabía que cuando me hiciera Duque iba a tener que hacer un buen trabajo para mantener la posición. Fue horrible cuando vine a la Tierra y vi a las almas humanas atrapadas en sus formas físicas. Eran creaciones milagrosas, una verdadera obra de genio y amor. Pero no estaban en sintonía con sus propios cuerpos. Mi trabajo era demasiado fácil. Me concentré en ver a los ángeles de la guarda tanto como pude en todo el mundo, cientos de miles de ellos. Era la única cosa por la que valía la pena existir. Yo ya lo había perdido todo.

—Y entonces, hace diecisiete años, yo estaba en una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, llamada Hemet, comprobando a uno de mis distribuidores allí. Fui a su casa, y nunca olvidaré el momento en que la vi. Maldita sea, era una hermosa visión —susurró, haciendo una pausa como para rememorar el recuerdo—. Ella estaba inclinada sobre una mujer humana que estaba desmayada en un colchón en la esquina hecha un ovillo. Al principio pensé que era una niña. Eres un alfeñique, como ella.

Su agarre se apretó en mis manos mientras estudiaba mi sección media donde debía estar mi aura.

—Sientes una fuerte atracción por las drogas, ¿no? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y él sacudió la cabeza, con tristeza.

—Puedo verlo. Y conseguiste una doble debilidad: la atracción de mi parte, además de la adicción en tu genética. Eso tiene que ser fuerte.

—Me he acostumbrado a ello ya. Mi cuerpo puede sentirse atraído, pero mi mente me conoce mejor.

—Bien. Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar.

—Está bien, volvamos a la historia —dije, agarrando sus dedos.

—Sí, aquí es donde se pone interesante. Cuando vi a Mariantha, ella le estaba susurrando a esa mujer humana como una madre con un niño febril. Nadie en la casa del comerciante estaba al cuidado cuando fui a buscar a la señora y me la llevé. Es decir, excepción de su ángel de la guarda, mi Mariantha. —Él se rió entre dientes—. Ella vio lo _que _yo era, pero no comprendió _quién _era al principio. Fue apenas… um, ella se volvió loca tratando de proteger a su humana. Y entonces ella me reconoció.

Dijo esa última frase con tal adoración que nuestros ojos se humedecieron al mismo tiempo. Los dos nos reímos, limpiándolos antes de cogernos las manos otra vez.

—Mariantha y yo llevamos a la mujer humana a un hotel y la desintoxicamos. Me tomó un día entero el que ella volviera en sí, y para entonces ella había ido demasiado lejos. Su cuerpo estaba destruido y su alma estaba aguantando a duras penas. Los dos sabíamos que si la señora moría, Mariantha tendría que acompañar a su alma al Más Allá. Después a Mariantha no se le permitiría regresar a la Tierra. Nunca volveríamos a vernos. Por lo tanto, esperando lo mejor, ella subió a ese cuerpo, algo que ningún ángel de luz había hecho desde los tiempos del Antiguo Testamento.

Le apreté sus manos, aferrándome a cada palabra.

—El alma humana no luchó contra ella, se hizo a un lado con facilidad. Le tomó casi tres días desintoxicar y sanar el cuerpo. Fue mucho para Mariantha hacer frente a su primera vez en forma física. Era difícil de ver. Tuve que obligarla a comer y beber. Se peleó conmigo, pero consiguió superarlo. Y cuando su mente estaba clara y estuvimos juntos de nuevo, fue como siempre había sido, sólo que diferente. Por primera vez, no éramos sólo almas, éramos un hombre y una mujer superados por la atracción física y… Bueno, así es como llegaste.

Me sonrojé y él bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—No debería haber dejado que esto ocurriera —dijo—. No es que no esté feliz de que estés aquí. No me malinterpretes. Pero en todos mis años como demonio, había tenido cuidado de no engendrar hijos propios. No me parecía correcto.

Me sentí agradecida por eso.

—Ella supo de inmediato que estabas con ella. No podíamos evitar el estar felices. Sabíamos que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, así que disfrutamos cada segundo. Me aparté de su lado sólo una vez, para hacer mi informe a Azael, el mensajero del infierno. No podía dejarles saber su existencia. Mariantha oyó historias a través de los otros ángeles de la guarda sobre un último Nephilim angelical. No sabíamos a quién más recurrir.

—Espera, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con Nephilim _angelical_?

—Esa monja es un descendiente de un ángel de luz, probablemente un ángel de la guarda. No estoy seguro de su historia exacta.

Quería saber cómo había escapado a la atención de los Duques y los Legionarios, pero no quería preguntarle a mi padre y arriesgar a exponer a la fuente de mi información acerca de los demonios. Por alguna razón, no creo que él estuviera satisfecho con mi relación con Stefan.

—Llegamos al convento justo a tiempo —dijo—. Llegaste temprano. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?

—Sí. —Presioné mis labios, sintiéndome culpable por cómo me había cuestionado sus motivos todos estos años. Me apretó la mano y tironeo de ellas para que levantara la mirada hacia sus ojos. Tenía el rostro despejado, lleno de amor.

—Quiero que sepas, pequeña, que después de ver irse a Mariantha, nunca permití pecar a otra alma.

Sus ojos sostenían la mirada de los míos, pidiendo que lo creyera.

—¿Nunca? —susurré—. ¿Todo este tiempo has estado en la cárcel?

—Le he dado informes falsos a Lucifer durante dieciséis años. Sé que eso no compensa todo el daño que he hecho, pero tenía que asegurar mi lugar en la tierra lo suficiente para verte y decírtelo. Lo curioso es que ahora que te he conocido, me dan ganas de quedarme más tiempo.

Cuando le sonreí, me lanzó una mirada similar a la que Patti me había dado el día en que me dio la noticia acerca de mi identidad. Estaba agradecido de que no estuviera enojada con él, y eso provocó que mi corazón se abriera aún más, dejándole entrar del todo. Apreté sus manos.

—Papá —dije. Ambos nos sobresaltamos ante el sonido sorprendente de la palabra entre nosotros. Continué—: ¿Sabes lo que la hermana Ruth tiene que decirme?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La Hermana Ruth le dijo a Patti que había cosas que necesitaba discutir, pero que sólo me las diría en persona.

Él negó su cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo. Su agarre sobre mis manos se tensó—. Necesito que me escuches, Bella. Esto es importante. Lo que sea que la monja te diga, no puedes decírselo a nadie. _A nadie_. Si es algo importante y consigue que Lucifer regrese, tendrá que matarte. Demonios, incluso si es algo pequeño tendrá que matarte. ¿Quién más sabe esto, además de nosotros?

—Sólo Patti…

—Está bien. Eso debería estar bien. ¿Eso es todo?

—Y Stefan —añadí. Mis ojos se movieron hacia todas partes, excepto a su rostro. No podía con ello.

—¿Quién? —Había un filo en su voz.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. No quería decirle nada acerca de Stefan. Sabía cómo iba a sonar. Liberé mis manos de las suyas, retirando la trenza por encima de mi hombro para hacer tiempo.

—Él es mi amigo. Es el que me trajo hasta aquí para verte.

—¿Se lo dijiste a un chico humano?

Tosí, ganando tiempo.

—Es Neph, también.

Jonathan LaGrey se puso rígido y sus sonrojadas mejillas palidecieron. Me retorcí mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.

—¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Giuseppe Salvatore. Supongo lo conocerás como Pharzuph.

Oh, muchacho. Ya no estaba pálido.

—¿Atravesaste todo el país…

—¡Shhh! —le advertí, mientras la gente miraba a hurtadillas. Bajó la voz hasta un grito susurrado.

—…¡¿con el hijo del Duque de la _Lujuria?_! Hijo de un…

Golpeó un puño sobre la mesa y un guardia se acercó a nosotros. Sacudí la mano y asentí con la cabeza hacia el hombre, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba bien, y mi padre bajó sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo. Después de un momento, el guardia volvió hacia la pared y miró hacia otro lado.

—¡No te preocupes! —susurré—. Te lo dije, sólo somos amigos.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente con los dedos para calmar su temperamento.

—Dile que su padre nunca tiene que saber sobre ti ni le digas lo que sea que la Hermana Ruth te diga. ¿Entiendes?

—Él nunca le diría nada a su padre. Pero, um… —Tragué saliva—. Desafortunadamente, Pharzuph ya sabe de mí.

Sus ojos brillaron en rojo otra vez y mi corazón casi se detuvo. Apoyé la espalda en el asiento, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—¿No te preocupa que la gente vea tus ojos cuando haces eso? —pregunté, segura de que mis ojos eran gigantescos en ese momento.

—Los seres humanos no pueden verlo. Y no trates de cambiar el tema. Conozco a Pharzuph —gruñó—. Es un hijo de puta en la tierra y en el infierno. Haría cualquier cosa para su beneficio.

—Stefan piensa que se olvidará de mí sí me mantengo fuera de radar.

—Tal vez momentáneamente, mientras él está ocupado o distraído con su trabajo, pero te volverás a cruzar en su mente de nuevo algún día. —Se removió en su silla—.Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo.

—¿De la cárcel? ¿Cómo?

—Tengo una audiencia de libertad condicional por venir. Voy a usar mi influencia para asegurarme de pasarla. Voy a salir de aquí, de un modo u otro, en cuestión de semanas, y me pondré en contacto contigo cuando sea seguro. No hagas nada hasta que esté contigo. Quiero que te vayas directamente a casa después de este viaje. Consigue llegar allí lo antes posible y permanece ahí. ¿Vas a hacer eso?

—Sí. Te lo prometo.

—Mantente alejada de la casa Salvatore.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Buena chica. Vamos a resolver este asunto juntos. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, señor.

Nos tomamos de las manos otra vez. Con él a mi lado nada parecía imposible, y me sentí feliz.

—Tienes una sonrisa bonita —dijo—. Una belleza natural.

Nadie jamás me había llamado una _belleza _excepto Patti. Los padres no contaban en cuanto a cumplidos se trataba, pero aun así me hizo sentir bien. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado ya.

—Nos queda una hora, niña. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Todavía no estaba lista para preguntar sobre el destino de las almas Nephilim. Eso tendría que esperar hasta el final. Pensé por un segundo.

—¿Crees que Mariantha ha sido castigada? —pregunté.

—Bueno, ella no está en el infierno, si es eso lo que quieres decir. Habría oído hablar de eso si así fuera.

Mi estómago se tensó ante la mención del infierno.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunté vacilante—. ¿Allí abajo?

—Es otra de esas cosas que es difícil de explicar. —Soltó una de las manos y acarició su barba—. Imagina un amplio callejón oscuro que continúa para siempre, entre dos rascacielos que se extienden tan arriba como puedas ver. Es difícil mantener la esperanza. Las almas se queman por pura negatividad.

—Eres muy bueno describiendo cosas que son difíciles de explicar —le dije, temblando del frío de la imagen.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué Dios no trató de impedir que Lucifer planeara esa rebelión?

—Amaba a Lucifer. Vio que tenía gran poder, y lo permitió. Pudo haber sido de cualquier forma. Lucifer era capaz de elegir el bien. Creo que Dios siguió manteniendo la esperanza de que tomara la decisión correcta. Quizá parece cruel poner a prueba a los ángeles y las almas humanas, pero no es así. Tenemos que enfrentar dificultades para saber cuáles son nuestros verdaderos puntos fuertes. Cómo volver de un fracaso es una prueba muy valiosa.

—Sí. Podrías haber querido vengarte después de la caída —le dije.

—Fácilmente. Y todo esto es especialmente duro para los seres humanos, a quienes se les dio la prueba de fe sin ver todo con sus propios ojos. Es por eso que se les da la capacidad de sentir el Espíritu Santo.

—¿Cómo funciona?

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, frotándose las manos por encima de su cabeza lisa.

—El Espíritu Santo es como miles de millones de señales de teléfonos móviles que vienen de Dios y la conexión con cada alma, un enlace directo. Las personas procesan los mensajes como sentimientos, a veces ni siquiera escuchan su propia voz en su mente, así que es fácil pasar por alto.

Asentí, mirándolo con asombro. Tenía una respuesta para todo. Era mucho para asimilar; sin embargo, había mucho más todavía que quería saber.

—¿El destino de cada persona es inamovible? —pregunté.

—No, no, no. No hay "destino" en ese sentido. Nadie fue destinado al fracaso. Para las almas individuales siempre hay elección. Cada vez que se hace una elección, se abre un nuevo camino. Por lo que entiendo, a los seres humanos se les dice antes de ir a la tierra que la vida será difícil. Ellos saben qué dificultades tendrán que enfrentar. Saben que es una prueba, y están _ansiosos _por ello. Tú, también, sabías antes de venir a la tierra que nacerías en estas circunstancias.

Una chispa se encendió en mi mente. Di un grito ahogado y me enderecé. ¡El conocimiento perdido de mis días oscuros!

—¡Sabía que había algo más! Sin embargo, todavía no puedo recordar.

Mi padre se rió de mí.

—No te rindas, nena. Todo va a volver una vez que te despojes de ese cuerpo. Ningún alma puede imaginar lo difícil que va a ser una vez que estén en forma física y no pueden recordar más.

Seguí sonriendo, sintiéndome optimista con esta nueva información. Y entonces se levantó una pregunta en mi mente que me robó la felicidad.

—¿Por qué las madres de los Nephilim siempre mueren?

Él asintió, como si hubiera esperado esto. Dejando caer sus brazos de la mesa, tomó mis manos otra vez.

—Hablamos mucho sobre esto cuando Mariantha estaba embarazada. Cuando fue creado el cuerpo de la mujer, lo fue como un recipiente para acomodar otra alma humana a través de los reinos. Siempre escuchas a la gente hablar sobre el milagro del nacimiento, y es verdad. Es un milagro cada vez que un alma hace el viaje. Pero un alma Neph es diferente de un alma humana. Es algo _más_. El cuerpo humano no fue creado para ser capaz de expulsar a un alma tan compleja en el reino terrenal. No puede sobrevivirlo físicamente.

Oh. Vaya. Esto era enorme.

—¿Y esto es de conocimiento general entre los demonios? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto, pero no van hacer alarde del hecho de que los Neph son tan poderosos. No quieren poner ninguna idea en las mentes de sus hijos.

Era sin embargo otra manera en que los Neph habían sido engañados y oprimidos. No podía esperar para contarle a Stefan la verdad. Quería llegar al fondo de todo. Tantas preguntas estaban rebotando en mi mente. Le hablé de Hollywood y lo mucho que me rompió el corazón sentir todo el sufrimiento de la gente.

—Los ángeles de luz son extremadamente sensibles a las emociones de los demás, así que obtuviste eso de tu madre; lo cual es bueno, Bella, pero no puedes ser tan sensible de modo que seas ciega a la imagen más grande. ¿Nunca te lastimaste cuando eras pequeña? ¿Haberte caído y raspado la rodilla?

—Claro.

—¿Todavía te duele?

—No. Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar con esto —dije.

—Sé que suena trillado. Nunca sugeriría decir esto a alguien que está en medio de una tragedia, pero incluso el peor dolor terrenal y pena no dura en el reino celestial. Y todo tiene un propósito más grande.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con el sufrimiento de los Neph? —pregunté, indignada—. La forma en que son tratados…

—Lo sé. Siempre he creído que los Nephilim son las almas más fuertes de la tierra. Creo que incluso los Duques se sienten amenazados por ellos. Si alguien puede derrotar a los demonios, son sus propios hijos.

_Pero los hijos están asustados_, quería decir. _Nos han dicho que vamos a terminar en el infierno_. Debería haberle preguntado, pero no estaba lista para escucharlo. Eché unvistazo al reloj. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

—Dime más —dije—. Dime algo. ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?

Dejó escapar una gran y fuerte carcajada.

—Pensaste que me dejarías perplejo con esa, ¿verdad? En realidad es muy simple. El propósito de la vida es encontrar tu camino de regreso a una forma espiritual de pensar y vivir, para poder superar la materia física. Eso es más o menos toda la prueba. Y a cada alma se le da talento y fortaleza para ayudarla a lo largo del camino.

—¿Eso es _todo_?

Él se rió de mis ojos saltones en respuesta.

—Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. —Miró el reloj ahora—. Diez minutos más, pequeña. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Hubo un trueno en mi corazón. Miré a sus grandes y curtidas manos sosteniendo la mía en la mesa. No lo podía posponer por más tiempo.

—¿Es cierto que hay una mancha en mi alma, y estoy condenada a ir al infierno, sin importar qué? Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

Su respiración se había hecho poco profunda mientras me miraba. Un temblor empezó a sacudir su barbilla, y miró hacia otro lado. _No. Por favor, no_. Negué con la cabeza, retirando mis manos para taparme la cara. Me dolía el corazón y mis ojos picaban.

—Por favor, perdóname, Bella. —Su voz fue tranquila—. Por eso nunca quise tener hijos. Por favor, mírame.

Retiré mis manos de mis ojos humedecidos, presionando mis dedos sobre mi boca.

—Podría ser diferente para ti. El bien de tu madre podría anular mi mal. No lo sé. Y si es cierto, entonces voy a estar allí contigo. Permaneceremos juntos a través de la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué Él nos haría eso? —Mi voz se elevó—. ¿A todos los niños Nephilim? ¡No es culpa nuestra!

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, agarrando las manos de mi cara y sosteniéndolas. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Nada bueno viene de la ira —dijo—. Confía en mí. Va a evitar que pienses con claridad. Sé que no quieres eso. No pierdas la esperanza. Recuerda, el infierno es sólo un lugar de espera. Tendrás tu oportunidad de juicio. No podemos saber todo sobre el último plan. Sería como tratar de enseñarles a los niños física cuántica.

Me froté la cara, tratando de asentir y tragar el sollozo en mi pecho. No quería ir al infierno. No había nada más petrificante que la idea de un lugar ausente de amor.

—¡Dos minutos! —gritó un guardia en la puerta—. Abrácense y despídanse, amigos.

Los dos nos pusimos de pie. Rodeé la mesa y me lancé en sus brazos gruesos y sólidos. Olía a jabón. Fue surrealista ser abrazada por él, pero tan correcto. Besó mi coronilla.

—Te quiero, papá.

—No sabes lo bien que me suenan esas palabras. Te he amado cada día de tu vida. Gracias por venir a mí. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Él se apartó y me levantó la barbilla para poder mirarlo.

—Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, ¿entendido?

Asentí.

—Y dile al chico Salvatore que mantenga sus garras fuera de mi niña, porque me encargaré de él rápidamente si no lo hace.

—_Papáááá._

Vergonzoso.

Sonó un silbato y nos apartamos el uno del otro. Todo el mundo estaba poniéndose de pie, abrazándose, y caminando hacia la puerta. Mi estómago se contrajo.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —exhortó.

—¿Te veré pronto?

—Por supuesto. —Besó mi frente y a regañadientes me uní a los otros visitantes que salían.

En la puerta me di la vuelta. Seguía mirándome, alto y estoico. Toda mi vida me había engañado con el pensamiento de que no necesitaba su amor, pero me había equivocado. Todo el mundo necesita el amor de su padre.

Un recién afeitado Stefan se apoyaba contra su brillante todoterreno negro con los brazos cruzados bajo el luminoso sol de California. Se enderezó y se quitó las gafas de sol cuando me vio. No podía mirarlo. Pasé por delante y abrí la puerta, subiendo al interior.

No hizo ninguna pregunta. Simplemente entró al auto y condujo, con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Cuando habíamos conducido unos ocho kilómetros de la prisión, escondí mi rostro entre las manos y solté todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	18. Primer Sacrificio

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Primer Sacrificio**

FRENTE al hotel había una pequeña lavandería automática con cinco lavadoras y cinco secadoras funcionando por tragamonedas. Pasé la tarde lavando mientras Stefan iba al gimnasio del hotel. Me había dado su teléfono para el caso que el convento llamara. Me senté sola en una pequeña silla, pensando, mientras la secadora trabajaba.

Le pregunté si había estado escuchando nuestra conversación mientras esperaba en la prisión. Él admitió que cuando regresó esa tarde, escuchó por un momento para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero eso era todo, y le creí.

Le dije cada detalle de lo que mi padre dijo. Él estaba siendo un oyente tranquilo, sin hacer comentarios. Ni siquiera cuando "te dije mucho" más o menos en la parte final.

Las ropas estaban finalmente secas, entonces me paré sacándolas de una a la vez, doblándolas.

Salté y dejé salir un vergonzoso chillido cuando dos manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sólo yo, cariño —dijo cerca de mi oído—. ¿No eres la imagen de un ama de casa? ¿Cocinas igual de bien?

Puse ambas manos en el borde de la secadora para estabilizarme. La máquina seguía caliente.

—Stef —dije. Podía sentir su nariz y boca moverse sobre mi cabello. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Diciéndome que no fantaseara con él, y entonces arrimándoseme por detrás?—. No deberías…

Mis rodillas estaban temblando. Estaba tan confundida. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era cerrar mis ojos y apoyarme en él, pretendiendo sólo por un momento que estábamos juntos. Pero presioné desde un lugar dentro de mí que era más fuerte que mi cuerpo. No podía ser una de sus chicas momentáneas.

—A no ser que vayas a ser mi novio, no deberías tocarme así.

No se alejó, rechazado, como había esperado. En cambio, habló en mi cabello.

—A los Neph no se les permite mantener relaciones, especialmente no con otro.

—Nadie tiene que saber —dije en el aire, cerrando mis ojos—. Sólo nosotros.

—Eso no puede pasar nunca. —Su rechazo fue gentil, pero firme.

De nuevo, desde la posición de fuerza, me encontré tomando sus manos, desenredándolas de mi cintura, y apartándolas de mí. Un segundo después se había ido. Caliente y luego frio, una y otra vez.

_Eso no puede pasar nunca_. Tuve que inclinarme sobre la secadora, respirando profundamente, sintiendo el calor. Por una vez mis ojos permanecieron secos.

Sabía en mi corazón que no había oportunidad. Por supuesto que no había. Él no había dicho que no quisiera estar conmigo, sólo que eso no estaba permitido. Traté de aferrarme a eso, pero sabía que no debía. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no podía haber nunca un "nosotros", ni siquiera en secreto, definitivamente no exclusivo, y cuanto antes consiguiera mi cabeza poner punto final a este hecho, mejor.

Amontoné las ropas en mis brazos y me dirigí a la habitación.

Stefan estaba viendo televisión en su cama. No me miró. Puse sus ropas en el vestidor y empaqueté la mía de nuevo en mi bolsa. Vi la camiseta roja en el fondo de mi bolsa, la que él me prestó en su casa. Fui y la puse sobre su montón. Pensé en qué hacer después. Mi bolsa de libros estaba en el suelo con toda mi lectura de verano para la asignatura de inglés que Patti insistió que trajera. La recogí y la arrastré a mi cama.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.

Supuse que estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, dos pueden jugar a eso.

—Inglés —dije, tirando un libro de poesía Americana y mi libreta sobre la cama frente a mí. Stefan apagó la televisión y se acercó, extendiéndose a través de mi cama, tomando el libro, y abriéndolo.

Me sentí nerviosa.

Y entonces comprendí dolorosamente. Quizá él no estaba fingiendo que no era gran cosa. Quizás en realidad después de todo no era gran cosa. ¿Y por qué había de serlo? Muchas chicas, mucho más atractivas que yo, no dudaron en pedirle comprometerse, y rechazó a cada una. ¿Por qué pensaba que yo era diferente? ¿Porque compartimos un secreto sobre nuestros padres y algunas emociones espeluznantes?

He escuchado el refrán de _no puedes echar de menos lo que nunca has tenido_. Pero lo hice. La desilusión dolía

Encontré una esquina desocupada en la cabecera de mi cama y me senté con mis piernas cruzadas. Mi cabeza me estaba matando. Tiré la trenza sobre mi hombro y saqué la goma. Desenrosqué las hebras de cabello y pasé mis uñas a lo largo de mi dolorido cuero cabelludo. Peiné mis dedos por las profundas ondas hechas por la trenza, ya sin ningún enredo. Stefan hizo un extraño sonido gutural y luego tosió. Cuando miré hacia él, estaba mirando fijamente el libro. Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí y regresaron al libro otra vez. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Hice un mohín y agradecí ahora saber cómo esconder mis colores. Abrí mi libreta con un ruido dramático y saqué la hoja de ejercicios superior. La primera pregunta me hizo quejarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—No puedo entender este tipo de preguntas. "¿Cuál es la opinión del autor de la muerte, como se vio en las líneas dieciocho a la veintidós?" ¡Es un poema, por amor de Dios! La belleza de la poesía es que puede significar diferentes cosas a diferentes personas en diferentes momentos. Pero sabes que ellos están esperando uno específico, la supuesta respuesta correcta, y no tendrán en cuenta ninguna otra respuesta, por meditada que sea. ¡Está mal analizar la poesía de esta manera!

Tiré abajo el papel con acalorada pasión y sentí su mano acunar mi mejilla. No me fijé que se había levantado de un salto durante mi diatriba. Mi corazón estaba bombeando duro cuando giré mi cara hacia él. Los ojos de Stefan estaban encendidos, y su dulce aroma terroso golpeó mis sentidos.

—En serio —susurré, incapaz de alejar la mirada—. Estás haciendo otra vez eso de los ojos fascinadores.

Nos encontramos a medio camino. Sus labios estaban tan calientes como sus ojos, enviando una onda de choque a través de mí. Su tierna boca abrió la mía y pude sentir la red de pasión, como seda, circulando entre nosotros, empujándonos más cerca. Era consciente de una poco entusiasta batalla dentro de mí, pero trepé más cerca, empujando la libreta y papeles al piso.

Sus labios de alejaron de los míos y se movieron vorazmente bajo mi cuello. Se me escapó un gemido al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, y era todo el ánimo que necesitaba. Él estaba sobre mí, y yo estaba presa por un hambre desconocida. Callé el urgente susurro de mi corazón para agarrar su playera y tirarla hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, y su suave piel morena estaba por _todos lados_, emanando calor. Él desabotonó mi playera y me la quité. Estaba fuera, tirada al suelo con la libreta, y mi top estaba sobre mi cabeza, en su mano, volando entonces a través de la habitación. Sus labios estaban sobre mí otra vez, nuestra piel desnuda aplastada junta, pero seguíamos necesitando estar más cerca. Movió sus labios sólo lo suficientemente lejos para hablar.

—¿A qué hora llamará Patti?

Dirigí un vistazo al reloj, sintiendo su boca sobre mi clavícula.

—No en una hora —susurré.

—Eso simplemente _no _va a ser tiempo suficiente.

En un suave movimiento tiró de ambos, así que estábamos sentados, yo a través de su regazo con mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él. Mi cabello cepilló mi piel, suave en contraste a la dureza de sus manos. Sus labios perfectos se movieron sobre mis hombros, empujando los tirantes de mi sostén hacia abajo y mordisqueando sólo con la necesaria presión. Mi cabeza cayó dentro de su mano. Presioné mis caderas contra él y fui recompensada cuando gimió, tirando de ambos otra vez, tan fluidamente.

Su boca estaba en el pequeño oleaje de piel que asomaba fuera por encima de mi sostén. Mis manos estaban en su espeso cabello. Besó hacia abajo desde arriba de mi cuerpo hasta mi ombligo, manteniendo sus manos bajo mi cuello, concentrándose en mi piel. Estaba jadeando por las cortas respiraciones, incapaz de controlarme mientras sus labios quemaban un camino bajando hacia el borde de mis shorts. Con un movimiento rápido abrió el botón y lamió la piel sensible. Jadeé, y él hizo un sonido masculino gruñendo antes de que hablara.

—Ahora estás a tiempo de detenerme, cariño. Estás a punto de ser desvestida, y confía en mí cuando digo que será demasiado tarde después de eso.

Mi cuerpo estaba asfixiando mi mente. No podía pensar. Sólo podía oler, probar, ver, oír y _sentirlo._

Un molesto susurro sonó otra vez desde las profundidades de mi mente, pero había también algo más: algo que hasta ahora me las había arreglado para arrastrar hasta el fondo de mi conciencia. La duda demoníaca.

Estábamos malditos simplemente por haber nacido. Así que ¿por qué estaba cumpliendo las reglas que en realidad no se me aplicaban a mí de todas formas? ¿Por qué no podía tomar de esta vida lo que podía tener esta vez? Esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que Pharzuph exigía de nosotros, y todo que ver con lo que Stefan y yo nos habíamos convertido el uno del otro.

—No, Stef —dije, arqueando mi espalda bajo sus dedos calientes—. No pares.

Su cara estaba frente a mí otra vez, nuestras bocas moviéndose en un armónico frenesí. Mis manos moviéndose desde su cabello, sobre su duro pecho, bajo la onda de su estómago, alrededor de su cintura, y subiendo sobre su firme espalda. Lo atraje hacia mí. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Excitación y miedo corriendo a través de mi sangre.

Y entonces ahí estaba… _confusión._

Estaba murmurando algo para sí mismo que no podía entender, luego sacudiendo su cabeza. Lo atraje hacia mí otra vez, pero él alcanzó hacia abajo, tomando mis muñecas y sosteniéndolas entre nosotros. Levanté mis caderas hacia él y me asombré al encontrar resistencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No podemos. —susurró apenas.

—¿Stef? —Se estaba alejando de mí, y era tal tortura que apenas podía soportarlo.

Hice un último intento de revivir la intimidad; alcanzándolo, pero se volvió de piedra sobre mí.

—¡Maldición, Bella, por favor! No. Te Muevas.

Permanecí acostada, respirando fuerte y mirando dentro de sus profundos ojos verdes hasta que apartó su mirada.

Rodó al lado de la cama y se levantó, alejándose a una agonizante distancia. Gruñó y se mesó el cabello con ambos puños; luego comenzó a pasearse, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Su insignia de color rojo sangre latía tan fuerte como mi corazón.

Me senté, consciente de mi acalorada y expuesta piel en el frío aire de la habitación. Agarré una almohada y la presioné contra mi pecho en un apretado abrazo. Cada centímetro de piel que había besado se sentía como si estuviera encendida.

El rechazo barrió sobre mí, convirtiendo mi calor en hielo. Decir que no podía ser mi novio era una cosa, ¿pero esto?

—No me quieres. —Una revelación tan patética que podría haber sido mejor dejarla sin decir.

Gruñó otra vez, más fuerte esta vez, y se arrodilló en el piso, empujando sus puños en sus ojos. Estaba en un obvio dolor. Quería alejarlo de él, pero sabía que no podía.

—No hagas eso. —Su voz era áspera—. Es la cosa más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Se levantó otra vez, la vista de su cuerpo estrellándose en mí con fuerza.

—No entiendo, entonces —susurré.

—No hiciste nada mal, ¿de acuerdo? —Su voz al borde de la desesperación—. Y no pienses por un segundo que no te quiero… —Paró de hablar y gruñó, presionando sus nudillos en su frente—. No debería ser así —dijo.

—¿Como qué? —pregunté.

—Sin compromiso. En una habitación de hotel.

—Entonces, comprométete —dije. Su cara se tensó y extendió los brazos en señal de frustración.

—¡No puedo! —gritó—. Y _no _estoy tomando tu virginidad. Te arrepentirías.

Giró lejos de mí, inclinando su frente contra la pared. Estaba aún sin respirar mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, girando y desplomándose en la esquina de la habitación, los codos en sus rodillas, el rostro en sus manos.

Dejé que el significado de lo que acababa de pasar calara dentro de mí. Habíamos estado tan cerca, y Stefan se lo negó a sí mismo. Por mí. Había hecho su primer autosacrificio. Por mí. Él desafió los demonios de su padre. Por mí.

Una vibrante energía se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo mientras las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Oh, querido Señor. Estaba enamorada de él. Y no había una cosa en la Tierra, en el Cielo, o en el Infierno que pudiera haberme detenido.

En el momento de la impresionante comprensión, giró hacia mí y me miró. Mi guardia emocional estaba baja. Regresé rápidamente mi mente al modo oculto, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo había visto. Sostuve mi respiración por su reacción. Él cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza a su pecho, su postura hundiéndose. No era la respuesta de mis sueños.

Me concentré, encontrando difícil contener la enormidad de mi sentimiento por él. Ahora que lo vi por lo que era, estaba abarcando todo. Cerré mis ojos y lo mantuve escondido con cada pizca de fuerza de voluntad en mí.

Me paré, aún abrazando la almohada, y caminé rápidamente hasta recuperar mi playera de encima de la televisión. Dejando caer la almohada, empujé mi top sobre mi cabeza y abotoné mis shorts. Necesitaba irme… dar un paseo para aclarar mi cabeza y darle tiempo consigo mismo.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono. ¡Oh, genial!

Él no se movió, así que caminé hacia el buró donde estaba y eché una ojeada al identificador de llamadas. Mi corazón saltó y mis dedos temblaron al tomarlo y presionar el botón verde.

—¿Hola? —dije.

—¿Señorita Swan? Soy la Hermana Emily.

—¿Ha despertado?

—Lo siento, querida. La Hermana Ruth se ha ido a estar con el Señor.

¡¿Qué?! Mi estómago cayó en picada y me senté rígidamente en la cama, con una profunda sensación de pérdida inundando mi alma.

—No —susurré.

—Eso me temo. Ella tenía un testamento redactado varios años atrás, y te dejó todo a ti. He estado revisando sus objetos personales y sólo había una cosa junto con su ropa y su Biblia. Una pequeña caja. ¿Puedes venir al convento?

—Sí, ahí estaré.


	19. Elegida

_Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que acabo de comenzar el semestre en la universidad y casi no tengo tiempo pero publicare tan pronto como pueda._

_**Declaimer: **__Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Elegida**

UBICADO dentro de la gran ciudad estaba el pequeño convento, pintoresco y escondido entre una frontera de árboles de hojas perenne, eclipsado por el gran orfanato al lado. No era la clase de lugar que atraería el interés de los turistas. También pasaría fácilmente desapercibido para la mayoría de los locales.

Stefan pasó el vehículo a través de la puerta abierta. Más allá de los árboles y de un pequeño jardín había un edificio de ladrillo descolorido de dos pisos invadido por vides a los costados. Aparcamos en un área de grava y miramos hacia el edificio. Lo recordaba, sólo que sin tantas vides.

Habíamos estado en silencio todo el camino. Desearía poder de alguna manera aligerar la tensión entre nosotros, pero tenía que seguir su curso. Anoche las cosas habían cambiado. En una gran manera.

—Esperaré aquí —me dijo Stefan. Salí y caminé hasta la entrada en un camino de cemento agrietado. El aire de la tarde temprana aún estaba caliente, pero se hacía soportable por la dulzura de la madre selva en el aire.

En la puerta, leí el pequeño cartel: _**Convento de Nuestra Madre María.**_

Me detuve frente a la pesada aldaba de bronce y la dejé caer tres veces. Una monja joven respondió; llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas largas floreado que caía hasta debajo de sus rodillas, con medias blancas y sandalias. Su cabello estaba en un moño, y un crucifijo colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

La hermana puso una mano sobre su corazón. Una corriente fina de pesar azul marino atravesó la paz lavanda de su aura.

—Debes ser Bella. Muchas gracias por venir.

Me invitó al área del vestíbulo y me dio un abrazo cálido, el cual necesitaba, incluso de una extraña. Cuando se fue a recuperar la caja, miré alrededor, a las paredes de color crema del vestíbulo y me sentí cómoda. Podía recordar estar allí en los brazos de Patti mientras ella se despedía de la Hermana Ruth hacía dieciséis años. Allí estaba todavía la fuente contra la pared, dejando salir una corriente de agua como una oleada de nostalgia.

La monja joven bajó los escalones de madera y me entregó una caja pequeña. Era de alrededor de treinta centímetros de longitud y estaba sellada con capas de cinta.

—Gracias por todo —le dije.

—De nada, querida. —Apretó sus manos en frente de ella—. Siento que no tuvieras oportunidad de conocer a la Hermana Ruth. Ella era el alma más preciosa que alguna vez he conocido.

—Yo también lo siento.

Se secó los ojos con un pañuelo, y sentí el gran pesar de la pérdida cuando nos abrazamos una última vez y me giré para irme.

La Hermana Ruth se había ido, y con ella se fue cualquier conocimiento que hubiera tenido. Stefan no me miró cuando entré en el auto con la caja sobre mi regazo. Hizo un giro rápido y salió del aparcamiento, levantando la grava. Su humor no había mejorado.

Quería que dijera algo. Recorrí mis dedos a lo largo de los bordes encintados de la caja, meditando una lista de temas sin sentido que pudieran llenar el espacio entre nosotros. La muerte de la Hermana Ruth sólo profundizó el vacío.

Cuando volvimos al hotel, entramos juntos a la habitación. Me subí en mi cama y me senté con la caja sobre mi regazo. Levanté la mirada hacia Stefan, que estaba medio sentado, medio inclinado sobre la mesa al otro lado de mí con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos idos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo usar uno de tus cuchillos? —pregunté.

—Aquí, permíteme. —Se sentó al otro lado de mí y sacó un cuchillo, deslizándolo por las esquinas. Abrí la tapa de cartón. Dentro había una caja de madera tan vieja y suave que la madera parecía petrificada. La saqué y dejé la caja de cartón sobre el suelo. Un pequeño broche dorado mantenía cerrada la tapa. Abrí el broche y levanté la tapa. Al principio no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo. Estaba hecho de plata… no, quizás era oro… no… ¿Qué era? Centelleaba con una serie de colores metálicos desde bronce hasta platino, como si estuviera vivo.

—¿Es la empuñadora de una espada? —pregunté. Simplemente mirarla me asustó—. ¿De qué está hecha?

Stefan estaba inclinándose y mirándola con incredulidad absorta.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, haciendo señas hacia ésta.

—Adelante.

La levantó cautelosamente y la acunó en su mano, girándola de lado a lado. El metal brilló como nada que hubiera visto.

—No lo creo —susurró.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es?

Su cara parecía registrar el objeto, y lo dejó de nuevo en la caja de madera, frotando sus manos y mirando hacia abajo con un temor inspirado por el terror.

Me agaché para sentirla, pero cuando mi dedo tocó el metal cálido, un rayo de energía atravesó mi dedo y subió por mi brazo. Grité y alejé mi mano. Stefan se sentó erguido y me miró, con el cabello colgando en sus ojos redondeados.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Claramente no fue forjada en la Tierra —balbuceó—. Creo… Pero es imposible. ¿Una Espada de la Justicia?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Fueron usadas por los ángeles en la Guerra de los Cielos.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarla boquiabierta con el mismo respeto temeroso.

—¿Pero por qué está dándomela? —Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Sólo los Ángeles de Luz podrían usarlas. Las antiguas leyendas dicen que la hoja aparecerá sólo cuando se necesitara, si el portador es puro de corazón. Bella… es la única arma conocida que puede eliminar un espíritu demoniaco.

Nos miramos, compartiendo un secreto que podría condenarnos.

—¿Y por qué está dándomela? —pregunté otra vez, mi corazón palpitando tan rápido como podía.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo seguimos mirándonos, buscando por un significado, antes de que se pusiera de pie y se alejara de mí. Buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y me habló mientras estaba poniéndose sus zapatos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Necesito aclarar mi cabeza. Patti llamó mientras estuviste en el convento y le hablé sobre la Hermana Ruth. Llámala con el teléfono de la habitación y pagaré el cargo. —La puerta se cerró detrás de él y me senté allí atónita.

La Hermana Ruth me dio un arma. ¡No sabía qué hacer con una espada! ¿Se esperaba que matara demonios? Si sólo hubiera venido a Los Ángeles mucho antes así podría haber hablado con ella.

Llamé a Patti con la intención de decirle todo sobre la visita a mi padre y lo que la hermana Ruth me dejó, y luego recordé lo cuidadosa que había sido la monja con la información. Ella me lo dijo sólo en persona. Así que le dije a Patti que todo había ido bien y que le daría todos los detalles cuando regresara a casa. El teléfono parecía inseguro.

—Suenas cansada, cariño —dijo Patti cuando había terminado—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Podemos hablar mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba agotada cuando colgamos. Mientras me subía en la cama me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Stefan y a quién podría estar llamando. No es que fuera de mi incumbencia, pero estaba preocupada por él. Pensé en intentar escucharlo, pero si quería privacidad estaría a más de un kilómetro para este momento.

Stefan no volvió a la habitación hasta después de que estuve en la cama un rato, medio dormida.

Me sacudí y me agité toda la noche, incluso gritando y despertándome una vez con un sueño que no podía recordar. Stefan yació quieto toda la noche en su propia cama. Nunca escuché su respiración profunda.


	20. Menor no Acompañada

_**Declaimer: **__Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Menor no acompañado**

FINALMENTE debo haber dormido, sólo para ser despertada por un zumbido seco. Me senté derecha. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Stefan apagó la alarma.

—Tenemos que empezar temprano —dijo él, sonando despierto y tan triste como la noche anterior.

—Oh. Ah, está bien.

Todavía era de noche fuera, mientras acelerábamos por la carretera interestatal. A pesar de una ducha de agua caliente, yo todavía estaba somnolienta. La ciudad estaba en calma a esta hora temprana de la mañana del domingo. Casi no había coches en la carretera. Pasamos junto a una señal de LAX, lo que me molestó, porque no habíamos pasado el aeropuerto de camino a la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo sin amabilidad:

—Te vas a casa hoy.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Todo se ha arreglado —dijo él—. Patti estará esperándote cuando tu vuelo llegue a Atlanta.

Allí estaba otra vez, el rechazo golpeándome en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? —Forcé a salir.

Su voz era suave, pero aún tenía ese borde serio.

—Las cosas se han vuelto demasiado complicadas.

—¿Te refieres a causa de la espada, o soy yo? —le pregunté.

—Eres tú. —¿Qué había hecho, además de cuidar de él? ¡Esto era injusto!

—¿Es tan insoportable estar cerca de alguien que se preocupa por ti? —le pregunté.

—Yo diría que estás sintiendo algo más que "preocupación" por mí, Bella. —Estaba poniéndose insolente ahora, agarrando el volante—. Pude ver tu emoción estallando a tu alrededor como goma de mascar rosa anoche.

—¡¿Y qué?! — Ahora estaba completamente despierta y subiendo el volumen—. No he tratado de decírtelo. ¡Lamento perder la concentración por un segundo y dejar que lo veas!

Tomó la salida del aeropuerto, hablándome con una calma exasperante rayana en la frialdad.

—No seas dramática con respecto a esto.

—¿No llamas a esto dramático? ¿Abandonarme en el aeropuerto antes del amanecer?

—Voy a ver qué estás en buenas manos antes de irme. —Su actitud calmada me ponía nerviosa.

—No te preocupes —escupí. Ahora podía comprender cómo la gente decía cosas hirientes a los que amaban por la ira. Mi mente corrió a través de todas las cosas cortantes que podría decirle.

Se subió a una acera de salida y puso el coche en parar.

Tan rápidamente como había llegado mi ira, se fue, sustituida ahora por la tristeza.

—Nunca he estado en un avión —le dije, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo.

—Vas a estar bien.

—Quiero quedarme contigo. —Desesperación.

—No puedes —dijo él en modo zombi—. Tu padre tenía razón. Deberías llegar a casa lo antes posible. No confío en mí mismo contigo.

—¿No confías en ti mismo? ¿O no confías en mí?

Miró fijamente al frente mientras nos sentábamos allí. Agarré la tela en su hombro y tiré.

—¡Respóndeme!

Volvió la cara, y mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron su fachada de calma se agrietó, desatando su ira y sus temores.

—¡No confío en ninguno de nosotros! No podemos estar juntos en calidad de nada, nunca más. Es casi un maldito milagro que aún seas una virgen. Si esa Espada de la Justicia está destinada para que tú la uses, entonces deberías querer mantenerte alejada de mí, también, porque te prometo que en estos momentos no podría resistir si me pidieras que sacara el coche del estacionamiento. —Se inclinó más cerca—. ¿Podrías resistir una droga repetidamente si la colocas en la punta de tu lengua, Bell? ¿Podrías? ¡Estamos jugando con fuego!

Él miró más allá de mí, al aeropuerto, respirando con dificultad.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —le pregunté—. ¿Regresar a hacer el trabajo de tu padre y pretender que nunca me conociste?

Suspiró y suavizó su actitud.

—¿Qué querrías que hiciera?

¿Qué querría que hiciera? ¿Tener sexo sin sentido con una chica tras otra, o negar a su padre y ser asesinado? Ambos pensamientos me atravesaron como flechas heladas, atravesando mi corazón.

—Tienes que trabajar —lo saqué fuera. Odiaba la verdad de esto. La mirada que me dio estaba llena de amargura.

—¿Sabes lo que dijo mi padre cuando volví a casa la noche siguiente que te conoció? Dijo que Dios era un tonto que te puso en mi camino. Y tenía razón.

—No. —Apreté los dientes—. ¡Tu padre estaba equivocado! ¿Y cómo sabes que no fuiste tú quien se puso en mi camino? También hay un propósito para ti en todo esto.

Stefan negó con la cabeza. Pude ver su mandíbula apretada en la hendidura de su sien. Me miró duro.

—¿Quieres saber por qué mi padre eligió vivir en Atlanta, a pesar de que su trabajo estaba en Nueva York? Él tiene ese capricho siguiendo con esa mujer, Marissa. Ella es la dueña de una red de prostitución clandestina en Atlanta. Esclavitud sexual internacional. Las niñas de familias hambrientas se venden a ella. Y adivina quién introduce a esas chicas en su nueva vida.

Yo contuve la respiración y me congelé. No había palabras para consolar este tipo de dolor. Mi estómago se contrajo.

—Marissa llama a las chicas sus sobrinas. La chica que me trajeron la noche antes de nuestro viaje era la más joven. Podría no haber tenido los doce.

_Querido Dios._

—Por primera vez me negué, le dije que no podía. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza, fascinada por sus ojos mientras las palabras salían de él rápidas y potentes.

—Porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti, Bella, y lo buena que eres y lo que pensarías. ¡Tú pones pensamientos en mi cabeza que ningún Neph debe tener! —Hizo una pausa, mirando por la ventana—. Mi padre lo dejó estar por el momento, pero estaba furioso. Va a estar vigilándome a partir de ahora, poniéndome a prueba. No me puedo permitir tener nada más que ver contigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Yo no quería irme todavía. No así. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—Stef… Sé que estás asustado y temeroso. Yo también lo estoy. Pero tal vez esta espada es una señal de que algo va a suceder. Algo bueno para los Neph.

Tenía la cabeza baja. Estaba mirando fijamente a la consola entre nosotros.

—Sentiste poder cuando tocaste la empuñadura, ¿no? —preguntó, levantando sus ojos verdes hacia mí a través de las hebras de cabello. Asentí con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo no. No soy digno de ayudar en cualquier plan que tengan para ti. Así que vuelve a tu dulce e inocente vida y mantente alejada de mí.

—Por favor —le supliqué—. No me alejes. Podemos ser amigos, y…

Tomó mi barbilla en su mano firme y me miró.

—Nunca podremos ser sólo amigos, Bella. Métete eso en tu cabeza de una vez. No puede haber nada.

Me soltó y salió del coche. Me senté allí, odiando el escozor de mis ojos y la garganta. Miré por el espejo lateral mientras él habló con un trabajador de la aerolínea en el punto de registro exterior. Con una corta extensión de mis sentidos le oí decir al hombre que mi billete había sido comprado por teléfono anoche y yo estaba viajando como un menor no acompañado, por primera vez. El empleado le aseguró que ellos cuidarían de mí.

Stefan le dio las gracias y se dirigió de nuevo al coche, abriendo la puerta. Me tomé mi tiempo para salir. Pensé en hacer una escena, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Me mostró un pequeño fajo de dinero y luego lo metió en mi bolsillo.

—Perdiste todo lo tuyo —explicó él, y luego se volvió antes de que pudiera discutir y fue al mostrador de facturación de nuevo.

En un sueño brumoso yo estaba presentando mi identificación y recibiendo un pase de embarque. Caminamos de regreso al coche, lejos del camino de los otros pasajeros que estaban apareciendo. Nos quedamos parados frente a frente. ¿Tenía que ser así? Me arriesgué y apoyé la frente contra su pecho, esperando que él me rechazara, pero no lo hizo. Me permitió apoyarme contra él, pero mantuvo sus propias manos a los costados.

—Es hora de que te vayas —dijo.

—Espera. —Miré hacia él—. Hay algo que necesito saber. —Estaba luchando por tiempo, y había sido algo que me molestó todo este viaje, sobre todo después de la noche pasada—. Recuerdas al principio del viaje, cuando dijiste que siempre sabes de inmediato lo que tendrías que hacer para llevarte a una chica en la cama… ¿incluso a mí?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y vi sus antebrazos flexionarse. Sus ojos eran de un azul ahumado en esa forma peligrosa suya, y él hizo un simple asentimiento.

—¿Qué tendrías que hacer? —le pregunté—. ¿Para mí?

—No vamos a ir allí —dijo en voz baja.

—Dímelo. Por favor.

Me miró fijamente a la cara, prestando especial atención a mi peca. Se humedeció los labios y apretó la mandíbula.

—Bien —dijo finalmente—. Tendría que hacerte creer que te amaba.

Cerré mis ojos. Eso dolió. Sobre todo porque me di cuenta en lo más profundo, que había pensado que me amaba. Tenía un caso muy grave de síndrome de niña buena.

¿Todo este viaje había sido un juego para él, entonces? ¿Era yo nada más que otra chica tonta que había sido tan tonta como para enamorarse de él? Negué con la cabeza. Yo no podía creerlo. Miró hacia abajo, desafiándome a preguntar más.

—Desearía, solo por una vez, poder ver tus colores —susurré.

—Bueno, me alegro de que no puedas. Y desearía no haber visto nunca los tuyos.

Él había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que la verdad podía doler mucho más que cualquier mentira.

Con un profundo suspiro me alejé de él, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	21. Un Elefante en la Habitación

"La mente es su propio lugar, y en si mismo puede hacer un cielo del infierno, un infierno del cielo" -**John Milton,** _**El Paraíso Perdido.**_

* * *

_********__******Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Un Elefante en la Habitación**

SI no la conociera mejor, juraría que Patti podía ver colores y leer mentes. Tal vez iba incluido el oficio de la maternidad. Cuando me recogió del aeropuerto, declaró a mitad de camino a casa.

—Estás enamorada de él.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir,

—Te estás haciendo daño. No debí dejarte ir —dijo.

—No, estoy contenta de haber ido. Tenía que hacerlo. No me arrepiento. Aparte, el amor no correspondido es una de esas cosas que todos los adolescente tienen que pasar, ¿cierto? —Traté de sonreír.

—¿No correspondido? —Levantó sus cejas en desacuerdo—. Diría que ese muchacho también tiene sentimientos por ti. Probablemente no eres la única herida en este momento.

No hablamos más en el camino a casa, pero reflexioné sobre lo que había dicho.

Repasé hacia atrás en mi mente nuestro viaje para imaginar dónde podría estar Stefan en un momento dado. No pude pensar en otra cosa. Matt no sabía que había llegado a casa antes, y no estaba lista para hablar con él todavía.

Mis esperanzas aumentaron cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, pero nunca era él. Inventé historias en mi mente de cada escenario posible donde él podría venir por mí o llamarme y declararme sus sentimientos. Nos iríamos juntos muy lejos, donde su padre nunca nos encontraría.

En otras palaras, estaba delirando.

¿Así que esto era lo que las chicas hacían después de haber sido abandonadas por Stefan Salvatore? Ahora entendía todos los mensajes que recibía. Me pregunté si cada una de ellas se había sentido tan especial como yo bajo su toque. Me pregunté si se suponía que me tenía que doler menos, puesto que él me había dejado por nuestro propio bien. Porque no lo hacía.

El día que regresé, volví al trabajo, pidiendo tantas horas como fuera posible.

Patti me dio mucho espacio el primer día en casa.

El segundo día trató de animarme.

—¿Quieres visitar unas ventas de garaje conmigo?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Qué tal un día en el lago?

Negué aún más duro. _De ninguna manera._

—Bien, entonces. Sé que no es oficialmente una ocasión especial, pero, ¿qué dices de comida Mexicana? —Sus ojos brillaban mientras movía sus cejas.

Me eché a llorar.

Al tercer día estaba decidida a salir por mí misma de esta depresión malsana, por el bien de Patti sin nada más. La autocompasión era como usar una chaqueta de lana en el calor sofocante, y quería que se fuera. Así que fui a correr un poco por la mañana. Ayudó algo.

Cuando regresé a casa, Patti me vio desde donde se sentaba en el balcón. Entró al apartamento con un toque de amarillo en su aura.

—¿Lista para tu chocolate caliente? —preguntó.

Pensé acerca de eso.

—Creo que tomaré café en su lugar.

Me dio una mirada, sorprendida, y luego asintió.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y me dio una taza de café caliente con azúcar y crema. Tomé un sorbo. Estaba un poco amargo, pero el amargo encajaba conmigo.

—Sé que estás pasando por un periodo oscuro ahora mismo—dijo Patti, frotando mí brazo—. Necesito que seas fuerte. Cuando estás asustada y con miedo es cuando hay que cavar más profundo.

Asentí, pero no me estaba sintiendo fuerte. No me sentía como el tipo de persona digna de ser la encargada de un artefacto celestial. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que pretendía ser una bebedora de café.

Ella debió haber sentido mis dudas, porque se inclinó sobre el regazo y me abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte para apretar mi cabeza, casi derramando nuestros cafés.

* * *

Corrí de nuevo por la tarde. Luego leí, o lo intenté, al menos. Luego comí un enorme plato de helado descomunal de _rocky-road ice cream_. Cuando eso estuvo terminado escuché todas las canciones que solían ser mis favoritas pero que de alguna manera ya no evocaban ningún sentimiento. Extrañaba la lista de reproducción de Stefan.

La compañía constante de Patti me ayudó a abrir una grieta en mi actitud oscura, y ahora se filtraba un poco de luz plateada. Pero necesitaba algo más. Era tiempo de sumergirme en el tanque de alegría final, algo que había estado evitando.

Llamé a Matt.

—¡Estás en casa! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, chica? ¿Cómo estuvo?

Me relajé en el sillón ante el sonido de su voz.

—Estuvo… bien. Estoy contenta de haber ido.

—¿Bien? _¡¿Bien?! _Bueno, puedo ver que vas a hacerlo difícil. Voy para allá. Quédate justo donde estás, pequeña.

Matt estaba en mi sala en un tiempo record, lleno de vida y de una energía amarilla-anaranjada. Me dio un abrazo de oso y gritó. En la semana desde que lo había visto, su cabello había crecido en un grueso esponjoso, y el pequeño pelo en su barbilla era más grande también. Se tendió en el sofá y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento.

—Antes que nada —comenzó—. ¿Cuánto tardaste en enamorarte de él?

Su tono era muy ligero, pero palidecí.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo—. ¡Dos días!

—Cuatro —dije suavemente.

Matt dejó escapar un _whoot _y golpeé su rodilla.

—Más fuerte que la chica promedio —me dio una sonrisa con orgullo—. Espera, no estás realmente…, como…, enamorada o lo que sea, ¿o lo estás?

—Lo amo.

—Jesús, no suenas demasiado feliz por ello.

—Piensa sobre lo que estamos discutiendo aquí —le recordé.

Él registró eso.

—¿Él te hizo daño?

—No físicamente.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron? No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿lo hicieron?

—No. _—Gracias a Stefan_.

Me concentré en desmenuzar la tapicería del brazo de la silla reclinable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó

—Todavía no.

—Demonios. —Se apoyó contra el sillón y miró hacia la puerta—. Bueno, no lo tomes demasiado a pecho. Eres demasiado dulce para él de todas maneras.

Tragué fuerte.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? —preguntó.

Este era un terreno más cómodo, aunque tenía que filtrar la mayoría de la conversación.

—Estuvo bien. Él tiene la cabeza rapada como un grande, temible motero. —Tuve una sensación agradable cuando pensé en mi papá—. Estoy contenta de conocerlo. Creo que será una parte importante de mi vida ahora, aunque suene absurdo.

—Eso es asombroso, Bella.

—Sí —le conté todo acerca de la redención que mi papá encontró en la cárcel, y cómo podría salir pronto. Ya estaba viendo hacia delante para verlo nuevamente.

Patti volvió a casa, y un aura de un suave azul de alivio floreció a su alrededor cuando me vio con Matt. Él saltó a saludarla con un abrazo.

—Me alegro de verla, señora Swan.

—También me alegro de verte, Matt —ella frotó su cabeza—, y por favor, ¿nunca vas a llamarme Patti?

Una sensación de normalidad se arrastró de vuelta a mi vida con ellos dos ahí. Por esos pocos momentos preciosos era feliz, sin pensar en nada más. Hasta que Matt levantó su barbilla y miró mi cuello.

—Hey, me gusta ese collar. No creo que alguna vez te haya visto usar joyería. ¿Lo obtuviste en tu viaje?

Llevé mi mano a la piedra.

—Sí. Me lo regaló Stef.

Todo nos quedamos inmóviles e incómodos ante la mención de su nombre. Patti y Matt intercambiaron una mirada. Yo aclaré mi garganta y empujé las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Así que —dijo Matt, juntando las manos y balanceándose sobre sus talones—. ¿Qué tal los Braves?

* * *

Al quinto día supe que Stefan había llegado a su casa. Contuve el aliento y lo llamé. Escuché cada palabra encantadora de su correo de voz, luego colgué. Esa noche me senté en la cama y lo llamé otra vez. Esta vez, dejé un mensaje.

—Hola, Stef, um, Stefan. Soy yo. Bella. Sólo estoy tratando de ver si llegaste bien a casa. Estoy segura de que probablemente lo hiciste. Sólo quería asegurarme. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. Si quieres. De todos modos. Bien, adiós.

Colgué y hundí mi rostro avergonzado en la almohada. ¿Ahora estaba dejando mensajes después de que dejó claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo? La próxima cosa que sabría era que estaría frecuentando sus presentaciones para darle miradas psico en su espalda, y luego haciendo pausas nocturnas intermedias para ver qué chica traía a casa. El pensamiento de él con otra chica me hizo retorcer de la incomodidad y acurrucarme en posición fetal.

El sexto día era nuestro primer día de vuelta a las compras previo al regreso a clases. Todavía teníamos un mes antes de que comenzara la escuela, pero el estado anunció un día libre de impuestos, así que las tiendas estaban teniendo grandes ventas. Ojeé todas las faldas y playeras de moda juveniles colgando en los maniquíes. Traté de imaginar la reacción de Stefan si iba vestida de esa manera a una de sus presentaciones, con algún otro chico que no fuera Matt en mi brazo. Pensamientos feos de un acosador. Estaba llena de ellos.

Pasaron dos semanas, y todavía seguía tropezando con las sillas para tomar el teléfono cada vez que sonaba, como ahora.

Esta vez era Matt.

—_¡Amiiiiiiga! _¡Nunca vas a creer esto! —gritó él. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja—. Acaba de llamarme el representante de _Lascivious_, y ¡quieren comprar los derechos de dos de nuestras canciones!

Mi estómago se estremeció ante la mención de la banda.

—Wow, Matt, ¡felicidades! ¡Eso es grandioso!

Esperé que sonara contenta, a pesar de la agitación en mi interior.

—Tienes que venir conmigo el jueves, Bella. Ellos van a dar una presentación de una de ellas, ¡en vivo!

Un gran estremecimiento. Era la excusa perfecta para ver a Stefan. Pero no me haría bien, todo lo contrario. No sabía cómo decírselo a Matt sin herir sus sentimientos.

—Matt —comencé, sentándome en una silla y descansando mi frente en mi palma—. Quiero apoyarte. Realmente quiero. Me encantaría oír tu canción, pero no es una buena idea para mí ir. Stefan me dijo que quería que me mantuviera alejada de él.

—Amiga, lo que sea. Estarás ahí por mí, no por él. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Estaba rota. Me rompía el corazón pensar en no estar ahí para Matt, pero Stefan había sido claro. Aún, era la peor amiga del mundo.

—Mira, Matt, voy a ser honesta contigo, aunque sea vergonzoso. Estoy a un paso de estar acosándolo. —Mi voz tembló—. Todo lo que hago es pensar en él. Si no hubiera algo como el identificador de llamadas, lo llamaría todo el día para escucharlo hablar en su correo de voz. Tengo grandes dificultades para superarlo. Si lo veo otra vez…

—Lo siento. Supongo que no lo pensé de esa manera. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Sus sentimientos estaban heridos. Podía notarlo en su voz, e hizo que mis ojos escocieran.

—Lo siento, Matt. ¿Me llamarás en el momento en que dejes la presentación y me lo contarás todo? —pregunté—. No me importa que tan tarde sea. Promételo.

—Está bien, seguro.

La decepción en su voz me desgarró por dentro. Colgamos y me dio un picor en las manos por la urgencia de llamar otra vez a Stefan, esta vez con la excusa de hablar de las canciones de Matt. Tiré mi teléfono lejos, como a una víbora venenosa, hacia la silla al otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

Me senté en mi cama con el teléfono en mi regazo a las once treinta el jueves por la noche. Le advertí a Patti que Matt llamaría tarde. Cuando sonó, lo cogí rápidamente.

—¿Hola? —susurré.

—Oh, hombre, te perdiste del mejor show _¡del mundo!_

Sonreí. Al menos ya no sonaba molesto conmigo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu canción? ¿Le hicieron justicia?

—Amiga, ni siquiera estoy bromeando. ¡Fue un millón de veces mejor de lo que imaginé!

Me sentía aturdida por él.

—¿Sí? ¿Fue tan bueno, huh?

—Definitivamente. No puedo esperar que lo oigas. ¡Todo el mundo estaba rockeándola! Todo el lugar. Casi gritaba como un gran… bueno, ¡como tú! Ja, ja. Pero no lo hice. —Él dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alegría.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Matt. Lo mereces. —Me sentí mal en ese momento, lamentándome por no haber ido y sólo haberme escondido en una esquina en la presentación o algo.

—Estaban hablando acerca de ir a L.A. para hacer un disco el próximo año.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Tendría que mudarse ahí? Me recosté en un lado y abracé mi almohada, manteniendo el teléfono en mi oreja.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Matt.

—Todavía estoy aquí. Lo siento. Esas son… noticias grandiosas.

—Sí. Oye —dijo—, hay algo más, también. No sé, tal vez no debería decírtelo.

_Uh-oh._

—Bueno, ahora tienes que decírmelo ya que lo trajiste a colación.

—Muy bien, entonces. Después, entre bastidores, Stefan estaba rodeado de todas estas chicas —Oh, Dios, ¡reflejo gag!—, pero tan pronto como me vio, las dejó a todas esperando y vino directo a mí. Dijo que le habían gustado las canciones, lo que estuvo bien. Entonces me preguntó que dónde estabas, y le dije que estabas en casa. Y estaba todo cómo, _"¿Cómo está ella?" _Y yo era como, _"Bueno, ha estado mejor, hombre"._ Y no lo sé, fue raro. Él no estaba actuando bien. Salió corriendo justo después de eso, ni siquiera se quedó a la fiesta —hizo una pausa, tranquilo—. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre ustedes?

Estaba más confundida que nunca cuando susurré:

—No lo sé.

Él preguntó por mí. No se quedó a la fiesta.

—Tal vez es sólo uno de esos mujeriegos que no se deja acercar de nadie —teorizó Matt.

—Sí —dije—. O tal vez él tenga serios problemas con su papi.

Matt se rió ante eso.

Desearía haber estado bromeando.


	22. Té para las Gemelas

**********__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Té para las gemelas**

ERA nuestro último día de compras de cosas para el regreso a la escuela y habíamos ido al centro comercial. El cielo estaba nublado, y el estrecho estacionamiento estaba tan oscuro que tuve que ajustar mi visión. Sostenía las dos bolsas de las compras mientras Patti buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Si no hubiera estado usando mi visión extendida, quizá no los habría notado, de pie al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Cuatro Neph: dos hombres, dos mujeres, cada uno con una pequeña insignia de polvo de estrellas. Casi dejé caer las bolsas, apretando mi asidero justo a tiempo. Luego miré alrededor casualmente, fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta que me observaban. Pensé en las palabras de Stefan el día que había ido a su casa: _los Neph no se presentan a menos que_ _estén buscando problemas._

Mantuve mi rostro neutral, esperando no revelar mi pánico interior. Deseé que Patti no estuviera conmigo.

Ella abrió nuestras puertas y subimos al vehículo. Espié y vi a los cuatro subirse a brillante auto negro en la fila siguiente. Iban a seguirnos. Tenía que pensar.

Usando el recibo de una de las bolsas y una lapicera de la guantera, escribí una nota tan rápido como mi temblorosa mano me lo permitió.

_**Nos están siguiendo. Actúa normal. No vayas a casa. Baja la velocidad cuando rodeemos la escuela primaria, y saltaré del auto y correré. Tú sigue tu camino; hacia la iglesia. Te llamaré al móvil cuando sea seguro.**_

Los ojos de Patti fueron de la calle a la nota que sostenía entre nosotras. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y dio una pequeña y rápida negación con la cabeza. Genial. Iba a ponerse difícil.

_**¡Correré al polideportivo!**_

Debía haber juegos de fin de semana hoy, todos los deportes, y mucha gente. Podía intentar mezclarme con ellos y perderlos. Oh, pero… ¿qué pasaría si ellos iban detrás de Patti en vez de mí? De una forma u otra, no era bueno. Metí el papel en mi bolsillo. El rostro de Patti estaba pálido y brillante de sudor. Dio un pequeño asentimiento en acuerdo. Ahora necesitábamos actuar normal. Esperaba que Patti siguiera mi idea.

—Gracias por traerme hoy —dije—. Creo que finalmente estoy lista para la escuela.

—No hay problemas, cariño. Segura de que no necesitas otro sostén, ¿cierto?

Me sentí avergonzada y ella esbozó una expresión de disculpas.

—No, estoy bien —me forcé a decir.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Había cuatro autos detrás de nosotros. Dirigí mi sentido de audición hacia ellos, pero solo encontré silencio en sus autos.

Nos acercábamos a la curva ciega junto a la escuela primaria. No serían capaces de vernos durante al menos diez segundos mientras rodeábamos la lenta curva. Junto a la escuela había un pequeño bosque, y al otro lado de esos bosques había campos de futbol, béisbol y juegos generales. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar ahí, tendría una oportunidad.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando comenzamos el giro. Patti me dio un apretón en el brazo. Abrí la puerta y salté, cerrándola tan silenciosamente como pude.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, más rápido que nunca antes.

No era lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que ellos no oirían la puerta del auto cerrarse, o mis pisadas al correr. Sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápida para llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera esconderme. Ahora podía ver el bosque al borde de la escuela.

Pasé velozmente junto al costado del edificio y corrí hacia la red de árboles. Las ramas picaron mi rostro, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Ahora venían voces de los campos cercanos. _Ya casi_. El regocijo fluyó en mis sentidos mientras volaba por el bosque.

Repentinamente oí algo viniendo detrás de mí, aun más fuerte que las voces frente a mí en los campos. Era el golpeteo de pies en el suelo del bosque. Alguien más estaba corriendo. Rápido.

—¡Detente! —Era una voz de hombre, debilitada por el esfuerzo. Obligué a mis piernas para que empujaran todavía más rápido, hasta que mis músculos quemaron, pero supe que no era suficiente. Era una corredora de resistencia de largas distancias. El tipo detrás de mí era bueno en las distancias cortas. Y un defensor, al parecer, cuando me derribó con un simple golpe, dejándome casi sin aliento. Mi rostro se llenó de tierra y restos de hojas.

Luchando para salir de su asidero, rodé y me agité de modo que no pudiera sostenerme bien. Uno de sus enormes brazos estaba enganchado alrededor de mis caderas, y se estaba estirando hacia mi brazo libre, pero lo lancé hacia un lado y golpeé su nariz tan fuerte que grité debido al sordo dolor en la mano. El tipo gruñó y su cabeza dio una fuerte sacudida, con sangre cayendo al suelo; luego estaba sobre mí, usando cada parte de su masa para mantenerme inmóvil. Tomó mis muñecas y las inmovilizó contra la tierra junto a mi cabeza. Jadeé, buscando aire.

—Quédate quieta. Estás segura. —Su voz tenía un suave acento que no pude identificar.

Lo miré. Su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar. Su piel era oscura como el café, y las ondas negras de su cabello eran cortas. Tenía los ojos color avellana más claros que hubiera visto alguna vez, y mientras me miraba fijamente sentí el aroma de algo cocinándose en el campo de juegos: la cremosa riqueza del caramelo caliente y burbujeante… Espera. ¿Éste era su _aroma_? Tragué y presioné la cabeza contra la tierra, intentando no respirar fuerte para que mi pecho no se presionara contra el suyo.

Otro par de pies corrió hacia nosotros.

—¡Marcel! —gritó el otro chico—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Tienes sangre de guepardo o qué?

Ante el sonido de la voz de su amigo, el tipo encima de mí levantó algo de su peso.

—Ahora permitiré que te levantes. —Su voz era queda junto a mi oreja—. No huyas.

El otro chico puso las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Tenía cabello rubio que estaba decolorado en las puntas, y cuando lo apartó de su frente, se peinó hacia atrás con el sudor. Exhalé y cerré los ojos, dándome cuenta de quiénes eran. Klaus y Marcellus. Mi alivio fue seguido por una absoluta humillación por haberlos hecho perseguirme.

—¡En serio! —insistió Klaus—. ¿Cómo corriste tan rápido?

—Soy africano. —Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, Marcel salió de encima de mí, y yo me senté.

—Oh, ja, ja. Un gracioso —dijo Klaus.

Marcel se tocó la nariz mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a mí.

—Ustedes son amigos de Stefan —declaré, sintiéndome como una tonta.

—Algo así —dijo Klaus—. No es exactamente el Sr. Amistoso. —Sacó un móvil del bolsillo y marcó, llevándolo a su oreja.

—Hey. Vuelvan a la escuela. Marcel tenía razón… ella saltó y huyó. Todo está bien… Sí, está con nosotros… Bien, se lo diré.

Él terminó la llamada y deslizó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.

—Elena pide que te diga que lamenta que te hayamos asustado tanto — dijo.

Marcel y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos sacudimos la suciedad de encima. Saqué algunas agujas de pino de mi cabello. Todavía temblaba mientras seguía a Klaus a través de los árboles hacia la escuela vacía. Miré a Marcel, que caminaba detrás de mí.

—Lamento lo de tu nariz —dije, con el rostro avergonzado.

Él mantuvo sus ojos bajos y asintió como si no fuera importante. Estudié sus suaves facciones y los labios llenos por un momento antes de volver mi cabeza hacia adelante una vez más. No estaba segura de qué pensar de la mirada que me había dado cuando estábamos en el suelo, o la forma en la que había olido.

Se sintió como si hubiese pasado una eternidad hasta que encontramos el límite del bosque y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, vacío a excepción del auto negro y dos de las chicas más hermosas que había visto de pie frente a él. Pude oír su conversación.

—¿Tiene dieciséis años? —preguntó una sorprendida.

—A mí me parece como si tuviera doce —dijo la otra.

—Sé amable —advirtió la primera.

Supe instantáneamente quiénes eran: las hijas gemelas de Astaroth, el amigo de Londres de Pharzuph. Mientras miraba sus faldas de verano y tacones de tiras, fui consciente de cómo debía verme con mis shorts cortados y la alta cola de caballo hecha al azar.

Cuando Stefan me contó que las gemelas eran bailarinas, me las había imaginado como altas y delgadas bailarinas de ballet. Pero no. Sus cuerpos gritaban salsa y tango; pequeñas cinturas anidadas entre amplios y redondeados pechos y caderas. Cualquier baile que hicieran era del tipo de agitar el trasero. No eran mucho más altas que yo, con brillante cabello castaño cortado en capas, y un conjunto de accesorios perfectamente a la moda. Como Stefan, rezumaban sex appeal. Los otros chicos tampoco eran desagradables a la vista.

Aparentemente, Pharzuph no era el único demonio que escogió un cuerpo atractivo para habitar, y una pareja atractiva para que le diera un hijo, lo cual era inteligente. La gente encantadora y bien parecida podía conseguir mucho.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos, de pie en un círculo, estudiándonos unos a otros.

—Te asustamos, ¿verdad? —dijo Klaus, elevando una ceja que recién había notado tenía un piercing. Lucía un apretado collar de cáñamo con un caparazón de mar en el medio, y su insignia tenía el venenoso verde de la envidia.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté, manteniendo la voz firme y fuerte.

—Oímos el rumor de una hermana Nephilim por estos lares —dijo Marcel. Sus ojos claros eran llamativos contra su piel oscura.

—¿Rumor de quién? —pregunté.

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

—Las palabras vuelan.

—Pero, ¿cómo me encontraron?

—Elena le mostró los pechos a uno de los espíritus y él nos mostró el camino.

—¡Klaus! Cállate. —Ella le dio un empujón—. Eso no es verdad. Obtuvimos tu nombre de Stef, y luego investigamos un poco, porque él no nos quería decir nada sobre ti.

—Casi como si estuviera escondiendo algo —dijo la otra hermana, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome. La sucia mirada que le dediqué a cambio fue inefectiva. No podía recordar los nombres de las hermanas por las descripciones de Stefan, pero esta chica era la irritable.

Miramos hacia la entrada de la escuela cuando entró un auto. Probablemente un trabajador o el conserje. No podíamos quedarnos simplemente ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Tomé la rápida decisión de confiar en ellos y esperé que no resultara uno de mis momentos de inocencia.

—Podemos conversar en mi casa, si quieren —ofrecí. Todos se miraron antes de aceptar.

Me subí a la parte trasera con las chicas mientras Klaus tomaba el asiento del acompañante. Marcel condujo, así que asumí que era su auto. Aparte de mí dando las ocasionales instrucciones, nadie habló.

Aún tenía la llave de la casa en mi bolsillo, y me sorprendió que no se hubiera caído durante la sesión de lucha con Marcel. Me sonrojé ante el recuerdo mientras estacionábamos y bajábamos del auto.

Marcel parecía relajado, pero los otros tres se veían incómodos en la pequeña sala de estar de mi casa. Las chicas agitaron sus cabellos, mirando alrededor al viejo mobiliario.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y trate de lucir tan ruda como mi supuesto comportamiento de niña de doce años me lo permitiera.

—Necesito hacer una llamada —dije.

—¿A quién? —preguntó la gemela irritable.

—A la mujer que estaba conmigo. Patti.

No sentía ganas de explicar. Ignoré sus miradas, caminé hacia la mesada y marqué el número de Patti. Ella respondió de inmediato.

—Soy yo —hablé rápido, ansiosa de liberarla de la miseria de la preocupación—. Estoy bien. Sólo son amigos de Stefan. Ahora estamos en el apartamento.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Puedes venir a casa cuando quieras.

—De acuerdo. Estaré allí en quince minutos. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Segura. Te veo pronto.

Corté.

—¿Acaso tu padre no tiene dinero? —preguntó la gemela malintencionada, notando nuestro pequeño televisor.

—Ésta no es su casa. Vivo aquí con mi madre adoptiva.

—¿Aún está en la cárcel? —preguntó la gemela agradable.

—Sí.

—Eso es lo que pensamos. No nos gusta aparecer en lugares donde pudiera estar un Duque —dijo la palabra _Duque _con un escalofrío. Todos nos quedamos de pie en un semicírculo, compartiendo la desagradable calma.

—¿Qué le sucede a tu insignia? —preguntó Klaus, sonando como un chico del Valle.

—No estoy segura, para ser sincera —dije. Miré a las chicas, deseando poder diferenciarlas. —Entonces, ¿ustedes son Katerina y Elena?

—¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? —preguntaron simultáneamente.

—De la misma forma que ustedes saben el mío.

La hermana malvada estrechó sus ojos hacia mí una vez más. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Los rumores dicen que Stef y tú son _compañeros de trabajo_. —Klaus me guiñó un ojo.

Sentí mi rostro entibiarse, pero me encogí de hombros evasivamente. No pensé que alguno de ellos creyera mi acto de rudeza.

—No lo he visto ni hablado con él en semanas —dije.

La Hermana Malvada sacó un teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos.

Marcó.

—Aw, demonios, buzón de voz… ¡Hey! ¡Cara-culo! Estamos en casa de tu pequeña Bella. Llámame de inmediato. —Cerró el teléfono y me miró enojada—. Estoy sorprendida de que aún tenga el mismo número —dijo—. Ese tipo cambia de número más que nadie que conozca.

Me sentía muy incómoda. Todavía no sabía qué querían de mí. Ni uno solo de ellos emitía colores emocionales, y actuaban muy tensos.

—¿Por qué no se sientan y traeré algo para beber? Definitivamente había sido criada por Patti Swan.

Marcel se sentó en el extremo del sofá. Klaus se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el otro extremo.

—Permaneceré de pie —dijo la Hermana Malvada con un aburrido gesto de su mano.

_Haz lo que quieras_, pensé.

Me dirigí a la cocina, sorprendida cuando la hermana más agradable me siguió.

Observó con interés mientras yo llenaba vasos con hielo y sacaba una jarra de la nevera.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Té dulce —dije. Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron y sonrió. Tenía un rostro delgado y ovalado. Bonito.

—¡Ooh, Katerina, té con hielo! He oído hablar de ello —dijo en voz alta.

—Suena horrible —dijo Katerina.

—Puedo prepararte una taza de té caliente en su lugar. —Me aseguré de ser cortés, pero no iba a desperdiciar ninguna sonrisa en la hermana malvada, Katerina.

—De acuerdo. —Ella resopló y se sentó entre los dos chicos, moviéndose sobre los resortes.

Miré a Elena mientras calentaba el agua, preguntándome qué tan mal lo estaba haciendo, pero ella no parecía interesada en criticar. Le di un vaso de té helado y ella bebió un sorbo.

—Mmm. Esto es diferente. Sin embargo, no está mal. ¡No está mal, Katerina!

—Bien por ti. Bebe. Pásalo bien.

No iba a ser tan difícil distinguir a las hermanas después de todo.

—¿Ésta es tu primera vez en los Estados Unidos? —le pregunté a Elena.

—Sí. Acabamos de cumplir dieciocho años y de terminar la escuela, así que ahora estamos viajando por el mundo.

—No, no lo estamos, Elena. Deja de decirle eso a la gente. Sólo estamos de visita en los Estados Unidos. Luego es hora de regresar a Londres.

—Bueno, así me parece a mí —gritó, volviéndose hacia mí con una dulce sonrisa—. Nos reunimos con Klaus y Marcel en Boston, luego condujimos hasta aquí juntos. Es un largo camino.

—¿Qué hay en Boston? —pregunté. No creía que hubiera algún Duque viviendo allí.

—Marcel acaba de terminar su primer año en Harvard. —Lo miramos, y él asintió tímidamente; luego bajó la mirada.

Harvard, wow. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera a una escuela grande y famosa.

—¿Qué debo poner en esto? —le pregunté a Elena acerca del té caliente de su hermana.

—Una cucharada de azúcar. Lo necesita. Vieja amargada.

Notas musicales llenaron el aire y Katerina sacó su teléfono. Mi estómago se tensó cuando lo abrió.

—¿Está Pharzy en casa? —preguntó a modo de saludo. _Stefan—_. Maldición. Nos quedaremos aquí por ahora, entonces… No te preocupes. No hemos torturado a la pobre chica. Ella es la que está intentando torturarnos a todos con té americano helado… No creas que puedes evitar vernos…, ¿Cuándo, esta noche? Espera… —Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y me miró—. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a un club llamado _Double Doors_?

—Um, Algo. Puedo preguntarle a un amigo. Te escribiré las instrucciones.

—No lo creo —dijo Elena en tono cantarín—. Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Había escapado por poco de este lazo con Matt antes. Me observaron, y todo en lo que yo pude pensar era en que Stefan estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—No puedo —dije con una sacudida de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —estalló Katerina.

—Estoy muy ocupada. _—Haciendo nada._

—Ven —dijo Marcel. Su voz pareció resonar alrededor de la silenciosa habitación. Sostuvo mi mirada, pero yo tuve que apartar la mía. Sus conmovedores ojos me hacían sentir que él podía ver demasiado.

—Por favor —dijo Elena a mi lado, juntando sus dedos.

Pensé en Matt y lo emocionado que estaría si yo fuera y oyera su canción. Miré los suplicantes ojos de Elena y el rostro serio de Marcel, lleno de misterio.

—De acuerdo —susurré.

—Estaremos allí a las siete —dijo Katerina, luego cerró el elegante teléfono.

Oh, Dios mío, ¡iba a ver a Stefan! Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con emoción y temor.

Tomé mi bebida y me senté en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas frente a los otros, esperando que ninguno de ellos fuera lo suficientemente observador para ver el ligero temblor de mi mano.

Katerina comenzó.

—Lo primero que necesitas saber es que podemos ver a través de cualquier mentira. Así que sé honesta con nosotros en todo. ¿Entiendes?

Como de todos modos fingir no era realmente lo mío, asentí, dándome cuenta de que sentarme en el suelo era una mala idea; me daba la posición de inferioridad de tener que levantar la mirada para verla. Y no me gustaba la forma en que me estaba hablando.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué pasa contigo y Stefan? —preguntó ella.

Mi primer impulso fue decir que no era nada de su incumbencia. Stefan obviamente no le había dicho nada o ella no estaría acosándome para obtener información. Pero no había necesidad de ser grosera, y no quería parecer evasiva. Tenía la esperanza de ganarme su confianza.

—Lo conocí después de uno de sus shows hace dos meses. Yo no sabía que había alguien más como yo por ahí. Ni siquiera sabía qué era yo. Mi padre ha estado en prisión toda mi vida, por lo que fui criada por una mujer humana. Stefan me explicó las cosas y me enseñó lo que él pensaba que yo debía saber. Me llevó a California para conocer a mi papá y para hablar con él. Y eso es más o menos todo.

—Belial, ¿verdad? —preguntó Klaus.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te llevó Stefan? —preguntó Elena, inclinando la cabeza con interés, como si la idea de que Stefan hiciera algo bondadoso fuese peculiar.

—No lo sé. ¿Curiosidad, quizás? Él dijo que quería descifrarme en un momento, supongo que para asegurarse que no era una amenaza. Además, Pharzuph le dijo que me enseñara el oficio.

Klaus se echó a reír y dijo.

—Sí, chico. —Lo ignoramos.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no has hablado con él en un tiempo? —preguntó Katerina.

Tragué saliva e intenté ser práctica, como si realmente no fuera conmigo. Como si todavía no hubiera una herida abierta.

—Porque no somos amigos ni nada. Ambos averiguamos lo que necesitábamos saber.

—Ámalas y déjalas, es más probable —dijo Klaus—. No creí que Salvatore desperdiciara su tiempo con hermanas Nephs.

—No fue así. —Eso sonó demasiado defensivo.

—¿No? —preguntó Katerina con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro—. Se tomaron unas vacaciones, los dos solos, ¿y estás diciendo que no se echaron un polvo?

Y entonces recordé el comentario sin importancia de Stefan acerca de que la única chica que él había rechazado nunca era una Nephilim. El tono acusatorio de Katerina y su actitud amarga me hicieron detenerme. ¡¿Podría él haberla _rechazado?_! De ninguna manera.

—Nosotros no… —Casi dije, _no hicimos nada_, pero eso habría sido una mentira, así que me puse la idea colgando por ahí sin supervisión.

—Claro —resopló Katerina.

Elena cambió de tema.

—Así que has estado trabajando para Belial, ¿a pesar de que él no ha estado por aquí?

Abrí la boca, indecisa, y luego les dije.

—No.

Todos me miraron fijamente.

—¿Interesada en las golosinas de papi? ¿Pasándoselas a otros chiquillos? —preguntó Klaus.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —le dije—. Pero yo no tomo drogas. Me ponen… loca o algo así.

—Apuesto que sí. —Sonrió Klaus.

—Ah, cierra la boca. —Katerina lo golpeó en el pecho y él rio.

—No te preocupes, Kat, eres la única para mí.

Katerina puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

—¿No tomas drogas? —preguntó Marcel, sentándose más adelante. Su acento era suave, pero sucinto.

—No —dije.

Un asomo de sonrisa pasó por las cuidadosas facciones de Marcel, y él se echó hacia atrás con una mirada diferente en sus ojos. Definitivamente era del tipo vigilante y silencioso.

—¿Cómo te saliste con la tuya con eso? —preguntó Elena.

—Supongo que porque no fui criada por un Duque.

—Sí, pero no puedo creer que él no te dejara con alguien que te enseñara a hacer su trabajo en su ausencia. —Elena sonaba casi atemorizada.

De repente me puse muy nerviosa. No por mí, sino por mi padre. Si este grupo había oído hablar de mí, entonces seguramente otros también lo habían hecho, concretamente, los Duques. ¿Todos cuestionaban el juicio de Belial, pensaban que él había descuidado sus deberes?

—Esta conversación no se puede conocerla nadie. —Mi voz tembló.

Klaus soltó un bufido de burla.

—No te preocupes. No les contamos nada a nuestros padres.

Le creí.

—¿Belial ha estado en la cárcel toda tu vida y acabas de conocerlo? — preguntó Marcel.

—Sí.

—Quizás él no sabía nada de ella —le dijo a los otros.

Tendría que haberlo corregido, pero me senté en silencio, digiriendo cuán rebelde era mi padre.

—Quizás sea por eso que hay un poco de blanco en tu insignia —dijo Elena—. Porque no has tenido que trabajar.

—Pero no había nada de blanco en ninguna de las nuestras antes de que trabajáramos —señaló Katerina.

—Quizás tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que no pueda ver a los Legionarios —dije.

_O quizás porque mi madre era un ángel de luz…_

—¿No puedes verlos? —preguntó Elena—. Suertuda. Algunos de ellos son francamente horribles. También me tomó un tiempo verlos. Hasta que…

Un silencio se extendió, y los cuatros Nephs compartieron un recuerdo desagradable a través de sus miradas. Elena se movió y bajó la mirada, hosca. Katerina le dio una palmadita rápida y suave en el hombro. Me pregunté qué había sucedido, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

—Como sea. Aun así no tiene sentido —dijo Katerina —. Incluso si no lo sabías antes, lo sabes ahora. Has conocido a su padre. Así que, ¿por qué no estás trabajando?

Éste era terreno peligroso. No sabía si podía confiar en ellos plenamente, amigos de Stefan o no.

—Oh, dejémosla en paz —dijo Elena.

Mantuve la mirada apartada y la sala permaneció en silencio.

—Vas a hacer que te maten si los Duques lo averiguan, ¿sabes? —afirmó Katerina con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto.

—Déjala —dijo Marcel —. Ella no nos conoce. Nos lo dirá cuando esté lista.

Katerina se recostó contra su asiento. Le dirigí a Marcel una mirada que esperaba reflejara mi agradecimiento.

—¿Dónde se van a quedar esta noche? —pregunté.

—Nos íbamos a alojar con Stefan si Pharzuph no estaba en casa, pero tendremos que conseguir un hotel —dijo Klaus.

—Sé que no hay mucho espacio aquí, pero…

—¡Ooh! ¡Podemos tener una fiesta de pijamas con Bella, Kat! —me interrumpió Elena.

—Oooh, sí, qué bien —dijo Katerina con un tono inexpresivo—. Ustedes dos pueden contar historias mientras yo tengo arcadas y vomito.

Miré a Elena.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si…

—No —me interrumpió Katerina —. Elena y yo permanecemos juntas.

Elena me dio una sonrisa consoladora. Me gustaba. Y mientras que la personalidad de Katerina dejaba mucho que desear, tenía que admitir que su lealtad a Elena era admirable. Eso era lo único bueno que podía decir de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a este club desde aquí? —preguntó Klaus.

—Quizá de cuarenta y cinco minutos a una hora.

—De acuerdo. Volveremos aquí para recogerte a las seis. Asegúrate de estar lista.

—Um… —Me sentía nerviosa por lo de esta noche; la idea de ver a Stefan de nuevo, la idea de salir con estos imprevisibles Neph, la idea de que Matt los conociera, y la incomodidad de que mis dos mundos chocaran—. Esta noche voy a ir con mi mejor amigo, Matt, y ustedes nos pueden seguir.

—¿Quién es Matt? —Katerina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Sólo un chico humano. No sabe nada de nosotros. Escribió algunas canciones, y la banda de Stefan tocará una de ellas esta noche.

—Mejor amiga de un ser humano —dijo Klaus.

—Se pone cada vez mejor —murmuró Katerina, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome su taza de té, sin haber bebido un sorbo. Me puse de pie y la tomé.

Salieron, Damon dando un asentimiento educado y Elena saludando con los dedos, antes de que yo cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos.

En cuatro horas, volvería a ver a Stefan.

El té sin tocar de Katerina se derramó sobre mi mano temblorosa.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Las Gemelas y Bella en Polyvore.**_


	23. Envidía

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

**Envidia**

VÍA teléfono, advertí a Matt de los cuatro amigos de Stefan, pero aún así se quedó mudo al verlos. Pellizqué su brazo en el club cuando lo atrapé mirando fijamente a las gemelas con la lengua prácticamente colgando. No era el único. Cada chico en el club las estaba mirando, con sus diminutos vestidos y sandalias de tacón. Matt llevaba su gorra de béisbol de los _Braves _hacia atrás esa noche.

_Double Doors _era un club de dos pisos. El bar estaba en el segundo piso y tenía una panorámica del escenario y la multitud. Marcel, Matt, y yo llevábamos pulseras que mostraban que éramos menores de edad; no es que eso detuviera a los camareros de hacer la vista gorda si alguien nos pasaba un trago. Los otros tres tenían identificaciones falsas y bebidas en mano. Optamos por quedarnos en el último piso mirando desde las barandillas, en lugar de luchar contra la loca muchedumbre frente al escenario. Matt estaba de pie a un lado mío y los Neph al otro.

No bajé la mirada a la batería cuando la banda fue anunciada. Temía que los otros estuvieran esperando para ver cómo lo miraría. Y tenía más miedo de cómo Stefan podría reaccionar. La canción de Matt era la primera de la lista. Tomé su mano y la apreté cuando comenzó la canción.

Conocía bien la melodía. La había oído tocar en el teclado de Matt tantas veces, en diferentes variantes mientras la perfeccionaba. Pero oírla en toda su gloria con todos los instrumentos y un cantante talentoso era una experiencia diferente. No sólo era digna de un escenario; era digna de un álbum. Todavía tenía que mirar a Stefan, eligiendo concentrarme en la música, mirando a Michael o a la multitud rebotando, o dándole vistazos al exaltado rostro de Matt.

Al final irrumpimos en ovaciones salvajes, y yo levanté mis brazos hacia Matt para uno de sus gigantes abrazos de oso.

—Me alegra haber venido —le grité—. ¡Eso fue increíble! Eres lo máximo.

Elena se acercó a nosotros y miró a Matt.

—¿Tú escribiste eso? _Fue _increíble.

Matt me dejó ir y enfrentó a Elena.

—Gracias —dijo, y ella revolvió su cabello. Su interacción me puso incómoda. Elena parecía agradable, pero no quería que nadie se metiera con Matt.

—No hagas que Matt se enamore de ti —le dije a Elena en tono burlón, captando su mirada y sosteniéndola—. No quiero que él se quede atrás con el corazón roto cuando tú vuelvas a Londres.

Matt rió y Elena notó mi advertencia, dándome un pequeño asentimiento.

Me volví hacia la barandilla y, sin quererlo, miré directamente hacia Stefan.

Stefan llevaba la camiseta roja. La que yo había tomado prestada una vez. Me permití imaginar que él había pensado en mí cuando la había elegido esta noche. Estúpida. Yo también llevaba una camisa roja, pero la mía era estilo _baby-doll_, con mangas que se ceñían en los hombros. Había sido una compra espontánea en mi día de compras de regreso a clases.

Me odié por mirar tan fijamente. Quería que se fijara en mí, pero temía lo que vería en sus ojos. Así que cuando su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba y sus ojos volaron a los míos, contuve el aliento. Ninguno se movió ni reaccionó.

Un delgado brazo rodeó mi hombro y me retiró de la barandilla. Arranqué mis ojos de Stefan.

—Tu pequeño humano es un pastelito —susurró Elena.

—¿Tiene novia? —preguntó Katerina, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

—No —dije.

—Entonces no te molestes —dijo Katerina—. Encuentra a alguien útil en quien trabajar.

—Nadie va a trabajar en Matt —declaré.

—No planeaba hacerlo, lo juro —me prometió Elena antes de volverse hacia su hermana—. ¿No puedo tomarme una maldita noche libre? ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

La resolución de hierro de Katerina pareció vacilar mientras miraba el labio inferior de su hermana hacer pucheros.

—Oh, está bien. Lo juro, algún día, Elena…

Katerina se apoyó contra la barandilla con los codos en alto y miró al grupo por encima del hombro. Vi a Stefan reconocerla con un seco asentimiento, y ella devolvió la señal con un gesto de la mano poco femenino. Él levanto una esquina de su boca con diversión. Tenía que haber una historia entre estos dos. Ese tipo de animosidad no provenía de la nada.

—Uh-oh —susurró Elena —. El pastelito puede no estar de tan buen humor esta noche después de todo…

Katerina y yo nos volvimos para ver a Matt de pie solo junto a la barandilla, mientras su ángel de la guarda se ponía furioso alrededor de él. _¡No! _Se quitó la gorra de béisbol y le dio la vuelta, bajando la visera sobre su frente. Katerina agarró mi brazo cuando me moví hacia él.

—¡No puedes interferir! —siseó. Liberé mi brazo y observé hasta que su ángel se calmó.

—¿Se ha ido? —le susurré a las chicas.

—Sí, ahora está debajo de nosotros con la multitud —dijo Elena.

Me acerqué a Matt, esperando que el Susurrador no volviera y se percatara. Katerina maldijo detrás de mí.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, parcialmente ocultos bajo la gorra. No se fijó en mi mano cuando la puse en su antebrazo. Matt miraba a la banda, y un nocivo verde brillante se filtraba en sus emociones. Miré a Klaus, que estaba observándome. Los cuatro estaban observándome. Lo tomé como una señal de que el Susurrador se había ido, y me concentré en Matt.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le pregunté.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Su ángel envolvió sus nubosas alas alrededor de él. Quizás entre su ángel y yo podíamos sacarlo esto.

—Simplemente apesta que alguien más tenga que interpretar _mi _canción. —La amargura envenenaba cada palabra—. Quiero ser capaz de hacerlo yo mismo. Nunca estaré en una banda. Siempre seré el tipo bajo y gordo detrás de escenas.

—¡Matt! —jadeé—. En primer lugar, no eres gordo. Eres saludable y atractivo y fuerte. En segundo lugar, cualquiera de esos tipos de ahí abajo daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de crear música a partir de la nada de la forma en que tú lo haces. Esa canción fue increíble, y es _tuya_. Pero no puedes tenerlo todo. Si pudieras cantar, pero no tuvieras imaginación creativa, no serías Matt. Serías el superficial vocalista Michael, sin profundidad alguna. No todos podemos ser artistas. Si no hubiera entre bambalinas, no habría industria musical. ¿Cuánto apestaría eso?

—Te entiendo —dijo, y el verde vil poco a poco comenzó a despegarse en delgadas tiras—. Simplemente hubiera sido agradable ser el hombre al frente por una vez.

Suavicé mi tono.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que todas las chicas quieren? Porque no lo es. Sólo recuerda que son los chicos buenos quienes ganan al final, Matt—dije—. Algún día esas chicas estarán peleándose para ver quién consigue casarse contigo.

—Seguro, después de que han pasado años persiguiendo a los imbéciles que las tratan como basura. Entonces nosotros recogemos los pedazos. Eso no es justo.

—No, no es justo. Tienes razón. —Envolví su gigantesco pecho con mis brazos y lo apreté con fuerza.

—Gracias, Bella. Lo siento por ser deprimente. —Se alejó y reajustó su gorra, levantándola un poco más ahora—. ¿Cómo estás tú, de todos modos? ¿Es raro estar aquí? —Hizo un gesto en dirección a Stefan y rápidamente sacudí la cabeza, sin querer que los demás entendieran lo que quería decir.

—Me alegro de haber venido. Todo está bien.

—Podemos irnos cuando quieras. Sólo dilo. Ellos tienen dos canciones más. No voy a ir tras el escenario esta noche. —Lo noté mirando en dirección a Elena.

—¿Qué sucede contigo y Lauren por estos días? —pregunté.

—Nah, nada. Con ella, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Es divertida para pasar el rato, pero eso no va a ninguna parte.

—Ve a hablar con Elena entonces —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaban las gemelas—. Estaré bien sola, lo prometo.

Él apretó los labios, como si no estuviera seguro, pero apreté su mano y me alejé. No creía que Elena intentara hacerle daño a Matt, y si lo hacía, ella y yo tendríamos serios problemas.

Traté de mirar alrededor y no centrarlos únicamente en el batería, pero era difícil. Él seguía mirando hacia arriba. Me pregunté si estaba molesto por mí, deseando que dejara de mirarlo y me alejara. Dolía imaginar que podía sentirse así.

Un brazo cálido rozó el mío y miré para encontrar a Marcel a mi lado.

—Hey —le dije.

—¿Te gusta esta música? —preguntó.

—Sí. ¿A ti?

—No lo he decidido. —Eso me hizo reír.

—Gracias por lo de antes —susurré. Él miró sus manos en la barandilla de metal y dio un ligero asentimiento.

—Cuando estés lista —dijo, levantando sus ojos hacia los míos—. Me gustaría mucho conocer tu historia.

Estaba sorprendida por la audacia de su declaración. Una vez más, encontré su mirada casi demasiado personal. Me sentí excesivamente consciente de él estaba de pie junto a mí, la calidez de su piel, la pasión tranquila en sus ojos. Me concentré en mis propias manos en la barandilla, y luego en Stefan, quien estaba haciendo una pausa entre las canciones. Mis ojos se abrieron.

Stefan me miraba directamente con agresividad en el rostro. Esa era la reacción que había temido. Mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando rompí nuestro contacto visual, apretando mi asidero en la barandilla.

Marcel miró hacia el escenario.

Matt apareció en ese momento, sosteniendo un folleto.

—Hay una fiesta después del show —dijo—. ¿Quieren ir?

—No, yo debería ir a casa pronto —respondí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Matt.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—¡Ni siquiera abren hasta las once!

Elena se acercó y sacó el folleto de la mano de Matt con sus delgados dedos.

—Ella estará allí —dijo Elena. —Todos estaremos allí.

Mi parte inteligente y de auto-preservación quería negarse, pero la parte estúpida sólo podía escuchar el ritmo de la canción comenzando detrás de mí y sabía que la persona responsable de hacer esos ritmos estaría en la fiesta; incluso podría hablarme.

—Pido el asiento del pasajero en el auto de Matt —dijo Elena. Matt la miró con incredulidad.

—Adorable —dijo. Luego se quitó la gorra y la dio vuelta.

* * *

Como había prometido, Katerina no se separaría de Elena, por lo que insistió en viajar en el auto de Matt. La idea de ver a Katerina en el pequeño asiento trasero de su auto en medio de viejas bolsas de comida rápida y asientos rotos me pareció graciosísima.

—Supongo que iré contigo, si eso está bien —le dije a Marcel. Él asintió.

Nos sentamos en el auto hasta que los otros alejaron. Él tenía su propio folleto con las indicaciones, así que me imaginé que estaba dándoles una ventaja de un kilómetro y medio para que pudiéramos hablar. Algo en su comportamiento me hacía sentir tímida. No lo miraba. Me pregunté por primera vez cómo sería estar sola con Marcel si Stefan no existiera. Él era virtualmente lo contrario de Stefan, pero me encontré atraída hacia él. Quizá, cuando se trataba de chicos, mi "tipo" no era una apariencia determinada; era una intensidad determinada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, comenzó a conducir. Esperó hasta que estuvimos a un kilómetro y medio del club antes de hablarme.

—Me gustas.

De acuerdo, _eso _era inesperado. Me senté quieta, insegura de cómo responder.

—Lo que quise decir es… —explicó—. Me gustas como persona. Nunca he conocido a uno de nuestra especie hacerse amigo de un humano de tal manera. Incluso yo no me he permitido preocuparme por ellos en la forma en que debería, a nivel personal.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, y me descubrí mordiendo mi labio, entonces me detuve.

—Stefan me contó tu historia —dije—. Me dijo que eres afortunado de estar vivo.

—Eso es cierto. Si alguno de los otros cuatro hubiera desafiado a sus padres, habrían sido asesinados. Los Duques no están destinados a preocuparse por sus hijos. Mi padre es una excepción.

—Y el mío —susurré. Mi pulso se aceleró con nerviosismo ante mi revelación. Marcel me miró antes de responder.

—Me preguntaba si era así. Él siempre supo que estabas viva. ¿Tengo razón? ¿Él te dejó tranquila?

—Sí. Pero por favor no digas nada.

—Guardaré tus secretos. No le temo a la muerte.

—¿No le temes al… infierno?

—No —habló con calmada certeza—. No durará toda la eternidad. Incluso los Neph tendrán su día del juicio.

Estaba anonadada por su seguridad. Él estaba preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera que la vida y la muerte le asestaran.

—¿Le has dicho algo de esto a los otros? —pregunté.

—En años pasados. Pero sus situaciones son diferentes.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos cree en lo que hacen?

—No podría soportar su presencia si lo hicieran. Klaus y Elena hacen lo que les dicen, pero mínimamente y sin entusiasmo. Stefan y Katerina han sido mejores trabajadores, pero con el tiempo he observado mucho. Tienen fuerte voluntad de vivir, y harán lo que sea necesario para mantenerse con vida. Pero no son felices. Ser controlado y no ser amado no es una forma natural de vida.

—No, no lo es. ¿Qué hay de otros Nephilim?

—No todos los Nephilim desprecian sus vidas. Hay muchos que parecen abrazar su trabajo y creen en la causa. Supongo que no hay forma de conocer verdaderamente tu propio corazón hasta que no has sido puesto a prueba.

Medité esas palabras mientras conducíamos en un cómodo silencio el resto del camino a la fiesta.

* * *

Me senté en un sofá entre Matt y Marcel en la vieja casa de algún desconocido, sintiéndome nerviosa. Elena estaba junto a Matt, y los dos hablaban. Katerina y Klaus examinaban las fotos en la pared, muchas de las cuales estaban autografiadas por músicos.

Una entusiasmada multitud de chicas esperaba en el cuarto delantero a que llegara la banda. Debería haber sabido que esta sería una fiesta groupie. Juré que el segundo en que viera las manos de Stefan sobre otra chica, saldría de allí, incluso si eso significaba caminar hasta casa. Sabía que él tenía que trabajar, pero no tenía que presenciarlo.

Todos los chicos estaban bebiendo cervezas y hablando animadamente sobre acústica e instrumentales y el sistema de sonido que había en la casa. La música de una banda local resonaba desde las paredes de cada habitación.

Crucé las piernas, luego las descrucé y las crucé al otro lado. Marcel echó un vistazo a mi inquietud, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Oh, Dios, están aquí! —chilló una de las chicas desde la otra habitación, y mis abdominales se apretaron.

Tuve el fugaz impulso de arrebatar la cerveza medio llena de la mano de Elena y beberla de un trago. La puerta se abrió y la gente aclamó. Froté mis palmas húmedas contra los muslos de la falda de jean que la hermana de Matt me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

Matt se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa. No lo engañaba, por supuesto, pero me dio esa tonta media sonrisa, y supe que él me llevaría a casa en un instante si yo se lo pedía, incluso si eso significaba interrumpir su conversación con Elena.

Mientras los miembros de la banda entraban en la habitación, uno por uno, toda la fiesta se reunió. Las personas se amontonaron, compitiendo por la atención y el tiempo para hablar con ellos. Intenté no mirar a las chicas que rodeaban a Stefan, pidiéndole que firmara su escote y muslos con marcadores permanentes.

—Ven —me dijo Marcel, poniéndose de pie. Lo seguí sin preguntar. Fuimos a la cocina, encontrando un rincón desocupado, y revisamos la sección de bebidas.

Tomé una Coca-Cola.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunté.

—No bebo cafeína —dijo.

—Wow, me haces parecer una chica mala; eso es difícil de hacer.

Él esbozó una gran sonrisa por primera vez que yo hubiera visto, y un enorme hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha. El ala de una mariposa aleteó en mi estómago.

Volví mi atención a las bebidas, buscando un vaso a tientas.

—No permitas que te presione —dije—. Sólo estaba bromeando. No te necesitamos lleno de cafeína. ¿Qué hay una gaseosa de jengibre en su lugar?

—¿Esa bebida no es sólo para los malestares estomacales?

—No. Es bastante buena. —Vertí un poco en un vaso y se la ofrecí—. Aquí, toma un sorbo.

Él tomó el vaso y bebió.

—Me recuerda a champagne —dijo.

—¿Has probado el champagne?

—Cuando era más joven, antes de cambiar mi vida.

Tomé el vaso y la llené con tres cuartos de gaseosa de jengibre, luego se la devolví.

—¿Qué hizo que te decidieras a cambiar?

Él sostuvo su vaso, recordando con serenidad.

—Cuando tenía quince años, fui con mis dos hermanos a un campo de reanimación en un pueblo cercano creado por misioneros de Gales. Nuestra intención era crear problemas y despertar su ira. Cuando llegamos, estaban rezando. Nunca había visto a nadie rezar, y me sentí… extraño. Por primera vez en mi vida experimenté la esperanza. Volví a casa y le dije a mi padre que no volvería a trabajar. Pensé que como mínimo me desheredaría, pero reaccionó con silencio. Fingió no haber oído lo que dije. En todos los años desde entonces, ha hablado conmigo sólo un puñado de frases, pero nunca intentó hacerme trabajar. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, presenté una solicitud en la universidad y me fui de casa.

Mi respeto por él era enorme. Me preguntaba por qué no fue él quien heredara la misteriosa Espada de la Justicia. Si él le temía a algo, no lo demostraba.

A medida que la fiesta crecía, más gente se dirigió hacia la cocina, presionándonos más cerca el uno del otro. Vi a Stefan al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado contra la mesada mientras que la chica junto a él hablaba, agitando su pelo rubio platino. Mi estómago se tensó. No lo había visto entrar. La chica sirvió un vaso de algo dorado y se lo entregó a Stefan. Él bebió y me miró, sin sonreír, mientras bajaba el vaso. Me puse de espaldas a él y le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

El aura de la multitud de esta noche era una mezcla de colores vivos y positivos con un puñado de grises difusos salpicados por todas partes. A la vez que las bebidas eran consumidas con rapidez, los colores comenzaron a desvanecerse y las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

Elena y Matt atravesaron la multitud y se pararon junto a Marcel y yo. Katerina y Klaus no estaban muy atrás. Dos minutos más tarde Stefan se materializó a través de la multitud con una botella de licor, vasos, y rodajas de limón. Se las había arreglado para, de alguna manera, deshacerse de la chica.

—¿Alguien quiere Tequila? —preguntó a nuestro grupo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

—Diablos, sí, S, llénalo —dijo Klaus.

Intenté dar un paso atrás, pero no pude ir muy lejos.

Stefan sirvió la bebida, entregando una a cada gemela y a Klaus.

—¿Matt? —preguntó él.

—No, amigo. Tengo que conducir.

—¿Marcel? ¿Bella?

Ambos lo miramos, sin responder.

—Oh, es cierto, casi lo olvido —dijo Stefan con suave indiferencia—. El príncipe y la princesa nunca caerían tan bajo. Pues bien, bebamos por los campesinos.

¿Qué era eso? El grupo compartió una ronda de miradas incómodas. La boca de Matt se tensó en firme desaprobación mientras miraba a Stefan, que no se encontraba su mirada.

Los cuatro levantaron sus vasos, tomando los tragos y terminándolos con mordiscos de lima.

Me llegó el fuerte olor a tequila picante y salado y me aferré a la mesada con una mano.

—¿Cómo está tu gaseosa, princesa? —Aunque Stefan habló con aire tranquilo, había una amenaza subyacente que dolía oír.

—No tienes por qué ser odioso —susurré.

—Si me preguntas, diría que la princesa prefiere un caballero oscuro. — Katerina sonrió satisfecha y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Ella sólo piensa que es así —le dijo Stefan.

Abrí y cerré las manos a mis lados. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ¿cómo podía pararse allí y tener la audacia de lanzar tentaciones en mi rostro e insultarme? Yo quería decir algo que lo hiciera callar, pero cuanto más nerviosa me ponía, más cohibida me sentía.

—Bella —preguntó Matt—. ¿Estás lista para irte?

No había manera de que Matt estuviera listo para marcharse.

—¡No! No te vayas todavía —rogó Elena. Tiró del frente de la camisa de Stefan—. ¡Estás espantando a todo el mundo, Stef! Si no puede ser agradable, entonces no te enojes tanto.

—Ella quiere decir _borracho _—me dijo Klaus en un susurro, luego agregó—. _Británicos_.—Poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El intento de Klaus de un alivio cómico no aligeró mucho el estado de ánimo.

—Mis disculpas —le dijo Stefan a Elena. Alejó la botella con el dorso de su mano, y Elena alisó a golpecitos la parte de la camisa que había arrugado. Miré a Stefan, pero él no encontrar mi mirada.

—Vamos —dijo Matt—. Hay demasiada gente aquí. Podemos salir por atrás.

Los siete nos salimos al porche y bajamos las escaleras de la cubierta, encontrando sillas de jardín para sentarnos bajo un roble gigante. Stefan se echó hacia atrás en su silla, equilibrándola sobre las patas traseras.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a Verdad o Consecuencia? —sugirió Elena.

Me sentí inquieta inmediatamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sugerir otra cosa, Stefan habló y mi corazón vaciló.

—Yo primero —dijo—. Reto a Marcel a que bese a Bella.

Todo dentro de mí se llenó de furia y vergüenza. Stefan se inclinó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados, con gesto engreído. Me levanté sin pensar y enganché el pie debajo de la silla, rápidamente pateándola hacia arriba y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Él me miró desde el suelo con una expresión de asombro que se transformó en una sonrisa.

Las gemelas y Klaus estaban eufóricos. Klaus se rió tan fuerte que se cayó de lado de su silla, lo que hizo que Matt se uniera a la risa. Ya no podía sentarme allí con ellos. Esta noche era un desastre. Di media vuelta y atravesé el patio, hacia el lado de la casa. Oí a Katerina hablar entre jadeos de risa.

—¡Quizás no sea tan mala después de todo!

No sabía dónde estaba yendo. Me abrí camino entre las dos casas, hacia la calle, y oí pasos corriendo por la hierba detrás de mí.

—¡Espera! —Era Matt—. ¿Estás bien? —Me detuve y permití que me alcanzara.

—Sabía que no debería haber venido.

—Sí, lo dijiste. Pero quizá no sea tan malo. Te vio coqueteando con ese otro chico, y le hizo pensar que…

—¡Shhh! —dije, mis ojos agrandándose. Miré por encima de su hombro, pero no pude ver a los demás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido—. No pueden oírnos.

—¡No estaba _coqueteando_! —susurré entre dientes.

—Bueno, estaban parados realmente cerca y hablando muy serios.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Quizá se vio mal, pero sólo estábamos hablando. Estaba lleno de gente.

—Hey. —Elena rodeó la esquina hacia nosotros—. No te preocupes por Stef. Es un borracho asqueroso. Regresemos.

—Creo que no debiera hacerlo —dije. Me hubiera gustado poder sacarme eso de encima y estar calmada, pero él me había hecho daño.

—¿Tengo que mandarlo a que te pida disculpas? —preguntó ella.

—¡No!

—Kaidan —gritó ella—. ¡Ven aquí!

Mi pulso se aceleró y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando mis pies.

Le oí acercarse a través de la larga hierba. Elena y Matt debían haberse alejado, porque cuando levanté la vista, sólo estábamos nosotros. Él bajó la mirada y golpeó el viejo muñón de un tronco de árbol con el pie.

—Lo siento —dijo, concentrándose en darle al muñón otro buen golpe.

_Wow. Una disculpa_. Sentí que me suavizaba.

—Yo también lo siento, por lo de voltear la silla.

—No, me lo merecía.

Cuando nos miramos, de pie con esa separación tan dolorosa, mi corazón se contrajo y me fue difícil tomar aire. Él ya se estaba serenando, pero sabía que el sabor del tequila seguiría estando en sus labios. Tuve que volver a bajar los ojos para respirar.

—¿Volverás si prometo no decir nada más? —preguntó.

Asentí, y él tomó una petaca de su bolsillo, bebiendo un largo trago antes de guardarla de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba bebiendo tanto?

Lo seguí hacia el grupo, donde nos sentamos.

—De acuerdo, me toca —dijo Elena, al parecer decidida a ignorar la tensión en el aire y a jugar ese estúpido juego. Yo no estaba de ánimo para participar—. Katerina, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

—Consecuencia.

—Perdóname por tomar la idea de Stef, pero te reto a besar a Klaus… — Modificó su pedido ante la insistente mirada de su hermana—. ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo un besito pequeñito en los labios.

Pensé que aun así se negaría, pero aparentemente no era alguien que se negara abiertamente a una apuesta. Se volvió hacia Klaus y lo señaló con el dedo.

—Intenta tocarme y haré que el volteo de la silla de Bella se vea angelical —advirtió.

Él sonrió y ella se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando ambos los ojos mientras ella presionaba sus labios contra los suyos durante uno, dos, tres segundos. Parecía inocente, pero se mostraron tímidos cuando se apartaron y se volvieron a sentar.

—Bien —dijo Katerina, aclarándose la garganta—. Mi turno. Matt, ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

—Verdad.

—¿Te gusta Elena?

—No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa, pero si estás preguntando si me gusta y si creo que ella es la chica más hermosa que he conocido y que desearía que se mudara aquí, entonces sí.

Elena y yo nos reímos ante su audaz y descarada franqueza.

Nuestra atención se desvió cuando Stefan lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, y luego se puso en pie, moviéndose hacia el lado oculto del roble gigante y apoyándose contra él. Justo en ese momento la puerta trasera se abrió y la chica rubia salió, mirando a su alrededor y mirando a nuestro grupo.

—Hey, ¿Stefan Salvatore está ahí abajo? —preguntó.

—No —mintió Klaus.

La chica frunció el ceño y regresó a la casa. Stefan salió paseándose y se sentó una vez más.

—Amigo, ¿cómo supiste que venía? —preguntó Matt.

—Audición sobrehumana —respondió Elena por él.

Jay rió y se ajustó la gorra.

—¿Ahora me toca a mí?

—No, no he terminado contigo aún —dijo Katerina—. ¿Alguna vez has engañado a una novia?

Matt la miró fijamente.

—No. No lo haría.

—Sí lo harías —lo corrigió ella—. Todos lo hacen.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Stefan. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos y él se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no lo es.

—¿Qué diablos sabes de eso? —le preguntó Katerina.

—Nada, supongo. Sé que necesito otro trago.

Todos lo observamos levantarse y volver a la casa.

—¿Cuál es su problema, entonces? —le preguntó Elena a su hermana.

—¿Cuál _no _es su problema? Probablemente no ha tenido sexo en una hora. Se está poniendo nervioso.

Matt se estaba pellizcando el vello de su mentón con actitud pensativa. De repente nuestro grupo se quedó en silencio y yo oí un portazo. Stefan estaba parado en la cubierta, observándome. Cuando miré alrededor, a los otros Neph, ellos también me estaban mirando, o por encima de mí, a mi alrededor. Y luego oí una voz susurrada decir, _no tengas miedo._

¿Quién dijo eso? De alguna manera supe que había sido dicho en mi mente, no algo que alguien hubiera dicho en voz alta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Matt —dijo Elena cuidadosamente—. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme otra copa? ¿Algún combinado?

—Claro, ya vuelvo.

Stefan pasó junto a él, descendiendo. Los otros se pusieron de pie, así que yo también lo hice.

—¿De quién fue? —preguntó Katerina.

—No podría decirlo con certeza —dijo Stefan.

—Me resultó familiar. Juraría que era Azael. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —preguntó Elena.

—¿Azael? —espetó Katerina —. ¿Qué sangriento propósito tendría él para ella?

—¿Azael es un demonio? —pregunté, sintiendo un escalofrío y echando un vistazo al patio a oscuras detrás de mí. El nombre me sonaba familiar—. ¿No los ven todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué están tan asustados?

—No es cualquier demonio —susurró Klaus—. El Mensajero de Satanás. Y ellos no reconocen a los Neph ni nos prestan atención, pero te estaba rondando.

—_¡Shiza!_ —Katerina siseó una maldición en idioma extranjero hacia mí—. ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Fijé los ojos en Stefan, quien se quedó inmóvil, escuchando algo. En un lento movimiento, volvió la cabeza. Todos seguimos su mirada hacia un rincón oscuro de la casa, de salió donde un hombre. Vestía jeans y botas con punta de acero con una chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba en el centro una gran insignia color ámbar. Su cabeza era calva, y la larga barba estaba nuevamente recortada en una perilla. Mi cuerpo dio un hipo de sorpresa y la alegría surgió dentro de mí, así como yo estuve segura que el terror puro surgió dentro de mis compañeros.

Se dirigió más allá de la cubierta hacia nosotros, y todos, excepto yo, dieron un paso atrás.

—Eres difícil de encontrar —me dijo con un refunfuño amenazante y profundo—.¿No tienes teléfono móvil?

—No, señor. —No estaba en absoluto asustada; de hecho, me estaba esforzando por ocultar una sonrisa. Pero oye, él era malo, completamente. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí, sin fijarse todavía en los demás.

—¿Quién es el humano que está contigo?

No sabía cuánto quería que simulara frente a los demás, así que fui a lo seguro.

—Un chico de mi escuela.

Dio otro gruñido. Y, como si fuera una señal, Matt salió por la cubierta y bajó las escaleras hacia nosotros, copa en mano. Se detuvo y una serie de emociones se dibujaron en su rostro y aura cuando su mirada se posó sobre mi papá, para asentarse definitivamente en el miedo.

—Matt, este es mi padre. —Mejor cortar por lo sano. Su temor se apagó lo suficiente como para dejar entrar un poco de sorpresa, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, wow, hola… señor.

—Me alegra conocerte, Matt —dijo mi padre en voz baja—. Estabas yendo a tu casa. Que tengas una buena noche.

Los ojos de Matt se pusieron vidriosos. ¡Mi padre lo estaba sugestionando! Me sentí ofendida en nombre de Matt, aún cuando no lo obligaba a hacer nada perjudicial.

—Sí, quiero decir, sí, señor. Ya me iba. Encantado de conocerlo, también. Aquí está tu bebida, Elena. —Se la entregó y se dirigieron miradas tímidas—. Bueno, buenas noches a todo el mundo. — Matt saludó con la mano y se fue. Todos los ojos volvieron a mi padre.

Se suponía que debía hacer una ronda de presentaciones.

—Padre, ésta es Elena y su hermana, Katerina, hijas de Astaroth. —Él asintió y las chicas bajaron la mirada, sin mover un músculo—. Marcel, hijo de… ¿Alocer? —Kopano asintió dándome la razón—. Éste es Klaus, hijo de… No puedo recordar su nombre. Lo lamento.

—Hijo de Melchom, señor. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la parte superior del cuerpo, sin levantar los ojos.

—Y éste es Stefan …

—Hijo de Pharzuph —interrumpió mi padre, su labio elevándose en una mueca mientras lo miraba. Tuve que dar a Stefan mucho crédito por no orinarse bajo el calor de la mirada acusadora de mi padre. Él le dio un asentimiento respetuoso y mantuvo los ojos bajos, al igual que los demás.

Quería poner una mano sobre el antebrazo de mi padre para hacer que se relajara, pero no hizo falta, porque apartó su mirada asesina de Stefan y la fijó sobre mí.

—Vienes conmigo, niña. Es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella y Las Gemelas en Polyvore**_


	24. Viendo Demonios

**************__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Viendo Demonios**

LA pelota estaba en el tejado de mi padre, así que esperé con impaciencia para hablar con él. Ver a papá al volante del básico coche de alquiler era extraño. Demasiado normal o algo así. Me moría de ganas de contarle lo que la Hermana Ruth me había dejado. Después de diez minutos de silencio, comencé a preocuparme. Cuando mi pierna empezó a saltar, él se inclinó y puso su gran mano sobre la mía.

—Debes saber que te quiero, Bella.

—Lo sé. —Pero había algo siniestro en su voz.

—Simplemente no lo olvides.

Puso ambas manos en el volante y el miedo se apoderó de mí.

Observaba la carretera, con una expresión severa.

—Quería llamarte cuando salí, pero no es siempre seguro. Prefiero explorar un área y hablar en persona. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con esa monja en el convento?

Mi estómago cayó ante la idea de la información que nunca sabría.

—No llegamos a tiempo. Murió la noche que te conocí. Pero ella me dejó algo… una empuñadura de espada sin cuchilla.

El coche se desvió un poco. No paré de hablar.

—Stefan piensa que es una Espada de la Justicia.

Mi padre movió el volante con fuerza hacia un lado de la carretera y frenó de golpe.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y me preparé contra el latigazo cervical. Cuando nos detuvimos miré a mi alrededor, pero no había coches detrás de nosotros. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento con una mirada salvaje en el rostro.

—Descríbemela —exigió. Le dije cómo era y lo que sucedió cuando ambos, Stefan y yo, la tocamos. Me miró con esos ojos enloquecidos durante algunos largos latidos antes de golpear sus manos en una fuerte palmada y gritando—: ¡Sí!

Salté, sobresaltada. Debí de haberme perdido algo, porque no tenía ganas de celebrar nada al pensar en la empuñadura. Pero había algo en su pura emoción que me dieron ganas de saltar a bordo.

—Se está gestando algo. Algo grande. No sé por qué, pero los ángeles van a utilizarte. Mi pequeña soldado.

¿Pequeña soldado? Fue muy gracioso en una especie de escenario imposible.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—Todavía nada, niña. Hay muchas cosas que necesitas aprender primero. Quiero que seas capaz de protegerte cuando no esté cerca. Puede que llegue un momento en que tengas que hacer cosas que no te gusten, para estar a salvo. Puede que tengas que aparentar al menos que estás trabajando. — Pasó una mirada crítica sobre mí—. Para empezar, tienes éste totalmente natural, dulce e inocente aspecto tuyo. Por mucho que odie decirlo, es probable que tengas que hacer algo más tajante con tu aspecto. Y vas a necesitar conocer tus límites de consumo de bebidas. No quiero que termines en una situación en la que no conozcas tus límites.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender?

—Bebiendo. Bajo mi supervisión. Vamos a determinar cuánto puedes asimilar en una cierta cantidad de tiempo y practicar para controlarlo, para que puedas mantenerte coherente y no emborracharte.

Mi corazón se sacudió contra mis costillas.

—¿Vamos a empezar esta noche? —pregunté.

Una pausa misteriosa pasó antes de que él se aclarara la garganta y dijera:

—No, vamos a empezar mañana.

Enfiló el coche en la carretera y aceleró. Me di cuenta por primera vez que nos dirigíamos hacia Cartersville. Él me llevaba a casa. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo. Envié mi visión a lo largo de la línea de árboles y el camino que nos rodeaba. No había nadie a la vista, así que arrojé los brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello y apreté, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una ronca risita. Mantuvo una mano en el volante y utilizó la otra para alcanzar y acariciar mi hombro.

—Sólo recuerda que te quiero —dijo de nuevo, y me pregunté qué pensaba él para creer que alguna vez haría algo que me hiciera dudarlo.

* * *

Esa noche me asomé a la ventana de mi dormitorio y noté la falta de la luz de luna y las estrellas. Enormes nubes grises cubrían el cielo nocturno de invierno. Un escalofrío espeluznante estaba en el aire, haciéndome cerrar con llave mi puerta del dormitorio.

Me preparé para ir a la cama, con la esperanza de no molestar a Patti, quien había tenido un día difícil. Ella estaba teniendo un mal rato tratando con el ligero cambio de austeridad desde que había conocido a mi padre. La palabra de Patti ya no era la última palabra, porque había una mayor amenaza, más peligrosa de la que ni siquiera ella podía protegerme. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar que me hubiera criado bien.

Mi cama fue un consuelo cuando me senté, cruzando las piernas y juntando las manos juntas. Cerré los ojos.

_No sé qué me vas a hacer, o adónde me llevarás, pero confío en ti. Por favor, muéstrame cuando sea el momento de actuar. Ayúdame a reconocer las señales. Habla a mi corazón y déjame oír._

* * *

Me desperté con un sobresalto a las tres de la madrugada. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal. Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme, apartando el extraño presentimiento. Justo cuando empezaba a dormirme de nuevo, sentí un escalofrío de certeza de que estaba siendo vigilada. Quería esconderme bajo las sábanas como un niño, pero estaba demasiado asustada para moverme o abrir los ojos. Contuve la respiración. ¿Había alguien en mi habitación?

En mi mente revoloteó una imagen de un hombre joven de pie en un mercado al aire libre rodeado de niños y mujeres de todas las edades realizando sus compras. Sentí la ansiedad y la aprehensión del hombre mientras permanecía allí, contemplando la multitud reunida con los ojos muy abiertos. Bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño detonador de su mano y me di cuenta con horror de que estaba rodeado con bombas. Murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —le grité, pero no me escuchó. Con un grito en el aire presionó el botón, liberando un destello cegador.

Quería sentarme, pero mi pecho estaba pesado. Otra escena comenzó a reproducirse en mi mente.

Era un lugar diferente ahora. Un hombre en una oficina sostenía un teléfono; la imagen cambió a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono, su esposa, con un embarazo muy avanzado, colocando los platos para la cena. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando él dijo que tenía una reunión tarde, y mientras decía la mentira, su amante estaba desabrochando sus pantalones. El color rojo brillante de su lujuria eclipsó su niebla de culpa. Mi mente estalló en oscuridad.

¿Qué diablos está pasando? Me faltaba el aire y tiré de la manta hasta mi barbilla.

Otra imagen se enfocó: perros aterrorizados, siendo empujados hasta la agitación con palos y luego arrojados juntos para desgarrarse la carne unos a otros, mientras la multitud de personas que los rodeaba se burlaban, aplaudían, señalaban, y se reían.

_¡Alto! ¡No es gracioso! _Me sentí enferma por el pánico en los ojos de los animales y el hambre humana por la violencia. Seguí jadeando, incapaz de llenar mis pulmones.

Un niño ahora, no más adulto que yo, en una especie de sótano o bodega, atando una cuerda a una viga y el otro extremo alrededor de su propio cuello. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de disipar sus sentimientos aplastantes de duda y soledad que se acercó a mí como dedos oscuros y asfixiantes. Sostuve en alto una mano hacia él. _Deja que te ayude_, le rogué. _No estás solo_. Pero sus ojos estaban vacíos y se dejó caer.

—_¡No! _—grité cuando se retorció y giró. Desapareció en una nube de pensamiento.

Una chica rozaba la delicada piel de su brazo con una navaja, cortando profundo, odiando su vida, queriendo ensombrecer ese dolor con un dolor de su propia elección.

Una frágil anciana robada y violada, dejada abandonada y ensangrentada en el suelo de su casa sin esperanza de que alguno de sus ocupados hijos llamara o la visitara a tiempo para encontrarla viva.

Una imagen aterradora era sustituida por otra. Las emociones eran tan pesadas que pensé que podría asfixiarme en la desesperación. Negué con la cabeza adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, pidiendo que se detuviera. _¡Qué alguien les ayude! _La visiones vinieron más rápido ahora, incluso más vívidas.

Una niña fingiendo dormir a medida que la sombra de un hombre se cernía sobre su cama.

Un chico adolescente boca abajo en un montón de su propio vómito.

Una tribu desarmada, familias con niños pequeños, hecha pedazos por machetes embotados mientras rogaban de rodillas pidiendo misericordia.

Una madre con ojos vidriosos mirando la cara roja de su bebé que llora, sumergiéndolo en el agua, sosteniéndolo abajo en la bañera hasta que su agitación se detiene. Sus ojos muertos nunca mirarán de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡No! —Clavé las uñas en mi cabello, el cual estaba mojado por las lágrimas.

Cinco hombres estaban de pie ahora junto a alguien en el suelo, llenos de odio y miedo infundado a ciegas, mientras le daban patadas. La víctima continuó cambiando: él era negro; era blanco; era musulmán; era judío; era gay. Y los cinco hombres le propinaban patadas y patadas, irradiando odio por cada víctima, aterrorizada por lo que no podían entender. Y entonces hubo un crujido final al pisar fuerte en su cara que ponía fin a todo.

Estas eran las mismas atrocidades que había evitado pensar en toda mi vida, pero estaban allí, las reconociera o no. No podía yacer allí y soportarlo por más tiempo. Me tenía que mover.

Un golpeteo resonó en mi puerta, y el pomo se sacudió.

—¿Bella? —dijo Patti—. ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¡Abre!

Abrí los ojos, tratando de concentrarme, y los vi en un parpadeo relámpago.

_Demonios._

Se turnaban para venir a mí, susurrando. Los espíritus eran tan grandes como hombres, pero con rostros retorcidos de gárgolas y un lento batir de alas negras superponiéndose unas a otras, incluso extendiéndose a través de las paredes. Algunos tenían cuernos, colmillos y garras.

_Ven, síguenos al infierno, donde perteneces…_

Grité, gateando hacia atrás hasta que me golpeé con la cabecera.

—¡Bella! —Patti aporreaba ahora, pero apenas podía escucharla—. ¡Abre la puerta!

_Incesto, secuestro, abuso sexual. Un asesino en serie tomándose su tiempo con una víctima suplicante._

Los demonios me rodeaban, al menos diez de ellos, y estaban carcajeándose.

_¿Cuál es el problema, pequeña? ¿Asustada del bogeymen?_

—¡Déjenme en paz! —lloré—. ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!

Ellos disfrutaron de mi miedo.

Tropecé con la cama, cayendo hacia mi bolsa de libros y corriendo a presionar mi espalda contra la pared mientras desgarré abierto el cierre y empujé fuera la caja.

_Pronto estarás en tu legítimo hogar, y en verdad nos divertiremos contigo._

Me paré, buscando a tientas por el broche de la caja y perdiendo mi agarre. Cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Me puse de rodillas, buscando alrededor inútilmente. Los espíritus nublaron mi visión nocturna. Me coloqué de nuevo sobre mis talones y apreté mis ojos cerrados.

—¡Por favor déjenme!

Chillidos inhumanos llenaron la habitación, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Los demonios estaban siendo succionados hacia fuera por mi ventana como por un vacío, hasta que se fueron. Una repentina calma cayó, y el único sonido era la lluvia estrellándose afuera.

Había un traqueteo a mi lado, y entonces mi puerta osciló abierta y Patti se paró en la luz. Jadeé a la vista de su ángel guardián. Era claro para mí ahora. Podía distinguir sus rasgos y alas. Era estoico, majestuoso y enorme, como un soldado. Él miró alrededor de la habitación y señaló bajo mi cama. La caja estaba medio oculta debajo. Él debía saber lo que había en ella. Me arrastré hacia ahí y agarré la caja, apretándola en mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? —preguntó Patti, cerca de las lágrimas.

Ella sostenía un atizador que usó para remover la manilla.

—Puedo ver los demonios ahora, y ellos estaban… dándome pesadillas.

—¡Eso era más que una pesadilla! —Se agachó a mí lado y alisó el cabello de mi cara húmeda—. Estabas gritando como si estuvieras siendo atacada.

—Sólo visiones espeluznantes —dije, e incluso aunque era cierto, se sentía como mucho más que eso. Temblaba hasta el centro de mis entrañas. Puse un dedo en mis labios para mostrarle que no podía hablar acerca de ello. Alguien podía estar escuchando.

Saltamos al sonido del rápido, duro golpeteo en la puerta de enfrente.

Corrí hacia abajo a la entrada con piernas débiles, poniendo un ojo en la mirilla. Era Marcel.

Abrí de un tirón la puerta y él entró recto junto con una ráfaga de viento frío, mirando alrededor con esos serios y sombríos ojos. Puso una mano en mi hombro. Agarré su muñeca y la sostuve mientras trataba de recuperar mi aliento.

—¿Bella? —Patti entró, mirando a Marcel.

—Este es mi amigo Marcel —le dije—. Él debe haber estado escuchando afuera para mí.

Él llegó hacia adelante y se dieron las manos. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su delgado camisón.

—Necesito ponerme una bata encima. —Patti cabeceó hacia su habitación y nos dio una oportunidad de hablar.

—Los Susurradores estuvieron aquí —le dije a Marcel—. Pude verlos. Me mostraron todas estas cosas horribles. No podía pensar con claridad. Oh, mi cielo, Marcel. Pensé que así es como se debe sentir el infierno.

Él se acercó para consolarme justo mientras la puerta de enfrente volaba abierta. Salté hacia atrás y grité. Stefan estaba allí, con el cabello despeinado, su frente arrugada por la preocupación.

La puerta del vecino a través de la entrada se abrió, y un hombre viejo inclinado miraba hacia afuera sobre su tanque de oxígeno.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, sucede aquí? —preguntó en una voz sibilante.

—Nada, Sr. Mayer, lo siento mucho.

Empujé a Stefan dentro y cerré la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia nuestra entrada, donde Patti estaba parada ahora, sosteniendo su bata cerrada y asimilando la escena. Giré de regreso a Stefan, el pánico construyéndose dentro de mí.

—¡Ellos podrían regresar en cualquier momento, vernos juntos y decírselo a tu padre! ¡Ve a casa!

Él se quedó desafiante, pero mientras miraba a Marcel su fachada se agrietó, revelando una expresión afligida que me rompió el corazón.

—Sí, me iré —dijo Stefan Tú ya conseguiste ayuda.

Alargué la mano por su brazo mientras él giraba, pero se deslizó a través de mis dedos y caminó fuera.

Me senté en el sofá, enterrando la cara en mis manos. No quise hacerlo creer que estaba escogiendo a Marcel sobre él. Tenía que saber que no era así. Estaba asustaba por él.

¿Y qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí ambos, de todas maneras? ¿Habían estado en alguna parte cerca escuchando fuera por mí toda la noche?

—Iré con él —dijo Marcel, dejando el apartamento y cerrando la puerta. Empujé mi oído alrededor para encontrarlos al pie de las escaleras, justo al lado de la cortina de lluvia que caía desde el techo como una cascada. Me concentré duro, tratando de ignorar el espeluznante sentimiento que seguía reteniéndome.

Patti miró alrededor de la esquina y le hice señas, señalando que estaba escuchando algo. Ella giró a un lado de la lámpara y se sentó a mi lado, frotando mis frías extremidades para tratar de calentarme.

—Vayamos a algún lado para hablar —le dijo Marcel a Stefan.

—Podemos hablar aquí. Ella nunca usa sus sentidos.

_Whoops_. Estaba oficialmente escuchando a escondidas, pero no me sentía culpable. Estaba demasiado desesperada por comprender mejor dentro de la mente de Stefan. Ellos hablaron en tonos bajos, difícil de escuchar con el sonido de agua de lluvia.

—No estés molesto, Stef. Sólo siento afecto por ella.

—Ya me imagino que lo haces.

La afilada, dura contestación de Stefan iba en directo contraste a las tranquilas palabras de Marcel.

—Incluso estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a ti mismo por ella, hermano.

—Eso es porque realmente la conozco. ¿Cuál es tu razón? ¿Supongo que te gustaría llegar a conocerla, también?

—Debes tener muy claro que ella no está disponible en esa forma. Sé razonable. Aquí hay claramente más en juego. Yo sólo quería ayudar.

—¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, Marcel!

Se callaron y pude escuchar las irregulares respiraciones de Stefan por su nariz.

—Por favor, confía en mí, hermano —dijo Marcel—. No hay arma más fuerte que Pharzuph pueda usar que tu afecto por otro. Si él se entera que estabas aquí para consolarla, perderás toda influencia con él. No te engañes a ti mismo pensando que él no se deshará de ti.

—Sí, algunos de nosotros tenemos que preocuparnos por tales cosas. Gracias por el recordatorio.

Los sonidos que vinieron después congelaron mi sangre: fuertes patadas golpeando en charcos, y el metálico _zing _de una navaja.

Me levanté con una mano en mi corazón.

Luego había una profunda, ronca risa. De mi padre.

—Guarda eso, chico. Lamento terminar la fiesta de la testosterona.

Salté fuera del sofá y salí del apartamento, bajé las escaleras de cemento, hasta que casi choco en el tercero de ellos al pie de las escaleras. Mi padre estaba absolutamente empapado, gotas de agua cubriendo su cráneo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a

Stefan.

—¡Papá! —Puse una mano sobre mi boca. Mientras él arrastraba sus ojos de Stefan a mí. Experimenté una punzada de conocimiento.

—Fuiste tú —dije, mi corazón martillando—. Tú los enviaste.

No intentó de negarlo.

Me encorvé hacia atrás sobre mis talones. Los demonios no fueron enviados por alguien que quería herirme. Tenía que haber sido mi padre, mostrando algún rudo amor serio.

Un ligero sonido de arrastre vino desde el rellano. Patti nos miró detenidamente desde lo alto de los escalones en bata y pantuflas.

—Está bien —le aseguré—. Estaré ahí pronto. —Ella asintió, mirando severa a mi papá por un segundo antes de regresar arriba. Él volvió su atención de nuevo a Marcel y Stefan, quienes mantenían sus ojos apuntando a sus pies.

—Este pequeño asunto… —Hizo un triángulo en el aire, apuntando entre Marcel, Stefan y yo— no va a volar. No se preocupen más por Bella. ¿Entendido? —Ambos dieron un solo asentimiento—. Entonces fuera de aquí. Y mantengan sus cabezas en el juego.

Sólo quedaba el sonido de la lluvia ahora, entonces sus coches arrancaron y sus llantas echando agua lejos demasiado rápido. Antes de que mi padre pudiera disculparse o darme otra mirada triste, lo envolví con mis brazos. Él dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunté, contra su pecho.

—Mejor no, después de esa mirada de Patti. —Pasó una mano bajo mi cabello—.¿Sabe ella que estos dos chicos pelean por ti?

—Ellos no están peleando por mí. Y ella se preocupa por Stefan.

—Hmph. Bueno, estaré aquí a las tres en punto esta tarde. Avisa a Patti, porque necesitaré entrar y hablarte de ambos primero. Ahora vamos a conseguir algo de sueño. Vas a necesitarlo. Y no te preocupes. No te molestarán más espíritus esta noche.

Un enorme relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno. Mi padre besó la cima de mi cabeza y desapareció dentro de la lluvia mientras un estruendo de truenos sacudía el suelo bajo mis pies.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella al dormir en Polyvore**_


	25. Dar Un Silbidito

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

**Dar un silbidito**

MI papa iba a llegar en cualquier momento, y Patti era un manojo de nervios.

Desobedientes rizos rojos se salieron de su pinza de pelo y ahora le enmarcaban la cara con falta de sueño. Se había pasado la mañana limpiando profundamente el apartamento con un paño, espantándome cuando trataba de ayudarla.

No había sido capaz de volver a dormir enseguida la noche anterior.

Patti se sentó conmigo en nuestra sala, y me di cuenta que después de enterarme de lo que era, me había convertido en quien tenía la información para protegerla. Ahora finalmente me quebré y le dije todo lo que tenía dentro. Ella había entendido que los Neph eran vistos como una propiedad, pero no sabía que nosotros éramos obligados a trabajar, o el hecho de que teníamos "especialidades". Miró hacia el cielo y sacudió la cabeza después de descubrir que ella me envió en un viaje de larga distancia con el hijo de la Lujuria.

Pero el detalle que la llevó al borde del abismo fue el hecho de que mi padre había hecho perseguirme por los demonios. No importaba cuánto trataba de explicarle que era necesario para poder ver a los espíritus, ella estaba furiosa. Cuando se acercaron las tres de la tarde y su humor no se había aligerado, empecé a preocuparme.

Cuando mi padre llegó, Patti se paró junto al mostrador con sus brazos cruzados. Él apareció tan grande y temible como nunca. El tipo de hombre con el que nadie se atrevería a meter.

Patti se acercó y le dio una cachetada.

Yo salté. Él parpadeó. Ella se quedó enfrente de él y apuñaló con su dedo hacia su pecho, su otra mano en su cadera.

—¿Cómo te _atreves _a hacerle eso a ella? No me importa cuáles fueran tus razones. ¿La escuchaste gritar? ¡Ella estaba aterrorizada! ¡No le vuelvas a poner a esos demonios encima de nuevo nunca! ¡Nunca!

La miró con una mirada tranquila, permitiéndole que se desahogara. Puso la mano con la que lo señalaba en su otra cadera y levantó la mirada hacia él, respirando fuertemente.

Llevaba el acero gris de la furia.

—Te lo juro —dijo mi padre con cuidado—. Voy a pasar el resto de la vida de Bella tratando de mantener a esos espíritus alejados de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tiene que _entrenar _contigo hoy? Si la vas a proteger, entonces ¿por qué es necesario? ¿Por qué no puedes mantenerla fuera de peligro? —La voz de Patti se quebró y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras la furia se convertía en miedo aplastante.

Mi padre la miró, y cuando habló nos sorprendió a las dos con lo que dijo:

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a Mariantha. No por la forma en que te ves, sino por la manera en que siento tu alma. Amorosa, pero también llena de esa misma terquedad. Sí, Mariantha lo aprobaría, y yo también. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Más que bueno. Y quiero darte las gracias.

Un sollozo se escapó entre los dedos de Patti. Él había golpeado su punto débil. No sólo halagó su maternidad, sino que la había comparado con un ángel.

—Pero fallé —dijo Patti, su cara pecosa se llenó de lágrimas—. No llegué a llevarla con la Hermana Ruth a tiempo.

—Olvida esa culpa; es parte del plan.

—¿Qué pasa si arruino el plan?

Él esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—El plan siempre está cambiando y reordenado. Tú no puedes arruinarlo.

Se limpió la cara y la oscuridad del miedo desapareció. Todavía no me había movido. Yo estaba tratando de envolver mi mente en el hecho de que Patti había pasado de querer matarlo a ser consolada por él.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té dulce? —preguntó ella. _Damas y Caballeros, les presento a Patti Swan._

—Sí, señora. Se lo agradecería. _—Y a mi padre, el caballero aterrador_.

Mientras ella iba a la cocina, él me dio un duro golpe en los hombros. Sacudí la cabeza con asombro. Fuimos hacia una mesa pequeña y nos sentamos.

—Así que, ¿dónde quieres hacer esto, chiquitina? —preguntó.

Patti estaba ocupada con las bebidas, pero _sabía _que había oído por la forma en que sus colores se volvieron locos. Me encogí de hombros. Yo no quería hacer "esto" frente a Patti. Ella trajo los vasos de té y los puso sobre la mesa.

—¡Ya sabes! —dijo ella—. Realmente estoy cansada, y he sacado un nuevo libro de la biblioteca ayer, así que estaré en mi dormitorio esta tarde. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Y estaré cerca si me necesitan. Puedo venir a hacer la cena más tarde, cuando estén preparados a tomar un descanso.

Asentí de acuerdo. Mientras ella permanezca allí, yo podría hacerlo. Patti se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

—Las cosas están en el coche. —Él hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar hacia la puerta.

Yo salí con él para ayudar, a pesar de haberme dicho que podía solo. Mis pupilas saltaron cuando vi la imagen del asiento trasero. Todo tipo de aperitivos, junto con bolsas y bolsas de botellas: cerveza, vino, licores, zumos, gaseosas, condimentos como cerezas y limones y las aceitunas. Llevamos todo por las escaleras.

_No puedo creer que esté a punto de beber con mi padre_. Esto estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Las bebidas y los ingredientes que se necesitaban enfriarse fueron puestos en la nevera, y el resto se guardó en los mostradores. Me froté los brazos, sintiéndome inquieta por dentro. Al menos no era un buffet de drogas, porque yo ahora sería un hostigado y frenético lío.

—No hay nada malo en tomar un trago, Bella. —Él sacó dos vasos y me senté en frente de uno mientras él echaba algo. Vi la botella. Ron.

—Nunca nos dicen que no debemos beber. Sólo nos advierten sobre el alcoholismo. Hay una fina línea entre los dos, y todo lo que hacemos es tratar de encontrar la tuya. Beberás mucha agua y comerás mientras lo hacemos. Debería ayudarte un poco. — Empujó mi trago hacia adelante. El mío no estaba tan lleno como el suyo.

—Voy a necesitar ver tus colores para ayudarme a calcular tu intoxicación.

Supuse que sería un alivio bajar la guardia mental, pero me sentí expuesta y no me gustaba la forma en que los ojos de mi papá se abrieron cuando vio mis colores. Yo había estado tratando de no pensar en Stefan, pero eso sólo me hizo pensar más en él. Mi padre se apretó el puente de la nariz. Yo estaba imaginando que no creía que el color rosa oscuro de amor apasionado tenía cabida en el armario de emociones de su niña. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo dejó escapar un corto suspiro y comenzó.

—Ten en cuenta el tiempo. Tendrás que prestar mucha atención al momento en que bebas. ¿Tienes un reloj? —Negué con la cabeza, y él se quitó el suyo, tirándolo hacia mí—. Úsalo esta noche, pero consigue uno de inmediato. Son las tres y veinticinco. Anótalo.—Ambos levantamos las copas pequeñas—. Bebe todo en una. No trates de beberlo o tomarlo en varios tragos. Y no te atrevas a escupir.

_Lo entendí, no hay problema_. Yo podría hacer esto. El líquido era claro, como el agua.

Una burbuja de vértigo se levantó dentro de mí mientras seguía su ejemplo, llevándola a mis labios e inclinando mi cabeza. _¡Gah!_

Mi rostro, boca y garganta se envolvieron en llamas mientras el trago se deslizó hacia abajo. Tosí y escupí y golpeé la mesa. Mi padre se rió y palmeó mi espalda. Dejé escapar una respiración escupiendo y no podía borrar el disgusto de mi cara.

—Buen trabajo por no escupir —dijo.

—¡Eso fue terrible! ¿Por qué alguien bebería eso a propósito?

Y entonces el calor golpeó. Se inició en el pecho, bajó a mi vientre, y floreció a lo largo de mis miembros.

—Oh.

—¿Bueno, no? —preguntó, pero ya no estaba sonriendo. Estaba estudiándome mientras yo volteaba mis ojos hacia la botella de ron, luego hacia el mostrador donde las otras botellas estaban en línea, esperando por mí.

—Al final de la noche, no te estremecerás más. Te vas a enojar conmigo en algún momento cuando te diga que no más, pero necesito que aprendas a reconocer ese momento en ti misma cuando un trago más te ponga al límite. Sólo tú puedes controlarte a ti misma, nena. Para esta noche voy a silbar cuando necesites reducir la velocidad y frenar. ¿Entendido?

—Lo entendí. Pero me estaba preguntando. Um, ¿vamos a entrenar también con drogas?

—No vas a consumir drogas, Bella. Nunca. —Una segura convicción sonaba en su voz. —En tu caso no habrá ningún aviso con las drogas, irías directamente al equivalente de embriaguez. Solo que peor. No pienso que trabajes en absoluto, pero es necesario tener algunos conocimientos básicos en caso de algún imprevisto. Ahora, ¿estás lista para beber?

Asentí con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Al parecer, yo asentí con demasiado entusiasmo.

Nueve horas, dos pizzas, una pelea, tres vómitos, un millón de silbidos, toneladas de snacks, y bebidas innumerables después, aprendimos que podía tomar una copa cada dieciocho minutos, o tres en una hora.

Absolutamente nada más. Incluso con la habilidad de mi cuerpo de quemar el alcohol. Yo era lo que mi padre consideraba "_un ligero_" o "_una cita barata_". Si yo fuera a beber de forma regular mi tolerancia se incrementaría, pero por ahora seríamos conservadores con nuestras estimaciones.

Había aprendido las recetas de los cócteles más populares. Ya sabía que odiaba las copas consecutivas de cualquier cosa excepto de tequila. Era definitivamente una chica tequila. El vino agriaba mi estómago. La cerveza era mi apuesta más segura.

Habría sido otra pequeña refriega entre Patti y John Grey cuando ella salió a hacer la cena. Ella se había decepcionado cuando él insistió en pedir una pizza en vez de hacerla cocinar. La cocina era un desastre. Pero la pizza era un lujo que nunca nos dábamos.

Cuando señaló que estaba orgulloso, cruzó los brazos y puso mala cara, diciéndole que siguiera adelante y que pidiera la "pizza apestosa" entonces.

Tuve una buena animación yendo en ese punto, pero cuando empecé a reír de su tonta disputa, la mirada entrecerrada de Patti aclaró mi cabeza de inmediato.

A lo largo de la noche, mi padre hizo muchas preguntas acerca de mi vida. Quería saber todos los detalles de Matt y los cuatro Neph que había conocido. Estaba especialmente interesado en la historia de Marcel.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Alocer tenía un punto débil. Hace que te preguntes…

—Un poco raro, ¿eh? —había dicho arrastrando las palabras—. La mayoría de las personas tratan de ocultar lo malo que hacen, pero los Duques deben tratar de ocultar lo bueno.

Durante mi último descanso de baño de la noche, él trajo una mochila púrpura y negra del maletero del coche de alquiler. Todavía tenía las etiquetas en él.

—Para ustedes niñas. —Él colocó el bolso en el sofá entre Patti y yo—. Por favor, tómenlo sin discutir. Y escuchen. Bella, necesitas un reloj, y necesitas cambiar tu apariencia. Espero consigas eso de inmediato. —Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Una última cosa. No creo que ustedes chicas debieran ir a la iglesia.

Yo nunca había pensado en eso. Había muchas cosas sobre mi vida normal, cotidiana que apestaba a no demonio.

—Nosotros sólo podemos hacer nuestra pequeña cosa aquí juntos —me aseguró Patti, frotando mi espalda. Toda la noche había sido una revelación para nosotras dos. Teníamos que hacer cambios para mantener mi fachada y volar bajo el radar de los demonios—. Ábrelo. — Cruzó los brazos y asumió una postura de gorila, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia abajo a la mochila.

Abrí la cremallera y Patti y yo nos golpeamos la cabeza tratando de ver lo que había dentro. Luego nos miramos la una a la otra, nuestros rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros. Estaba lleno con las pilas de dinero en efectivo. Yo sabía los pensamientos de Patti cuando vi su aura gris. Este era el dinero del narcotráfico. El dinero sucio. Dinero de sangre. Mi padre sabía nuestros pensamientos, también.

—Independientemente de dónde venga, el dinero está en tu posesión ahora, y lo único que pueden hacer es ser buenas administradoras con lo que les han dado. Para empezar, yo recomiendo conseguir una caja de seguridad. Encontrarás un nuevo teléfono celular en el bolsillo lateral. Tiene mi número en él. Llámame si me necesitas. No puedo garantizar que voy a responder, pero si no lo hago, y es una emergencia, sólo mándame un texto que diga **B911**. Significa _"emergencia Bella"._ No dejes ningún mensaje de voz ni cualquier mensaje de textos detallado.

Me puse de pie y abracé su cuerpo sólido, apoyando la mejilla sobre la suave tela de su chaqueta. Me pasó la mano por el pelo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Cuando te veré de nuevo? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. Voy a estar en el camino. ¿Me haces otro favor? —Me aparté y lo miré.—Echa un vistazo al otro lado de la bolsa —dijo.

Metí mi mano y saqué una llave conectada a una gran cadena de llave de color negro con botones para cerrar y abrir puertas. Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba para ver su expresión seria. Patti se tapó la boca, sin decir nada.

—No más chicos que te lleven a viajes, ¿me oyes? —dijo con voz ronca—. Tú puedes llevarte a ti misma a partir de ahora. Lo último que necesitas es a un chico que te distraiga y hacer que toda esta situación se haga más complicada. Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de ese hijo de Pharzuph.

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta seca. Sudor caliente caía por mi frente.

—Yo lo intenté una vez, John —le advirtió Patti—. No funcionó tan bien para mí.

—¿Has visto la forma en que la mira? —Se centró en Patti, pero me señaló.

—Sí, y he visto la forma en que ella lo mira. A decir verdad, creo que se necesitan el uno al otro.

—Esos dos se necesitan el uno al otro como una bala necesita un objetivo. Confía en mí. He visto niños Nephilim asesinados por haberse enamorado y dejar que se interpongan en su trabajo.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, porque no estamos enamorados — interrumpí—.Él no me gusta de esa manera.

Papá resopló un poco el aire.

—Bueno, él tiene que sentir algo, porque seguro que no quiere que el otro chico esté cerca de ti.

—¿Hay alguien más en el que estés interesada? —preguntó Patti.

Tomé mis colores y los regresé a su lugar, los metí dentro, y tiré la barrera a su lugar. Entonces me entretuve con la imagen del hoyuelo dulce de Marcel por un breve segundo antes de apartarlo.

—No estoy lista para pensar en eso —le contesté.

Mi padre inclinó la cabeza hacia el techo y se llevó las grandes manos a la cara, amortiguando su voz.

—Soy demasiado viejo para esto.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	26. Vuelta a Clase

******__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Vuelta a Clase**

CUANDO empezó la escuela una semana más tarde, supe que iba a ser malo. Matt me advirtió que había habido un montón de especulaciones y rumores durante el verano de lo que pasó entre Edward y yo en la fiesta. Pero no había esperado que todo el mundo susurrara a mi espalda en la escuela. No tanto.

No me sentía cómoda con la atención. No ayudó que había donado treinta y cinco centímetros de cabello a _Locks of Love_, consiguiendo que destacara mi rubio platino, y habían crecido mis cejas.

Bobby Donaldson, pitcher del equipo universitario de béisbol y extraordinario jugador, que nunca me había dirigido una palabra en mi vida, se me acercó en mi casillero con un diablo de un aura roja vigoroso antes de empezar las clases.

—Hey, chica. ¿Cómo estás?

—Um, ¿estoy bien?

—Soy Bobby. ¿De dónde eres?

Molesta, cerré mi casillero, abrí la bolsa púrpura y negro por encima de mi hombro, y trate de meter mi largo flequillo detrás de la oreja.

—No soy nueva. Ya me conoces. ¿Bella Swan?

Sus ojos recorrieron a través de los rasgos de mi cara.

—Díiaaa caliente-um, ¿de verdad?

Forcé mis ojos a no rodar, y pase junto a él. Corrió para estar a mi lado.

—¿Así que estás con Edward? —gritó él por encima del estruendo de voces emocionadas del primer día.

—No, no lo estoy.

Aceleré, esquivando otros caminantes de la sala, pero Bobby se pegó a mis talones.

—Porque es bueno si no lo estás. Oye, ¿quieres salir alguna vez?

Me detuve tan abruptamente que una chica tuvo que pasar a través de nosotros.

—Soy sólo yo, Bobby. Soy la misma chica rara y mojigata con la que has estado en el grupo de los jóvenes y la clase de ciencias en los últimos tres años y con la que nunca hablaste. Todo lo que hice fue ir a una fiesta y cortarme el cabello.

—He oído que ya no eres tan mojigata.

Y antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta fingiendo que había oído mal, me pellizcó la mejilla con los nudillos y se dirigió a su propia clase. Tragué la bilis en mi garganta y parpadeé la humedad que se estaba formando en mis ojos. No iba a llorar a causa de Bobby. No importaba lo que pensaba. Fui al primer período.

En el almuerzo estaba claro que no había tomado en serio las advertencias de Matt. Los rumores estaban fuera de control. Podía ignorar las miradas y susurros, pero no podía pretender que la gente no me buscara para obtener información. _¿Qué pasó contigo y_ _Edward? Dicen que estás inventando lo de las drogas. ¿Realmente estas con un tipo de una grupo?_ _Haré una fiesta este fin de semana, ¿quieres venir?_

Le dije a cada uno de ellos que no quería hablar de eso.

Tuve una clase con Edward, español de nuevo. Se sentó en el otro lado del aula y nunca me miró. Incluso Alice me evitaba, tal vez demasiado avergonzada acerca de las cosas BFF. Eran las únicas dos personas en la escuela que no estaban interesadas en hablar conmigo.

Pensé que era huraña en los últimos años, pero para las primeras semanas de este año estuve presa. Mantuve mis ojos hacia abajo y fui directamente a casa después de la escuela. No partidos de fútbol. No andar en la casa de Matt. Y definitivamente no partidos o clubes.

Pero a pesar de lo duro que traté de ser invisible, todos los ojos estaban sobre mí. Sólo una persona fue capaz de sacudirme en claridad.

Bree era una niña tímida que trabajaba mucho y buscaba impresionar a los demás, rasgos que aprecié. Por lo general escondía su rostro detrás de una cabeza llena de brillantes rizos negros y se mantenían a sí misma.

Una mañana Bree entró en el cuarto de baño después de mí entre las clases. Después me di cuenta de que me había seguido. Bree arrastro los pies a mi lado, apoyada en el espejo para ver su piel cremosa, captando mi mirada. Las dos estábamos lidiando con nuestro cabello, y luego se inclinó para ver si había algunos pies en las puertas antes de hablar.

—Yo… —Ella se mordió como si estuviera reuniendo coraje—. Me enteré de lo que te hizo Edward Cullen.

—¿Ah? —Continué cavando alrededor de un objeto imaginario, sorprendida de que ella se rebajara lo suficiente para preocuparse por tales habladurías, y esperando que lo dejara caer. Casi pierdo sus siguientes palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja.

—Me lo hizo, también.

Me tensé y levanté la mirada hacia ella.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, algo así. —Ella arrastró su postura, mirando a los azulejos agrietados—. El año pasado, en una fiesta durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Así que Stefan tenía razón. No había sido un incidente aislado. El nerviosismo apareció como luz gris; Bree se ensombreció con aprensión cuando no respondí de inmediato.

—Te creo, Bree.

Con esa tranquilidad, su preocupación gris se aclaró en el azul cielo de alivio.

—¿Lo hicieron? —Ella se detuvo, pero yo sabía lo que quería preguntar.

—No —le dije—. Fuimos interrumpidos.

Ella continuó evitando mis ojos, ajustando la correa de su bolsa en el hombro.

—Eso es bueno. Por desgracia, él no me drogó. Quiero decir, me convenció de tomarlo, pero después me dijo que era demasiado fuerte, y no me gustaría que fuera así. Él sólo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bree. Eso es… —No sabía qué decir. Ella me miró ahora.

—Tú eres la única persona a la que se lo he dicho. Sólo quería que supieras que no estás sola.

—Gracias —le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo por la puerta. Me quedé pensando durante dos minutos y llegué tarde a clase por primera vez.

Matt estaba temblando cuando se sentó a mi lado en la mesa del almuerzo. Las chicas de la banda y el grupo de teatro se sentaron en el otro extremo.

—¿Dónde está el almuerzo? —le pregunté.

—No voy a comer. —Su rodilla rebotaba mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasó? —Empujé mi bandeja.

—Nada.

Me acerqué, con el estómago revuelto.

—No, dime.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a ser suspendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? —le pregunté.

—Nada, todavía.

—¿Es Edward?

Matt asintió con la cabeza, apreté la boca ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Deberías escuchar lo que está diciendo.

—No quiero —le dije—. No vale la pena meterse en problemas otra vez, Matt.

—Yo no sé nada de eso. Podría valer la pena cerrarle boca.

Seguí la mirada de odio de Matt hacia donde Edward estaba de pie junto a una mesa de luchadores, haciendo que alguien se tropezara y se cayera. Los chicos lo recompensaron con risas abundantes. Me pregunté de cuántas chicas se habría aprovechado.

No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, a pesar de que odiaba la idea del enfrentamiento

—Tú debes informar a tu papá aterra-culos acerca de Edward—murmuró Matt.

—Lo mataría —le dije.

—Exactamente.

Le puse una mano en el brazo.

—Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a decirle algo a Edward, pero necesito que me prometas que no interferirás. Quédate por aquí o ve a otro lugar.

Matt se quedó callado por un momento, frotándose las manos.

—Matt.

—Está bien. Me quedaré aquí, pero te estaré vigilando.

Me puse de pie y vacié mi bandeja, y luego la puse en el carrito. Edward había pasado a la mesa de al lado y estaba sentado al otro lado de Alice y Kristin Miller. Tomé una respiración profunda y me acerque a él con las piernas temblorosas.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le pregunté en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de todos. La sangre latía en mis sienes y garganta. Me miró de arriba hacia abajo por encima del hombro como si hubiera estado dando vueltas en una pocilga.

—¿Hablarme de qué? —Se puso de pie y me miró, usando su corpulencia para hacerme retroceder—. ¿Acerca de cómo sientes de mentir acerca de mí a todo el mundo cuando lo único que hice fue tratar de ser amable contigo?

Tomé aire antes de contestar.

—Por favor, Edward, vamos al pasillo y hablar a solas.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. —Él echó los brazos hacia los lados.

Tenía la intención de hablar con él en privado, pero si quería hacer un espectáculo público de nosotros, entonces que así fuera. Apreté los puños.

—Yo no lo siento, porque no he mentido en nada y lo sabes —le dije—. No ando propagando rumores.

—Como si yo hubiera necesitado medicamentos —dijo. Toda la mesa estaba viendo y escuchando—. Estabas como desesperada, totalmente colgada por mí.

Traté de no dejar que su fealdad se filtrara en mí. Tuve que mantener mi mente despejada. Mirando desde lejos el mismo ángulo de los espectadores, que se habían quedado en silencio a nuestro alrededor cuando respondí.

—Pensé que estabas siendo amable al invitarme a la fiesta, y me pregunté por qué un tipo como tú le estaba prestando atención a una chica como yo, pero ahora lo entiendo. Sabías que si la verdad de lo que pensabas hacer llegaba a conocerse, toda esta gente creería en tu palabra sobre la mía. Los dos sabemos lo que hiciste. Alice y Cristina también lo saben.

Cristina echó a reír como si estuviera loca, sus colores eran un naranja turbio de diversión a costa mía. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos y miró hacia otro lado, vestida con un manto de oscuridad sobre su vergüenza. En cuanto a Edward, que estaba envuelto en un remolino de púrpura orgullo y miedo gris, una combinación peligrosa. Por un segundo pensé en los tres dispuestos a decir la verdad. Me habría traído satisfacción, pero me negué a obstaculizar su libre albedrío.

Bajé la voz a un susurro.

—Y también sé que no soy la primera chica a la que le has hecho esto.

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—¿Realmente esperas que alguien crea eso? Eres una psicópata.

—¿Siempre le pides a los psicópatas si puedes besarlos?

Risas disimuladas se elevaron de la mesa.

—Sí, claro —dijo Edward—. Eso querrías.

—Ella no miente. —Todos nos volvimos hacia Alice, quien había hablado con audaz confianza. Pero sólo podía ver que estaba envuelta en la oscuridad del miedo ahora.

—Cállate, estúpida borracha —le dijo Edward —. Tú y tu gran nariz pueden mantenerse lejos de la conversación.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —Ella se puso de pie de un salto y huyó de la cafetería.

Edward volvió su expresión de desprecio hacia mí.

—Todos saben que ahora eres la puta de una banda.

Mi palma ardió, rogándome que le diera una bofetada.

—Deberías estar avergonzado, Edward.

—¡Oooh! —Él sacudió las manos en el aire—. Buena respuesta.

—Eres tan falso —susurré—. Y es realmente triste. Vives tu vida para impresionar a un montón de gente que no te acepta por quién eres. Pero quizás eso sea porque ni siquiera _tú _sabes quién eres.

Una burbuja de negrura se elevó desde lo profundo dentro de él, horrible y violenta alrededor de él. Los orificios de su nariz se abrieron y me atreví a avanzar un paso, hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él lo oyera.

—Necesitas lidiar con ese odio que sientes por ti mismo, y dejar de tomártelo con gente inocente. No es demasiado tarde para que seas la persona que realmente quieres ser. —Sorpresa, culpa, y una oxidada esperanza se elevaron del oscuro fango de su aura —. Buena suerte, Edward.

Lo empujé al pasar junto a él, apresurándome hacia la salida hacia el corredor. No podía salir de ahí lo suficientemente rápido. Encontré a Alice en el baño, peinándose el cabello con pasadas castigadoras frente al espejo. Se detuvo cuando me vio.

—Debería haber intervenido antes —dijo.

—Está bien.

—No, realmente no. Lo escuché mentir sobre ti todo el verano y todo este mes vuelta en la escuela. Seguía esperando que todo explotara. —Metió el cepillo en su bolso y sorbió por la nariz.

—Gracias por apoyarme. —Sabía que no iba a ser fácil ir contra la multitud.

—Sé que todo estuvo mal en la fiesta de Emmett, pero me divertí contigo esa noche —dijo Alice.

—Yo también.

Sus sentimientos eran sólo una ligera niebla ahora.

—Oí sobre ti y el batería de esa banda. ¿Es el alto, con cabello castaño?

Asentí y ella tomó mi brazo, de repente animada de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, creo que estaba mirándote en el corredor durante la fiesta!

—Oh, sí, me olvidé de eso.

—¿Quieres que salgamos juntas alguna vez? —preguntó. Me abrí a los pasteles de su esperanza y alegría, permitiéndoles levantarse con los míos.

—Seguro. Quizá puedas ayudarme con mi estúpido cabello.

Tiré del largo flequillo. Mientras ella levantaba capas de mi cabello con los dedos, revisándolo y haciendo cumplidos de mi estilo, me maravillé ante la naturaleza de la humanidad, y cómo algo tan adorable como la amistad podía salir de algo tan horrible.

* * *

Había mucho que decir sobre tener una amiga. Los dedos de mis pies lucían mejor de lo que lo habían hecho jamás. Alice insistía en que las uñas estuvieran pintadas si iba a llevar sandalias. Teníamos algunas de nuestras mejores conversaciones sentadas en el piso de su habitación mientras ella se inclinaba sobre mis pies con una botella de esmalte.

—Edward no me ha hablado desde ese día —dijo Alice una tarde de los últimos días de octubre mientras aplicaba una capa de brillante esmalte azul—. Sin embargo, para mí está bien.

Había pasado un mes desde el enfrentamiento en la cafetería. Me había preocupado que la situación solamente escalara desde ahí, pero después de una ráfaga frenética de chismes, Edward se había calmado, y la conversación se había acabado. Oí que estaba saliendo con una chica de otra escuela.

Finalmente comencé a juntarme de nuevo fuera de la escuela con Matt y Alice, pero prefería estar en casa de alguno, en lugar de salir. Siempre estaba buscando Susurradores cuando encontrábamos a alguien en el centro comercial, paranoica porque mis dos amigos se convirtieran en un blanco. O que yo pareciera muy amistosa con los humanos. Verónica puso más esmalte en mis uñas.

—Dime cómo era con Stefan —dijo ella.

Primero me sentí excitada al pensar en él, y luego triste. A veces el deseo era tan arrollador que pensaba en él durante horas. Le conté a Verónica de nuestros besos y cómo él me provocaba de esa manera coqueta. Pero había demasiado que no podía explicar.

—Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad? —No esperó una respuesta—. ¿Cuánto hace que lo viste?

—Tres meses o algo así.

—Tenemos que encontrarte un hombre nuevo.

—No, estoy bien. No quiero a nadie.

—Todavía lo quieres a _él_. Ése es el problema —dijo.

Sí, todavía lo quería.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Usé las mismas tácticas evasivas que usaba con Matt, aun cuando no quería hablar del tipo dudoso con el que ella había estado saliendo.

—Creo que está empezando a impacientarse conmigo. —Bajó la mirada y comenzó a pintar sus propias uñas de los pies una vez más, aunque ya estaban perfectas.

—Sólo han estado juntos por unas pocas semanas —señalé.

—Lo sé, pero parece que fuera más tiempo porque nos vemos todos los días y hablamos por teléfono cada noche, y anoche me dijo _"no sé cuál es el gran problema. No es como si fueras virgen". —_Imitó su voz quejosa.

Pensé en la relación de Alice con Mike Newton, que había durado a lo largo de nuestro noveno año, y sentí la necesidad de defenderla.

—No debería decirte esto. Todavía es algo importante, sin importar si eres virgen o no. No hagas nada con él porque te sientes culpable.

—No lo haré. Quiero decir, no está tratando de ser cruel o nada. Me dijo… que me ama.

Había intentado decirle cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir que él me daba un mal presentimiento, pero ella parecía decidida a no verlo. Y ahora él le decía que la amaba cuando nunca había mostrado un ápice de emoción rosa en su presencia. Intenté mantener los sentimientos de molestia fuera de mi voz.

—Ésas son sólo palabras, Al. Si te ama te lo demostrará esperándote.

—Sí, claro… ¿Cuánto hiciste esperar a Stefan?

Froté una mancha de esmalte en la piel en la parte interna de mi dedo del pie.

—Nunca lo hicimos. Sólo nos besamos y eso.

—¿En serio? —Ella pestañeó hacia mí y yo le quité el esmalte, tapándolo para que no se derramara sobre la alfombra color marfil—. ¿Así que todavía eres virgen, entonces?

—Sí. Al contrario de la creencia popular.

Sus ojos fueron a la colección infantil de unicornios en un estante.

—A veces desearía serlo todavía. Sin embargo, no es algo que puedas recuperar.

Llevó su espeso cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Su melena había crecido hasta los hombros, y ahora estaba teñida de negro con un mechón púrpura en el frente. Se aclaró la garganta y estiró las piernas.

—¿Eres como, religiosa, verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Comenzó a emitir fuertes vibraciones grises de una mezcla de sentimientos negativos. Fingí concentrarme en los dedos de mis pies, dándole un momento para calmarse.

—¿Piensas mal de mí? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿sobre todo lo del año pasado?

La miré, confundida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes. —Tiró de un hilo de la alfombra—. El aborto.

Mi corazón falló un latido. Recordaba vagamente cómo al comienzo de nuestro segundo año había corrido el rumor que alguien iba a hacerse un aborto, pero nunca había investigado por los detalles.

—No pienso mal de ti, Al.

—Mi papá me obligó —dijo, tragando. Aluce era dura, no una llorona como yo, pero estaba peleando contra las lágrimas.

—Ella ahora tendría cinco meses.

—¿Ella? —susurré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre era una niña cuando soñaba. No es que quisiera un bebé, pero… no lo sé. Mi papá se puso furioso. Fue a ver a los padres de Mike y todos se unieron para hacer que dejáramos de vernos. Por supuesto, Mike tuvo una nueva novia así de rápido. —Ella chasqueó los dedos—. Pero de todos modos… Lo peor fue el día que fui a la clínica. Estas personas estaban afuera.

Sus colores se oscurecieron de nuevo.

—¿Manifestantes? —pregunté.

—Sí. Tenían carteles con fotografías e intenté ignorarlos, pero esta mujer me escupió cuando pasé junto a ella. También recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo. Dijo: _"Eres una asesina… arderás en el infierno por esto"._

Alejé las oleadas negras y grises de culpa, ira y miedo de Alice de mí porque ya estaba lidiando con las mías y era demasiado. Mi pecho se apretó y mi voz estaba espesa.

—No debería haberte dicho eso. Estuvo mal. Se supone que la gente ame y se ayude mutuamente, no que se juzgue. Ella no conoce tu corazón.

Alice me permitió tomarle la mano. Nuestros brazos colgaron entre nosotros, conectados por los dedos. Ella todavía se miraba los pies, pero la oscuridad alrededor retrocedió lentamente.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella de vuelta a clases esta en Polyvore**_


	27. Halloween

******__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Halloween**

NO podía creer que le hubiera permitido al dúo Matt y Alice convencerme para ir a esta fiesta de Halloween. Era la primera vez que iba a salir desde la noche en que conocí a los otros Neph. Iban a presentarse cuatro grupos esta noche. _Lascivious _no iba a tocar, pero sabía que Stefan estaría allí. Él le había dado la invitación a Matt. Mi cuerpo se tensó solo en pensar sobre ello.

Matt, Alice, y yo caminamos a través de un mar de coches en un gigante claro lleno con cientos de personas escandalosas. Era una fiesta de campo, con un improvisado escenario para las bandas. Nos acomodamos en las afueras de la multitud, cerca del límite del bosque.

Había un murmullo enloquecido en el aire, todo el mundo disfrazado. Vi a un hombre de las cavernas tirar a la _Mujer Maravilla _por encima de su hombro mientras ella gritaba de alegría. Un robot estaba ayudando a un extraterrestre a hacer un cerveza bong a nuestro lado, mientras algunos personajes de _Pokémon _tenían un barril en el otro lado. Una enorme multitud saltaba y rocanroleaba en frente del escenario.

Me pregunté qué tipo de atuendo sexy Stefan usando estaría. ¿Tal vez a Adán con un taparrabos? ¿Y quién iba a ser su Eva esta noche? _Puaj._

Esta fue una idea terrible.

Me alisé el ajustado vestido negro de lycra que vestía. Por lo menos era de manga larga y llegaba hasta los tobillos. Creo que fue un traje de Alice de cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Ella juró que no era demasiado estrecho para mí. No tuvo reparos en mentir.

Mi rostro, cuello, y manos estaban pintados de verde. Retocada con una verruga falsa con algo de goma de mascar y puesta en mi nariz, para gran consternación de Alice. Llevaba una raída peluca negra y un sombrero negro puntiagudo.

Alice era una seductora _Minnie Mouse _en lunares rojo y blanco. Matt era un pirata con un ojo parcheado y un raro loro falso torcido en su hombro.

Me quedé con los brazos cruzados, examinando la multitud. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un gorila muy alto que miraba en nuestra dirección. Él llevaba una insignia roja en su pecho. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin movernos, antes de que yo levantara una mano en un saludo.

—¿A quién saludabas? —me preguntó Alice.

—Um, ese mono grande. Creo que está… mirándonos.

Y en ese momento, el gorila levantó un brazo y se rascó la axila. El gesto tonto me llenó de un torrente de alegría. Pero yo no iba a ir hacia él.

Me encaré a mis amigos, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar. _Ven, por favor_. Cuando miré otra vez, él estaba caminado. ¡Sí! Mi pulso era errático.

Alice se rió cuando él se acercó, pero se calló cuando se sacó la cabeza de gorila y sacudió su sudor del pelo humedecido. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi sus lunares blancos cubrirse de rojo brillante. No iba a mentir, me molestaba, aunque no podía culparla.

Estaba agradecida cuando él se volvió hacia Matt.

—Arrgh, amigo —dijo Stefan.

—¿Qué pasa, hombre? —Matt se acercó y se dieron unas palmadas, luego se agarraron las manos por un segundo.

—Tengo un chiste para ti —le dijo Stefan. Matt asintió con la cabeza, preparado—.¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un batería y un bono de ahorro?

—No sé. ¿Qué? — Matt sonrió de color amarillo brillante.

—Un bono de ahorro madura y finalmente hace el dinero.

Hicieron reír a un chico grande y redondo, entrechocando sus manos otra vez. Mientras estaban distraídos, Verónica ladeó la cabeza hacia Stefan y levantó una ceja. Sacudí la cabeza y me miró, incrédula. Sus colores habían vuelto a la normalidad ahora. Stefan miró hacia nosotras.

—Esta es mi amiga Alice —le dije—. Y este es Stefan.

—Oh, he oído hablar mucho de ti — Alice le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Su ceño se elevó, pero no mordió el anzuelo. En cambio, me miró divertido.

—Linda Verruga —se inclinó hacia delante sin tocarme, movió la verruga de la punta de mi nariz.

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada ruidosa, demostrando que ella debió haber sido la de mi disfraz.

—¡Te dije que era estúpido! —se regodeó.

Con mi dedo índice, moví la pintura alrededor de la nariz para llenar el espacio en blanco. Cuando terminé, él me seguía mirando.

—Tu cabello ha crecido mucho —le dije.

—Igual que tu trasero.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y la sangre se precipitó a mi cara. Alice se partía de la risa, divertida, doblándose por la cintura. Incluso Matt dejó escapar una risa estridente, el traidor.

Deseaba que Stefan no fuera tan perspicaz, pero era verdad. Las curvas femeninas que siempre me habían esquivado, por fin habían hecho acto de presencia. Estúpido vestido ajustado.

—Amigo, puedes salir con cualquier cosa —dijo el pirata al mono, con cara seria.

—Lo dije como un cumplido.

—Eso fue impresionante — Alice agarró a Matt por la mano—. Vamos. Vamos a buscar una copa.

Ella me guiñó un ojo mientras deambulaban lejos. Dediqué mi atención a la hierba seca, pisoteada y dispersé latas durante un momento antes de armarme valor para decir algo.

—Mi papá me dio un teléfono celular. —Y un coche. Y un montón de dinero.

Stefan colocó la cabeza del mono en el suelo y sacó su teléfono de un bolsillo peludo, quitando pelusas marrones. Luego mantuvo sus pulgares peludos encima de los botones y asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a darle mi número, pero frunció el ceño en señal de frustración con las manos grandes y disfrazadas.

—Dame —le dije, tomando su teléfono. Guardar mi número para él me dio un escalofrío.

Se guardó el móvil de nuevo y me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre y el entrenamiento?

—Todo salió bien. Supongo. —crucé los brazos—. Ahora sé mis límites de bebida y todo eso.

Él asintió con la cabeza, examinándome. Pensé que me sentiría apenas visible y oculta en la seguridad de un disfraz, pero deseé no ser verde. Mis ojos exploraron la multitud. Esperaba ver una oscura sombra de Susurradores en algún momento, lo que aceleró mi necesidad de ser sincera con Stefan.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir ahora sobre los peligros de… estar juntos. —Di un paso más cerca—. No lo entendía entonces, pero lo hago ahora.

Música comenzó a tocar, y él se movió hacia el escenario; así no tendría que enfrentarme. Su cabeza se movió con el ritmo de la canción, y me pregunté si él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sé que es arriesgado vernos —continué, segura—. Pero podríamos hablar por teléfono cuando tu padre no esté alrededor. Si quieres.

Me preparé esperando su reacción. Con esperanza.

—Esa no es una buena idea —dijo, mirando al grupo.

Me preocupó haberlo llevado demasiado lejos, haber sido demasiado abierta. Pánico se levantó dentro de mí. En cualquier segundo ahora él podría comenzar a cerrarse, y esta conversación podría terminar. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decir.

Gritos provenían desde un grupo de personas cercanas. Un chico vestido como Yoda estaba rociando a la multitud con la cerveza del barril. Stefan los miraba mientras yo daba un paso más cerca. Centímetros nos separaban ahora.

—Pienso en nuestro viaje todo el tiempo —le susurré. Él continuó mirando el grupo mientras luchaban con Yoda en el suelo—. ¿Alguna vez piensas en ello?

Sus ojos vagaron sobre la multitud mientras respondía.

—A veces.

Me estaba alejando. Mi alarma se elevó al siguiente nivel. Agarré dos puñados de pelo de su pecho de gorila esperando que me mirara, pero no lo hizo.

Me tragué mis emociones, no dejándome llevar.

—¿Por qué invitaste a Matt a esta fiesta?

—No lo sé —dijo.

Agarré la piel más ajustada, empujando hacia abajo.

—No puedo seguir viviendo así, Stef. Necesito saber cómo te sientes. Necesito saber de una forma u otra para que pueda tener algún tipo de cierre.

—Pensé que estarías en ello ahora —cuando él finalmente echó una severa mirada abajo hacia mí, quise aporrear su pecho.

—No funciona así —le dije.

Mantuvo mi mirada y no dijo nada más. Así que así era cómo iba a ser. Bien. Solté su disfraz y retrocedí. Estaba oscuro afuera ahora. Dos fogatas estaban encendidas, y las llamas se burlaban de mí con su baile psicodélico. Humo vagaba en nuestro camino, espeso y asfixiante.

—No invites a Matt a más fiestas, Stefan. Si hay incluso la menor oportunidad de verte en algún lado, no voy a ir. Duele demasiado verte.

—Entonces ¿por qué has venido? —preguntó con poco interés.

¿Por qué, de verdad? El peso de la peluca y el sombrero se hicieron demasiado. Me los saqué y los dejé caer; el pelo revuelto cayó contra mis hombros. No podía pensar en una sola cosa para decir.

Su boca se abrió mientras registraba mi pelo cortado, más claro, pero rápidamente la cerró.

—Deberías irte entonces —dijo, en voz baja.

Estupefacta, asentí en acuerdo. Se había acabado. No se abriría para mí, esta noche ni nunca. Dolía ver su testaruda, dura expresión de indiferencia. No tuve fuerzas para decirle adiós mientras me daba vuelta, yendo a ninguna dirección en particular. _No te_ _gires_, me ordené a mí misma.

No tenía idea de dónde habían ido mis amigos.

—Espera —gritó Stefan desde detrás de mí. Apreté mis ojos cerrados por un segundo, pero seguí caminando. Entonces sentí su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, girándome un medio círculo y empujándome hacia su pecho. Su cara estaba tan cerca. Se agachó y ahuecó mi cara con una mano de peluche, y limpió la esquina superior de mi labio fuertemente con su pulgar. Me estremecí de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo… —parecía no tener idea de sí mismo—. Quería ver tu peca.

Una ternura vulnerable cruzó por su rostro, más doloroso de ver que la frialdad. Tomó hasta la última onza de fuerza para no pedirle por un último beso. Tan rápido como su expresión se había suavizado, se volvió de piedra otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Stef?

—¿Para empezar? —su voz bajó a profundidades sensuales y peligrosas—. Quiero presentarme a cada peca en tu cuerpo.

Un poderoso escalofrió me atravesó.

—Por lo tanto solo algo físico, ¿entonces? —aclaré—. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—Dime que me odias —demandó. Sentí el aire de sus palabras contra mi cara.

—Pero no te odio. No puedo.

—Puedes —me aseguró, tirándome con más fuerza—. Y deberías.

—Te dejaré ir —mi voz temblaba—. Pero sólo porque tengo que hacerlo. Necesito seguir con mi vida, pero nunca te odiaré.

—_Aquel que huye_… —murmuró Stefan.

—Nadie huye —le corregí—. Y que me ayuden, si comienzas a compararnos con un juego inacabado que se fue a tiempo extra.

Me soltó y tropecé un paso atrás. Tenía que escapar antes de comenzar a aferrarme y rogarle que admitiera sus sentimientos, los que sea que hubieran sido. Era necesario arrancar esta curita, y rápido. Así que, como había hecho en el aeropuerto, caminé lejos de él, arrastrando mi corazón detrás de mí. No miré hacia atrás. Juego terminado.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	28. Vacaciones Tristes

**************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Vacaciones Tristes**

HABÍA visto gente deprimida. Había sido absorbida por la desesperanza que se instalaba a su alrededor. Con nubes pesadas como sacos de arena.

Llevaba mi propia nube de tristeza después de Halloween. Era mucho peor que cuando volví de California. Cada día intentaba quitármela, recordándome que siempre había esperanza. Esperanza por la tierra, esperanza por la humanidad. Sólo no había esperanza para Stefan y para mí.

Lidié con el dolor apagándome. Cuanto más durmiera, mejor. Falté a la escuela un par de veces, sólo para quedarme en la cama. Suspendí un examen importante. Perdí peso. Pero sabía que el tiempo curaría el dolor, y todo estaría bien. Podría seguir. Volvería a la vida. Eventualmente. Pero no aún.

Patti hizo mis cosas favoritas el día de Acción de Gracias: papas dulces con malvaviscos, pudín de maíz y tarta de lima. Sabía que el espectacular festín era para animarme un poco. Éramos sólo nosotras dos. En las mañanas de Acción de Gracias anteriores trabajábamos en el banco de comida, y luego lo celebrábamos con los amigos de la iglesia de Patti, pero ahora no podíamos hacer esas cosas.

Patti parloteó sobre nada, poniendo un plato a rebosar frente a mí. Intentó fingirlo, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz. La miré cortar un trozo de pavo y comer.

—Bella, por favor come.

—No tengo hambre.

—Eso es porque tu estómago se ha encogido a nada.

Me ocupé bebiendo agua.

—Eso es todo. —Dejó la servilleta en la mesa—. Llamaré a Stefan. Sé que esto tiene algo que ver con él.

Sus palabras me trajeron a la vida.

—¡No!

—Entonces tienes que salir de esto —dijo—. Ya ha ido por suficiente tiempo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! Si creyera que la medicación serviría, ya te habría llevado al médico. No puedes rendirte. Tienes que seguir esforzándote en todo, especialmente en la escuela.

—La escuela es… —Ni siquiera podía formar una frase.

—La escuela aún es importante —insistió Patti—. Y tú también. No se puede flotar por la vida; tienes que estar alerta. Tu vida tiene un propósito. ¡Ya sea que te llamen a cumplirlo hoy o cuando cumplas cien años, tienes que ser una parte productiva de la sociedad hasta entonces! ¿Acaso crees que me quedaré en la cama por los próximos quién sabe cuántos años?

Sacudí la cabeza. Ella tenía razón. Necesité del mes pasado para curar, pero era hora de intentar volver a mi vida.

Miré mi plato y probé un poco de papas dulces. Los sabores y las esencias me trajeron recuerdos fuertes. El dulzor me llenó con un ansia por el amor y consuelo de mi infancia.

Cuando la miré, caían lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Lo lamento, Patti.

—Dulce niña. —Se ahogó y vino hacia mí. Mientras nos abrazábamos y llorábamos juntas, me permití sentir todo lo que estaba evitando. Era más que la inseguridad de no saber nunca cómo se sentía Stefan. Era sobre lo injusta que era la vida de un Neph.

Cuando era más pequeña, Patti y yo hacíamos una cosa en cada Acción de Gracias en la cual nos turnábamos para decir por qué estábamos agradecidas. Cada vez se volvió una competición más feroz, ninguna quería ser la última. Terminaban siendo los detalles más estúpidos, seguidos de un ataque de risa. Ahora, mientras nos aferrábamos la una a la otra, no podía evitar sentirme agradecida por ella.

* * *

Caminé al estacionamiento con Alice y Matt el último día de clases antes del receso de Navidad. Soplaba un viento frío, y me abotoné la chaqueta. Habíamos estado turnándonos para conducir a la escuela. Hoy le tocaba a Matt.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta del pasajero y la abrió con un chirrido. Luché con la traba para inclinar el asiento del pasajero. Finalmente saltó y el asiento chocó con el tablero. Me subí atrás. No estaba segura cuándo había ocurrido el cambio: yo atrás y Alice adelante.

Mientras los autos salían del estacionamiento, pasamos junto a Kristen y sus amigos. Kristen saludó a Matt y él levantó una mano del volante.

—¿Aún te gusta? —preguntó Alice.

—Nah —respondió.

Miré del uno al otro. Huh. ¿Cuándo comenzó _eso_?

Me había vuelto obtusa respecto a mis amigos. Eso me hacía sentir mal.

Me incliné tanto como me lo permitía el cinturón.

—¿Chicos? ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos en vacaciones? —pregunté.

Sus auras se llenaron de alegre alivio, lo que me hizo sentir culpable.

—Ya era hora. —Matt me miró por el retrovisor.

—Sí, ya estabas desapareciendo —dijo Alice.

—Lamento haber estado, ya saben, tan desconectada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose como si estuvieran dibujando estrategias respecto a quién llegaría al asunto. Verónica perdió.

—¿Qué pasó en Halloween? —preguntó.

—Stefan y yo acordamos no volver a vernos nunca.

—Ese chico ha embrollado tu cabeza —dijo—. No me agrada.

—Bueno, se ha acabado, y estoy lista para seguir con mi vida, así que como sea.

Alice suspiró.

—Algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser.

Levanté los pies del suelo y me enrollé sobre ellos, haciéndome más pequeña.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Alice. Tragué y le asentí en el espejo.

* * *

La Navidad vino y se fue sin ninguna alteración de mi radar emocional. Medio esperaba que mi padre llamara, pero no lo hizo. Me preguntaba sobre él casi tan a menudo como lo hacía sobre Stefan.

Unos días antes de Año Nuevo fui al centro comercial con Alice. La mayoría de mi ropa de invierno no me quedaba bien y necesitaba un vestido para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. A Alice le encantaba hacer compras conmigo, porque la dejaba elegir toda la ropa, sólo añadiendo algo de vez en cuando. Pero se imaginaba lo que usaría y lo que no. Por primera vez tenía ropa bonita, y me gustaba sentirme así de bien cuando me veía con los atuendos que me elegía.

Fuimos directamente a su tienda favorita con luces tenues y música pop de fondo. Pasó con una velocidad experta por pilas de camisas, tirando un par de perchas en el camino.

—¿No crees que Matt es lindo? —preguntó. Se concentró en la ropa como si nada, pero se estaba ruborizando.

—En… —Tenía que proceder con precaución—. Sí, siempre pensé que era lindo, pero nunca tuve sentimientos por él ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué? ¿A _ti _te parece lindo?

—No. —Dejó de pasar las perchas y me miró—. Creo que es ardiente.

Nos miramos un segundo y comenzamos a reír, aliviadas de habernos confesado.

Nos encontramos con Matt y Jeremy en el comedor. Mordisqueé un pretzel mientras los otros comían pizza. Matt y Alice coqueteaban tanto que Jeremy me puso los ojos en blanco. Estábamos tirando la basura cuando Matt se quitó la gorra de béisbol para mirar alrededor del patio de comidas.

—He visto a ese tipo antes —dijo—. ¿De dónde lo conozco?

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Alice. Matt señaló.

Entre toda la marea de gente había un hombre solitario de pie junto al puesto de helados, mirándome. Tenía la piel color marrón oscuro y el cabello en un corto estilo afro.

—Es Marcel —susurré con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Alice—.Es…, un _hombre._

Tenía razón. Marcel no podía pasar por un chico. Debería tener diecinueve o veinte, sólo un poco mayor que nosotros, pero era tan serio. Masculino.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Voy a hablar con él —les dije—. Os veré aquí en media hora.

Me detuve a unos metros de Marcel, con las manos detrás de mi espalda. Mantuve mi pulso estable mientras nos mirábamos.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunté.

—Todo está bien. Espero no haberte asustado. —Su tono amable nunca se alteró, y me pregunté si alguna vez levantaba la voz. ¿Cómo de profundo era su control, y qué sería liberarlo? La idea me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Incliné la cabeza hacia el pasillo de tiendas.

—¿Caminamos? —pregunté.

Vino a mi lado, y fuimos juntos a la corriente de compradores que se convirtieron en un ruido de fondo mientras me concentraba en él. Era paciente, esperando que explicara por qué vino.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Fue un semestre duro, la verdad, pero estoy mejor.

Asintió hacia el piso frente a nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunté.

Manteniendo la mirada en el suelo respondió:

—He pensado en ti todo el tiempo desde el verano.

Me ruboricé por su confesión. Mis manos picaron. No sabía qué responder.

Llegamos a un área abierta donde había estado la casa de Santa unos días antes. Ahora estaba vacía salvo por una fuente con un borde de mármol, donde nos sentamos. Marcel miró el agua, llena de monedas de plata y cobre de años de deseos.

—Mañana vendrán las gemelas de visita —explicó—. Volarán a Atlanta, y Elena me pidió que viniera.

—Oh —dije, comprendiendo que no sólo estaba en Atlanta para verme. Mi reacción inicial fue alivio de que no tuviera que lidiar con una situación complicada. Pero me sentí decepcionada inmediatamente. No era justo sentirme así, dado que Stefan seguía gobernando mi corazón, pero lo hice de todas formas. Quizá porque sabía que nunca podría estar con Stef.

—Llegué temprano, esperando verte —continuó—. Fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Estoy sorprendida de que no me llamara. —Saqué mi teléfono y rodé mis ojos con vergüenza—. Supongo que ayuda cuando lo enciendo.

Me mostró esa sonrisa con hoyuelos, la que provocaba que se agitaran mis mariposas internas, como siempre. Miré detenidamente mi teléfono.

—¿Tienes un celular? —pregunté.

Sacó su teléfono e intercambiamos números.

Un ruidoso grupo de chicos estaban pasando, molestándose entre ellos y armando un alboroto. Cuando vi a Edward entre ellos, me moví rápido, moviendo mi cuerpo lejos de su grupo e inclinando mi cabeza para que mi cabello escondiera mi rostro.

—Los conoces —señaló.

—Algunos de ellos son de mi escuela. —No dije más, pero la tensión llenó el espacio entre nosotros.

—Uno de ellos te ha lastimado.

¿Era tan obvio, aún con mis colores escondidos? Levanté mi cabeza ahora que los chicos ya estaban de espaldas a nosotros.

—Hubo un incidente este verano —dije.

Me miró expectante, así que le conté una breve versión de la historia, manteniendo mi cabeza baja. Cuando terminé y levanté la mirada, mi corazón titubeó. Marcel era una exposición de rabia apenas contenida mientras miraba fijamente en la dirección que Edward y sus amigos habían ido. Sus orificios nasales se ensanchaban y su boca estaba tensa.

—¿Marcel? —susurré.

Sin respuesta. El miedo me atravesó mientras lo imaginaba volverse loco e ir detrás de Edward.

Hablé en la calmada y suave voz que siempre usaba conmigo.

—Marcel, mírame. —Su pecho se levantó y bajó con respiraciones rápidas. Me estiré y apoyé una mano en su antebrazo, medio asustada de que me agrediera en su aturdimiento. Se sacudió con mi toque, llevando sus ojos hacia mí. Por un segundo más su cólera empañaba bajo la superficie, y luego cerró sus ojos. No sabía si estaba contando hasta diez o rezando, pero lo que sea que hizo funcionó. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo la furia se había ido.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quiero que me tengas miedo. Nunca te lastimaría.

—Lo sé —susurré, sin embargo seguía sacudida—. Está bien, Marcel. Y toda esa situación con Edward está en pasado. Lo arreglé con él y dejé ir mi enojo. Se terminó.

Hizo un rígido asentimiento, su mirada aterrizando en una pareja saliendo de la joyería, tomados de la mano.

—¿Qué visualizas en tu futuro, Bella?

Su repentina pregunta golpeó un nervio en mí. Era la misma pregunta que me había estado haciendo yo misma por meses.

—No lo sé —dije—. Solía saber lo que quería, pero ya no más.

Consideró esto, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Qué querías?

Me estiré hacia abajo y toqué el agua.

—Una familia, principalmente.

—¿Y ya no quieres eso?

Sequé mis manos es mis jeans, intentando no ponerme emotiva. En un momento, quise tener un marido afectuoso y una casa llena de niños más que nada en el mundo. Pero había dejado ir esos sueños. No podía siquiera adoptar un niño. ¿Qué dirían los Duques si me encontraban jugando a las casitas?

—No puedo tener esas cosas —le dije, todavía evitando su mirada—. Y estoy cansada de querer cosas que no puedo tener.

Su voz era baja cuando respondió.

—Tal vez los niños estén fuera de la discusión, pero todavía podrías tener un marido, en secreto.

Mis ojos revolotearon a los suyos, y mi piel crepitó cuando sus palabras se instalaban en mí. Abrí mi boca, pero no pude hablar. Sus ojos claros jugaban a la gallina con los míos, sin ceder ante su reclamo.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dije.

—Eres joven. —No lo dijo en una manera condescendiente, pero aun así me resentí—. Algún día tal vez estés de acuerdo con que hay algunos peligros que vale la pena enfrentar.

Tragué, deseando que mi enloquecido corazón dejara de intentar escapar de mi pecho. Sonaron pasos cercanos, viniendo hacia nosotros en el suelo brillante.

Alice, Matt, y Jeremy se acercaban.

—Hola, chicos —dije. Los tres miraron adelante y atrás entre los serios rostros de Marcel y yo. No pude dar una sonrisa confortante porque mi corazón todavía estaba acelerado por el sonido de la voz de Marcel y las palabras que había dicho.

—Hola, hombre. Es Marcel, ¿cierto? —preguntó Matt.

—Sí. —Marcel se levantó y estrecharon sus manos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Matt.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, gracias. —Fue un incómodo, pero suave intercambio.

Alice lo miró embobada todo el tiempo. Siguió enviándome la mirada de ojos ensanchados que prometía que me molestaría después por detalles. Presenté a Marcel a Alice y Jeremy. Imperturbable, ella lo miró de arriba a abajo luego que se estrecharon la mano, usando una brillante aura de interés fascinado.

—Debo ponerme en camino —me dijo Marcel.

—¿Saludarás a las gemelas de mi parte?

Él asintió. Un movimiento silencioso sucedió donde estábamos parados y no supimos qué hacer después. Alice aclaró su garganta y agarró el brazo de Matt.

—Vámonos —le dijo. Matt le dijo "adiós" a Marcel y ellos caminaron a la salida con Gregory siguiéndolos.

—Llámame si todos quieren salir o algo así —le dije a Marcel.

Con un movimiento dubitativo, di un paso adelante y envolví mis brazos en su cintura en un abrazo rápido. Marcel me sostuvo tan cerca como un hombre que estaba falto de afecto. Alejé las lágrimas y pasé mis palmas por su espalda. Él era grande y fuerte, y no tenía interés en dejarme ir. Así que dejé que me sostuviera. Recosté mi rostro contra su pecho y respiré un suave aroma tropical. Cuando empecé a imaginarme las feromonas de caramelo que él era capaz de emitir, tuve que alejarlo, sintiéndome demasiado tímida para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Cuídate, Bella —dijo él.

—Tú también —murmuré.

* * *

Pasé el día siguiente perdida en mis pensamientos, reflexionando sobre el comentario de Marcel sobre un marido, y también intentando averiguar por qué las gemelas volaron a Atlanta en lugar de una ciudad más cercana a Marcel. A menos de que ellas quisieran ver a Stefan, asumiendo que Pharzuph estaba en Nueva York. Me ponía celosa que las gemelas tuvieran permitido llamar y ver a Stef, pero yo no.

Y entonces, estaba Marcel. Sus palabras me habían sacudido. Por todo lo que sabía, podía estar hablando en modo hipotético, pero no lo creía. Creía que él estaba hablando sobre nosotros. Era todo lo que quería en un chico: maravilloso, humilde, y no jugaba. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, no tenía que decir lo que debió haber pasado. Y por mucho como sabía, debería dejar ir a Stefan, pero no estaba lista.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, me senté al borde de la cama de Patti mientras ella empacaba su maleta.

—Desearía que cambiaras de parecer y vinieras conmigo —dijo.

—Ya hice planes con Matt y Alice para Año Nuevo.

Uno de los periódicos había enviado a Patti a cubrir la bola que bajaba en Times Square. Se había ganado un buen representante, porque era un gran trato conseguir esta clase de trabajo. Podía ver que le dolía dejarme atrás.

—Todo está bien, Patti. Estaré bien.

—Lo sé. Pero es que siempre lo celebramos juntas. Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Cuando lo saqué, mi pulso se aceleró a ver el número de mi papá. Él nunca antes me había texteado.

_**Hay reunión esta noche. Tu vehículo está en camino. Prepárate.**_

Brinqué cuando Patti habló detrás de mí.

—¿Todo está bien, cariño? —Miró al celular en mi mano temblorosa.

Dejé que leyera el texto. Un miedo agudo y oscuro se abrió paso a través de su aura mientras se paraba enfrente de mí, sobándome los hombros. Su ángel guardián le susurró algo, haciendo que su miedo se aclarara y se convirtiera en una neblina de nervios.

—Está bien. Todo estará bien. Tu papá está ahí. —Inclinó su frente hacia la mía y cerró sus ojos. Yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo un olorcillo de champú de avena.

Mi cabello era un moño desastroso, y estaba vestida como una harapienta. Tomé una ducha súper rápida, luego me puse unos jeans oscuros, una blusa negra que Alice había elegido, y botas negras. Pasé el cepillo por mi cabello con algo de gel, y me lavé los dientes. No había tiempo para acabar el desastre con la secadora y la plancha. Me las arreglé para ponerme algo de maquillaje con una mano temblorosa. Mi cabello todavía estaba mojado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo atiendo —dije, metiendo el rímel en la bolsa de maquillaje y alcanzando mi sudadera con capucha morada. Escuché la voz de Patti mientras abría la puerta. Me precipité a la sala de estar y casi me tropiezo cuando la vi abrazando a alguien. Me detuve en medio de la habitación, confundida. Casi no lo reconocí.

Cuando se enderezó, sus ojos verdes me taladraron con la misma intensidad de siempre. Tenía su cabello muy corto, revelando un remolino de cabello que llegaba hasta su lóbulo izquierdo. Y obviamente había estado yendo más seguido al gimnasio, porque sus brazos y hombros eran aún más grandes. Verlo me dio ganas de sentarme y respirar. Estaba usando una sudadera con capucha negra que tenía cráneos a un costado y unos pantalones holgados. Tenía, además, un gorro de lana gris en su mano.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero tendrás que ir conmigo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntamos Patti y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Mi padre tiene una reunión con los Duques de todo Estados Unidos, y ellos han pedido que vayas. Concretamente, lo solicitó tu padre.

—¿Va a haber problemas? —preguntó Patti.

—Creo que es solo una formalidad. Estoy seguro de que su padre tiene un plan.

Nos paramos en un triángulo de preocupación hasta que me alejé y agarré mi sudadera, me la puse y abracé a Patti.

—Te llamaré lo más pronto posible —le dije. Ella asintió, pero su rostro estaba rígido por la preocupación. Odié dejarla sola. Stefan agarró el gorro de lana caliente y se lo puso sobre la cabeza.

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, escuché a Patti susurrar:

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	29. Bolsas de Regalos

**************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Bolsas de Regalos**

—¿POR qué te envió a ti en lugar de preguntarme si podía conducir por mí misma?—pregunté mientras manejábamos fuera del vecindario.

—Él le dijo a los otros Duques que no tenías transporte.

Mi papá seguro quería que Stefan me diera un "mano a mano"

—Todavía estoy sorprendida de que te haya mandado a ti —admití.

—Confía en mí; creo que él tenía alguno de los otros en mente, pero mi padre me ofreció como voluntario.

—¿Quién más estaba ahí?

—Mi padre está ofreciendo una fiesta, así que hay mucha gente en la casa. Ellos tienen su encuentro oficial. Cuando me fui, Belial y Melchom estaban jugando a las cartas, y mi padre estaba en la piscina. Espero que siga ahí cuando lleguemos. Si puedes, evita estar en la misma habitación que mi padre, no te podrá sentir. Ve directa a tu padre, y entonces, podremos irnos. Los otros cuatro Neph que conoces están ahí, y los Duques creen que estamos trabajando en la fiesta esta noche. Klaus está ahí por su padre, y los otros están tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones. Las gemelas se alejan de Inglaterra en cada oportunidad que tienen. Oh, y Katerina hoy ha sido un rayo sol. —Él rodó sus ojos, molesto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: el misterioso asunto entre Stef y Katerina. Ella sacaba emociones en él, incluso si eran negativas.

—Está bien —dije, necesitando un curso de actualización—. Recuérdame de nuevo… ¿Melchom es el padre de Klaus?

—Sí.

Deseé que hubiera alguna manera de esconder mi atención, tomar la insignia. No quería que los Duques se dieran cuenta de la espiral blanca y se preguntaran por qué yo era diferente. Stefan me miraba mientras yo me mordía el labio, luego sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo al camino, manejando con una mano mientras con la otra frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Aquí estamos, posiblemente en peligro, y todo lo que puedo pensar es en…

—¿Qué? —Piel de gallina en anticipación brotaron por todo mi cuerpo.

—Te ves bien —dijo él, con reticencia. Se quitó el gorro de lana y rascó su cabeza como si su cabello estuviera sensible.

Apreté mis labios e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no parecer afectada. No quería sentirme gratificada por sus palabras. Había trabajado duro para alejarlo de mi corazón, y ahora él lo partía y lo abría de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se ve papá esta noche? —pregunté, cambiando de tema.

—No me gustaría estar en su lado malo.

—Es intimidante, ¿cierto?

—Sólo un poco.

Traté de imaginarme la casa de Stefan con los Duques, los Neph, y los humanos, todos juntos. Esperaba que hubiera distracciones suficientes para que pudiéramos entrar y salir rápido. Estaba feliz de ver al otro Neph de nuevo. Bueno, mayormente. Pensar en Marcel enviaba un enjambre de nervios por todo mi sistema, y las preguntas sobre la historia entre Katerina y Stefan todavía me molestaban.

—Stefan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Entenderé si no quieres hablar de eso. —Él me disparó una mirada inquisitiva, y continué—. ¿Qué pasó entre Katerina y tú?

Él hizo un sonido desagradable de _ouch _y se frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos durante la infancia. Éramos muy cercanos hasta que cumplí los trece.

—¿Cercanos? —Mi boca de repente estaba seca—. Siempre imaginé que habías estado solo.

Él sacudió su cabeza, su cara estaba rígida.

—Siempre fuimos Katerina y yo.

—Oh. —Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. Una nueva visión se formó en mi mente. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería pensar en él teniendo una unión cercana en la infancia con ella.

Stefan empezó con reservas, como si las palabras fueran expulsadas de él contra su voluntad.

—Es más allá de lo extraño incluso pensar en ello. Era una vida diferente. —Él hizo una pausa tan larga que pensé que había terminado la conversación.

—Puedes decirme —murmuré.

Él refunfuñó al oír mi voz de terapista, y entonces las puertas se abrieron, y dejó salir todo.

—Por mucho que odie admitirlo, ella y yo éramos muy parecidos. Ambos entendimos muy pronto lo que se esperaba de nosotros, incluso antes lo hicieran que los demás, y nos hizo curiosos. Fue como si experimentáramos juntos, nada serio, sólo cosas de niños. Su nana nos descubrió cuando yo tenía ocho y Katerina nueve. La mujer se lo dijo a nuestros padres y naturalmente ellos pensaron que era malditamente divertido. Mi padre fue enviado a Italia por un año cuando yo tenía doce. Las gemelas cumplirían trece, así que era el año en que empezarían a trabajar. Cuando regresé a Inglaterra, Katerina había cambiado, era una persona totalmente diferente. Ella se había endurecido y era criticona, y protegía con brutalidad a Elena. Era una señal de las cosas que venían para mí. Nunca fue lo mismo después de eso. Encontré más fácil no hablarle a ella, ni a nadie más.

Él la cortó. Él era bueno en eso. Pero tener que pasar cuando eres un niño debe ser traumático.

—Quizás pensó que era tu novia —dije.

—No me hubiera preocupado por eso. Las cosas cambiaron para mí en ese tiempo. No podía pensar en Katerina ni en ser un niño nunca más. No había vuelta atrás. Klaus empezó a andar con nosotros al año siguiente, y para él todo fue Katerina desde el inicio. A ella siempre le gustó la atención. Una noche estábamos todos trabajando en una fiesta en las afueras de Londres, y Klaus conectó con esta chica, y él estaba besuqueándola ahí mismo. Y de la nada, Katerina empezó a venir conmigo.

—¿Estaba tratando de ponerlo celoso?

—Eso es lo que pensé. En ese momento tenía dieciséis, y en su mayoría, había conectado con extrañas a quienes procuraba no encontrarme de nuevo, pero no era como si fuera capaz de evitar a Katerina el resto de mi vida. Nuestra historia hace que las cosas sean lo suficientemente incómodas. Supongo que ella imaginó que tenía sexo casual todo el tiempo, así que no sería un gran problema para mí. La escena fue un poco violenta cuando le dije que buscara otro hombre si se sentía caliente. Ha sido brutal desde entonces. Y entonces, está el tema de la locura de Klaus.

Me incliné hacia él sobre la guantera, cautivada.

—¿Fue esa la vez que dijiste que él se puso celoso por una chica?

Stefan asintió.

—Él fue testigo de toda nuestra conversación. Tiró a la chica con la que se estaba besando, se tambaleó, gritó y tiró cosas.

No podía imaginarme a Klaus en una ráfaga de envidia, gritando y rompiendo cosas. Había demasiadas emociones ocultas debajo de la superficie de estas historias.

—Creo que ella todavía siente algo por ti —dije.

—No. Creo que está molesta con su vida y echa de menos estar cerca de alguien que considera su igual. Elena es más como su osito.

Las emociones pasaron sobre mí y las empujé hacia abajo.

—Estás molesta porque no te lo conté, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Algo así. —No tenía sentido negarlo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero estamos moldeados por las cosas que nos pasan cuando somos niños. Ella todavía se siente herida. ¿No la echas de menos? ¿Al menos, como amiga?

—Esta es la primera vez que he pensado en ella en años, y es sólo porque tú me lo pediste. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije sobre las gemelas y su padre, Astaroth? —preguntó—. ¿Acerca de cómo ellas pueden sentir las uniones románticas entre la gente?

—Sí.

—Ese es el por qué estaba bebiendo esa noche cuando estábamos todos juntos este verano. No quería que supieran que había algo aquí. No quería explicar algo o escuchar su basura.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Él estaba admitiendo que había algo entre nosotros. Algo mutuo.

—¿Y esta noche? —pregunté, jugando con el cierre de mi chaqueta. Él buscó debajo de su asiento una petaca como respuesta, y mi corazón galopó sólidamente en mi pecho.

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo estoy sobrio. Empezaré a beber cuando lleguemos.

—¿Yo también necesito beber?

—No. Sólo con uno de nosotros saldrá el truco.

Enrollé un mechón de cabello alrededor de mi dedo y mantuve mis ojos en la consola enfrente de mí, tratando de no temblar cuando pregunté:

—Si no bebes, ¿qué es lo que verán ellos?

Él miró al camino, apretando el volante. Le tomó mucho tiempo para responder. Mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé. Quizás atracción. Quizás nada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estamos a ocho kilómetros.

¿Qué quería decir con _quizás nada_? ¿A qué lado se había posiblemente dirigido, el suyo o en el mío? No debí levantar mis esperanzas. Claro que él no quería que supiera que se sentía atraído por mí. Pero eso no significa que él no sienta más que eso.

Me encogí en mi asiento. Mirarlo iba a hundirme, pero no había manera de que me dejara caer de nuevo al lugar oscuro. Cerré mis ojos, meditando. Una imagen de Marcel salió en mi mente. Él nunca me lastimaría de esta manera y me dejaría confundida. Deseé que pudiera hacer que lo quisiera de la misma manera que quiero a Stef. El corazón era una cosa confusa.

En su casa Stefan marcó un código en la caja de seguridad y entró al camino de entrada, el cual estaba lleno de autos. Empujé mi audición en la casa y la moví alrededor hasta que encontré una voz ronca usando la jerga del póker. No reconocía las otras voces en la mesa, lo que significaba que Pharzuph no estaba allí. Stefan abrió la petaca y la inclinó hacia arriba. La dulce acritud del bourbon llegó a donde estaba sentada. Probablemente podría discernir la marca si probara un sorbo. Él metió la petaca en el bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones y salimos.

Primero fuimos al sótano, el cual estaba lleno de gente. Klaus estaba mostrándole a un tipo la cosita más nueva de alta tecnología, causando que el tipo estuviera rodeado de verde. Katerina y Elena estaban en la zona del bar tiki, bebiendo copas y haciendo ojitos a un hombre al otro lado de la habitación. Él estaba tratando de tener una conversación con una mujer, pero estaba distraído por su deseo por las preciosas gemelas.

Marcel estaba sentado junto a Elena en un taburete. Elena volvió su atención a él, retorciéndose las puntas de su cabello para un efecto genial y puntiagudo. Él levantó su cabeza y su mirada chocó con la mía. Los dos nos quedamos muy quietos hasta que él me dio un asentimiento y yo se lo devolví.

Las gemelas evaluaron primero a Marcel y a mí, luego a Stefan y a mí, moviendo sus ojos entre nosotros dos, y luego mirándose la una a la otra con sonrisas de complicidad. Habría pagado una parte del dinero de mi padre por saber si habían visto algo.

—Nos iremos de esta fiesta en un minuto —les dijo Stefan. Me lanzó una mirada que gritaba, _vi esa mirada entre Marcel y tú._

Levanté mis cejas, enviando una respuesta silenciosa de: _¿Y a ti qué te importa?_

—Hmph —refunfuño. Lo seguí cuando subió las escaleras.

Mi estómago giró mientras caminábamos a través de la casa llena de gente hacia la terraza climatizada, donde los hombres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo whisky de máxima calidad directamente de las botellas y hablando sobre otros.

Vi a mi padre y tuve que luchar contra las emociones estallando a mí alrededor. Mantuve mi cabeza baja.

Sus ojos eran duros cuando me vio.

—Ven aquí, niña —dijo con tono poco familiar de amenaza. Tomé pequeños pasos para estar a su lado—. ¿Tienes planes para el Año Nuevo?

—Sí, señor. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Una gran fiesta en un hotel, en Atlanta. —Esa era la verdad.

—Bolsas de regalos para la fiesta. —Me entregó bolsitas de cosas secas verdes y polvo blanco. Marihuana y cocaína. _Firme, chica_, me dije, agarrando las bolsas a mi abdomen.

—Gracias —susurré, mirando abajo.

Junto a él, una voz habló.

—Podrías querer considerar tener a todos estos Neph trabajando juntos en esa fiesta de Año Nuevo. —Levanté mis ojos para abarcar la vista de un apuesto hombre japonés, quien supuse era Melchom, el Duque de la Envidia. Tomó un cigarro fino de sus labios y jugó su mano de cartas, lo que hizo que toda la mesa gimiera y rompiera en una conversación frustrada por sus manos perdedoras. Sonrió, poniendo el cigarro entre sus labios mientras recogía sus ganancias, y hablaba desde el lado de su boca—. Sólo digo. Podrían hacer mucho daño si todo el grupo trabaja junto en una gran fiesta. No tengo planes para Klaus. Dudo que Astaroth o Alocer lo desaprueben.

—Está bien entonces —refunfuñó mi padre en mi dirección—. Todos ustedes trabajarán en Nueva York juntos.

Para mi alivio, hizo un movimiento con su mano para espantarme, despidiéndome. Comencé a girar, y luego vi movimiento de mi otro lado, donde Pharzuph, con una túnica, se dirigía hacia nosotros desde la zona de la piscina cubierta.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —Mi padre me espetó. Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde Stefan se quedó esperándome. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Pharzuph entrando a la terraza a través de las puertas correderas justo mientras nosotros estábamos apurándonos afuera.

—Vamos —dijo Stefan en voz alta, al aire. Para el momento que llegamos a la puerta principal, los cuatro Neph habían subido del sótano y estaban uniéndosenos, poniéndose sus chaquetas. Stefan le tiró sus llaves a Klaus. Sus ojos estaban distantes, escuchando. Me uní a ellos, dirigiendo mi audición hacia la terraza mientras salíamos de la casa.

—Esa chica tuya deja un hedor de virtud detrás de ella —le dijo Pharzuph con tranquilo desdén a mi padre, no queriendo que los hombres humanos en la sala escucharan.

¡Ostras! ¡No había logrado salir de la habitación a tiempo!

Cogimos nuestro ritmo, caminando más rápido y metiéndonos en el auto de Stefan, Stef tomando el asiento del pasajero.

—Bueno, eso no durará mucho tiempo —dijo mi papá, sonando tan creíble que dolía—. Sólo está haciéndose buena en su trabajo, y el resto vendrá solo. Ella puede tumbar bebiendo a cualquier hombre de esta mesa, eso es malditamente seguro.

Todo fue charla de póker después de eso, pero seguí escuchando hasta que estuvimos fuera de alcance.

Mordí mi uña del pulgar hasta que Elena tomó mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Tan pronto como Klaus señaló que estábamos fuera del rango de ocho kilómetros de audición de los Duques, Klaus se volvió y me miró.

—¿Tú eres virgen? —Asentí, y me miró como una especia de anomalía, lo cual supongo que era. Se rió y palmeó el volante—. Hombre, definitivamente las cosas son más interesantes teniéndote cerca.

Quería meterme debajo del asiento y esconder la cara. Stefan tomó un trago de su petaca.

—¿Realmente vamos de fiesta juntos en Año Nuevo? —preguntó Elena.

—Como si tuviéramos elección ahora —señaló Katerina.

Habíamos recibido la orden de ir, pero, ¿cómo sabrían si estábamos trabajando o no? ¿Y si uno de ellos decidía comprobarlo? Y entonces me di cuenta: Se esperaría que Marcel estuviera allí trabajando, también. Me giré hacia él.

—Tal vez puedes salir con una excusa o algo así —ofrecí, sintiéndome horrible. Él negó con su cabeza.

—No puedo levantar sospechas contra mi padre o cualquiera de ustedes. Trabajaré.

El auto estaba fantasmalmente silencioso. Nadie aquí había visto a Marcel trabajar alguna vez. Cerré los ojos. Esto estaba tan mal. Mantuvimos nuestros pensamientos para nosotros mismos mientras la realidad se establecía. Elena apretó mi mano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está haciéndolo mi pastelito Matt estos días? —preguntó. La amaba por tratar de distraerme.

—Bien. En realidad, creo que podría tener una novia pronto, esta otra chica de la que somos amigos.

—¿Oh? —Una mirada de emoción y desafío destelló en sus ojos muy abiertos, y me di cuenta de mi error. Ella se contuvo y bajó su mirada a nuestras manos—. Bien por él — susurró.

Las dos bolsas de plástico estaban en mi otra mano, poniéndome agitada. Mi mente seguía volviendo al hecho de que Pharzuph sabía que era virgen, y lo liberador que se sentiría tomar un golpe de polvo. Estaba justo allí, mucho más tentador para mí que el alcohol. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era meter mi uña allí y… _¡No!_

Tenía que deshacerme de él. Le pedí a Marcel que cambiara de lugar conmigo. Pasé por encima de su regazo mientras él se deslizaba por debajo, tratando de no tocarme.

Abrí la ventana unos centímetros. Ningún auto estaba detrás de nosotros en la franja de la carretera. Abrí la bolsa de marihuana primero, mis manos temblando, y eché el contenido por la ventana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Klaus.

—Deshaciéndome de él —dije, sintiéndome inusualmente ansiosa.

—¡Eso es perfectamente un buen porro de marihuana! —protestó Klaus.

—Lo siento. —Arrojé lo que quedaba.

—Asientos de primera fila en el show del suicidio —dijo Katerina—. Encantador.

Miré abajo a la bolsa de polvo blanco de mi mano. Abrí la ventana de nuevo e incliné la esquina de la bolsa. Contuve la respiración mientras el polvo golpeaba el viento que soplaba, saliendo en espiral en una nube detrás de nosotros. Vi la nube con una punzada de anhelo, y escuché un extraño sonido de aleteo. Algo salió en espiral a través del aire mientras los restos del polvo se derramaban.

—¡Detén el auto! —dije—. ¡Algo estaba en la bolsa!

Klaus se detuvo y todos saltamos fuera, corriendo, usando nuestra hipervisión para explorar el terreno.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Elena.

—Creo que era papel.

—Sí, yo también lo vi —afirmó Marcel.

—¡Allí! —Katerina corrió hacia un árbol y cogió una tira de papel, sosteniéndolo hacia mí. Lo abrí y lo leí para mí misma. _No, no, no_. Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero vi a Stefan acercarse trotando y me obligué a mantenerme derecha.

Dos vehículos venían por el camino, todavía a una buena distancia. Todos lo notamos al mismo tiempo y nos apresuramos a volver al coche. Le entregué la nota sobre el asiento del pasajero a Stefan mientras Klaus conducía, recordando las palabras en mi mente.

_**Están empezando a sospechar de nosotros. Un montón de rumores. Espías Legionarios estarán observándote en Año Nuevo. Tendrás que trabajar. Recuerda tu entrenamiento. Pregúntale a los demás cómo se comunican los espíritus.**_

Stefan golpeó su mano contra el tablero después de leerlo.

—¿Les importaría ponernos al tanto? —preguntó Katerina con impaciencia.

Stefan se giró, sus ojos ansiosos sosteniendo los míos. Era hora de decirles todo.


	30. Año Nuevo

******************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

ESTUVE hablando más de dos horas antes de que Patti aceptara mis afirmaciones de que estaría bien, y decidiera continuar con su viaje a Nueva York. Ella sabía que se esperaba que los Neph y yo trabajáramos en Año Nuevo, pero yo no había mencionado el detalle de que los demonios Susurrantes me estaban espiando. Los espíritus eran un tema complejo.

La fiesta de Año Nuevo tendría lugar en un lujoso hotel en el centro de Atlanta. Hablamos sobre buscar una fiesta diferente donde no estuviera la gente que conocemos, pero se suponía que ésta sería la fiesta más grande de la zona. Cuanta más gente, más distracciones para los espíritus. Según los Neph, los demonios Susurrantes se distraían fácilmente. Esperaba que tuvieran razón, porque sufría un extremo malestar ante la idea de liberar a los espíritus en una fiesta a la que asistirían mis dos mejores amigos.

Matt acababa de encontrar un trabajo como asistente del disc jockey que iba a pasar música en la fiesta. Así fue como obtuvimos entradas para la fiesta más grande de la ciudad. También habría una emisora de radio local. Dado que Matt iba a trabajar parte de la noche, él tendría que llegar temprano. Yo llevé a Alice en el auto. Los cinco Neph se reunirían con nosotros allí.

No fue hasta que entramos a Atlanta que Alice notó mi nerviosismo. Yo estaba encorvada sobre el volante con dolor de estómago. Las concurridas calles de la ciudad lanzaban emociones oscuras y de los colores del arcoíris, las cuales alejé con gran esfuerzo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alice, sosteniendo su brillo de labios a mitad de camino.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa por la fiesta, supongo.

El interior del hotel era exquisito, no habían pasado por alto ningún detalle. Había una fuente de cascada en el atrio, magníficos arreglos florales en todas las mesas y alfombras lujosas con vividos diseños que se extendían en todas direcciones. La mayor parte de la gente estaba en el vestíbulo, registrando sus habitaciones. La hora de regreso a casa de Alice era a la una y media, así que no íbamos a pasar la noche allí. Si algo surgía y yo necesitaba quedarme, Matt podría llevarla a casa. Era probable que los espías esperaran que estuviera de fiesta toda la noche.

El hotel vibraba con entusiasmo. Alice aferró mi brazo, luciendo una vibrante aura naranja de alegría, mientras miraba alrededor. Yo también lo hice. No me entusiasmaba volver a encontrarme con ningún espíritu oscuro. En absoluto.

No había aprendido nada nuevo de los demonios Susurrantes durante mi única noche de curso intensivo con mi padre. Supongo que él no creía que fueran a ser un problema para mí en ese momento, y todavía era un tema delicado para mí después de haber sido cazada. Afortunadamente, mis amigos Neph me habían enseñado lo básico.

Los espíritus estaban limitados en sus comunicaciones debido a su falta de masa física. Mientras que su vista era aguda, su oído era tenue. Sólo podían oír de cerca, donde las vibraciones de la voz eran más fuertes y podían recurrir a la mente del individuo. Las fiestas con música a todo volumen eran caóticas para su audición, lo cual era bueno para nosotros, porque no serían capaces de oír nuestras conversaciones a distancia. Sólo serían capaces de oírnos si se acercaban, y ésa era también la única manera en que podíamos oírlos. De cerca, podíamos abrir nuestras mentes y hablar telepáticamente con ellos, susurrándonos mutuamente.

Mi padre me aseguró de que no habría Duques escuchando. Stefan estaba seguro de que su padre pasaría el Año Nuevo en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo que me perturbaba, ya que Patti estaba allí, pero yo sabía que ella volvería inmediatamente a su hotel después de que la bola cayera. Aun así, odiaba la idea de que respiraran el aire de la misma ciudad.

Alice apretó mi brazo un poco más fuerte mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de baile.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—Para ser honesta, no me siento tan bien.

Ella se detuvo y me hizo mirarla.

—¿Necesitas regresar a casa o conseguir alguna medicina?

—No, estaré bien. —Tiré de nosotras hacia adelante hasta que estuvimos en la fila con los otros chicos bien vestidos, mayormente universitarios. Los mayores de veintiuno llevaban pulseras naranja neón. Los menores de veintiuno obtenían enormes X en sus manos con marcador permanente. Alice frunció el ceño a las feas marcas en sus bonitas manos mientras entrábamos.

Las X iban a impedir que consiguiéramos copas. Estaba segura de que había una manera para evadirla, pero no sabía dónde. La fiesta todavía no estaba llena, sólo a mitad de su capacidad.

—¡Oh, mira! Allí está Matt. —Alice corrió directamente hacia la cabina del DJ y rebotó en la punta de sus pies—. Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo pedir una canción?

Matt se puso de pie y miró por encima de la alta barrera. Se sacó los auriculares.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Están listas para la fiesta, chicas, o qué?

Esbocé una sonrisa con la boca cerrada mientras Alice dejaba escapar un pequeño _¡Sí!_

—Para ustedes, chicas —dijo Matt, poniéndose un lado de los auriculares contra su oreja—. Ésta es para ti, Al.

Ella gritó cuando sonó su canción, y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile, la cual estaba demasiado iluminada y vacía para mi comodidad.

Matt había hecho bien en poner una canción popular, ya que salió más gente a bailar y el hotel bajó las luces del salón. Mucho mejor.

Cuando la canción terminó me abaniqué con las manos y miré alrededor. De pie contra la pared del fondo había un impresionante grupo de gente que hizo que mis brazos cayeran a mis lados. Los Neph estaban aquí, y estaban mirando a través de la multitud directamente hacia mí.

Me di un momento para disfrutar la imagen de Stefan. Vestía pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul marino, que destacaba el color de sus ojos, incluso a lo lejos. Su corbata tenía diseños abstractos en azul, negro y plata. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una cadena colgando de su billetera era su único accesorio informal. No apartó sus ojos de mí, y yo me ruboricé, preguntándome si me había visto bailar.

—¿Ése es quien creo que es? —Alice había seguido mi mirada, y asentí. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada porque él estuviera aquí, considerando el desastre en el que me había convertido después de verlo en Halloween.

—Voy a conseguir bebida y a hablar con Matt —dijo Alice—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Puedes traerme un agua, por favor? Solo iré corriendo al baño.

En el enorme y lujoso cuarto de baño intenté lavarme las X que gritaban en mis manos, pero eso no iba a suceder. Me incliné en un ángulo sobre el lavabo de la esquina para no atraer atención sobre mí. Sentí cuerpos tibios aparecer detrás de mí y vi a las gemelas reflejadas en el espejo. Katerina sacó algo de su bolso delgado y lo puso en el lavabo.

—Usa esto —dijo.

Rocié algo arenoso y utilicé las uñas cortas para frotar mi piel durante varios minutos. Picaba como el demonio. Cuando las enjuagué apenas quedaban las sombras de las X restantes. Tendría que ser lo suficientemente bueno, porque mis manos estaban en carne viva. Las sequé con pequeñas palmadas de una toalla de mano y noté que ambas gemelas tenían pulseras, aun cuando sólo tenían dieciocho años. Oh, eso estaba bien; tenían identificaciones falsas. Elena debió haber sabido lo que tenía en mente, porque metió la mano en su profundo escote y sacó otra pulsera, entregándome la cosa tibia, la cual tomé con las puntas de los dedos.

—Emm, gracias.

Ella rió y la volvió a tomar, decidiendo ponérmela ella misma.

—¿Cuándo creen que llegarán? —murmuré. Las chicas entraban y salían del baño, pero nadie nos prestaba atención.

—No te preocupes por eso —me aconsejó Katerina—. Sólo trabaja como si siempre estuvieran ahí.

—Bella —dijo Elena quedamente—. ¿Sabes que tuve que comenzar a trabajar a los trece años? Todavía no podía verlos

—No tienes que hablar de eso —dijo Katerina. Elena la miró.

—Está bien. Quiero contárselo. —Se acercó para que pudiera oírla—. Cuando cumplí trece años, después de un año de entrenamiento y de todo lo que había aprendido, todavía no podía verlos. Así que mi padre mandó a que los hijos de Thamuz me quitaran cualquier inocencia que me quedara.

—El Duque del Asesinato —susurró Katerina las tres palabras como si ella misma contemplara el asesinato.

—¿Envió Nephilim? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero ellos no son como nosotros. Son despiadados. No era virgen, pero… ningún hombre jamás me había hecho daño de esa manera. Cada vez que gritaba o lloraba, ellos me golpeaban. Pensé que iban a matarme. Y luego vinieron los espíritus, susurrándome mientras los hijos de Thamuz se turnaban. Creo que lo peor fue no poder mantener en secreto mis propios pensamientos. No podía _no _pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Me alejé de las hermanas y entré corriendo al gran cubículo para minusválidos, apoyando mi peso en el pasamanos. Casi me había descompuesto mientras oía la historia de Elena. Arranqué un poco de papel higiénico y me sequé los ojos. Me había jurado que nadie me vería llorar esta noche. Era demasiado peligroso.

Las gemelas me siguieron hasta el cubículo. Katerina cerró la puerta y la trabó. Elena acarició mi cabello y mejillas, y me permití un último temblor antes de recomponerme.

—Sólo te conté todo eso para que pudieras estar preparada —dijo Elena—. Van a decirte cosas y tienes que ignorarlos. No puedes dejar que te afecten. Mantente calmada e intenta fingir que esas voces son sólo un molesto programa de televisión con el volumen demasiado alto. No pueden hacerte daño a menos que se lo permitas. Yo se los permití, y no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error.

Mi boca se había secado. Tomé la imagen de la dulce Elena de trece años y la guardé en el fondo de mi mente. Ahora mismo, no podía permitirme el lujo de pensar en nada que me diera ganas de llorar. Elena me abrazó, frotando la tela de seda de mi vestido en mi espalda.

—¿Así que… esa chica con la que bailabas? —Elena se movió sobre los talones, sin continuar.

—Ésa es Alice —dije, secando debajo de mis ojos una última vez—. ¿Ves un vínculo entre ella y Matt?

—No, pero no están lo suficientemente cerca. Vamos, regresemos.

Las manos me ardían al salir del baño, un recordatorio de lo que vendría. Entrando al salón de baile, Katerina nos dejó para comenzar a trabajar, pero Elena se quedó conmigo. Los demonios no se habían presentado todavía.

Estaba ansiosa por utilizar la habilidad de Elena para ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre mis dos amigos. Los divisamos en la cabina del DJ. Matt tenía los auriculares alrededor del cuello, y se inclinaba sobre sus antebrazos para observar a Alice. Ella actuaba como era usual en ella, coqueta, haciendo grandes gestos con las manos al hablar.

Elena se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uh-oh, ¿qué sucede?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al oír mi pregunta, descruzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada, es sólo que hay mucha más gente aquí ahora. Los lazos pueden… confundirse.

—¿Así que no puedes ver nada?

—Se sienten… atraídos. —Bueno, maldita sea, ¿eso era todo? No necesitabas capacidades sobrehumanas para ver lazos para saber que se atraían. Esperaba algo más.

—Tomaremos un trago juntas más tarde —me dijo, y con un guiño se dirigió hacia su hermana. Fui hacia la cabina del DJ y me quedé allí por un momento, sin querer interrumpir. Matt y Alice estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no me vieron. Matt la estudiaba y ella parecía florecer bajo su atención. ¿Sólo atracción? ¿En serio?

Alice se volvió, sorprendida de verme, y rió.

—Oh, mi Dios, este chico es demasiado. —Ella se estiró para golpearle el brazo, pero él tomó su mano, y cuando se miraron… _badda bing_. Rosa. Un toque de fucsia oscuro nadó entre sus auras mientras lentamente separaban sus manos. Los ángeles guardianes de Matt y Alice se miraron con un asentimiento, complacidos.

Quería soltar vítores, pero en su lugar tomé mi botella del borde, dándome una excusa para apartar la mirada. Mientras bebía, vi a Elena en una mesa, observando. Me sonrió, pero fue más forzado de lo normal. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y ella se puso rígida.

No podía verlos, pero supe que estaban allí. Justo detrás de mí. Los Susurradores habían llegado, trayendo con ellos una sensación de arañas arrastrándose por mi espalda. Me calmé y me alejé de mis dos amigos y su dulce momento. Nunca me había sentido más separada de ellos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Fui directamente al bar.

Mientras caminaba entre la multitud, me obligué a no huir, gritando, de la sensación de que un asesino acechaba detrás de mí. El impulso de dar media vuelta y juzgar el peligro era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como mi miedo de lo que en realidad vería.

Llegué al bar cuando una pareja se alejaba con sus copas. El camarero me miró, apartándose el espeso cabello rubio de la frente. Mi corazón todavía latía con fuerza malsana.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre la barra hacia mí.

Sopesé la fila de botellas de cerveza en exhibición y señalé una ligera. Sus ojos se posaron en mi pulsera.

—No pareces como de veintiún años —dijo de una manera amigable, quitando la tapa.

—Sí, lo sé. —Acepté la botella fría que me ofreció. Entonces saqué un billete del pequeño bolso negro colgado atravesado de mi cuerpo, apoyado en mi cadera.

Me pregunté si los Susurradores estarían mirando.

—Gracias. Quédate con el cambio —le dije, devolviéndoselo. Él lo tomó, pero no se alejó de mí.

Sentí que debía conversar con el barman. Él también parecía estar pensando en algo que decir.

_Está pensando en invitarte a su cuarto._

Un frío mortal subió rápidamente por mi columna vertebral ante el sonido de la voz rasposa en mi cabeza. Siguiendo mi primer instinto, incliné la botella y bebí un largo trago de la misma. _Asco_. No me gustaba el sabor de la cerveza, pero al menos no quemaba como el fuego. El demonio rió en mi oído y pareció hacerse eco a través de mi cráneo.

_Le gusta cómo lucen tus labios en esa botella. Hazlo otra vez._

_Enfermo, enfermo, enfermo_. Quería gritarle que saliera de mi cabeza. Levanté el mentón y bebí, sin detenerme hasta que la botella estuvo vacía. El tipo me miró con una ráfaga roja de lujuria rodeándole. Tomó la botella vacía y se rió entre dientes, la arrojó a la basura y sacó una nueva del refrigerador.

—Eso fue hermoso —dijo—. Ten. Esta corre por mi cuenta. Por cierto, soy Trevor.

La acepté y me las arreglé para no retroceder ante la repugnante charla del demonio en mi oído, diciéndome que siguiera adelante mientras se alejaba de mí, iba sobre el barman, y lo rodeaba.

Normalmente, dos personas solteras coqueteando no era algo malo. Pero este demonio quería hacer que Trevor tropezara, hacerlo concentrarse en lo físico y en última instancia, sufrir. Quería que el barman ardiera de lujuria. Quería que metiera la pata en su trabajo. El Susurrador hizo que algo tan inocente como coquetear se sintiera mal.

Sabía que era hora de decirle algo a Trevor, pero mis ojos comenzaron a arder, amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas. _¡No te pongas emocional!_

—Tienes bonitos ojos —dijo Trevor—. Brillantes.

El demonio se rió.

_Romeo necesita trabajar en sus líneas de flirteo. Aburrido._

—Gracias, soy Bella. —Necesitaba coquetear. Levanté las esquinas de mi boca y moví un poco de cabello hacia adelante con un giro de la mano—. ¿Trabajarás aquí toda la noche?

—Sí, hasta la una. Después, ¿quién sabe? Debería haber muchas cosas que hacer en la ciudad después de eso.

—Estoy segura —dije.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debería, como, guiñarle un ojo o algo así? Coquetear con extraños podría no haber sido mi fuerte, pero beber lo era sin duda, y eso le gustaba. Tomé otro largo, frío y relajado trago mientras la primera cerveza golpeaba mi sistema y ponía las cosas en marcha. Oh, rayos, me olvidé de mirar la hora. Giré la muñeca hasta que el reloj de plata estuvo en su lugar. Nueve y veinte.

Un grupo de gente se acercó al bar a mi lado. El barman tomó sus pedidos, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Lo saludé con los dedos de esa forma tímida que había visto a las chicas hacer con Matt. Me sentí tonta, pero él sonrió y se apartó el cabello, luciendo un flujo constante de color rojo en su aura.

Dejé el bar, preguntándome qué diablos iba a hacer ahora, y me dirigí directamente hacia las sombras espeluznantes de dos demonios Susurradores. Aun cuando no podía sentirlos, me estremecí de repulsión mientras me apresuraba a través de los vapores.

Ahora la fiesta estaba cobrando vida, y el DJ estaba en el micrófono, haciendo anuncios y haciendo entusiasmar a todos con su excitación eléctrica. Me detuve entre los cuerpos en movimiento, muy consciente de que me estaban siguiendo. Más allá en la cabina del DJ, Matt se movía por ahí, organizando cosas para su jefe. No podía ver a Alice por ningún lado.

Comencé a buscar a los otros Neph, pero me contuve. Lo último que quería era ver a Stefan trabajando. No podía permitirme el lujo de distraerme. La sola idea de Stef me hizo vaciar la mitad de mi bebida. Era demasiado pronto para terminar la segunda. Ya estaba mareada.

—¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás! Santo… ¿Qué es eso? —Alice apoyó una mano en su cadera y señaló mi cerveza—. ¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste ese brazalete?

—Contactos. —dije, tensándome cuando los Susurradores nos rodearon, observando, intentando escuchar. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza—. Necesitaba relajarme.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí, una expresión de incredulidad desplegada en su rostro. Debería haberle advertido de antemano que había "cambiado" mi actitud hacia la bebida.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído.

—Sólo seamos cuidadosas y divirtámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, de acuerdo —replicó ella, todavía insegura sobre mi comportamiento fuera de lugar—. Supongo que mientras me enganches también.

Un Susurrador se inclinó cerca del oído de Alice, y su ángel de la guarda se zambulló entre ellos. Fingí no ver nada, agarrándola del codo y tirando de ella hacia la cabina del DJ, sólo para ser detenida en el camino. Matt estaba inclinado, sonriendo y hablando con Elena. Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron. Esto estaba a punto de convertirse en un desastre. Cambié de dirección, dirigiéndonos hacia el bar en su lugar.

—No, espera —dijo, alejándose y observándolos.

Los dos espíritus lascivos podían ver la oscura decepción derramándose alrededor de Alice, arremolinada con una verde envidia. Los demonios atacaron, susurrándole ambos a la vez a pesar de los esfuerzos de su ángel de la guarda para detenerlos. Mi respiración se agitó mientras su aura se oscurecía y el verde se hizo más vívido. Estar de pie allí, sin interferir, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho jamás.

En ese momento Elena tiró del brazo de Matt, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir que saliera de la cabina, y él rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando a su trabajo. Ella se paró de puntillas y gritó algo al jefe de Matt, quien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, palmeando a Matt en la espalda. Elena aplaudió ante su éxito y tomó a Matt de la mano, llevándolo a la pista de baile. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Alice los miró, y los espíritus, que habían terminado de susurrar, bailaron alrededor de ella, antagonizando aún más con su ángel mientras Alice luchaba internamente.

Le susurré.

—Es sólo una amiga de Stef de Inglaterra. Matt la conoció en el verano.

—¿Esa es la chica inglesa? Me habló de ella, cuando éramos sólo…

—Amigos —terminé por ella.

Alice nunca apartó la mirada de los dos mientras bailaban cada vez más cerca, el amplio pecho de Elena presionado contra el suyo, sus caderas moviéndose juntas. Me sentía mareada y con náuseas. Vacié el resto de mi cerveza y me fijé en la hora. Dos cervezas en catorce minutos. Eso no era bueno.

Me incliné hacia adelante una vez más para decirle a Alice que no se preocupara, para decirle que las gemelas se irían mañana, pero una abrasiva voz demoníaca se disparó a través de mis pensamientos.

_Basta de susurrarle a la chica._

Levanté el rostro hacia la cosa que se cernía sobre nosotras. Cuando encontré sus ojos hundidos y cubiertos de musgo, mi pie automáticamente se apartó de la malévola mirada. Incluso en forma de espíritu, parecía desnutrido, con las mejillas hundidas y un agujero gruñente como boca. Aparté los ojos de golpe.

—Vamos, Alice—le dije, tomando su codo—. Vamos por un trago.

Ella se mantuvo firme, sin dejar de mirar a Matt.

—Voy a ir allí. —Su voz estaba decidida cuando comenzó moverse hacia adelante.

Luego se detuvo. Miré más allá de ella hacia la pista de baile. Las manos de Elena estaban alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Matt, y se estaban besando, allí mismo para que todo el mundo los viera. Él estaba atrapado en un remolino de lujuria roja. Nada. Bueno.

Alice se alejó de un empujón, corriendo hacia la salida cercana a los baños. Mis músculos picaban de ganas de correr tras ella. Los orgullosos espíritus se pavoneaban en el aire y chocaban los cinco entre sí. No sabía qué hacer. No podía consolar a Verónica o decirle algo a Elena y a Alice.

Sabía que debía trabajar, así que miré a mi alrededor, buscando inspiración. Me preocupaba que los dos demonios se aburrieran de mí mientras saltaban arriba y abajo, evaluando a la multitud y descendiendo para susurrarles a las personas. Una oleada de paranoia se apoderó de mí.

—No te preocupes, siempre están un poco TDAH. —Me volví hacia el tranquilo hablante a mi lado. Katerina sorbía su cóctel con una pajita, observando mientras Matt volvía corriendo a la cabina del DJ. Elena se detuvo en el borde de la pista de baile.

Cuando me vio, se volvió en la dirección opuesta y desapareció en el mar de cuerpos.

—Pero no se olvidarán de ti por mucho tiempo —me aseguró Matt—. Así que vuelve a trabajar.

—Sí, gracias —dije.

Ella se alejó con un gran movimiento de caderas. Mientras los espíritus estaban distraídos, abandoné el salón de baile rápidamente. Alice estaba justo saliendo del baño con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se detuvo cuando me vio, y su mandíbula tembló.

Hubiera supuesto que ella era del tipo que hacía frente a una situación como esta, lista para ir hacia ellos e increparlos. La idea de que llorara me desgarraba el corazón. Fui hacia ella, comprobando sobre mi hombro y sin encontrar espíritus a la vista. Luché contra el impulso de abrazarla.

—No voy a volver allí —me dijo—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Pero… —En circunstancias normales, nos habría sacado de allí de inmediato.

Detrás de ella, un ser alado gigante descendió hacia nosotras, e inhalé con fuerza. La criatura plantó su rostro de gárgola a centímetros del mío. Intenté no encogerme. Si tuvieran cuerpos reales, su carne y su aliento, sin duda, olerían tan rancios como la muerte. Me concentré en Alice a través de su forma nebulosa.

—Llévate mi auto —ofrecí, con desinterés en mi voz. Ella sorbió por la nariz y lució confundida—. Tengo que quedarme y lidiar con algunas cosas aquí, pero tú puedes conducir a casa y yo conseguiré que alguien me lleve.

El espíritu, de ser posible, se acercó aún más, y me encontré inclinando mi postura para alejarme de él.

_¿Por qué muestras interés por esta chica?_

Pensé rápidamente y le envié un mensaje mental en respuesta:

_**El daño ya está hecho y necesito que piense que somos amigas para poder seguir trabajando en ella en la escuela.**_

Eso pareció apaciguar al demonio, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

—Te llamaré mañana —le dije a Alice. Ella sorbió por la nariz una vez más y tomó mis llaves. Me alegré de verla alejarse de aquí. Sólo deseaba que su corazón no tuviera que haber sido roto para que sucediera.

Ahora tenía que decirle a Matt que podría necesitar que me llevara a casa. De vuelta en el salón de baile, me tomó más tiempo llegar a la cabina del DJ porque ahora el lugar estaba lleno. Miré detrás de mí; un demonio me seguía. Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire cuando llegué a la saliente donde Matt estaba trabajando, con los ojos vidriosos por ensoñaciones y pensamientos.

—¡Hola! —grité hacia él. Cuando él me vio se congeló y miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Al? —preguntó.

—Tomó mi auto y se fue a casa. Necesito que me lleves. —Su rostro cayó y sus emociones se convirtieron en un revoltijo enmarañado. El espíritu se levantó junto a mí para poder ver mejor a Matt. Me volví sobre los talones para irme.

—¡Bella, espera!

—Hablaré contigo más tarde —grité sobre el hombro, poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros.

Probablemente pensó que estaba enojada con él, pero no quería a ese Susurrador cerca de él. Era ya lo suficientemente frágil.

A mitad de camino del bar oí a Matt llamándome una vez más, mucho más cerca esta vez, y luego tomó mi codo. El miedo por él casi me hace atacarlo, pero la expresión de angustia en su rostro me detuvo. En su lugar me crucé de brazos.

—¿Por qué se fue? —preguntó. Su expresión expectante me dijo que sabía la respuesta.

—Ella lo vio, Matt.

Él cerró los ojos, afligido.

—No quise que esto sucediera. Elena está, como, muy fuera de mi alcance, ¿sabes? Nunca esperé… simplemente no estaba pensando. —Se frotó la frente.

Todos engañaban, según Katerina. Incluso había profetizado que Matt lo haría.

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo oficialmente —respondió Matt a mis pensamientos silenciosos—. ¡Todavía estoy solo!

—Hablaremos después —repetí, y asentí hacía la cabina del DJ, señalándole que volviera a trabajar. Lo dejé parado ahí. Era lo más fría que alguna vez había sido con él.

Si el principio de la noche era así de malo, no quería ver el final.

El espíritu saltó, adelantándome, sabiendo que estaba yendo al bar. Me detuve, teniendo una idea, y el demonio volvió hacia mí. Se suponía que sabía que estaba siendo observada esta noche. Quizá podía hacerme la tonta con eso y obtener algo de información. Según los otros Neph, los Susurradores podían ser astutos y despiadados en su trabajo, pero a la larga eran egoístas. Seguían de mala gana las órdenes de los Duques y no les podría importar menos qué hacían los Neph. Eran unos imbéciles escurridizos en los que no se podía confiar.

Le envié un pensamiento al espíritu:

_**¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? Estoy tratando de trabajar y tú mi distraes. ¿Te envió mi padre?**_

El sonido de su cacareo agitó mi alma.

_No tengo que responderte _dijo de una manera tan juvenil que una parte de mi miedo se disipó. Me di cuenta de que el segundo demonio espía se había ido.

_**Veo que el otro espíritu te abandonó**_, lo aguijoneé.

_Probablemente esté ahí afuera haciendo algo divertido. Sin ti. ¿Qué se necesita para que te vayas y me dejes volver al trabajo?_

La sonrisa que se estiró a través de su rostro fue desagradable. Esperaba ver gusanos saliendo de esa grieta cadavérica.

_Dame un espectáculo _demandó el demonio. Mi corazón retumbó.

_**De acuerdo**_

Me moví con determinación a través de la multitud, estirando mi cuello mientras buscaba en el gentío. Aplausos estridentes me golpearon por la derecha, donde una muchedumbre había rodeado algo. Fui hacía allí, preguntándome si quizás Klaus estaba vanagloriándose de algún nuevo artilugio. Llegué al borde del grupo y metí la cabeza entre dos chicos.

Marcel estaba en una mesa con varios humanos jugando a las cartas, y una considerable pila de dinero descansaba frente a él. Se había quitado su chaqueta de color chocolate, había aflojado su corbata salpicada de dorado, y había enrollado sus blancas mangas hasta los codos. ¿Así que Marcel era un apostador?

—Whoa —susurré, incapaz de contenerlo.

—Este chico es increíble —dijo el chico a mi derecha.

—¿A qué están jugando? —pregunté.

—Black-jack. Todavía no ha perdido. Debe ser uno de esos genios lectores de cartas o algo. Pero el tipo junto a él se está enojando.

Marcel mostró sus cartas con un rostro sensato, y todos en la multitud festejaron como si estuvieran viendo un truco de magia. El espíritu rodeó la mesa, al parecer emocionándose a la vez que el dinero cambiaba de manos y uno de los tipos de la mesa se puso de pie, gritando acerca de hacer trampa. Otros se acercaron ansiosamente para discutir quién jugaría después. Una chica alta con un vestido corto acarició el hombro de Marcel, pero cuando él levantó la mirada fue mi mirada la que encontró y en la que se fijó. La velocidad de mi corazón se aceleró y aclaré mi garganta, alejándome del gentío.

Me había alejado sólo un par de pasos cuando oí un crujiente _thunk _y gritos estallando detrás de mí. Fui empujada desde atrás a la vez que la multitud empujaba. Una pelea se había desatado en la mesa de póker. ¡Marcel! Me paré de puntillas, intentando verlo. Al otro lado de la multitud frenética lo divisé alejándose ileso del caos con su chaqueta marrón sobre el hombro, la cabeza baja.

Me moví cuando la seguridad del hotel inundó el área.

Mi corazón todavía latía rápido mientras miraba alrededor del enorme salón rebosante de vida. Sacudidas de aprensión atravesaron mi estómago cuando veía a cada chico de cabello negro corto, pero estaba agradecida de que ninguno de ellos fuera Stefan. Sacudí la cabeza, posponiendo las preguntas de dónde podría estar.

Otra multitud se había formado alrededor de la pista de baile. Curiosa, tomé una silla cercana y me paré sobre ella. Me llenó la aprensión por lo que vería, pero era solo Klaus haciendo break-dance en el medio de un lugar abierto. Y ese chico _sabía bailar_. Estaba haciendo mejores pasos que los que había visto en programas de baile de horario de máxima audiencia. Cualquiera envidiaría su habilidad. Otros chicos también envidiarían el número de chicas que atraería después de esta proeza. Él demonio descendió a mi lado, haciendo que mi respiración se agitase apenas.

Era hora de hacerle una demostración a este demonio.

Vi a la persona que necesitaba. El demonio me siguió mientras me dirigía hacia la pareja que reía. Elena estiró la mano y acomodó la corbata del tipo, pero su mano cayó con sorpresa cuando me vio parada allí con mi sombra maligna.

—Lo siento —le dije al tipo. Tomé la mano de Elena—. Hora de tomar algunos tragos

—Genial. —Ella apretó mi mano y no le dirigió siquiera una mirada a su presa abandonada. La llevé derecho hacia Trevor, abriéndonos paso a codazos a través de los clientes que esperaban y apoyé los codos en el borde. Elena se apretujó a mi lado. El demonio metió su impertinente y humosa cabeza entre nosotras, pero no le prestamos atención.

Cuando Trevor me vio, le sonreí y él eludió a los otros clientes.

—Finalmente regresaste —dijo—. Lista para otra cerveza, ¿rubia?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Dos tequilas con lima. —Él alzó una impresionada ceja y tomó la botella.

—Oye, hemos estado esperando por aquí más tiempo —gritó un hombre.

—Ya estoy contigo —le dijo Trevor.

Miré mi reloj. Había pasado una hora. Podía tomar tres tragos. Trevor puso dos copas doradas frente a nosotras con un salero. Pero sin limas. Levanté la mirada mientras él llamaba al otro barman y le lanzaba un trozo de lima. El otro tipo sonrió y asintió. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Si ustedes quieren sus limas, tienen que venir a buscarlas. —Trevor y el otro barman se pararon uno al lado del otro frente a nosotras, balanceando los trozos de limas perpendicularmente entre sus dientes.

Elena rio, lamió su muñeca, y puso algo de sal en la piel húmeda. No hay problema. Podía hacer esto. La imité, poniéndome sal en la muñeca, y ambas recogimos nuestros vasos. Cuando nos miramos para brindar, hubo un momento de entendimiento. Una disculpa. Una aceptación. Un espíritu similar.

Chocamos nuestros vasos, lamimos la sal de nuestra piel, vaciamos nuestros vasos y nos inclinamos sobre la barra. Los chicos también se inclinaron, y apenas registré la gente alrededor gritando sobre el sonido de mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Incliné el rostro y mordí la lima de entre sus dientes sin siquiera tocarlo. Pero mientras me apoderaba de la fruta, él pasó su cálida lengua sobre mi labio inferior. El aroma del tequila junto con la sensación de su lengua y el sabor de la lima hicieron que me alejara, mareada con pensamientos de Stefan.

_Eso fue divertido._

Casi salté del susto ante la amarga voz del demonio.

_¿Ahora qué?_

—Otro trago —le dije a Trevor.

—¿Tequila? —preguntó.

Me detuve, indecisa. Necesitaba subir las apuestas. Observé los rostros de la gente presionada contra el bar a mí alrededor. Éramos alrededor de diez, y había muchos más a nuestras espaldas. Tenía una cartera llena de dinero. Me incliné hacia la chica al lado de Elena, quien sostenía una copa vacía de vino.

—Oye, ¿quieres tomar un trago con nosotras? —le pregunté, emocionada.

—¿Yo? Oh, no. No puedo soportar el alcohol, sólo el vino.

—Aw, vamos. ¡Es Año Nuevo! —Le sonreí—. Te invitaré a uno.

Vi sus colores cambiar de una neblinosa desgana a un naranja ansioso.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero sólo uno! —dijo.

—¿Tomarás un trago? —preguntó su amiga al otro lado.

—Quiero tragos para todos en el bar justo ahora —le dije a Trevor. Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Todos? ¿Sabes cuánto costará eso?

—Sí. No te preocupes, estoy bien con eso. —Le di un guiño, mi primer guiño a un chico. Mi piel latía con adrenalina.

Tomé una opinión general de las chicas cercanas sobre el trago que debíamos tomar. Se les ocurrió un trago que no conocía. Trevor se ocupó, haciendo una fila de al menos veinte pequeños vasitos.

La mezcla de ingredientes le dio a Trevor la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades, lanzando una botella hacia arriba y atrapándola al revés por el cuello mientras servía. Hizo eso con varias botellas y jarras. Luego batir, batir, batir, y tragos rosados cobraron vida. Se los pasé a la multitud, recibida mayormente con felices agradecimientos, y teniendo que convencer a algunas personas para que los aceptaran. No era propio de mí ser una tentadora prepotente, pero con ese demonio respirando aire malvado en mi nuca, presioné a esa gente para que aceptara los tragos. Lidiaría con la culpa más tarde.

Juntos, veinte tragos fueron levantados en el aire mientras todos gritábamos. Elena le dio un toque a mi trago y los vaciamos. Sabía a caramelo con algo extra. El calor de los dos tragos seguidos sacudió mi sistema, y pude sentirlo hasta mis pies cosquilleantes.

Todo mi cuerpo rogaba por otro. Trevor se pasó una mano por el cabello y esperó por lo yo iba a decir después. Mientras el alcohol me atravesaba, luché para distinguir sus colores y aquellos de los que estaban alrededor.

—Uno más, para nosotras cuatro —le dije a Trevor, señalando a las dos chicas de las que nos habíamos hecho amigas a nuestra dulce y malvada manera—. Sorpréndenos. — Se puso a trabajar sin vacilación. Vi la hora en mi reloj. Éste tendría que ser mi último trago hasta casi la medianoche. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—Vaya. —Oí murmurar a Elena mientras él ponía los tragos parduzcos frente a nosotras. No había estado prestando atención. Esperaba otro trago, porque estaba en un vaso pequeño, pero este parecía ser licor puro.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Los Cuatro Jinetes —explicó Trevor—. Jack, Jim, Johnny, y José.

_Vaya _casi lo describía.

—Oh, demonios, no —dijo la chica al lado de Elena.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer? —le preguntó la otra chica a Trevor—. ¿Matarnos?

El otro barman se inclinó y agregó.

—Está intentando hacer que bailen sobre la barra.

—Esto podría lograrlo —dije, recogiendo el vaso de chupito y levantándolo—. Vamos, chicas. Por el Año Nuevo y los nuevos amigos.

La muchacha al lado de Elena miró a su vaso con gran temor antes de cogerlo. Elena levantó el suyo y arrugó la nariz. Chocamos los cuatro vasos y los bebimos. Casi tengo arcadas. No era una broma. Había enorgullecido a mi padre, dejando el vaso en la barra sin una tos ni una mueca, ganándome choques de mano de todos los extraños parados alrededor de nosotras, y, por último, de Trevor, quien era todo sonrisas. Me entregó una pequeña servilleta cuadrada que decía: _Cuarto 109_, subrayado dos veces. La doblé y la guardé en el bolso, tomando cinco billetes de cien dólares mientras estaba en eso. Había venido preparada.

Le entregué el dinero a Trevor, sintiéndome descarada.

—Quédate con el cambio.

Mientras los Cuatro Jinetes golpeaban mi torrente sanguíneo, tuve que preguntarme si había consumido más de tres bebidas oficiales. Ahora que pienso en ello, definitivamente él había llenado los vasos más de lo que lo había hecho mi padre. Me sentí yendo de costado contra el chico de al lado.

—Whoa. Quieta, chica —dijo, ayudándome a enderezarme. Solté una risita.

_Esto es más adecuado _susurró el demonio.

_**El show no ha terminado todavía**_le dije. Quería asegurarme de que su informe a quién fuera no dejara dudas de que estaba trabajando.

—Es hora de bailar —le dije a Elena. Le di unas palmaditas a la barra del bar y ella asintió, de acuerdo con la idea. Se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, y yo hice lo mismo.

Luego nos subimos a la silla y al bar, ayudadas por las manos de extraños. El lugar se volvió salvaje. Trevor y el otro barman corrieron para retirar vasos y botellas vacías y secar la barra.

—¡Será mejor que suban también! —le dije a las otras dos chicas.

Elena y yo tomamos sus manos y las ayudamos a subir, riéndonos de nuestra propia inestabilidad. Instamos a otras chicas a unirse a la diversión, sacando gente de izquierda a derecha. Pronto éramos ocho bailando con las manos en el aire, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. Con la fuerza del alcohol en mi sistema, era un milagro que permaneciera en posición vertical sobre la barra.

Miré a Trevor, que estaba de pie junto a mí, medio sonriéndonos, disfrutando de la vista. Me había ayudado más de lo que imaginaba esta noche. Una oleada de afecto se apoderó de mí, y se puse en cuclillas, poniendo mis manos en su rostro y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Comencé a apartarme, pero él tiró de mí hacia él y me dio un beso de verdad, invadiendo mis sentidos. Cuando el beso terminó, él sonrió y me tomó las manos para ayudarme a retroceder a bailar otra vez. Mis piernas no estaban cooperando al cien por ciento. Debió haberse notado, porque Elena envolvió mi cadera con su mano.

Para cuando la canción terminó, un gerente del hotel nos estaba haciendo señales para que bajáramos, y regañando a los barmans, quienes levantaron las manos como si no tuvieran control sobre las chicas salvajes que se habían apoderado de la barra. Mientras apresurábamos a bajar, un tipo bajo y delgado me ofreció los brazos. Me incliné, sujetando sus hombros y chillé cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas y caí en sus brazos. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Por un momento la habitación dio vueltas.

—¿Baila conmigo? —me dijo en el oído, y me las arreglé para asentir.

Caminar resultó ser difícil, ya que parecía que mi cerebro había dejado de enviar mensajes a mis piernas para que avanzaran de manera ordenada. Afortunadamente, el chico estaba feliz de sostenerme. Tenía su cabello cortado al ras a los costados y un poco más largo en la parte superior, y el rostro bien afeitado de un militar.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile él llevó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me sostuvo de la cintura. Él tenía un cóctel en la mano. Era una canción lenta, así que dejé mi cabeza cayera sobre su hombro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Bella —murmuré.

—Soy Ned. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Un ron con cola?

Levanté mi pesada cabeza para examinar lo que él ofrecía. Me incliné y tomé un largo trago por la pajilla. Cuando lo volví a mirar, todo estaba borroso, y una vez más sentí esa sensación cálida de afecto, pensando en cómo este valiente soldado estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro. Lo atraje hacia mí y le di un beso descuidado, aunque a él no pareció importarle. Rio entre dientes, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Chica, estás aún más borracha de lo que pensaba. Mejor te lo tomas con calma.

—Nah, estoy bieeeen. —Me extendí para tomar la copa en su mano, pero él la levantó muy arriba, y salté por ella, tambaleándome. Su mano libre todavía me sujetaba por la cintura. Su risa era juguetona, pero yo hablaba en serio acerca de querer el resto de su bebida. El hecho de que no me lo entregara me molestaba, y él parecía pensar que era terriblemente lindo.

Oí un sonido familiar mientras peleábamos por el trago. Un silbido. Era la misma entonación que mi papá usaba durante el entrenamiento, pero no era su sonido. Miré alrededor de la habitación en lo que se sentía como en cámara lenta.

¡Ahí estaba el silbido una vez más!

Mis lentos ojos encontraron a Marcel de pie contra la pared, las mangas todavía enrolladas hasta los codos. Cuando supo que lo vi, levantó un vaso de agua.

Ned nos estaba balanceando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, intentando bailar.

—Tengo que ir al baño —le dije. Bueno, eso fue lo que quise decir, pero arrastré las palabras, así que esperé que él comprendiera lo esencial mientras me liberaba de sus brazos y me tambaleé en dirección a Marcel, chocándome con la gente en el camino. Finalmente llegué a él, y me ofreció el agua e inclinó la cabeza hacia una silla. Tomé el agua, pero no me senté. Me habló en esa forma enloquecedoramente tranquila, calma y delicada suya.

—Descansa. El Legionario se ha ido.

Aleluya. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era otro trago. Tendría que ser astuta, ya que Marcel estaba intentando ponerme sobria. Oye, ahora que lo pienso…

—Silbaste —dije, señalándolo. Él asintió pero no me miró, y me pregunté si estaba avergonzado de mí. Esa idea hizo que me agarrara el estómago, diciendo—. Realmente necesito ir al baño.

Me tambaleé hacia un lado, y Marcel me tomó del brazo para estabilizarme. Levantó mi barbilla sin decir una sola palabra. Miré sus ojos color avellana, sintiendo su pulgar moverse hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi mandíbula, su forma de decir que no pensaba mal de mí. Tomando fuerza de su mirada fuerte, sabiendo que no bebería otro trago después de todo. Le di un solo asentimiento.

Cuando él dejó caer su mano de mi barbilla, me alejé de él, mareada, arrastrando una mano contra la pared hasta que llegué a la salida más cercana. Fui hacia el salón de los baños pero me detuve en la entrada. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? Oh, espera. Esto no estaba bien. Era una sala de utilidad, donde dos personas se estaban besando.

Mi cuerpo se tensó con el shock del reconocimiento. Apartar la mirada hubiera sido lo más sabio. Pero mis pies se sentían pesados por algún horrible encantamiento mientras absorbía la imagen de la delgada espalda y fuertes hombros de Stef. Uñas bien cuidadas vagaban sobre el cabello corto en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras él la besaba con fuerza. Estaban completamente vestidos, pero bien podrían haber estado desnudos, por la forma en que las caderas de él se movían contra las de ella. Ella levantó una rodilla, subiendo su vestido hasta las caderas y revelando ropa interior roja. Ella sacó la camisa de vestir azul de la cintura de los pantalones de él y metió las manos dentro, tocando su espalda. Yo sabía exactamente cómo se sentiría su piel sedosa.

Finalmente conseguí el suficiente sentido común para salir de esa sala. Doblé la esquina y me encontré nariz con nariz con Katerina, quien tomó mi brazo superior en un asidero mortal. Se asomó por la esquina para confirmar que hubiera visto suficiente, y luego me alejó de ellos.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —susurró entre dientes—. ¡Déjalo en paz mientras trabaja!

—Estaba buscando el baño. —Intenté liberar mi brazo de su fuerte asidero.

—Seguro —escupió.

—¡No tienes que hablarme de esa manera! ¡Y suéltame!

Ella bajó mi brazo, encarándose conmigo una vez más. Esperaba que Pharzuph no estuviera acampado en algún lugar cercano escuchando, porque Katerina obviamente no estaba preocupada por tirarme debajo del autobús.

—Te estuve observando esta noche, Bella. Lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad? Adoraste la atención del barman y tener sobre ti los ojos de los hombres mientras bailabas para ellos. Admítelo. Te encantó.

Quería negarlo. Había sido invisible toda mi vida. Había sido demasiado buena para ser digna de ser notada. Esta noche me había sentido aceptada por la multitud, y a pesar del horrible espíritu que me seguía, me las arreglé para divertirme mientras tanto.

—¿Todos esos tipos que te prestaban atención? —continuó—. Sí, querían tener sexo. ¿Ese barman? Está comprometido. Lo investigué antes de que tú siquiera llegaras. ¿Y notaste todas las chicas que estaban salvajemente envidiosas de cómo sus novios trataban de echar un vistazo debajo de tu vestido mientras bailabas sobre la barra? Porque eso es lo que estaba sucediendo mientras tú disfrutabas.

—Detente. No es justo.

—¡Justo! —Resopló, mofándose de la idea—. No eres mejor que el resto de nosotros.

—Nunca pensé que lo fuera.

Mientras miraba a Katerina a los ojos, la habitación comenzó a girar una vez más.

Alguien se acercaba desde atrás, hablándonos. Intenté concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas. Era Klaus. Me ofreció sus nudillos, y con gran esfuerzo finalmente logré golpearlos.

—Sabes que es una buena noche cuando pierdes los zapatos. —Rió. Miramos mis pies desnudos, las uñas pintadas de rojo brillante—. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que serías una besucona después de unos tragos? ¿Eh?

Los Cuatro Jinetes comenzaron a galopar en mi estómago, convirtiéndose en un rodeo. Presioné una mano contra la boca y me abrí paso entre ellos a empujones, dejando caer el vaso de agua que Marcel me había dado. Katerina gritó cuando la salpicó. Corrí al baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe y cayendo dentro del último cubículo justo a tiempo.

Uno a uno perdí cada trago, luego presioné el botón y me deslicé contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de baldosas muy limpio, las rodillas contra el pecho. Alguien más estaba descompuesta en el otro extremo del cuarto de baño. Me agaché y vi debajo de los puestos que eran las dos chicas del bar. La que yo había presionado estaba vomitando y llorando mientras su amiga estaba de pie detrás de ella. Me enderecé y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Terminaron después de unos minutos, dejándome sola en el baño.

La habitación continuó girando, y cuando la imagen de aquel oscuro salón utilitario hizo una aparición, cerré los ojos y contuve el impulso de vomitar de nuevo.

Oí una pelea fuera del cuarto de baño, dos personas discutiendo, y luego la puerta se abrió.

—¿Bella? _—Oh, no_—. ¿Bells? —Mi corazón se comprimió de dolor ante el sonido de su voz.

—Estoy bien, Stef. —Mi garganta estaba irritada.

Pasos resonaron en los techos altos hasta que brillantes zapatos negros aparecieron debajo de la puerta de mi cubículo.

—Estás descompuesta. Déjame entrar.

—No. Estoy bien ahora.

—¿Debo mandar a Elena, entonces?

—No. Sólo quiero estar sola. Vete en caso de que los espíritus regresen.

Hubo una larga pausa y recé para que él se diera prisa y se fuera, porque las emociones que había mantenido a raya durante toda la noche estaban saliendo a la superficie. Sabía que cuando llegaran a la cima iba a tener un llanto feo y baboso que no necesitaba testigos. _Por favor, no digas otra palabra…_

—Lo hiciste… bien esta noche. —El sentimiento reacio de su voz fue como un martillo abriéndome de un golpe.

—Vete —dije con voz espesa—. Quiero estar sola. Por favor, ¡sólo _vete_!

Hubo un raro sonido de gente cantando que venía de afuera, y cuando me esforcé para oír, todavía incapaz de utilizar mis sentidos extra, me di cuenta de que estaban haciendo una cuenta regresiva. Estallaron gritos y los matasuegras chillaron.

—Feliz Año Nuevo. —Sus pies se volvieron para irse, y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejé caer la cabeza sobre mis brazos y lloré.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella, Alice y Las gemelas para año nuevo en Polyvore**_


	31. Algunos por la Virtud Caen

******************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

Algunos por el pecado se elevan y otros por la virtud caen -**William Shakespeare, **_**Measure for Measure**_

* * *

**Algunos por la Virtud Caen**

ALGUIEN llamó a la puerta de mi apartamento a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente. ¡Seis y media! Me arrastré por el pasillo, incapaz de mantenerme erguida. Mi estómago estaba todavía revuelto, y mi cabeza palpitó cuando divisé a mi padre a través de la mirilla. Abrí la puerta y caminó junto a mí en dirección a la cocina.

—Sírvete tú mismo —le dije.

—Buenos días a ti también, malhumorada. —Se sirvió un vaso de té, junto con un sandwich. Me miró fijamente, con los ojos turbios.

—Vomitaste anoche.

¿Cómo iba a decirle? ¿Le olía mal? Él dio un mordisco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me olvidé de darme una ducha —murmuré.

—O podría haber sido que los cuatro jinetes dispararon —sugirió.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste…? —empecé a decir, entonces lo averigüé—. ¡Ustedes estaban cerca todo el tiempo! —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con ese espíritu respirando en mi cuello? Él dijo que me dejaría en paz si le daba un espectáculo. Yo no podría decir exactamente que no a la bebida.

—No vuelvas a dar rienda suelta a un camarero. Pide sólo lo que puedas controlar.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá, presionando mis sienes. Era demasiado temprano.

—Hablaremos de ello en el avión. Levántate y prepárate. Nos vamos a Nueva York.

* * *

Volar en primera clase era agradable. Era una lástima que no pudiera disfrutar de ello. Mi tripa estaba destrozada y mi cabeza se partía. Me bebí el agua y traté de comer un croissant.

Los Duques habían llamado a una cumbre de emergencia, y todos los Nephilim estaban obligados a asistir. Neph de todo el mundo se habían puesto en camino la noche anterior. Mis amigos estaban volando en el jet personal de Pharzuph.

De camino al aeropuerto le pregunté a mi padre por qué los Neph tenían que ir. Dijo que los Neph eran invitados a cumbres sólo cuando uno de ellos estaba en problemas. Una extraña sensación de entumecimiento se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Había enviado a algunos de sus _murmuradores _de confianza a buscar información, pero lo único que averiguaron fue que un Nephilim femenino no estaba trabajando a la par y se trataría como un recordatorio para todos. Habíamos quedado en silencio el resto del camino al aeropuerto, pero mi cerebro trabajaba horas extras.

Era demasiada coincidencia que los Duques llamaran una hora de reunión de emergencia después de haber sido puesta a prueba. La tensión implacable en el rostro de mi padre me dijo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—Alguien silbó anoche —dijo mi padre durante el vuelo. El avión zumbaba con sonido uniforme de los motores. Nadie se sentó junto a nosotros.

—Fue Marcel.

—¿Le dijiste sobre eso? —preguntó. Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

—Así que él escuchaba durante tu formación. —Aspiró aire a través de sus dientes frontales—. Tiene agallas.

—¿No estás enojado?

Él se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar, como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia.

Luego se planteó de nuevo el tema de la cumbre, y mis entrañas se encogieron.

—Siéntate lo más lejos que puedas de los Duques esta noche —ordenó—. Los Neph no hablan en las cumbres. No hables, no importa lo que pase. Si hay un problema, yo me encargo de él. Y no saques la maldita espada a menos que yo te lo diga. Es nuestro último recurso. Una vez que el gato esté fuera de la bolsa no hay vuelta atrás.

Juntos habíamos improvisado una funda para la empuñadura alrededor de mi tobillo. Había encontrado una bolsa de cuero para sostenerlo así que mi piel desnuda no se cortaba. Yo llevaba pantalones negros con suficiente forma de campana en la parte inferior para ocultarlo. No había pensado que los detectores de metales serían capaces de detectar el material celestial, y él había tenido razón. Pasé a través de la seguridad del aeropuerto sin problema.

Lo más espeluznante de la cumbre era no saber qué esperar. Tenía que prepararme para lo peor.

Ridículo. Tortura. Dolor. Muerte. Infierno.

Un estremecimiento de terror me atormentaba por la idea de la condenación eterna. Al mismo tiempo el avión golpeó una bolsa de presión de aire diferente y la cabina cayó, agitando. Agarré el brazo. _No es eterno_, me dije.

Sería sólo temporal, podía hacerlo. Cerré los ojos durante la meditación. Y luego otro pensamiento horrible entró a la superficie.

¿Qué pasa si Stefan o Marcel trataban de detener a los Duques de hacerme daño durante la cumbre? Podían causar a sí mismos ser sometidos a un castigo, también. La idea de que alguien intervenga era demasiado. Una lágrima rodó hacia fuera.

Mi padre se acercó y limpió la basura antes de tomar mi mano. Mantuve mi cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados.

—Puede que no sea sobre ti —me tranquilizó. Pero podría serlo.

Desde la pequeña ventana redonda podía ver la mancha de otro plano que pasaba a lo lejos. Estaríamos pasando por casa Patti en algún lugar en el cielo de la mañana cuando regresara a casa. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé su rostro, oyéndola animarme a ser fuerte. No podía pensar en cómo iba a manejar las noticias de esta noche. Mi padre había dicho que era demasiado peligroso para llamar, así que había dejado una carta. No era suficiente adiós.

Una campana sonó encima de la cabeza y nos miramos el uno al otro. El descenso inicial a la ciudad de Nueva York había comenzado. No teníamos ninguna información ni plan.

—Cuando lleguemos allí voy a alojarte en un hotel. Quédate en el cuarto hasta que sea hora de irse. Enviaré a alguien a buscarte.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando me acerqué al metro de Nueva York con mis cinco amigos Nephilim, fuimos tragados por un torrente de asistentes que se dirigían a la fiesta de Times Square en medio del frío. Todo el mundo estaba envuelto en gruesos abrigos, guantes, bufandas y gorros de lana. Yo nunca había visto a tanta gente.

Si era este el día loco de Año Nuevo, no podía imaginar lo que hubiera sido la noche anterior, con los pies en la tierra. Desde que la víspera de Año Nuevo cayó un viernes este año, todo el mundo estaba haciendo un fin de semana de la misma.

Agarré la tela en la parte posterior de la capa de Elena para no perderla mientras miraba hacia las vallas publicitarias masivas y pantallas parpadeantes a través de los edificios. Metí mi mano helada en el otro bolsillo de la chaqueta. Todo aquí era súper grande: edificios, pantallas gigantes, tiendas, todos hacinados en un bombardeo de imágenes y sonidos. No había manera de verlo todo, tú sólo tenías que dejar que te envolviera. Perderte en ello.

Envidiaba a las expresiones frescas usadas por los otros Neph, como si nada estuviera mal. ¿Habría sido capaz de compartir sus pavoneos de confianza si hubiera sido entrenada para no revelar nada bajo presión? Me concentré en no permitir que mi frente se arrugara.

Estábamos bien escondidos entre la multitud grande, exuberante. Había una mezcla de caras nacionales e internacionales, visitantes que habían venido de todas partes para vacaciones en la Gran Manzana. Miles de ángeles puros de la guarda se balanceaban junto con sus cargos. Todo el mundo estaba hablando y gritando de risa. El ambiente general era de euforia, y muchas auras eran borrosas por la influencia de las drogas.

Después de caminar quince minutos a través de las masas, doblamos por una calle menos ocupada. Todavía estaba activa, pero teníamos más espacio para movernos y la multitud estaba desapareciendo. Estábamos cerca, sólo unas manzanas. Stefan debió haberlo sentido, también, porque se dejó caer junto a mí mientras caminaba, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Estar cerca de él me hizo sentir mejor, y me deleitaba con el toque ocasional de su brazo contra el mío. Incluso a través de nuestros abrigos sentí la atracción eléctrica entre nosotros.

Un numeroso grupo salió de un club y filtrado, se metió en la acera. En un momento de audacia Cogí el meñique de Stefan con el mía, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de ver. Sentí su mano rígida, y luego de repente se movió hacia un lado. Me condujo por el dedo meñique, zigzagueando entre la gente hasta que llegamos a un conjunto de escaleras estrechas en un oscuro portal sótano, oculto por las sombras. La euforia explotó dentro de mí por nuestra cercanía.

Su boca encontró la mía en la oscuridad, ardiente y peligrosa. Le di un pequeño gemido antes de fundirme en él y tirando de su boca abajo para llegar aún más fácil. En ese beso hablamos de todas las cosas que no podíamos decir. Me besó con una urgencia nacida de una emoción fuerte, inestable: la furia. Traté de imaginar la naturaleza de ese sentimiento. ¿Estaba enojado por cómo me hacía sentir? ¿Enojado porque él no tenía poder para cambiar el resultado de esta noche? No lo sabía, pero me dio la bienvenida.

Necesitaba este beso. Necesitaba este último momento de sentirme viva. Mi cuerpo se empujó contra él, dándole las gracias, la memorizándolo. Sus manos recorrieron aproximadamente mi espalda y sobre mis caderas, tirando de mí, incluso más cerca, más fuerte.

Nos quedamos sin aliento cuando rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en la mía. Mis manos se deslizaron desde la parte posterior de su cuello a su cara. Pasé los dedos pulgares sobre sus cejas y sobre sus pómulos. Me miró a la luz tenue, buscándome. Nuestra respiración se volvió caliente a la niebla en el aire frío. Luego estiró para darme un beso dulce y suave en los labios. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí con nuestros labios apenas rozando.

Si pudiera llevar conmigo todos mis recuerdos terrenales al más allá frío, éste sería el que yo haría reproducir para mantenerme caliente y sana hasta el día del juicio final.

—¡Ejem!

Salté fuera de Stefan ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la entrada de la escalera.

Katerina se quedó con las dos manos en las caderas, una diosa de la ciudad con sus botas hasta la rodilla y el abrigo negro liso. Elena estaba a su lado, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Katerina negó con la cabeza hacia nosotros con exasperación. Ella pisoteó en la dirección que teníamos que ir, con su hermana cerca.

Stefan me dio una abrumadora última mirada y lo vi tragar. No quería nada más que quedarme allí con él, pero ya habíamos empujado los límites de nuestra suerte. Permaneciendo cerca unos de otros, subimos las escaleras y la parte posterior mezclados entre la multitud. Más adelante, Marcel volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Sentí a Stefan endurecerse a mi lado, observando nuestra interacción, pero no podía apartar la mirada conmovedora de Marcel, de sus ojos tristes. Miré hacia atrás, perdida, a sabiendas que había oído a Stefan y tomé ese momento peligroso para nosotros mismos. Me hizo un pequeño guiño de reconocimiento, y su mirada se deslizó hasta el suelo antes de enfrentarse de nuevo hacia delante.

Estábamos casi allí. A una manzana para llegar. Tenía que obligar a mis pies hacia adelante. Mi cuerpo se rebeló contra de toda este asunto, gritando, recordándome una vez más, ¿por qué estamos caminando hacia una muerte segura? Era antinatural.

Las farolas de arriba comenzaron a parpadear. Ninguno de los seres humanos parecía darse cuenta. Las luces parpadearon de nuevo.

—Legionarios —susurró Stef, señalando al cielo con un saliente hacia arriba de la barbilla.

Cientos de espíritus demoníacos abarrotaron el aire por encima de nosotros, viniendo de todas las direcciones y tapando la luz con un movimiento rápido de nubes grises. La calle estaba bajo ataque cuando los demonios se precipitaron hacia abajo al azar, susurrando en los oídos desprevenidos. El ambiente en la calle cambió inmediatamente, y sentí una oleada dolorosa de estruendosa emoción negativa a través de la gente.

Una pelea entre dos hombres justo en frente de nosotros. Marcel tuvo que saltar fuera del camino, y el resto de nosotros de par en par para moverse por ellos, mientras que otras personas se colocaban más cerca para obtener una mejor vista. El volumen de la multitud aumentó. La risa se hizo más estridente, y una mujer gritó detrás de nosotros. No podía contarles lo que había sucedido. El caos fue tomando control. Los espíritus se volcaron encima de nosotros, completamente en su elemento, precipitándose en picado sobre la masa de personas con malvado regocijo.

—_¿Lista para tu primera cumbre, pequeña bebedora? _—me estremecí al oír la voz en mi cabeza y miré a la cara horrible de uno de los murmuradores de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Seguí caminando.

Algo voló por el aire y aterrizó en el hombro de Klaus. Katerina le dio un manotazo y un insulto apagado. Pasó por encima de mi sujetador de encaje negro.

Klaus medio sonrió y dijo:

—Bien —Antes de que nos empujaran y lo obligaron a mantenerse en movimiento.

Más adelante pasamos ante una dama sin camisa, que estaba discutiendo con un hombre. Empujó una camisa hacia ella, tratando de cubrirla, y ella siguió apartándolo, optando por echar la cabeza hacia atrás y girar en torno a su lugar. El hombre frunció el ceño mientras los espectadores aplaudieron y abuchearon. Stefan sacó un frasco de su bolsillo trasero y le dio un trago. Un fuerte olor a bourbon flotaba por encima, por lo que me mareé.

Las gemelas se desviaron hacia un lado y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cristal que había sido pintada de negro. Nos quedamos aquí. Esto fue todo. El pequeño letrero sobre la puerta decía: _**Señor que ríe mucho **_y mostraba un caballero alegre. Los Duques habían alquilado un club de comedia subterráneo para celebrar su cumbre. La ironía de esto me hizo despreciarlos aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Mientras Katerina alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta luché contra una oleada de terror. No podía entrar allí. Me alejé un paso, luego otro, mi respiración volviéndose más superficial hasta que supe que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Me giré, preparada para correr, sólo para enfrentar un sofisticado caballero frunciendo el ceño en un elegante traje gris. Tenía el cabello salpicado de canas y un largo rostro ovalado. Pero su rasgo más persuasivo era la enorme insignia morada en medio de su pecho, como una pulsante vil berenjena de orgullo. Rahab, el Duque del Orgullo.

Me giré de nuevo, intentando actuar como si no hubiera estado recién planeando correr como endemoniada. Di un traspié hacia adelante en mi intento de caminar con el Sr. Mal Encarnado a mi espalda. El otro Neph ya estaba adentro. Stefan se paró sosteniendo la puerta abierta con un rostro sin expresión, los ojos desviados hacia abajo.

—Después de usted, Duque Rahab —dijo él. Me alejé del camino y dejé que Rahab me pasara con una fría brisa. Luego mis ojos encontraron los de Stefan y nos paramos allí.

—¡Entra y cierra la maldita puerta! —gritó una voz australiana masculina desde dentro—. Estás dejando entrar una corriente de aire.

Hubo un tenso segundo cuando supe que Stefan pensó que yo huiría, y que si lo hacía, él huiría conmigo. Pero no podía hacerle eso a él. Así que me deslicé dentro y lo sentí entrar al club detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta.

Tuve que ajustar mis pupilas en la oscura entrada. El lugar era lúgubre y olía como años de aire encerrado y moho escondido bajo las ennegrecidas viejas alfombras, pero estaba cálido. Las paredes estaban revestidas de carteles de comediantes y espectáculos, pasados y presentes. El estrecho pasillo estaba vacío excepto por un podio de anfitrión cerca de la puerta. Todos los demás ya habían entrado.

—Hijo de Pharzuph —dijo un pelirrojo Neph varón. Era bajo y delgado, pero tenía el cuerpo y postura de un luchador. Su fiero cabello rojo estaba rapado tan corto que era apenas pelusa. En su mano empuñaba una vara detecta metales.

Stefan devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento, diciendo:

—Hijo de Mammon. —Así que este era el hijo del Duque de la Codicia.

—Brazos arriba, amigo. Conoces el procedimiento. —Habló con un pesado acento australiano. Stefan levantó sus brazos y separó sus pies.

Me puse nerviosa cuando la vara pasó sus bolsillos, pero no sonó. Sí sonó cuando llegó a sus zapatos, sin embargo.

—Sácatelos —le dijo a Stefan, quien suspiró y se inclinó para desatar sus botas negras. Me pregunté si había metal en ellas. Levanté la mirada cuando sentí los ojos del Neph en mí. Descaradamente me miró arriba y abajo antes de darme una ancha sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Bella. La hija de Belial. —Me sentía estúpida diciendo "Hija de Belial", como un personaje de Beowulf. El tipo miró mi insignia.

Stefan se levantó y aclaró su garganta, haciendo que el otro Neph volviera su atención a las botas. Hizo un poco entusiasta chequeo de ellas antes de asentir que estaban bien y volver su atención a mí.

—Me llamo Flynn Frazer —dijo, acercándose.

Di un paso hacia afuera y levanté mis brazos a los lados. Se paró un poco más cerca de lo necesario mientras pasaba la varita sobre mí. Y, sí, me toqueteó hacia abajo, prestándole mucha atención a mis caderas y parte de abajo, lo que hizo que Stefan cruzara los brazos y frunciera el ceño.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fieramente mientras la vara se acercaba a mi tobillo, pero pasó por arriba sin un sonido, y él no lo tocó. Dejé salir una nerviosa respiración cuando Flynn se paró, pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior.

—Todavía esperamos a algunos. Los veo allá abajo. —Asintió hacia una puerta al final del pasillo. Stefan tomó otro largo trago de una segunda petaca mientras caminábamos por el estrecho corredor negro. Me preguntaba cuántas petacas llevaba encima esta noche. Como que deseaba justo entonces tener una para mí. Pero necesitaba mi sentido común.

Al final de la pasarela puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta de vidrio y tomé una profunda, calmante respiración. Sentí la cálida presencia de Stefan cerca, detrás de mí. Ocho meses de memoria entraron a mi corazón justo entonces. Sólo ocho cortos meses atrás no sabía quién o qué era. Nunca había sido besada apasionadamente. Si alguien me hubiera dicho entonces que pronto estaría muriendo en las manos de demonios que pasaban como caballeros, me habría reído y cuestionado su cordura. Cuán rápido podía cambiar la vida.

Abrí la puerta y la música subió por las oscuras escaleras. ¿Los Duques escuchaban tecno? Eso parecía tan raro que casi exploté en un inapropiado momento de risa nerviosa. Pero me contuve y me la tragué. Tiempo de moverme. Un pie enfrente del otro.

Mientras bajaba al estudio de música pulsante y demonios esperando, silenciosamente coreé algo que había leído innumerables veces. Siempre había pensado que las palabras eran hermosas, pero nunca alguna vez consideré que podría necesitar el poder de su belleza para mí misma algún día:

_A pesar de que camino a través del valle de las sombras de la muerte, no temeré a ningún mal porque tú estás conmigo._

Dejé que el significado de esas palabras reverberara profundo en mi alma mientras entraba en la oscurecida área, contemplando la escena. La habitación era rectangular y plana, como un salón recreativo, con aproximadamente treinta mesas, donde en cada una se sentaban cuatro. Había un pequeño escenario en el medio, como a casi un metro de altura. El techo bajo me hacía sentir presionada por dentro, como si pudiera hundirse sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.

No supe lo que esperaba cuando llegué abajo, pero no hubo algarabía cuando entré a la habitación. Unos pocos Neph levantaron la mirada, pero los Duques no parecieron notar o importarles. Exhalé.

Los Nephilim estaban repartidos alrededor de la habitación, sentados y parados solos o en pequeños grupos, callados y quietos. Había sobre cien, jóvenes y viejos. Sentí un parentesco común mientras miraba alrededor a la gente. ¿Cuántos de ellos se sentían de la manera que mis amigos y yo lo hacíamos sobre hacer el trabajo de nuestros padres?

Los Duques se sentían en casa, esperando en las mesas principales rodeando el escenario. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Pharzuph se sentaba en una mesa llena de alborotados Duques, inclinándose hacia atrás con su traje gris y riendo. Sus brillantes zapatos negros de vestir estaban apoyados sobre la mesa.

Era extraño cuán hermosos eran todos ellos. Incluso los de aspecto tosco y fuerte se mantenían en forma y tenían posturas confiadas que poseían atractivo. Me maravillé con sus apariencias de hombres de negocios respetables, sus finos trajes italianos, y ropa vistosa y tradicional de todo el mundo. Si no fuera por las multicolores insignias de pecado sobre sus pechos, se verían como si fueran nada más aparte de humanos poderosos y seguros de sí mismos. Una mujer se sentaba con ellos. Me habían hablado sobre ella, Jezebet. Ella era una figura rusa sofisticada y a la moda, con pelo castaño corto que se posicionaba alrededor de su cara angulosa y filosa y de sus orejas.

Y luego estaba mi padre, sentando en la mesa al lado de Pharzuph con otros tres Duques dominantes. Mi papá me miraba. Tragué la montaña de emociones abrumadoras que él me causaba. Sabiendo que había un poderoso jugador de mi lado me dio una brizna de esperanza que no me atrevía a tener. Alejó la mirada, frotando su pulgar y su dedo sobre su barba.

Stefan me tocó un costado. Encontré a mi grupo de amigos Neph en el otro costado de la habitación alargada, y empecé a caminar hacia allí. Me mantuve cerca de la pared con mi cabeza baja, esperando que Pharzuph no captara mi olor si mantenía esta distancia.

Klaus y Marcel se sentaban juntos, y las mellizas estaban en la mesa de al lado. Stefan se fue con los chicos y yo me senté con las chicas. Giramos nuestras sillas; así podíamos enfrentar el escenario, con nuestras espaldas hacia la pared, sin nadie detrás de nosotros.

Mientras me sentaba allí podía sentir mi sangre latiendo rápido, zumbando debajo de mi piel. Mantuve mi cabeza baja con mi pelo enmarcando mi cara. Era capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, mientras fingía indiferencia.

Elena le dio a mi pierna una rápida palmada cuando esta rebotaba. Me costó mucho sentarme quieta. ¿Cuánto faltaba?

En la otra mesa Stefan seguía bebiendo. El estrés hacía que mi cuerpo implorara por drogas más que nunca. El escape glorioso. El anhelo profundo y oscuro me hacía querer gritar.

Mi cabeza se levantó cuando la puerta del club de comedia se abría una fracción. El chico colorado, Flynn, entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y luego montando guardia enfrente de ella. Le hizo un asentimiento a los Duques y la música se cortó.

Los deseos de mi alma pecadora se agrietaron y cayeron como vidrio frágil, reemplazados por un miedo espeso mientras Pharzuph se levantaba y se paraba sobre el escenario. Asintió con su elegante cabeza mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Su pelo negro estaba especialmente brillante esta noche.

—Bienvenidos a todos. Confío en que todos han tenido viajes agradables hacia esta maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York. Lamento que hayamos tenido que apurarnos, pero cierto problema ha sido aplazado demasiado. Con todos los visitantes de esta ciudad en este fin de semana, pensamos que sería la oportunidad perfecta para causar estragos. Los Duques, Legionarios, y los Nephilim van a alcanzar muchas almas esta noche. Así que sin más preámbulos, déjennos completar nuestro negocio actual así podemos seguir con nuestros mayores placeres de nuestro trabajo. ¿Podemos?

Pharzuph dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, y se produjeron aclamaciones de apoyo de los Duques.

—Déjennos primero convocar al mensajero Azael. Así nuestro señor Lucifer puede estar informado de estos procedimientos.

¡Azael! Él era uno de los que me habían susurrado en la fiesta. Mi padre confiaba en él.

Al unísono los Duques emitieron bajos siseos desde el fondo de sus gargantas, un largo siseo seguido por dos cortos, y repetían una segunda vez. Este no era un sonido humano. Tenía que venir del fondo de sus almas, cosas de películas de terror. Cada Neph en la habitación se puso inmóvil. Yo tenía la piel de gallina y estaba empezando a transpirar, a pesar de las tres capas de antitranspirante. Quería secar mi frente, pero no me atrevía a moverme y atraer la atención hacia mí.

Azael apareció con si viniera de la tierra. Voló grandiosamente, con sus alas abiertas, y luego las plegó, un fantasma gris cerniéndose sobre el suelo del escenario al lado de Pharzuph. La cara de Azael parecía menos espantosa que la de aquellos demonios que me habían perseguido la noche anterior. Este tenía características de gato, que me hacían recordar a un león.

—Bienvenido Azael. ¿Confío en que nuestro señor está bien?

Azael inclinó su cabeza y Pharzuph continuó.

—Bien, entonces. Gracias por unirte a esta conferencia. Espero que puedas volver con él con noticias que le alegrarán. —Se giró hacia los Duques—. Y ahora convoquemos a nuestros Legionarios.

Hubo un gran y ruidoso arrastre de siseos mientras cada Duque mandaba un mensaje personal a sus Legionarios. Lo horripilante nunca disminuyó. Tomó todo mi autocontrol para no cubrirme los oídos.

Vinieron de todas las direcciones, aprisionándose unos con otros como hojas de papel ahumado. Los espíritus demoníacos bloquearon todas las luces del techo, como una inmensa niebla lúgubre colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. La luz de las velas sobre la mesa alumbraba la habitación con un resplandor bajo y vacilante. Puse mi visión nocturna. Había solo una salida en la habitación. Decir que estaba atrapada era quedarse corto.

—Bienvenidos, fieles Legionarios —Pharzuph arrulló a la oscuridad, con sus brazos bien abiertos hacía ellos. Le dieron espacio alrededor del escenario, pero igual tenía que desplazarme un poco en mi silla para ver. Pharzuph se dirigió a los Duques ahora.

—Lo han hecho bien desde la última vez que nos reunimos. La humanidad se pudre y se deteriora como nunca antes en la historia. Pronto, muy pronto, vamos a estar completamente preparados para tomar lo que es nuestro por derecho, ¡y nadie nos va a apartar de los reinos de nuestra elección!

Hubo un escandaloso aplauso por parte de los Duques, quienes bramaron su aprobación. Maravilloso. Pharzuph era un demonio animador. Su sonrisa era extensa mientras señalaba a Rahab para que se le uniera en el escenario. Esto era todo.

_Por favor dame fuerza. Por favor hazlo rápido. Por favor dame paz._

Una onda de paz pasó a través de mí, fluida y fría, sacudiendo el pánico que se aferraba. Cerré mis ojos por un momento e imaginé la cara de amor de Patti.

Rahab saludó a todos con una inflexión en francés. A diferencia de Pharzuph, él no sonrió o trató de exaltarlos. Su tono era frío y aleccionador.

—Muchos años han pasado desde que tuvimos la necesidad de dirigir a los Nephilim.—Escupió la palabra con disgusto—. Y todavía, igual que los estúpidos humanos no aprenden de los errores del pasado, tampoco lo hace la raza menor. Es muy simple. Su vida no es de ustedes. Fueron criados para servirnos. Trabajan para nosotros, o pierden el privilegio de estar en la tierra. Hay uno entre ustedes que ha sido prevenido y aun así, elige mal. El pecado es una cosa hermosa, pero incluso nosotros no debemos permitir que nuestros pecados nos controlen. Porque cuando lo hacen, no podemos influir correctamente en los humanos. Es suficientemente simple, ¿no lo creen?

¿A dónde iba él con esto?

Rehab revisó la habitación con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros, y contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos pasaron por encima de nuestro grupo y se detuvieron sobre una mesa en el medio de la habitación. Unió sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminó de un lado al otro en el escenario. Pharzuph lo observó desde su lado con una mirada entusiasta de adoración. Rehab se detuvo y se quedó observando a la mesa del centro de nuevo. No me atreví a mover mi cuerpo, pero estiré y enfoqué mi vista, mientras intentaba descubrir a quién seguía observando él. Había al menos una docena de Neph diferentes agrupados en la mesa del centro.

—Gerlinda —La forma en la que Rehab dijo su nombre, pareció como si algo se deslizara por mi oreja—. Hija de Kobal.

¿Kobal? Ah, el Duque de la Gula. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Rehab señaló, el odio y el desprecio ardían en sus ojos. Un agudo sonido de dolor resonó en el medio de la habitación, como si alguien hubiera pateado a un perrito. De repente las sillas estaban raspando los azulejos viejos, empujando hacia atrás las mesas que rodeaban a Gerlinda. Los Nephilim de alrededor huyeron, dejándola sola en el centro.

Gerlinda era una mujer alta que se encontraba ya en sus treinta años. Su cabello era corto y colorido liso alrededor de su rostro. Ella parecía bien arreglada, pero solo una cosa me preocupada: los Duques y los Neph eran siempre muy cuidadosos para mantenerse en forma. No era muy buena en adivinar pesos, pero probablemente Gerlinda se encontraba excedida varios kilos.

Ella sostuvo una mano sobre su boca, la cual aparentemente había emitido el grito sin su permiso. El pánico brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Puedes lograr venir hasta aquí, hija de Kobal? — le preguntó Rehab con aquella voz resbaladiza y escamosa—. ¿O necesitas un incentivo? — Extrajo una chocolatina de su bolsillo y la agitó con burla.

Gerlinda se quedó boquiabierta, congelada en su asiento, mientras los Duques dejaron escapar un centenar de risas.

—¡Vamos gorda! —gritó un Duque con acento inglés. Ese debía ser Astaroth, el gemelo del padre. Qué desagradable.

Los siguientes minutos fueron llenados de comentarios obscenos y risas estridentes por los desordenados Duques.

—Tal vez necesitamos hacerla rodar al escenario.

—Tengo algo en mi bolsillo para ti, bien.

Y así una y otra vez.

Recorrí una serie de emociones en aquellos momentos. Pura alegría de estar a salvo. Repulsión por el trato a esta chica. Terror porque tendría que observar lo que hubieran planeado para ella.

Uno de los Duques arrojó algo hacia Gerlinda, y de repente estaba lloviendo un diluvio de comida basura. Alimentos horneados, dulces, pastelitos de queso. Habían planeado esto. Observé hacia la mesa de mi padre. Se sentaba con Jesebet, Melchom y Alocer, los padres de Klaus y Marcel. Los cuatro observaban aburridos, como si fueran demasiado importantes para participar en el espectáculo, pero a los Duques victoriosos a su alrededor, no les importaba.

La comida continuó golpeando a Gerlinda, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas rosadas. No intentó moverse o esquivarlo. Mi corazón se partió por ella. Me pregunté si esta pobre mujer era la única razón de la conferencia de esta noche, o si ella solo era un preludio del show principal.

Un hombre alto y delgado con ojos gélidos y cabello claro se puso de pie, apuntando a la mujer y gritando en alemán:

—¡Gerlinda! ¡_Erhalten Sie auf der Bühne jetzt_! (¡Sube al escenario ahora!) —Señaló el escenario.

Tenía que ser su padre, Kobal. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la furia. Gerlinda sacudió la cabeza y cuando ella no se movió, él empujó su silla hacia atrás, dejándola caer, y se dirigió directo hacia ella. La tomó fuertemente por el brazo, y ella gritó mientras él la atrajo a sus pies, llevándola a empujones hacia el escenario. Los Duques lo animaron.

No podía observar. Mi estómago era una apretada bola, y todo lo bueno que se encontraba en mi interior lloraba en contra de la injusticia. ¿Cuántas veces en la historia la gente inocente ha sido brutalizada, mientras los espectadores se mantuvieron al margen y no hicieron nada? ¿Podía ser uno de esos espectadores? Quería cerrar mis ojos, bloquear y cubrir mis oídos, pero incluso si no podía ver o escuchar, podría saber la terrible atrocidad que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Dudaba de que Gerlinda tuviera en su vida una persona que la amara y la animara.

A diferencia de las drogas, la comida no podía evitarse. Todos debíamos de comer. ¿Me habría ido tan bien con mi auto-control si mi pecado fuera la gula? No podía imaginarme tomando pequeñas cantidades de drogas, y no yéndome por la borda. Era todo o nada.

Cuando Kobal subió a su hija al escenario, regresó de nuevo a su mesa, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda de parte de sus "hermanos", por sus habilidades de maltrato.

Gerlinda se paró al lado de Rehab en el escenario, hundiéndose en pequeños sollozos.

Rehab se burló de ella.

—Basta de estar lloriqueando. Tu padre fue suficientemente bueno al prevenirte hace años. Hasta fue bastante lejos en buscarte asistencia médica. ¿No te sometiste a una operación quirúrgica?

Gerlinda asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, como si intentara con toda su fuerza de voluntad contenerse, pero ya no tuviera más fuerza. Apreté mis dientes, y tragué varias veces, parpadeando el ardor que sentía en mis ojos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —El acento francés de Rehab llegó a ser más difícil de descifrar cuando gritó, y gotas de saliva volaron de sus labios—. Dejas que tu apetito te sea desleal en nuestra causa. El exceso es para los humanos. No para los Neph Tu tipo necesita buscar diversión y confortabilidad. ¡No eres nada!

Rehab inclinó su cabeza hacia Pharzuph, quién eligió una pequeña mesa redonda, que se encontraba al lado del escenario. Había tres platos en ella, cada uno con una comida diferente: una torta de chocolate, una hamburguesa, una porción de empanada de limón. Pharzuph colocó la mesa en frente de Gerlinda y bajó del escenario, uniéndose a la desordenada mesa de los Duques.

—Ya que has pasado tu vida empujando comida hacia tu rostro, estamos haciendo lo más amable al permitirte comer tu salida fuera de esta vida. Tienes una elección, chica Neph ¿No eres afortunada? Dos de estas _delicatessen _contienen venenos que te llevarán a la muerte. Un veneno asesina velozmente. El otro te garantiza sufrimiento, vómito y sangrado hasta que tus tripas se corroigan. —Rehab hizo una pausa, dejando que su información maliciosa se estableciera—. El tercer plato no contiene veneno. Si eliges la comida sin veneno, se te dará un año más para que te pruebes ante nosotros.

No. No podían hacer esto. Mi padre y los otros tres de la mesa observaban con cortés desinterés, sin participar en los murmullos o en las alegres risas ocasionales. Quería que mi padre detuviera esto; él debía de haber percibido mis ojos, porque inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada. Una cruel advertencia se emitió para mí en sus ojos marrones. No quería que dijera ni una palabra.

Mi mandíbula tembló y me mordí el labio inferior. Mi padre continuó observando el espectáculo.

—¿Cuál será, gorda Gerlinda? —Rehab agitó su mano sobre los tres platos—.¿Morirás rápido, o te retorcerás de dolor mientras el veneno corroe tu estómago? — Sonrió hacia la torta—. Muerta por el chocolate. Te apuesto a que nunca soñaste que sería tan bueno.

—¡Toma el chocolate! —gritó uno de los Duques. Y luego toda la mesa redonda estaba gritando sus opciones, como si fuera un show de juegos.

Sintiéndome gravemente mareada, me acurruqué en el fondo de mi silla. Había esperanza, ella podría elegir el que no estaba envenenado. Quería mirar a mis amigos, pero no podía quitar mis ojos del escenario. Mi padre se inclinó en la silla, rascándose un lado de su rostro con dos dedos. Me lanzó una mirada rápida y furtiva y continuó moviendo esos dos dedos hacia arriba y abajo en su cara de una manera poco natural. Dos. Dos. Una señal. Sus ojos volvieron nuevamente a mí, y luego hacia la mesa con la comida.

¡El segundo plato no estaba envenenado! Mi padre sabía que tenía una habilidad que me mantenía aparte de los otros Neph Era capaz de utilizar la influencia mental, pero ninguno de los otros Duques lo sabía. Ellos no podrían sospechar de mí. Esperaba estar lo suficientemente cerca del escenario.

—Es hora de elegir —ronroneó Rehab. Los Duques cantaban sus elecciones y los espíritus encima de nosotros brincaban con anticipación, en constante movimiento—. ¿Cuál elegirás, Gerlinda? ¿Cuál será el último sabor en tus labios antes que conozcas a nuestro venerado líder?

Ella se vino abajo sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, llorando.

—Nein, nein, nein.

_¡El segundo, Gerlinda! _La obligué. _¡Elige la hamburguesa!_

—Elige ahora, o elegiré por ti —dijo Rehab mientras sus lamentos se volvían incoherentes—. Y puedes imaginar cuál elegiré.

Ellas se las arregló para tomar el tenedor, temblando violentamente y cortó una porción de empanada de limón. _¡No! _Varios Duques festejaron cuando ella eligió lo que habían estado gritando, y otros abuchearon.

—Continua, _chérie _—Rehab sonrió—. Disfruta. Sé que nosotros lo haremos.

_¡La torta no, Gerlinda! ¡No! ¡La hamburguesa no tiene veneno!_

Me incliné con tanta fuerza contra la mesa, que la moví, y casi caigo para adelante. Gerlinda dejó caer el tenedor con estrépito, masajeando sus sienes y cerrando sus ojos.

_¡Buena chica! _Le dije. _Es el segundo plato. Ese es_.

Jadeante, eligió la hamburguesa, y Rehab frunció el ceño. Los Duques que habían elegido la torta gritaron enojados, mientras que los Duques que habían elegido la hamburguesa se elevaron triunfantes. La sostuvo enfrente de su rostro e hizo muecas como si fuera un roedor. Y luego con un profundo respiro, dejó de llorar y se armó de valor. Mordió un poco.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Masticó y masticó, agachándose y dejando el resto de la hamburguesa en el plato, tapándose la boca para no escupirla. Se tragó el bocado, y colocó ambas manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo, se paró derecha, sin observar a ninguno de los Duques. Levantó el mentón, y miró hacia adelante. Había sobrevivido.

Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a brindarles un espectáculo, los Duques se volvieron locos, parándose y sacudiendo sus cabezas, gritándose unos a otros. Me deslicé en mi silla, mordiendo una sonrisa. ¡Lo habíamos logrado!

Rehab elevó la mano para silenciar a sus Duques. Ellos se sentaron y observaron a medida que él hacía un círculo alrededor de Gerlinda, con las manos apretadas detrás de su espalda.

—¿Crees que eres una chica inteligente? ¿O solamente afortunada? ¿Hm? —Ella no respondió, solo continuó mirando hacia el frente. Rehab se acercó a su lado.

—¿Se te prometió un año, si? —Ella estaba en silencio—. Es muy malo para ti que la honestidad no sea nuestro punto fuerte.

Alcanzó su mano detrás de su espalda, y sacó una pistola con silenciador, que colocó en su sien. La habitación se tranquilizó, pero el júbilo de los Duques y los espíritus era palpable en la habitación. Gerlinda cerró los ojos, y la mano de Rehab se apretó a medida que él se tensaba para disparar.

—_¡No!_

Estaba sorprendida por mi explosión, al igual que todos en la habitación. Apreté los dedos de mis manos contra mis labios. Cada cabeza de la habitación observó nuestro grupo.

Mis amigos observaron derechos como estatuas. Dejé caer mis manos, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde. Me había condenado.

—¿Quién de todos ustedes se atreve a interrumpir esta cumbre sagrada? —preguntó Rehab.

Tomando la punta de la mesa, me puse de pie, rezando porque mis amigos se mantuvieran en silencio, indiferente a lo que había hecho.

—Ella es mía. —Mi padre también se paró, luciendo una oscura expresión de estrés y molestia—. Todavía se encuentra bajo entrenamiento. Debería haberle habido advertido. Ella no está acostumbrada a nuestras formas.

—Eso puede ser así, hermano Belial —dijo Rehab—. Pero esta chica debe aprender una lección por su interrupción e insubordinación.

—Concuerdo. Y me encargaré de eso. Terminemos esta reunión y comencemos con los negocios reales de allá afuera. —Señaló hacia arriba, hacia la ciudad, luego se volvió y me miró—. Ahora siéntate, niña y mantén la boca cerrada.

Me senté.

—Ese no es el protocolo correcto, hermano —el irritado tono de voz en Rehab era igual al de un niño malcriado que no se había salido con la suya—. Una violación como la suya debe ser tratada inmediatamente.

—Con todo el respeto Rehab —dijo una melosa voz femenina. Todos observaron a Jezebet—. Ese hubiera sido el caso cuando había miles de Nephilim a nuestra disposición. Con sus filas disminuidas ahora, personalmente yo creo que los castigos deben ser implementados a criterio de cada uno de los Duques. Kobal quería que su hija se hiciera pública. Bravo por él. Belial quiere su privacidad. Yo digo que lo permitamos. Confió que su sufrimiento será adecuado. Un poco de confianza para Belial ¿Hm? Es su primera hija después de todo.

Rahab le gruñó:

—¡Lo haremos con una votación! Todos los que estén a favor del castigo inmediato de esta chica, levanten su mano.

Todos, menos los cuatro Duques en la mesa de mi padre levantaron sus manos. Ocho a cuatro. Perdimos. El miedo me atravesó. Mi padre miró a los Duques, tronándose el cuello, luego sus nudillos, mientras movía su mandíbula de lado a lado. Me arrepentí que mis acciones lo hicieran que pasara por esto.

Por un momento durante la cumbre, me dejé creer que superaría la noche, después de todo. Pero había algo que decir sobre rehusar ser un transeúnte. Mi corazón estaba tierno y vulnerable, pero incluso ahora me negaba a ver esa debilidad.

—Hija de Belial, acércate. Ahora. —Los ojos de Rahab me taladraron, haciendo que me atreviera a retarlo de nuevo, lo que probablemente nunca se había hecho en una cumbre.

No podía sentir mis piernas mientras me paraba y empezaba a caminar. Me pregunté vagamente si parecía tan chistoso como me sentía. Había una barrera de ruidos irritantes en mi mente mientras la legión de demonios murmuraba por encima de mí: cientos de voces componiendo algo como el ruido del viento entre árboles secos.

Fui al escenario del lado de la mesa de mi padre, dirigiéndome lo más alejada posible que podía de Pharzuph, pero no era lo suficientemente lejos. Mientras me paraba en el escenario junto a Gerlinda escuché una tos y un sonido exagerado de un atragantamiento. Pharzuph movió una mano en frente de su rostro. El rey del drama.

—¡Buen Hades, Belial! ¡Ella todavía es virgen! —Todos los Duques jadearon.

Mi padre se paró, inclinándose en la mesa con puños como rocas y un rostro todavía más duro, y le dijo a la mente de Pharzuph que se preocupara por sus negocios. Le dijo unas palabras coloridas, y capté una imagen completa de la vida que él tenía con los más despiadados criminales.

—¿Crees que no sé que ella es virgen? Ella es virgen porque maldición, le dije que lo siguiera siendo. Es la influencia que usamos en un chico que ha probado ser una venta dura. Ella está a punto de romperlo, y su virginidad se irá en el momento que se acabe.

Todo está incluido en los reportes al jefe, así que cierra el pico.

—Su olor es ofensivo —dijo Pharzuph.

—Hazte cargo de eso.

—Esta virginidad ni siquiera es necesaria para atraer hombres —discutió Pharzuph—. Las mujeres han engañado exitosamente a los hombres haciéndoles creer que son vírgenes, desde el inicio del tiempo.

—¡Suficiente! —regañó Rahab.

Él empujó a Gerlinda hacia atrás, haciendo que ella saliera de su camino. Antes de que pudiera alejarme de él, me golpeó a un lado de la cabeza y me tambaleé hacia un lado, curvándome y apoyando las manos en el suelo. Mi oído sonaba y mi cabeza latía, pero me puse de pie con movimientos lentos. Mantuve mis ojos bajos, con miedo a ver la lujuria de la sangre en sus ojos.

Vi a su brazo levantarse y me protegí con el brazo. Él golpeó el otro lado de mi cara. Esta vez no me caí, pero dejé salir un pequeño llanto a causa del dolor agudo en mi oído. Tomando respiraciones superficiales, me enderecé y puse mis manos en los costados como puños.

Pensé en la empuñadura. Mi papá me dijo que me haría una señal si fuera necesario usarla. Por el momento su rostro tenía una mirada asesina. Pero se mantuvo quieto, así que hice lo mismo.

Rahab se movió junto a mí, dejando la pistola en la mesa.

—Levántala —me dijo. ¿Hablaba en serio? Una mirada a sus ojos feroces me dijo que sí. Con una mano temblorosa la levanté. Era más pesada de lo que aparentaba. La levanté enfrente de mí.

—Para compensar haber interrumpido nuestra sesión, la terminarás por nosotros.

Tragué y se quedó atrapado en mi garganta seca. Rahab dio un paso atrás y señaló a Gerlinda.

—La matarás tú misma.

La respuesta inmediata de mi cuerpo fue sacudir mi cabeza adelante y detrás. _No. No. No._

—Rahab… —La voz de mi padre sonó más profunda que lo normal. Pero Rahab sólo sonrió, sabiendo que había escogido el castigo perfecto. El hecho de que hubiera hecho molestar a mi padre sólo endulzaba más el hecho.

—O la matas y vives, o ambas mueren. —Él emitió una risita singular. Varios Duques se encontraron con la de él. La risa de todos juntos se elevó hasta que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueó.

—Me obedecerás ahora, hija de Belial. Levanta la pistola.

Gerlinda y yo nos miramos por primera vez desde que subí al escenario. Sus ojos no tenían esperanza. Ella creía que la iba a matar para salvarme a mí misma.

—Hermano Rahab —lo llamó uno de los Duques, y le lanzó otra pistola, que Rahab atrapó. Él apuntó a mi frente. Aguanté la respiración. Este era el momento. Iba a morir, y mi pobre padre y sus amigos tendrían que verlo.

Sólo había uno que podría salvarme ahora. _Por favor ayúdame._

—Última oportunidad —regodeó Rahab, preparando la pistola con un clic.

Sonó un chirrido, como sillas haciéndose hacia atrás, y vino del lado de la habitación donde mis amigos se sentaban. Antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de ver, alguien sacó una lámpara… no, _un reflector de teatro _en el fondo de la habitación. Todas las cabezas se giraron a la vez hacia la luz cegadora.

Tan confundida y curiosa como estaba, mi mente se fue hacia el ruido que oí. Forcé mis ojos entre la luz creciente para encontrar a Marcel y a Stefan parados. Una navaja brillaba en la mano de Stefan.

—_¡Siéntense!_

Les rogué, con pánico. Ambos saludaron, y Marcel se sentó. Los ojos de Stefan estaban atrapados con los míos. Se lo pedí mientras él se paraba ahí, obstinado. La luz iluminó aun más la habitación, distrayendo a todos los que pudieron darse cuenta de nuestra interacción.

Los Duques protegieron sus ojos, incluso mi padre, y la pistola de Rahab cayó a su costado.

_Por favor, siéntate_, le pedí a Stefan una vez más, rogándole. Y esta vez lo hizo.

Una repentina paz llegó a mí, alisando las crestas de ansiedad y miedo de mi alma.

La luz ahora era un enorme y brillante agujero en la pared trasera, que cegaba, y de ahí salió un ángel, luego otro, y otro, hasta que sus tropas llenaban todo el espacio libre de la habitación. Este no era el tipo de ángeles de naturaleza dulce, como los que cuidaban a los humanos. Estos eran ángeles guerreros, que hacían justicia. Usaban una armadura que brillaba como la empuñadura. Cada uno tenía el cabello de diferente largo y enormes alas blancas. Todo en estos ángeles era feroz y etéreo, estoico y galante. Apenas podía respirar.

Los Duques tropezaron, presionándose hacia el escenario. Se habían ido sus aplausos y abucheos. Los espíritus demoniacos sobre nosotros se elevaron hacia el cielo, siseando como gatos de los callejones.

—¿Q-qué…? —Rehab se dio cuenta que temblaba y se enderezó—. ¡Cómo se atreven a venir aquí!

—Vamos a donde somos enviados —respondió el ángel del centro.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo hacen —escupió Rahab—. No tienen mentes propias. ¿Qué quieren?

—Tú no matarás a la hija de Belial. —La habitación quedó fantasmalmente silenciosa. Mi corazón se elevó.

—Los Nephilim nunca han sido de su incumbencia. ¡Son nuestros!

—Nada en la Tierra es tuyo, oscuro.

Rahab se convirtió de un color rojo remolacha, se formaba espuma en las esquinas de su boca.

—¡Los de tu clase se supone que no deben interferir en nuestro trabajo! Se nos ha concedido el derecho de probar a la humanidad y hacernos cargo de nuestros propios rangos.

—No es el momento de ella. —El ángel me consideró—. Servirá como prueba a muchas almas.

Había una densa pausa. Y entonces Rahab sonrió.

—Bien. Quizá no es su momento ahora. —Él movió la pistola hacia mí—. Pero es el de ella. —Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, apuntó a la frente de Gerlinda y le disparó. Grité con el repugnante crujido y la salpicadura de sangre. Ella cayó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared y deslizándose hacia abajo, muerta. Su espíritu salió de su cuerpo y fue atrapado por dos espíritus Legionarios, quienes la sacaron de nuestra vista.

La pistola que sostenía cayó al suelo y me agaché. Era seguro que Rahab iría contra las órdenes de los ángeles y que también trataría de matarme, y entonces sentí la empuñadura en mi tobillo. Mi mano encontró la cubierta de cuero y busqué a tientas para abrirla.

La tropa de los ángeles se movió hacia el escenario al unísono, llenos de coraje justiciero. Ninguno de los Duques se atrevió a moverse. Rehab dio un paso hacia atrás mientras varios ángeles me rodearon en un círculo para protegerme.

Un ángel de cabello largo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se agachó, escudado por la vista de sus hermanos.

—_No debes revelar esta noche la Espada de la Justicia, niña _—me susurró el ángel.

Su voz era un bálsamo para mi alma, y quité mis dedos de la empuñadura, sin tener más el instinto temeroso de protegerme a mí misma. Me levanté, temblorosa, pero extrañamente en paz.

Cada uno de los ángeles miraba a Rahab, afligidos y ofendidos por la pérdida de la vida que acababan de presenciar. El líder del centro parecía librar una batalla, queriendo más que nada desobedecer las órdenes para hacerse cargo de Rahab ahí y entonces:

—Algún día —le prometió el ángel. Él y Rahab se miraron el uno al otro mientras los ángeles se movían hacia la luz, desapareciendo por ella uno por uno. Cuando el último ángel entró en la luz, la oscuridad descendió de nuevo en la habitación.

Una tensión palpable llenó la habitación con su ausencia.

—Algún día recuperaremos lo que es nuestro —murmuró Rahab, a punto de estallar de cólera. Se giró hacia mi padre—. ¡La castigarás hasta un centímetro de la muerte! Ahora saquen sus vástagos mugrientos de nuestra vista. ¡Todos! ¡Váyanse!

Había un pandemonio mientras saltaba fuera del escenario y corría para agarrar mi chaqueta. Los Nephilim se levantaban de un salto, las sillas caían y agarraban sus cosas y salían de ahí. Mis amigos me miraban con incredulidad. Sus rostros me mostraban que habían pasado por un infierno al igual que yo. Incluso Katerina se veía preocupada. Pero fue la mirada vidriosa y blanca de Stefan la que me mató.

Durante esos segundos lo miré hasta que su mirada se enfocó. Verme ahí rompió algo dentro de él.

Alguien me agarró del codo: mi padre.

—Vete —gruñó, llevándome hacia el éxodo de los Nephilim. Katerina agarró la mano de Elena y corrieron, con Klaus corriendo cerca. Me empujó hacia adelante y chocamos contra la multitud.

Me giré, buscando a Stefan. Tuve que decir adiós. Mi padre sacudió su cabeza. En la locura hice contacto visual con Marcel, y sus ojos preocupados me rompieron.

Mi padre siguió empujándome por detrás, subí las escaleras estrechas y bajé por pasillo oscuro, hombro a hombro con otros Neph Continué girando, tratando de ver sobre el sólido cuerpo de mi papá, frenética por vislumbrar a Stef.

Y ahí estaba, también empujando a la gente. Acerqué de nuevo mi brazo, sintiendo el firme agarre de la mano de mi padre alrededor de mi cintura. Los dedos tibios de Stefan se enredaron en los míos, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. En esos ojos azules había una mirada destrozada que hizo que mi alma me doliera.

—¡Ya basta! —regañó secamente mi padre, jalándome y rompiendo mi conexión con Stef. Grité. Entramos en la noche fría, donde mi padre gritó a un taxi, abrió la puerta y me arrojó adentro. Le dio la dirección al taxista.

—Directo al hotel —me dijo mi padre, tirándome el dinero en mi regazo—. Luego hablaré contigo.

Él cerró de un portazo.

—¿Qué está pasando en ese club? —me preguntó el taxista mientras ponía el pie en el acelerador—. ¿Hay un incendio o algo?

No podía responder. Me giré en el asiento, mirando a Stefan al borde de la acera, con las manos en la cabeza, el aire que expulsaban sus labios se condensaba como humo, mirándome irme.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore.**_

_**EL JUEVES CAPITULO FINAL Y PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SECUELA.**_


	32. Por Debajo

**************************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Por debajo**

REGRESAR a la escuela después de ese fin de semana fue surrealista. Intenté concentrarme en Matt y Al, que estaban lastimados. No se hablaban en ese momento, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Matt para disculparse. La profundidad de su tristeza sólo me daba más esperanzas para su posible futuro. Estaba claro cuánto se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Seguía pensando en cómo el ángel había dicho que yo sería una prueba para muchas almas. Quizás estaba diciendo algo sin que realmente fuera así. Rehabilitación. ¿Podían los ángeles decir que iban a hacer algo y realmente no poder hacerlo? Sin importar lo que él hubiera dicho, no había manera de que yo trabajara para mi padre. Preferiría morirme.

Elena había venido trayendo malas noticias el día después de la cumbre. Stefan se iba a mudar a Los Ángeles enseguida, y el grupo lo seguiría pronto. Me habían dado instrucciones de que no llamara. Se había ido sin decir adiós. Sabiendo que vivía tan cerca había sido mi manto de seguridad, y ahora se había ido.

Elena reveló otro tipo de información acerca de la noche de la cumbre. Stefan había escondido un cuchillo en la suela de su bota, lo que explicaría lo que llevó a cabo cuando se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a luchar por mí. Afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta, porque la luz había sido el foco de la habitación.

Era mejor así, me dije a mí misma. Más seguro. Lo repetí como un mantra.

* * *

Revisé mi correo y lo subí al apartamento cuando llegué a casa de la escuela. Patti aún no había regresado del trabajo.

Casi tiré la pequeña postal a la basura con el resto del correo, pero el sello postal de Arizona me llamó la atención.

Fue difícil decir cuánto tiempo miré la postal, abrumada, antes de tomar mis llaves. Salí corriendo del apartamento, apurada por conducir y calmarme. No importaba dónde. Sólo necesitaba estar en la carretera.

A mitad de camino de Atlanta terminé en la parte más alta del Punto Panorámico. Como era la mitad del día, era la única allí arriba. Sentí la adrenalina de estar en un lugar que estaba prohibido, y mirando la gran extensión, comprendí por qué me había sentido atraída hacia ese lugar en particular.

Apagué el motor del auto y me senté allí mirando la postal en mi regazo. En el frente había una fotografía del Gran Cañón. Aunque era una escena hermosa, sabía que la foto no podía hacerle justicia. Volví la postal y leí la pequeña y cuadrada escritura masculina junto a mi nombre y dirección.

_**Lo lamento.**_

Era todo lo que decía. Pero esas dos palabras me decían muchas cosas. Pena y arrepentimiento. Dolor y una oportunidad perdida. Y por último, sacrificio.

Intenté imaginar a Stefan conduciendo una camioneta con todas sus cosas, haciendo un desvío y parándose al borde del enorme abismo. Cuán pequeño debió haberse sentido. ¿Se dio cuenta, como yo lo hacía ahora, de que todo era mucho más grande que nosotros?

Salí del auto, apretando la postal en mi mano y preparándome contra el frío viento de la altura. Caminando hacia el borde marcado por sogas, miré la vastedad de la división. Nuestro propio cañón, aunque no tan grande. El valle ante mí se sumergía, y cada centímetro de vida vegetal estaba cubierto de una enredadera con muchas hojas, como una selva tropical. Kudzu: la enredadera que comí en el Sur. Siempre había pensado que era hermosa, en una forma salvaje, pero no hoy. Hoy me sentía mal por los árboles que se sofocaban debajo.

Saqué el teléfono móvil, bajé por la pantalla, y marqué antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión. No sabía qué iba a decir o qué quería oír de él. Ni siquiera me importaba si no decíamos nada, y simplemente compartíamos tiempo de aire silencioso. Quizás podía deleitarme con el sonido de su correo de voz una última vez…

—El número que ha marcado ha sido desconectado…

O no.

Colgué, metiendo el teléfono con fuerza en mi bolsillo y dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras el viento ganaba velocidad.

Había terminado. Realmente. Mis ojos se cerraron y oí el golpeteo de la lluvia momentos antes de que la sintiera contra mi piel. Las frescas gotas del cielo eran suaves en mi rostro. En ese momento estaba abrazada por los elementos, reconfortada justo como si Patti me sostuviera en sus brazos. En la seguridad de esa sensación, dejé que el dolor saliera a tropezones de mi corazón con gritos que había contenido. Me acongojé con la cara entre mis manos hasta que no hubo más que llorar. Levanté el rostro hacia el cielo una vez más, dejando que la lluvia lavara mis saladas lágrimas.

Ahora entendía lo que Stef había intentado que yo viera: no había nada saludable en querer desesperadamente algo que no podías tener. Nunca tendría un esposo e hijos. Él nunca tendría la libertad de permitirse ser amado. Y cada vez que nos veíamos era un doloroso recordatorio de esos hechos.

Patti me dijo que cuando realmente amas a alguien, debes sostenerlo con una mano abierta. Así era como yo necesitaba amar a Stef. Era necesario que abriera los dedos y lo dejara ir.

Como si estuviera complacida con mi revelación, la lluvia se detuvo y cambió el viento. Las nubes se movieron hasta que un rayo de sol de inverno se derramó por el valle hacia la cima del Punto Panorámico, entibiando mi rostro, dándome valor. Asentí e inhalé, arreglándomelas para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Podría ser que hubiera heredado un legado de pecado de mi padre, pero también se me había entregado un legado de esperanza de mi madre, y ése era el que necesitaba abrazar.

No sabía si alguna vez volvería a ver a Stefan, o cuándo, pero supe que lo amaría toda mi vida. Siempre tendríamos nuestros recuerdos: el sonido de la risa del otro y la sensación de los labios del otro. Siempre había sabido que él estaba dispuesto a morir por mí. Nadie podía quitarnos eso.

Como los humanos, no tenía idea de qué me deparaba el futuro o cómo podría encajar mi vida en el esquema de las cosas. Pero no dudaba que sería, de hecho, usada. Si la vida era un juego, como todos decían, entonces quería ganar. Elevé mis manos al cielo.

_Cuenta conmigo._

**Fin**

* * *

**Índice de Nombres de los Duques y Descripción de Trabajos**

**Nombre del Duque**: Descripción del trabajo: _Sus hijos_

**.Alocer (Al-ó-sehr)**: Ira: rechazo del amor, optar por la destrucción; ira rápida; despiadado: _Marcel (Mar-sel)_

**.Astaroth (As-ta-roth)**: Adulterio: romper los votos matrimoniales; engañar a la propia esposa: _Katerina y Elena_

**.Belial (Beh-leel)**: Abuso de drogas: adicciones físicas; principalmente drogas y alcohol: _Bella_

**.Jezebet (Je-za-bet)**: Mentiras: ser deshonesto o engañoso

**.Kobal (Kó-bal)**: Gula: consume más de lo que el cuerpo requiere o necesita: también Pereza: evitar la obra física o el trabajo espiritual; pereza; apatía: _Gerlinda_

**.Mammon (Ma-mun)**: Codicia: deseo de ganancia material terrenal; avaricia; ambición egoísta: _Flynn_

**.Melchom (Mel-kom)**: Envidia: deseo de los rasgos, estatus, habilidades o situaciones de los otros; celos; codicia: _Klaus_

**.Pharzuph (Far-zuf)**: Lujuria: ansia de placeres carnales del cuerpo; deseo sexual fuera del matrimonio: _Stefan (Ste-fan)_

**.Rahab (Rá-hab)**: Orgullo: excesiva creencia en las habilidades propias; vanidad; pecado del cual surgen los otros pecados

**.Shax (Shaks)**: Robo: robar

**.Sonellion (Só-nee-lee-un)**: Odio: promueve prejuicios; mala voluntad hacia los demás; hostilidad

**.Thamuz (Thá-muz)**: Asesinato: quitarle la vida a otra persona

* * *

_**Hasta aquí la primara parte de esta historia, la secuela será publicada más tarde.**_


End file.
